The Past Returns
by SasuxNarulover9
Summary: Not very good with summaries but multiple crossovers. What if there was one girl who connected so many characters together in a never-ending cycle of immortality and power where love is forbidden and you fight for what you believe in. There is always a price to pay, but how far are they willing to go to get the happiness they want? In the end would what you sacrificed be enough?
1. Intro: Dreams

I do not own anything expect some characters that you will see later on in the story.

_'. . .words. . .' _private thoughts

_/. . .words. . ./_ one of the eight mentally speaking

The Past Returns

**Introduction: Dreams**

"It is time for the rightful heir of the Earth to get her memories back and to find the others who have followed her so loyally. I am the Guardian of the Gate of Time and I have a responsibility to make sure that everything goes according to the timeline, but this one never did follow anyone or anything, but herself and her selfish revenge against all who did her wrong." said a young woman staring down at something in her hand that shone in the light of the lantern.

"After three thousand years this bracelet will return to its true owner again reuniting the soul she separated and sealed away in this object." she said looking down at a little girl of about eleven years old sleeping peacefully in a big mansion on a hill. She threw the bracelet in the portal to the real world and it landed safely on the bedside table.

The bracelet started to glow; filling the whole room as the young girl started to toss and turn in her bed having dreams of the same girl throughout time. It kept changing after a while confusing the girl as she watched and felt them.

A young girl of about fifteen was wearing a black cloak covering her body completely, she was barefoot, and she had fangs, there was blood all over her face. "Princess, what have you been doing?" said a voice behind her making the girl drop the body in her hands.

"What does it look like?" she asked turning around to face the intruder, "Naruto." this boy had blonde hair, blue eyes that even the skies would be envious of, and tanned skin.

"It looks like you are drinking some poor human's blood when the sun is coming up and in my territory no less." said Naruto looking at the sunrise while she licked her lips.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" she asked curiously watching him step closer to her. "What are you doing up this early?"

He caressed her cheek lovingly, "I sensed you nearby so I came looking for you. It has been a while since I have seen you," he gave her a peck on her lips. "Would your father be angry when he finds out that you have left your room?"

"He should be asleep by now along with the rest of my people. The only ones that should be up are the werewolves, but they will not tell on me. I am the only nightwalker that treats them with respect how do you think I can sneak out without my father finding out. Of course the werewolves do not even know about my immunity to the sun though I have a feeling they would not mind that." she said walking backwards until her back hit a tree.

Naruto stared down at her, "I suspected as much, Princess."

"What about you, Prince? Would your father mind you being out here?" she asked feeling him press his body against hers.

"My father does not care about me I am after all his fourth child, but his third son so in his mind I am unimportant." he said staring into her sapphire blue eyes while one hand caressed her black red hair and the other was on her hip.

"That is how mine looks at me, unimportant. No one would miss me when I am gone."

"I would and the other six along with the other supernaturals who wish that we were their rulers instead of their current rulers."

She looked at him blankly then slowly but surely she smiled which was very rare but to Naruto it was beautiful. She hugged him because she knew that in the end he would not be hers for long and she would always treasure the time she had with him.

"Aaja main hawaon pe bithake le chalun

Tu hi toh, tu hi toh meri dost hain

Aaja main khalaon mein uthake le chaloon

Tu hi toh meri dost hain

Awazz ka dariya hoon

Behta hoon main nilli raaton mein

Main jaagta rehta hoon

Neend bhari jheel si aankhon mein

Awaaz hoon main

Aaja main hawaon pe bithake le chalun

Tu hi toh, tu hi toh meri dost hain

Aaja main khalaon mein uthake le chaloon

Tu hi toh meri dost hain."

Naruto suddenly sang next to her ear and she knew what he wanted so she continued it.

"Raat mein chandni kabhi, aisi gungunati hain

Sunn zara lagta hain tumse, awaaz milati hain."

Naruto started it up again.

"Main khayalon ki meek hoon

Gungunati hain saaz par."

She sang back,

"Ho sake toh milale

Awaaz tu mere saaz par."

It went back to Naruto,

"Aaja main hawaon pe bithake le chalun

Tu hi toh meri dost hain

Aaja main khalaon mein uthake le chaloon

Tu hi toh meri dost hain

Awaaz ka dariya hoon

Behta hoon main nilli raaton mein

Main jaagta reht hoon

Neend bhari jheel si aankhon mein

Awaaz hoon main

O kabhi kehta hai saahil,"

It was her turn again,

"Jahan shaam utarti hain."

Naruto's turn,

"Kehte hain samunder se,"

Her turn,

"Ek pari gujarti hain."

His turn,

""Woh raat ki rani hain,"

Her turn,

"Sargam par chalti hain."

Both of them,

"Re sa re sa re sa

Sa re sa re sa re."

Her turn,

"Aaja main hawaon pe bithake le chalun

Tu hi toh tu hi toh meri dost hain

Aaja main khalaon mein uthake le chaloon

Tu hi toh meri dost hain

Awaaz ka dariya hoon

Behti hoon mein nilli raaton mein

Main jagti rehti hoon

Neend bhari jheel si aankhon mein

Awaaz hoon main

Awaaz hoon main."

He hugged her tighter as if he was afraid to lose her. She said nothing as she slowly brought her hands up to hug him back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know why but I am scared of what has yet to come."

"Have you talked to Yugi to see if he has foreseen anything?"

"I was planning to but I cannot seem to find him."

"He will appear he always does." she said trying to sound comforting but instead it came out sounding emotionless. "I am planning something and I want to know if you will be by my side when the time comes no matter what it is I do."

Naruto pulled back and stared at her for a moment. "I will always be by your side." he replied back frowning in thought. "What are you planning?"

"You will see soon." was all she said and from her tone he knew that was all he was going to get out of her. "Afterwards though remember me for who I used to be instead of what I will become, what I will later be known as."

He nodded as he stared into her emotionless sapphire orbs intently.

*A different time and a different scene.*

"My Pharaoh it seems like there is an evil hovering around the air." said a young girl's voice underneath a black cloak covering her from head to foot.

There were people in Egyptian clothing; nine in all. Two of them were standing next to the Pharaoh and six others lined up in three's looking straight at her with suspicion in their eyes.

"Do you see this in your Millennium Tauk, Isis?" said the Pharaoh looking at his right at a young woman with black hair who he called Isis. She had a golden necklace on with a symbol on it that was the eye of Ra.

"I have foreseen nothing of the sought, my Pharaoh." she said as they all turned to her as the door opened for two people in white cloaks to come in.

"What?' she asked and even that came out emotionlessly. "I have my ways of learning things." she looked into each of their eyes reading some of their thoughts and she could sense that the other two were doing the same.

She turned to one of the figures in white, "Do you want to show them how we know . . . Heba?"

The one on the right who was most likely Heba stepped forward only for the other figure in white to stop him. "But-"

"Do not worry if they do something to your twin you can purify them into oblivion, Kara." said the girl as the white figure let go of the boy's hand.

He came up to the Pharaoh and when he got within hand's reach he reached up and pulled down his hood. He revealed tri-colored hair and when he slowly opened his eyes they were amethyst. The people in the room gasped at the resemblance he had to the young Prince who was also staring at him intently with a small hint of lust in his eyes. He reached out to touch the Pharaoh's hand when suddenly one of the guards moved forward with a spear in hand and from the armor he was wearing it was obvious that he was Captain of the Guard.

Just as sudden as the attack was another figure intervened blocking the spear attack with a sword. This figure had shaggy dark blonde hair and hazel colored eyes with a pretty boy face and from the looks of it he was still a teenager though with the way he held the sword it was fairly obvious that he was skilled with it. Heba turned his head to the two and after glancing at the girl in black, he put a hand on the shoulder of the one who was blocking the attack.

"Samuel, mih llik ton od tub, mih mrasid. Ecalap eht nihtiw htab doolb a evah ton nac ew." said Heba in the Thanatos' Clan royal language.

Samuel nodded and with his sword he cut the spear in half leaving the Captain of the Guard disarmed. Samuel turned and walked to the girl in black standing behind her slightly keeping a watchful eye for any other possible threats. Heba turned his attention back to the Pharaoh and grabbed his hand, gasping loudly as he closed his eyes quickly.

Suddenly his eyes started to open slowly his amethyst eyes glowing in the dim lighting. "On the day the Pharaoh dies a darkness will descend and when the first born son takes the throne it will make its move for the children will always suffer the sins of their fathers. For the crime you have committed your soul will be damned for all eternity and your son will be betrayed by the blood of your blood and the flesh of your flesh and the darkness will darken in the hearts of men once more. The destined Pharaoh will die not long before his reign has began sacrificing his life for his kingdom, his people." said Heba his voice coming out in not one voice but thousands of voices speaking at once and his eyes slowly closed again.

'_Just as I thought. I told him to be wary of his brother for the power that he desired comes with a heavy price and now the son has to pay for what the father did unknowingly.' _the girl in black thought silently as she glanced at the girl beside her.

For a moment he stood there until finally his eyes opened and he dropped the Pharaoh's hand stepping back. He went to the other two girls but then three people in black cloaks and two people in white cloaks walked in standing behind the first three as the one called Samuel moved behind them keeping his guard up.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an older man that had the Millennium Eye in one of his eyes.

"It is called a premonition, old man." said a male voice coming from one of the ones in black, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he dropped his hood to reveal golden eyes and long golden blonde hair pulled back in a braid.

"Brother!" shouted another boy from the whites this time as he dropped his hood to reveal that he looked very much like his brother except that his short blonde hair was darker and his eyes were a golden-grey color.

"Well, it was a stupid question." said the golden haired boy shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious.

"For once I agree with him." said another male also pulling down his black hood to reveal spiky bleach blonde hair, tan skin, and lavender eyes.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" asked the same man. "Unless you are here to kill the Pharaoh!"

"If I wanted to kill your Pharaoh I would have seduced him first, get the information I needed and then kill him after gaining his trust. You have not changed over the years, Akhenaden." said the girl in black.

The others just nodded in agreement while the other girl in white removed her hood to reveal black hair, a skin tone that was neither tanned or pale, and chocolate brown eyes. The last one in white also dropped his hood to reveal long white hair, pale skin, and light chocolate brown eyes. The only one left to show their face was the girl in the black cloak.

"How do you know my name?" asked the said man questionly.

"As I have said before I know many things though it is surprising that you do not remember me it has not been that long since we last saw each other." she said finally pulling down her hood.

This girl had black hair with red highlights, porcelain skin that was paler than anything seen before, and sapphire blue eyes that showed wisdom, but was emotionless along with an expressionless face. All in all she was beautiful for such a young girl and her presence cause the people in the room to gasp as they recognized who it was that was standing before them.

"Welcome back, Alexandria." said the Pharaoh opening his arms to her in welcome.

*Different time, same girl*

"If only you were more like Lady Beryl, Alexandria then Endymion would not be marrying the woman you hate." said an older man walking beside a young girl with black hair, red highlights, very pale skin like she has never seen the sunlight, and sapphire blue eyes wearing a black dress that was slit open at the right revealing her right leg.

She closed her eyes slowly then opened them as she tried to contain her anger. How much she wanted to kill this man who called himself her father, but he was holding the throne over her by saying that Endymion was going to be his heir when it was rightfully hers. She felt her chevalier stiffen behind her, but she could show no reaction to it considering that her father was right next to her walking her to her room for some late night fun he called it.

"What if I offer you what you desire most, father. I will willingly submit to you for one night and in exchange you will let all of my brothers marry whoever they wish no matter what rank or blood even if they are forbidden to them." she said as she hanged her head in shame of what she just said to her own father, but if it would help her brothers especially Endymion be with the ones they loved then so be.

Her father opened his mouth to answer, but then a young woman with red hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes appeared in front of them. "Hello Uncle Demetrius, cousin." she said bowing to them then standing up straight. "I was wondering if I could borrow your servant Samuel for a moment, cousin." she stared at the young man behind Alexandria her grey eyes filled with lust.

Alex glanced back at him and saw that he looked uncomfortable with the prospect of being with her cousin. She could understand his hesitation since the whole kingdom knew that Cassidy desired Samuel, but she will not have him while she was around. How dare Cassidy try to take the only good thing she had going for her. She was about to say no when her father answered for her instead.

"Why not? Take the boy with you, Cassidy I have to discuss a few things with your cousin." he said as Samuel looked at Alex in a silent plea.

_/Lose her the first chance you get, my Samuel. I do not want her to touch you./ _she said mentally as she looked into his hazel eyes. _/I cannot say a thing when he is here considering that he is the King at least for now until I sit on the throne he took from me./_

He nodded his head slightly as Cassidy pulled on his arm leading him away from Alex. Alex felt her father wrap his arm around her shoulder and lead her to her room after he looked around to make sure that nobody was nearby to hear them talking.

"Your offer is tempting, my daughter." said King Demetrius grinning. "I think I will take your offer, but remember you made this deal with me. No backing down."

"What about Endymion's engagement with Lady Beryl?" she asked quietly feeling sick to her stomach already but she showed no emotion because she had to do this for Endymion no matter what.

"That will be broken once I can find evidence of her indiscretion against Endymion." he said opening her bedroom door.

"That will not be so hard, father. She cannot help herself as a matter of fact I overheard that she is going to be with Nicolas tonight. I guess she wants to keep it in the family." she said emotionlessly as the door closed behind them, knowing what was going to happen now that she was alone with him.

"That is good to know. It will be easier to catch her in the act." said King Demetrius as he grabbed Alex's arm and pushed her on the bed.

She closed her eyes as she felt him spread open her legs and heard him start to take off his clothes. "Open your eyes, daughter no more closing yourself off at this part at least for tonight." he said thrusting into her without warning.

She opened her eyes only to stare at the ceiling as she felt her father inside of her not caring that he just took the last ounce of her dignity, her pride. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to at least participate in this act that she always considered to be shared with the person you love. She tried to make a sound, but she did not know how to since for a long time she felt absolutely nothing when they did this to her only with Samuel could she feel anything. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine that it was her Sammy that was on top of her instead of the man she hated with all of her heart, her father.

She heard a noise so she opened her eyes only to see the door to her room open and Endymion's head peaking in. When she saw his head turn to their direction she closed her eyes again and tried to act like she did not see him there. Oh, how bad her luck was for one of the brothers she loved to see her in such a state and with their own father no less. She peeked through her eyelids to see a look of disgust and horror on his face and she tried to get that image out of her head but it was imprinted in her brain. She felt terrible about it, but this was for Endymion's happiness so this pain, this humiliation she could stand.

She heard the door close again and sooner than expected she felt that her father was done when she felt his seed shoot inside of her. She actually flinched when she felt it feeling utterly disgusted with herself like she always had after he was done with her, but this time she suspected that it felt worse because Endymion had walked in the middle of it. She stayed laying down as her father put his clothes back on and she forced his seed out of her, mentally just like the ten-tailed demon cat Éclair had shown her making sure that her father could not see what she was doing. She already had four children of his she did not want another one even though she loved her children with all of her heart it did not change the fact that they were products of incest. She closed her legs slowly feeling nothing but pain going through her entire body as she sat up.

"I will keep my end of the deal. I will catch that woman in the act tonight and the engagement will be broken just as you wished." said King Demetrius as she watched him open the door and walk out closing it behind him.

She grabbed the blankets to cover up her body as she stood up slowly to take a bath to get rid of the filth. She felt the cum and blood run down her legs as she took a step forward. She heard the door open again so she looked up only to see Endymion staring at her in disgust. She stood there holding onto her bedpost frozen as Endymion walked to her until he was in front of her his fists clenched.

"I knew what you did in your room at night, but to do such a thing with our father." he said through clenched teeth staring at the floor.

She could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check when he spoke to her. She kept up an emotionless face so that he could not see how hurt and ashamed she was by getting caught doing such an act.

"I always defended you when people would talk bad about you calling you a whore." he said sadly suddenly staring into her eyes.

His eyes were so much like hers and she looked away not being able to look him in the eyes ever again. She said nothing even though she was pretty sure that he wanted her too. But what could she say? It was now that she realized that she could never tell him the truth about why she had slept with their father. She had learned at the tender age of three that in order to get what you want if you had to kill then kill, if you had to seduce then seduce, if you had to manipulate then manipulate, do what you have to in order to survive, to get what you want in this world.

"You are dead to me!" he suddenly shouted right when Samuel had entered the room. "I wish you were never born! Life would have been better if you were never born! Mom would have still been alive along with that servant girl and Danyael who died because of you. You are the reason why they are all dead."

Alex for the first time since she was five had a hurt expression on her face as she heard those words from the brother that she admired, but Endymion was so angry at her that he did not notice she actually showed an emotion. Samuel saw it and went to her wrapping her up in his arms as he glared at Endymion.

"Leave this room at once, Prince Endymion." hissed out Samuel covering Alex's face.

"I am of higher rank than you. I can leave whenever I want to. You do not order me around, servant. I am ordering you to leave me and my sister alone, Samuel." said Endymion angrily.

"No, I will not. You do not order me around, Prince. I am the servant of the Princess so unless she has ordered me to leave then I will not obey that order." said Samuel feeling Alex cling to him tightly as she started to shake. "Leave now."

Endymion glared at him but he said nothing. Realizing that Sam was not going to back down Endymion left slamming the door shut behind him. Sam stared down at Alex seeing the cum and blood in a puddle at her feet the blanket slipping a little from her grasp. Her knees got weak as she fell to the ground with Sam still holding onto her as she sobbed in his arms. It started to rain outside so Sam knew that she was really crying and with the way it was pouring outside he knew that she was in true pain.

"Why did you not tell him that you did it for his happiness, for all of them?" he asked gently trying to soothe her by rubbing a hand in soothing circles on her back.

"I would rather he think me a whore, that he hates me with everything he's got then for him to ever find out how our father is like. Father is his idol it would only pain him when he finds out that father has been raping me since I was three years old and that I even gave birth to his children." she said softly after she had calmed down some.

"He will find out soon."

"No, he never will. If he hurts me I do not care but if he tries to hurt you or my children if he does I think, no, I know that I would kill him to protect you and them."

"You think it will come to that one day." said Sam sadly.

"It is best to be prepared for the worst."

"Yes it is."

"Sam, I wish to take a bath to get rid of this filth and then afterwards make me feel better. Make me forget that he was in me like you always do."

Sam nodded as he picked her up bridal style. "It will be my pleasure to make you feel better. Whatever you want I will do, my Queen." he said taking her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

*Different time, same girl again*

The same girl, but older like she was eighteen years old sat at the edge of a clear clean lake. Her feet in the water as she saw a child playing in the water. There were six young men on the shores of the lake sleeping peacefully as they laid out under the sun, relaxing for the first time in years with a few serpent like creatures floating over them with orbs of light.

A gentle smile was on the girl's face as she watched the child's playful antics his wavy dark blonde hair going in and out of the water. His hazel eyes looked over at her and a smile that showed his dimples appeared on his face as he called her over. She was going to go in when she sensed someone coming in their direction and from the power level she knew who it was. She felt the other six tense slightly even opening their eyes to glance in that direction, but then Alex made a motion with her hand saying silently that she would take care of this herself.

"What do you want from me?" she asked turning her head slightly to stare at the priestess behind her. "Did I not let you be?"

She saw the child glance at the figure behind her about to swim to her, but she held out a hand silently telling him to continue playing. He went back to playing in the water but she could see that he was keeping a close eye on the priestess. It made her feel warm that even as a child, no matter what time they were in that he would always feel the need to protect her from anything.

"You are close to my home village." said the priestess sitting next to her staring out at what caught Alex's attention. "You found him again?"

"Yes, my little Sammy." said Alex softly her face showing a serene expression then it went back to emotionless when the priestess turned to her. "We were just resting. We will leave as soon as we can, Kikyo."

"You do not have too. It is just that-"

"You do not want the half-breed to know about us. Or is it simply that you do not want him to find out what you are. You cannot hide what you are forever. You are one of us whether you like it or not."

"Can you not be happy for me that I have found love?"

"It will not last long it will end tragically." said a male voice close to them.

Alex looked over along with Kikyo to see one of the young men looking over at them. He had spiky tri-colored hair, porcelain skin, and amethyst eyes which were staring at Kikyo in a intense glaze.

"What?" said Kikyo glaring at him. "What did you say, Yugi?"

"I have foreseen your future and you will not be happy with that half-breed not in this lifetime or the next, sister." said Yugi softly almost sad.

"I am the Queen of Purification I have as much free rights as you do to fall in love with whoever I wish! Why do you not tell Alexandria anything about the human she always searches for through all our lifetimes? Or that Edward and Alphonse are in an incestuous sexual relationship!" she heard Edward scream out, "Hey!" but she ignored him as she continued her rant. "How about the fact that Malik, Ryou, and you my twin brother lost your soul mates in Egypt? How about that Naruto is like Alex searching for a human who we are not even sure was born in this life. Why can I not be happy with a half-breed because you think that he is nothing compared to us! We have proven before that we could change Yugi's premonitions why not now!"

A man with long golden hair tied back in a braid, tanned skin, and golden eyes with only his pants on got up gently brushing off another young man who was obviously his younger brother. He went up to Kikyo and without warning he slapped her so hard the sound of it radiated off the trees as he put his hand down. The serpent like creatures surrounding him meaning they were his as they flew all around him.

Kikyo grabbed the cheek that he slapped in shock. They all stared in shock, never in the 4500 years that they had known Edward did he ever get so mad that he would actually slap a woman especially one that he considered as a sister. Alex felt as Samuel got close to her putting a wet hand on her arm so she placed hers over his silently telling him that it was okay.

"How dare you imply such a thing! You are letting your power get the better of you. It will be your downfall if you continue on this way because when you need us most we will not be there and you know this. You know us better than that to think we care that he is a half-breed. What we do care about is your happiness and this is not it. A man who makes you feel ashamed of what you are and of the Clan we have all created is not worth it, Kikyo." he said angrily, but his younger brother placed a hand on his arm and you could tell that it effectively calmed him down somewhat.

"Yes, Yugi's premonitions have been known to change when we interfere but not when it is something that is meant to happen. You feel the pain when something is out of place in the timeline. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and return to the Thanatos Clan before something bad happens not only to you, but to that half-breed as well." said Edward much more calmly now.

Kikyo just stared at Edward with an unreadable expression then she turned her back on them. "I will not return to the Thanatos Clan. I want to be with Inuyasha. I want to be human with him and I will use the Shikon Jewel so that we can both be human." she said about to walk away.

"Kikyo." said Alex gaining her attention. "Do not use the Shikon Jewel for your own selfish means."

Kikyo stayed silent, but then she left the clearing.

"She was never this difficult in her other lives, was she?" asked the man with spiky bleach blonde hair, tanned skin, and lavender eyes once they were all sure she was out of hearing range.

"Not that I remember, but we must not be hard on her, Malik." said another man with long white blonde hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"She was the one who turned her back on the Thanatos Clan, Ryou." said Malik crossing his arms over his chest.

"She is in love with him. What can we do?" said another one with dark blonde hair, pale skin, and golden-grey eyes.

"Oh, come on, Al even we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love, but you do not hear anyone complaining about it." said Ed crossly. "I mean do not get me wrong I would do anything for you Allie, but for her to use the Shikon Jewel is dangerous and we all know it."

They all nodded in agreement understanding what he was trying to say, but Kikyo had neglected her responsibilities as an immortal which would have dire consequences in the future.

"I cannot believe that you actually hit her and so hard too." said the younger male who had golden blonde hair, tanned skin, and azure eyes that reflected the sky.

"She crossed the line." was all Ed said shrugging.

"She will come back to us." said Yugi certainly.

"Yes, she will, but for now let her do what she wants. With demons going after her for the Shikon Jewel it will not be long before she comes to us for help. If she does not, well, it just shows how stubborn she is especially with that human she is healing lusting after her. " said Alex turning her attention to the child. "How about we play in the water, Samuel? We have to wait for my children and Sora to return before we leave."

Samuel nodded and went back into the water along with Alex.

*Different time*

A blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes, and tanned skin was looking down at a village that was their intended target. Next to her was a boy who had golden blonde hair, azure eyes, and tanned skin.

They both watched as two figures finished with the transmutation circle they were going to use to resurrect one of their own. They really should not call it a resurrection since in a way they were not dead just in constant pain thanks to this village burning him alive. It was just that he was better off dead than alive like he was now.

It was amazing that nobody stopped them to ask what they were doing but of course they had made it seem like they were just drawing on the ground out of boredom. Nobody would dare stop the Head Captain and Lieutenant of the ANBU Black Ops and ask what they were doing. Everybody in the village was too scared of the two brothers to say anything.

"It is time, Horus." said Alex watching as Ed and Al jumped to the highest roof and gave them the signal.

"I have been waiting for this day to come. The only reason for my creation was to avenge Naruto as is my responsibility as his ID." said Horus watching as the others blocked the exits and they landed outside of the gates of Konoha their wings disappearing as they surprised the guards.

They both saw as a defensive barrier appeared around the village thanks to Kagome and walked right through it without any problems.

"Namikage, sir, what is going on?" asked one of the guards going up to Horus.

Horus' only reply was to pick up his sword and decapitated the man as others looked on, horrified. The son of their hero had just killed one of their own?

Some of the ninjas came out of their shock quickly and started to attack him while Alex took out her own sword. She was glad that the younger children were not around to see her covered in the blood of her victims. It was an image she did not want in their heads at such a young age.

She heard screams from all over the village as the other six attacked as well. She saw as some ran to the exits of the village only for them not able to get out. She watched in amusement of course they would not be able to get out. Kagome's barriers were unbreakable. The barrier was designed to let them in but to keep everyone guilty trapped within while the innocent were the only ones able to get out.

The Hokage building suddenly blew up making everyone look in that direction and they saw as Naruto's first chevalier appeared among the damage. He was holding the Hokage and her assistant by their necks and he dropped them on the ground. They looked up and saw all the corpses that only eight teenagers were able to do in such a short time.

He had shoulder length raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin with one of his arms covered in bandages. "My Queen, I trapped the elders within a barrier. I thought you would want to save them for last." he informed her seeing her nod her head.

"Ah, good work, Sora. I am sure that your master would be proud of you." said Alex smirking as the Leaf ninjas went to check on their Hokage.

Alex looked behind him to see the elders along with Danzo knocked out with crystals surrounding them allowing no one to escape and no one could move any of the crystals if it were not one of them. Sora was right about one thing though they would like to kill the elders last. They always did save the ones who did the most harm last.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the busty blonde Hokage getting up. "Why are you attacking Konoha?"

"Revenge." said Horus simply.

"The ones who harmed my cousin must be killed in order for him to be healed." said Ed taking off his ANBU mask which was a wolf.

"Yes, even if we might come to regret it later it is a risk we are willing to take." said Al also taking off his ANBU mask which was the same as his brothers.

"In our long life we have never had humans brave enough to actually harm the King." said Yugi taking off his mask to reveal himself.

The villagers gasped when they saw him.

"What is the Mizukage of the Land of Mist and Fog doing here?" asked Shizune curiously.

"I am the King of Games, one of the Gods under the command of the King." replied Yugi glancing in her direction.

"The King?" asked a pink haired girl that they all hated.

"Naruto is the King of the Gods and also the God of Love, Beauty, Lust and of Light." said Horus burning anyone who came close to him.

"I am the King of Torture." said Malik taking off his mask to reveal himself with Ryou and Kagome doing the same thing.

"The Kages of the Lands of Cloud and Earth and the powerful priestess in the land." said another girl with pale skin, lavender eyes with no pupils, and black hair.

"I am the Queen of Purification." said Kagome pulling back her bow and arrow to kill one of the ninjas that was coming at her.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld and Alchemy." said Ed killing another ninja.

"I am the God of Death and Alchemy." said Al throwing some kunai's at a total of eight ninjas who all got hit and died instantly due to the fact that he threw them at such a speed that they could not see them.

"I am the King of Thieves." said Ryou blocking some blows from another ninja.

"I am the Goddess of the Earth and the Queen of the Supernaturals. I am the leader of the Thanatos Clan." said Alex staring intently into Tsunade's eyes.

"Fight with us, Sora. Avenge your master." she said turning to Sora.

"As you wish, my Queen." said Sora bowing before standing up straight and killing the nearest ninjas.

Some ninjas thought she was the weakest since she was just standing there but they were proven wrong. About ten ninjas were coming at her at once and without warning all of them got torn apart, body parts were flying everywhere as she slowly turned to their direction. Surrounding her creating some sort of shield that tore apart anyone who got close to her was barbed wire and soon enough she was covered from head to foot in the blood of her victims.

"Alexandria, you and Horus get to the hospital quickly. We will handle these humans." said Ed creating a spear from the ground surprising his opponents.

Alex and Horus glanced at each other and nodded. They ran to the direction of the hospital, killing anyone who got in their way. They got there at a pretty quick pace looking like a blur to the human eye. They glanced at each other again and stepped into the hospital being on guard for any enemies.

"Why the hospital?" asked Horus looking around for any threats.

"It has to be in the middle of the village just like the transmutation circle is. The hospital happens to be one of the few buildings where we could create an underground passage in order to keep Naruto hidden plus we could steal the hospital equipment easier like this." replied Alex emotionlessly.

Horus nodded in understanding.

"They must have evacuated the patients." said Alex thinking out loud.

Horus said nothing as he followed Alex to an elevator entering it behind her and watching as she pushed a button that he had never seen there before.

"It was placed under a very powerful genjutsu that not even the Hokage could detect. It was to break until this day came." replied Alex to Horus' silent question.

"Why was I not told of this?"

"We would have told you but they had tried to enter your mind once and we could not risk them finding out our plans." said Alex as the elevator dinged.

"I understand." said Horus stepping out of the elevator with Alex to see torches lighting the path of what was the underground passage.

They walked for a while until they heard a beeping sound of a machine and a room appeared. It was big with medical equipment in various places and in the middle of the room was a bed with a figure in it. As they got closer they saw a burnt body breathing heavily and with what sounded like pain. They could see blood falling on him from above as the ceiling glowed blood red.

"Ah, I see that you have finally come." said a child's voice appearing from behind a curtain.

"Past." said Horus seriously. "So this is where you have been."

"I have been waiting for you. Now is the time to become one and make them pay." said Past going to stand next to Naruto.

"Yes, it is." said Horus going to stand on Naruto's other side.

A glow started up surrounding the three so brightly that Alex had to cover her eyes. When it died down and she was able to see again she saw a cocoon in place of the bed. She went to it placing her hand against it as she caressed it gently.

"All of the guilty are nearly wiped out, my old friend." she said as a scream came from the cocoon that actually made her flinch at how painful it sounded.

"It must be a very painful experience for the soul to merge after splitting. I guess that is why we usually have to die first to gain our immortality back." said Alex to the cocoon.

Suddenly the cocoon glowed and Alex found herself back in the surface. When they appeared the glowing dimmed down but the blood was still going into the cocoon. Alex stood beside the cocoon her hand on it as she stared out at all of them.

Alex's body started changing to her true form. Her long black hair with red highlights flowing behind her, her pale skin looked like it was glowing in the setting sun, and her sapphire orbs stared out at all the fighting. Her clothes even changed to a black dress that was slit open on her right to reveal her pale leg. She killed anyone who came too close to the cocoon with her sword.

A moan was heard from the cocoon then a very loud scream that caught everyone in the villages attention.

Suddenly the girl woke up after she was released from the bracelet's spell which had stopped glowing once she did. It shone in the moonlight as if it wanted to get the girl's attention and it succeeded when she caught a glimpse of it in the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to it and after a while she reached out for it, but once she did a light lit up the room as she slipped it on. When the light disappeared the girl's eyes changed from emerald green to sapphire blue. She looked around the room to get a better grasp as to where she was and what time she was in now.

'_How long has it been since I have walked this earth.' _she thought pulling the covers off and walking towards the closet opening it to stare at the mirror inside.

She looked at her reflection to see blonde hair that went up to her waist, her own sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin, that was what she could see from the moonlight pouring in from the window.

She turned her head to touch a strand of hair, _'It seems I choose this form again for this reincarnation.'_ she thought turning back to the mirror only to see that her reflection had changed slightly. It was the same except that she was covered in blood with a knife in one hand while she put her other hand to her mouth in a shushing motion as she winked.

'_What is the meaning of this?' _she thought just as the image disappeared leaving her to ponder in her thoughts as to its meaning. She did not even notice as shadows started gathering at her feet until the whispering got to loud.

"Silence." she hissed out in a quiet emotionless voice that almost sounded seductive.

"Memory loss." the shadows whispered, "Sealed memories deep inside her mind."

"Who?" she asked patiently.

"Demon." was all the shadows replied to her.

"Very well, go back to the Shadow Realm. I will handle this situation personally. Come to me when I call you." she said ending the conversation while she walked back to the bed pulling the covers back up and sitting there.

"Yes, Queen Alexandria Thanatos." said the shadows disappearing.

Alexandria gave back control to the girl who laid back on her bed to go back to sleep and woke up early the next morning knowing exactly what she had to do.

**Creative criticsim is welcomed. In case you are wondering what the song is it is a Bollywood song called Tu Hi Toh Meri Dost Hai from the movie Yuwraaj. if you want to hear it it is on youtube under the username louisn07. I have no idea if the translation is correct but here is the English translation:**

Guy:

Come, let me take you over the winds

You are the one, You are my only friend

Come, let me take you across the heavens

You are my only friend

I am the river of sounds

I flow on cloudless (blue) nights

I remain awake. . .

even though the deep eyes are full of sleep

I am the voice

Come, let me take you over the winds

You are the one, You are my only friend

Come, let me take you across the heavens

You are my only friend

Girl:

The moonlight often hums in the night

Listen, it seems the voice blends with yours

Guy:

I am the fragrance of imagination,

on the humming music

Girl:

Synchronize, if you can. . .

sing to my music

Guy:

Come, let me take you over the winds

You are my only friend

Come, let me take you across the heavens

You are my only friend

I am the river of sounds

flowing on cloudless (blue) nights

I remain awake. . .

even though the deep eyes are full of sleep

I am the voice

Ooohhh. . .Have you seen the shore?

Girl:

Where the evening sets

Guy:

It is said a fairy. . .

Girl:

crosses the ocean

Guy:

She's the queen of the night,

Girl:

Who descends to the rhythm

Re sa re sa re sa

sa re sa re sa re

Come, let me take you over the winds

You are the one, You are my only friend

Come, let me take you across the heavens

You are my only friend

I am the river of sounds

I flow on cloudless (blue) nights

I remain awake. . .

even though the deep eyes are full of sleep

I am the voice. . .

I am the voice. . .


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

I do not own nothing except Alexandria and her children.

_'. . .words. . .'_ private thoughts

_/. . .words. . ./_ one of the eight mentally speaking

**/. . .words. . ./** other halves mentally speaking

**_((. . .words. . .))_** Demons mentally speaking

**Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories and the Birth of Gods?**

Seven months later

"Time to die, little girl." said a man's voice behind her.

"No, it is not my time to die, you petty thief." she said emotionlessly.

Spears came out of the ground stabbing the man multiple times, killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground as the spears disappeared and the body was burned leaving no trace of what had transpired a few seconds ago. She fell to the ground on her knees, exhausted her arms wrapping around her stomach to make sure her stomach was safe. Lucky for her she was in the desert where no one could see what she had just done. She picked up a flute to her lips and started playing a very beautiful sad song that if anybody had heard it they would have started crying. As soon as the song started a black light appeared beneath her surrounding her body as it entered her. By the time the song had finished she felt recharge so she stood up feeling much better.

Her sapphire orbs looked around trying to detect any more threats, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze as the desert sun beat down on her. She could not afford to drop her guard especially here in the desert where thieves could kill her so easily. She placed a hand on her stomach feeling a few kicks then she grabbed her sack and drank a few sips of water.

_/That was a close one. We have to be more careful what with the babies so close to being born, Alex./ _said a voice in her head.

**/Yes, I know, but there are many different kinds of people in the desert. You have the bracelet I wore 3000 years ago, but my powers are only active when I take control of your body. Though your powers are dormant for now the Earth does recognize who you are. We are after all the bodily form of the Earth, Andrea./ **said Alex mentally, walking forward as she found the entrance to the tomb she was looking for. **/From here on out we have to be careful there is a lot of tricky traps in this tomb. The Ancient Egyptians were quite clever if I say so myself./**

_/Yeah, I will be careful. I have to look after myself for the little ones, right?/ _said Andrea as she gained control of her body her eyes turning back to emerald green.

**/Right. You will be a good mother, Andrea./ **said Alex then she went back to the business at hand. **/I am pretty sure one of the ten books is here in the tomb of the forgotten Pharaoh./**

_/Ten books?/_ asked Andrea as the earth started to move the rubble away to make an entryway into the tomb that nobody has found just yet.

**/Each of the eight had their own books plus two more that belonged to all of us./**

Alex watched as Andrea made her way slowly through the entryway to get to the real entrance to the tomb lighting a torch along the way. She was Andrea's past self, a spirit trapped in a bracelet in case something were to happen to her soul along the way to reincarnation. Though her reincarnation was in a form that she used when she did not want to be recognized by her enemies, but the other seven would be able to recognize her instantly.

The ten books were taken from them by Queen Serenity over a thousand years ago, but what she did not know was that the books were spelled to go to the only people who could handle the power and knowledge in them. . .themselves or the first chevalier, Samuel. If it fell in the wrong hands bad things could happen because the power and knowledge in them was not meant for human hands. . .at least not yet.

Five thousand years ago she was the princess of all vampires who was respected by every supernatural creature except her own people and she was well known for killing her family. Three thousand years ago she guarded the Pharaoh and his lover with her life considering that his lover was one of the eight, her family member. A thousand years ago she was the princess of the Earth who once again killed her family and anyone who got in her way simply because her father and brother Endymion took the throne that rightfully belonged to her. Five hundred years ago she was a dark priestess who traveled the countryside with only six of the Thanatos Clan and her loyal chevalier killing dangerous demons. Three hundred years ago she was on her way to becoming a ninja so that the Thanatos Clan could rule not only the five main villages but the world so that there could be utopia once more.

_/I can actually read this./ _said Andrea so suddenly bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex saw as Andrea turned from the warning on the wall in ancient hieroglyphs to get to the next room. This room smelled bad with the rotten bodies of men that tried to enter the tomb over the years. She stared at the spears trying not to be sick and let the smell get to her. It was times like this she wished that she did not have such a sharp sense of smell.

**/Be careful. Nobody's ever come out of here alive as you can see./**

_/I thought you said someone survived this place./_

**/He was meant to come in and get out alive to get the Millennium Puzzle./**

_/How do you know he took it?/_

**/Because I felt its power a while back. Usually that means someone has solved it which I find impressive, but there is only one person who has the ability and skills to solve it./**

_/Yugi who was known 3000 years ago as Heba./ _said Andrea as she put her left foot first then her right, but when nothing happened she continued still being cautious.

**/It seems you are remembering him. What about the others?/ **asked Alex for once sounding curious.

_/Bits and pieces of the others mostly it has been about Yugi. . . .about him-/ _started Andrea only to trail off and blush.

Alex smirked, **/It is normal for you to feel that you are hormonal at the moment. You are expected to bear him an heir in about a year or so./**

Andrea blushed even more feeling her body heat at the thought. She might be eleven, but she knew where babies came from. Though she had to admit that the ones she is carrying right now came from nowhere. . .literally. She just woke up one morning feeling sick with Alex telling her that she was pregnant while she was dry heaving over the toilet.

She entered the next room seeing ancient drawings of monsters on tablets making a bridge to get across to the next room. She looked around feeling a sense of familiarity, _'I can sense strong magic almost like when Alex uses hers except this doesn't feel as ancient as it is now.' _thought Andrea privately remembering a distant memory.

FLASHBACK

"Alex since you are the mis-adopted daughter of the former Pharaoh then you need to have a spell or task for any who try to trespass into his son's tomb." said an old man standing next to a girl of fourteen hoping that she did not catch his little slip up.

With the way she glanced at him he knew she caught it which just made him shiver especially when the teenager she always kept by her side glared murderously at him. "The other priests have already contributed it seems you are the only one that has not done so. I know that you were close to the former Pharaoh, but you can not continue to put this off. The priests have left this room alone as you have requested though I must say they did have difficulty getting to the other room."

She looked around at the people that were working on the requested room. She lifted her hands and when she did that the people working started to float in midair. All of them screamed in frightened shock as she brought them over to where she was making sure that no one was going to be in the way when she cast her spell.

"You were in my way." she said emotionlessly answering their silent question.

She looked at the stone tablets that were behind her then back at the big gap before her. She started chanting in an unknown language though from the sounds of it, it seemed more ancient than the Egyptian language. After a few minutes the stone tablets moved, floating in the air for a few seconds then going to the gap to create a bridge as duel monsters began to appear on the tablets.

The bridge glowed slightly, but when she finished throughout the whole room in a chorus of voices you heard the words, "As you wish, my Queen."

"Is that what you expected, Siamun?" she asked turning to him slowly.

She heard claps from the entryway and a small smile appeared on her face but her black and red hair covered it from anyone's view. She made sure her face was back to its emotionless expression before she turned to the source of the noise.

"That was a very powerful spell even for you." said a voice from the darkness revealing themselves only for it to be Heba with the other six along with another chevalier.

"Yes, it is." said Ed thoughtfully getting closer to look over the edge to see absolute darkness. "An interesting spell, indeed. Only the pure of heart may cross or else they might get swallowed up by the shadow creatures." then he turned to Malik, "Hey, Malik cross the bridge."

"Brother." said Al reprimanding his brother.

"Ha ha." said Malik sarcastically. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"What a way to go, right Sora?" said Naruto turning to the boy next to him who had shoulder length raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin.

"I would not wish such a death on my worst enemy." replied Sora honestly.

Kara stepped forward, "How about we intensify it." she stared at Alex, "May I?" she asked politely indicating to the bridge.

"Be my guest." said Alex shrugging.

Kara started chanting in the same language that Alex had used. The bridge and walls started to glow then after a moment it dimmed down stopping her chant.

"That should do it." she said grabbing Alex's hand, but making sure that she saw it coming first.

"Well, now that the both of you have completed this. How about we put this in here?" said Heba bringing out a thick book from out of nowhere.

"Why not?" said Alex shrugging as they went deeper into the tomb to hide the book that belonged to Heba.

END OF FLASHBACK

Andrea shook her head to get the image out of her head as she realized that one of the books was hidden here if nobody had gotten a hold of it yet. She doubted it though if the person who entered only went as far as to get the Millennium Puzzle.

**/Are you feeling well?/ **asked Alex

_/Yeah. I was just remembering something./ _replied Andrea stepping forward to cross the bridge.

**/About what?/**

Andrea stared down when she got to the middle of the bridge to see the long fall if she ever fell. _/About this place and that Heba had us hide his book somewhere here in the tomb./_ said Andrea getting across the room thankful that she did not get swallowed up by one of the shadow creatures.

**/So there is one here./**

_/How can you not know? I mean that you lived it yet you can't remember where any of you hid the books./_

**/Some of my memories have been erased./**

_/That explains a few things./_

**/Just continue on./**

Andrea nodded.

She found herself in a room where the only thing was a pedestal where it was obvious that the Millennium Puzzle was at. She looked around curiously. Was this the last room? She thought there would be more unless. . .it was hidden. She saw an image of her past self facing the wall where the Millennium Puzzle was held reaching out to the wall, knocking on it until she heard something, and putting some weight on it. The wall began to move revealing a secret passageway.

Andrea walked to it and just like the image showed her she started to knock on the wall. After a moment she heard a hollow sound so she knocked again to make sure and she pushed her weight into it. Once she did the wall moved aside to reveal a hidden staircase though she could only see the first few steps. She looked to the side and saw what looked like a slide, but she knew what it was for so she put the torch there. The entire staircase lit up, but before she could descend it something unexpected happened.

***Somewhere else at the same time***

"Grandpa, what is that book?" asked a boy with tri-colored hair, pale skin, and amethyst eyes narrowing as he saw the book behind the glass.

"That book, Yugi? Well, that's the Book of the Living, it contains the most powerful magic known to man that could take life away that many people would like to get their hands on." said an old man turning his graying head to stare at the book. "It is said to have belonged to an evil girl who was very powerful and very beautiful that she tempted many men to their deaths. Some say that this girl was just misunderstood while others say that she was a cold-hearted emotionless child who loved to kill for fun and pleasure. The old legends say that with this book on her side she was unstoppable along with the other seven that followed her willingly to damnation."

Yugi stared at him intensely, but he said nothing as he seethed in anger. He saw Yami turn to him and he covered his emotions quickly, blocking the bond he shared with him. He did not want Yami to know about the sudden changes he was going through or about the two extra voices in his head telling him to do terrible things. He had to admit though that the things they wanted to do was actually something he wanted to do also, but he just did not have the courage to do so himself.

"What do you mean very beautiful?" asked a girl with shoulder length brunette hair, tanned skin, and green eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Sorry, Tea, but she is more beautiful than you can ever hope to be.' _thought Yugi watching as Yami wrapped his arm around Tea's waist.

He felt a pain not only through his heart, but his mind as well.

"Just as it sounds like. She seduced many men to get power for not only herself but the clan she had created." said Grandpa watching Yugi's pained expression quickly change to a normal shy expression.

_**((Are you well, Heba?)) **_asked a voice in his head.

**/Yes, it is just painful. Do not worry about me. I will be fine once I no longer have to see them anymore./ **said another voice sounding pained.

_/I felt it too. I did not think that it would be this painful when you see your soul mate with someone else./ _replied Yugi sadly.

_**((It always hurts. If I could I would kill that Pharaoh for hurting you two.))**_

**/Thank you, Yusuke./**

Yugi sensed a stir in his mind and from the feel of it he knew it was not Heba or Yusuke. It seemed familiar, old and ancient like when Heba uses his power and it felt like it was watching him.

**/She is here./ **said Heba excitedly.

_/What?/ _asked Yugi feeling Heba mentally search.

Andrea sensed that they found her so she started to leave but then she felt arms push her against the wall mentally since she somehow astral projected. She looked into amethyst eyes as his fingers touched her face, pressing his body against hers being careful of her stomach making her moan lightly.

"Heba." she whispered putting a hand over his hand which was still on her cheek.

"How old was she?" asked a blonde-haired boy with honey colored eyes gaining their attention.

"The tablets found about her were from three thousand years ago, but they say that she was fifteen years old, Joey."

"What?" they all shouted except for Yugi who flinched at the noise.

He hated it when they were loud it hurt his ears, but he could not say anything about it. He glanced at the corner of the room to see Heba pinning a blonde down as she stared into his eyes. It seemed that they were having a silent conversation with the way the girl's eyes widened then nodded.

"You mean as in Ancient Egypt?" asked Yami getting excited over the prospect that there could be someone else like him that could give him more of his memories.

"Yes, she was there during the Shadow Games, but if you want more information you will have to ask Professor Hopkins. He is studying her now and I believe he has some interesting theories on her."

'_I thought that she had black hair?' _thought Yugi glancing back at them again, but then he remembered that she always liked to change her form. _'Wait, can't anybody see them?'_

_**((Do not worry. Nobody can see them.)) **_said Yusuke guessing what Yugi was thinking.

Yugi turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Wow. She really was a whore." said Tea getting glared at by everyone.

'_No, that is what you are.' _thought Yugi feeling an overwhelming anger that shook the entire room. He could feel Heba coming back into his body and taking control using his power. _'How dare she say such a thing about her who has more dignity than what this whore before me has.'_

"What is going on?" asked a boy with dark brown hair that went up in a spike in the front.

"I think Tea must have pissed something off, Tristan." said Joey trying to hold onto something. "Tea, for crying out loud apologize."

_**((Heba, calm down this instant!)) **_shouted Yusuke trying in vain to send soothing thoughts and emotions through their link, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Why me?" shouted Tea as Yami held onto her and the wall.

"You're the one who said it!" shouted Tristan back at her as he clanged to a glass case that had a mummy in it even though it freaked him out.

Yami looked over to Yugi to see that he was the only one standing and everything around him that should have hit him was missing him. His amethyst eyes were glowing eerily as he turned his eyes slowly over to Tea glaring at her.

'_Yugi is doing this?' _thought Yami shocked. _'Why?'_

_**((The Pharaoh is staring at us. He already suspects us, do not give him anymore reasons to suspect us even more.)) **_said Yusuke sensing another presence in their minds.

_/Be calm. I am already used to such treatment./ _said a female voice in their heads.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Tea not that anyone believed her.

The glass containing the book broke into pieces as it started to glow, but the astral projection of Andrea went in front of Yugi and gave him a peck on the lips. The room stopped shaking and Yugi's eyes as well as the Book of the Living stopped glowing. Yugi fell to the floor as Andrea disappeared from his sight.

He heard her whisper the words, _/I will come for you as soon as I can./_

Andrea smiled as she realized where her next destination will be after she gave birth to her children. She could not afford to travel too much in her condition especially when the time for her to give birth was so close. She descended the stairs carefully though there were a few times where she had to rest since she got so easily tired now. She had not heard from Alex for a while and she briefly wondered what she did in her mind that she spent so much time there.

'_When do these stairs end?' _she thought until she reached what looked like the end of the stairs coming into view. She would have yelled in relief, but the air seemed old and restricting so she thought it was best to be careful with the air supply.

She came upon a lit room with a golden sarcophagus in the middle watching the flames dance on it. She walked to it and once she got there she reached out to gently caress the sarcophagus' face. The image on it resembled the forgotten Pharaoh. The Pharaoh who had sacrificed himself to close off the Shadow Games. She knew that by now he had remembered his real name. The tomb that she had entered belonged to no other than Pharaoh Atemu.

She was glad that she got some things from Alex like her telekinesis for example, which was going to be useful here. She pushed the sarcophagus open mentally, but just enough that she would be able to see inside. She looked in to see two bodies in the sarcophagus laying next to each other wrapped in the others arms. She knew it was Atemu now known as Yami and the shorter body was his soul mate Heba now called Yugi.

"I am truly sorry for this, old friends." she whispered reaching in to search for the book.

Her hand touched something solid, squared, and thick so she pulled on it and what came out was the book that she came here for. . .the Book of Changes. Yugi's book that detailed every premonition he ever had in the past five thousand years or even beyond that. She had to give this to Yugi and quickly. She could feel his soul aching from the heartbreak that the Pharaoh was doing to him. She knew it was unknowingly, but he should know better than to do such a thing to the person who truly loved him.

She placed the book against her chest as she concentrated on closing the sarcophagus with her telekinesis powers. She felt an incredible pain on her stomach that made her sort of hunch over but then she felt a liquid between her legs. She knew what it meant. . .her water just broke. She did a weird hand movement and the book disappeared from sight.

_/Alex!/ _shouted Andrea her voice sounding pained even through their link.

**/What has happened?/ **asked Alex actually sounding concerned

_/My water just broke!/ _replied Andrea feeling the contractions start up.

**/Calm down. Now breathe in and out slowly. How many minutes are the contractions apart from each other?/**

_/I don't know it barely started./ _said Andrea breathing in and out slowly like Alex said, calming down slightly.

**/Well, try to walk out of here and start timing the contractions that will determine how dilated you are. I will try to do something from my end./**

Andrea nodded as she walked towards the stairs counting off the minutes between her contractions in her head. She climbed the stairs carefully, but after being halfway up the stairs she felt the pain start up again. She screamed trying to concentrate on getting out of the tomb mentally telling herself how apart the contractions were. So far it was at least half an hour apart which was not so bad so long as she was not five minutes apart because then she would need to go to the hospital.

Damn! These contractions hurt! Did it really take about half an hour to get down! Or was it because it was easier going down the stairs then up.

She reached the top of the stairs surprised that she had got so far and on her feet much less. She opened the secret passageway once more stepping out and breathing in the air a bit greedily since it was suffocating downstairs. She leaned on the pedestal heavily then continued forward slowly with her contractions being about ten minutes

apart now.

She got to the second trap which was the room with the bridge filled with Shadow creatures. She was halfway through the bridge when she could not go any farther and she ended up on the floor with her legs spread open. Boy, was she glad that Alex had insisted that she wear dress for the final month of her pregnancy in case she had to do a quick delivery. It was a simple navy blue dress and she had a feeling it would be covered in blood and placenta by the time all of this was over.

She screamed as she felt the overwhelming urge to push and she did so feeling the pain shoot through her entire body. "Oh god, Susanoo! I had forgotten how hard it was to push you out!" she yelled into the empty room sensing a ripple of magic in the room but she did not have time to dwell on it as she gave another push.

***In Egypt***

A fifteen year old boy with bleach blonde hair, tanned skin, and lavender eyes was washing dishes when he felt a ripple in the air making him drop the dish in his hands. This was the power of Gods and it was close to his location.

"Malik, are you alright?" asked a female voice coming into the room to see Malik staring off into space.

She was alive! He was joyous at the prospect of seeing her once more, alive and well. He closed his eyes, concentrating on where her position was so he could go to her because from the feel of it she was alone and giving birth to the first immortal children which was not good. His eyes snapped open when he sensed her in the Valley of the Kings in the tomb of Pharaoh Atemu.

'_What is she doing there?' _he thought curiously, but he did not dwell on it long.

Malik turned around and ran out of the room and up the stairs where him and his sister lived underground. Once he was outside he ran to the desert not caring that he did not have water with him.

"Mirage Dragon, come to me." he said holding out a card and a dragon appeared before him.

He got on it and directed it to where he felt the ripple hoping he got there in time. He had no idea why she would be here when she was suppose to go to Yugi first. He had intended on going back to Domino City because he felt that something was wrong with Yugi, but from what his other senses were telling him it felt like his soul was aching. He knew that only happened when the soul mate was ignoring the person so Yami was with someone else.

Poor Yugi, but once he got to Alexandria then they both can get Yugi out of there before it becomes to late. He made Mirage Dragon go faster trying to get to her quickly.

***In Domino City***

Yugi was walking home with his friends back from the museum after the whole incident with the entire room shaking. They had bumped into Ryou on the way and so they had invited him over to hang out at his house when he felt the ripple, it was faint but powerful.

He stopped walking and looked up slowly seeing at the corner of his eye that Ryou had done the same thing. They looked at each other in the eye and that is when they truly recognized each other.

He saw Ryou silently mouth the name, "Heba." then he looked at Yami and stared back at Yugi sadly.

Yugi shook his head slightly feeling the others start to stare at them. He could see Yami was curious and he felt as Yami tried to enter his mind, but it was all in vain.

'_So the first four immortal children decided to be born in this life instead of waiting around for us to be reborn again.'_ thought Ryou and Yugi not knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing.

Yugi smirked slightly as he anticipated the arrival of Alexandria Thanatos and her first immortal children. He knew she was going to come to him first. She had to bear him an heir just like she did over three hundred years ago. Back then though he had Edward artificially inseminate her, but now he would not mind having a bit of fun with her and he knew that she would not mind either if it was one of them.

He reached into his deck pouch and pulled out Kuriboh discreetly, not wanting the others to see what he was going to do.

_/Heba, some help please./_

**/Of course./ **said Heba putting some of his power into the card.

_/Go to her, to the one who will bear my children. Make sure she is safe. Help her./_

He saw as the card became blank and he continued to walk ignoring Ryou's questioning glaze. He knew that Ryou had sensed his power in the air, but it seemed that he was going to have a talk with Ryou later when everybody was gone. Too bad that Yami lived with him it meant that he was going to have to be careful when talking to Ryou.

***Feudal Japan (500 years in the Past)***

Kagome was watching Inyuasha and Sesshoumaru fighting bored out of her mind though she enjoyed seeing the graceful way Sesshoumaru fought. Her head jerked up as she felt a very powerful ripple and in her own time too. She knew what this meant as well as to who it belonged to.

'_So the time is getting close where we can all get to be together again.' _she thought smiling happily. _'I can finally see my twin brother after so many years.'_

She was going to have to be patient even she knew that Alexandria would most likely go to Yugi first. She could feel that something was wrong with him, but she could not figure out what it was though she had her suspicions.

Heartbreak was the worst kind of pain anybody could go through. She knew what it felt like she had been there. Her brother was strong even if he did not think so, she thought he was. She also suspects that this time Yugi might actually sleep with Alex instead of artificially inseminating her like in the last life. That would teach the Pharaoh a lesson on hurting her brother, his soul mate.

She could not wait to see Alex again and apologize for what she did and said in her time as Kikyo. God, she could not believe she said that to the girl she loved as her sister and to the others who were like brothers to her. She was a bitch! How could she have been so ungrateful when they were trying to spare her any pain.

Kagome reached into her backpack since everybody else was too busy watching the two demons fight. She found a card and decided she was going to send her some help with her delivery because from what her extra senses were telling her Alex was alone and that was not good especially since it was the first four immortal children.

"Wingweaver." she whispered hoping that the demons nearby would not hear her. She doubted it since they were all absorbed into the fight. "Go to her. Help her with her delivery." she poured her power into the card and watched as the card went blank.

***Moscow, Germany***

"Brother, did you sense that?" asked a young boy with short dark blonde hair, golden-grey eyes, and pale skin sitting up on a bed with his hands over his belly.

His brother had long golden blonde hair tied back in a braid, tanned skin, and golden eyes that looked up at the sky through the window. "Yes, I did, Al." he said thoughtfully. "At least now we know that she has been reborn and so have the first four immortal children."

"Should we go in that direction?"

"No, she will have moved on by the time we get there. We will wait for her here."

"As you wish, brother."

"We cannot leave when we are so close to controlling this country."

The younger one nodded silently.

They were all going to be together again soon just like the good old days. They sensed something was wrong with Yugi and even when they called him they knew he was hiding something from them. They always felt when any one of them was in pain whether it was emotional, physical, or mental pain they knew about it in seconds. They were also worried about their cousin Naruto and as much as they both wanted to go to him they could not at the moment because just like Ed said they almost had control of this country. They just had to be patient since all of them knew that she would go to Yugi first then to Naruto.

***Konoha***

Naruto was in class doing his work ignoring everyone and everything when he felt the powerful ripple. His head jerked up and he stared out the window ignoring as the people close to him glared suspiciously at him.

He smirked knowingly. _'Finally a sign that she has been reborn. I was starting to get worried. I should not have doubted her. She never disappoints me.' _he thought not noticing that a boy with raven hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes watching him intently.

It would not be long now that they would all be together again. He had to be patient, but to be honest he had no idea how long he could last in this hell that was his hometown. He knew that she would go to Yugi first and though that hurt him he knew why she had to go to him. He sensed that Yugi was in distress over his soul mate and with him being the God of not only Light, but of Love, Beauty, and Lust he could sense those things. He knew that Yugi would go through with what he could not do over three hundred years ago.

She would come to him after she got Yugi and she would also bear him an heir just like in the last life. Hopefully she can somehow put a rein on Sasuke. He was getting tired of the way he kept looking at him and he had a feeling that Sasuke would act on his desires sooner or later. Sometimes he wished that he had stayed in love with her then he would not have ever felt heartbreak when Sasuke stopped talking to him a few years back.

_**((The first immortal children are being born now.))**_ said a voice in his head.

_/I know. I felt it, Kyuubi./ _said Naruto feeling extremely happy in what seemed forever. _/It will not be long now before she comes to me./_

Suddenly he threw his head back and laughed in pure happiness gaining his entire class' attention. He turned to his teacher and smiled a true smile, "Hey Iruka-sensei, did you know that death is only the beginning?" then he continued to laugh.

***Back with Andrea***

The pain was unbearable like a ring of fire and in a place she never wanted to feel it as she felt the baby start to crown. She heard a noise beside her so she turned her head as much as she could and saw a hair ball with eyes.

"Kuriboh?" she said surprised that he would be here considering that he belonged to the Pharaoh or was it Yugi who sent him. It pressed itself against her back so that she would not fall back.

She screamed as she pushed again, but this time she saw as Wingweaver came and got between her legs. She knew that this was Kagome's doing sending one of her personal cards to help her, good old reliable Kagome. She could always count on her when she was in a bind except when she was Kikyo.

"My Queen, one more push." said Wingweaver as more Shadow creatures came out of the tablets to surround her to see the birth of the first immortal children she had ever given birth to in her five thousand years of existence in a bodily form.

She gave another push and then she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. . . her baby crying as he took his first breath in this world. She saw as Wingweaver gave the baby to another Shadow creature who came next to her to show her, her first born son.

"Susanoo." she said reaching out to touch his cheek, but she could not even grab her son when the urge to push came again.

She screamed as she pushed falling back on the bridge as she clawed at the tablets beneath her. Oh god, she wished she had drugs to at least numb the pain a little. She heard footsteps in the distance, but she ignored it to concentrate on pushing.

**/I am trying to numb the pain./ **said Alex suddenly.

_/Well, apparently it is not working!/ _shouted Andrea pushing again.

**/One of the seven is here. He is in the next room he should be able to help you./ **said Alex and sure enough she was right.

A fifteen year old boy with bleach blonde hair, tanned skin, and lavender eyes entered the room and she saw hazily as the Shadow creatures moved aside to let him through. She gave another scream as she pushed and saw as he ran to her side sitting her up slowly. He held on to her running his hand soothing up and down her back trying to give her some form of comfort.

She grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder, "It's nice to see you, Malik." she managed to gasp out.

He chuckled, "Well it is nice to know that you show emotions in this life." he replied teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." she said giving another push.

The sound of a baby crying was heard so she relaxed her body slightly. She saw as another Shadow creature grabbed the baby and came to her side where the other monster was holding Susanoo.

"Tsukiyomi." she whispered, but again she had the urge to push so she did and was surprised when she heard another cry so quickly.

"That was fast." remarked Malik surprised.

Another Shadow creature grabbed the baby and went to stand next to the monster holding Tsukiyomi.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi could never be apart for more than a few seconds." panted out Andrea about to go to sleep.

"My Queen, you have to push." said Wingweaver.

"Why? I already gave birth to three. Leave me alone." mumbled Andrea making Malik chuckle again.

"You have only one more left." said Malik gently.

Kuriboh cooed encouragingly making her smile slightly so she began to push again. After a few minutes the cry of a baby was heard for the final time and Andrea leaned against Malik heavily completely exhausted. A fourth Shadow monster came next to her showing her the fourth child.

"Madara." she said tiredly reaching out for Susanoo since he was the oldest, but Malik stopped her shaking his head.

"You have been weakened greatly. You just gave birth to four children you should not move so much." he said as a reply to her silent question.

**/He is right. Wingweaver had to cut you a bit in order to get Susanoo out. It would take me a while to heal you, but you know that we have to merge after this./ **said Alex seriously.

_/Of course, I know. I will miss you./ _said Andrea sadly.

**/What is there to miss I am a part of you. I will always be with you./**

_/Is that why you have been disappearing a lot?/_

**/Yes. I was getting things ready, storing up some energy for this. I will continue the last bit of preparations so do not be surprised if I do not contact you for a few days./**

Kuriboh cooed as he looked at the quadruplets playing with them, moving out of the way when one of them tried to grab a hold of him. Andrea laughed weakly feeling Malik shift her body then she found herself in his arms being carried bridal style. She blushed slightly, but still tried to reach out to her children.

"Do you think you four can step out of here? We need help with the Queen being weakened and we do have to clean up the babies when we get to my home." said Malik standing up tall like one of the six Kings that he was.

"I can take two of them, your majesty." said Wingweaver calmly. "My mistress wants me to be sure that the Queen is safe as well as her newborn children."

"Very well." said Malik nodding his approval. "Leave it to Kagome to send us some help. I am guessing that Yugi wants to know if his bride-to-be is going to be well." he looked at Kuriboh as he said this. "The main question is who will carry the other two?"

"I will." said Andrea pouting slightly.

"No, you can at least carry one. I think you would have the strength for that." said Malik knowing that she would be stubborn about it.

One of the Shadow monsters gave her Susanoo when suddenly Dark Magician came up to them. "I will take the other if that is fine with you, my Queen." he said bowing before her and Malik.

Andrea looked up at Malik who stared back down at her then he looked up at Dark Magician. "Who sent you? Was it Yugi or the Pharaoh?" he asked suspiciously. "Do not lie to me either I will know if you do."

"It was Master Yugi." said a female voice appearing behind Dark Magician to reveal that it was Dark Magician Girl.

Malik nodded to the Shadow monster that was holding Madara who gave him to Dark Magician. As Malik walked forward all the shadow monsters bowed while they moved aside to let them pass. Once they reached outside Andrea saw Mirage Dragon waiting for them and she could not help but smile at the thought of flying.

Malik got on holding on with one hand while the other still held Andrea, but upon seeing the difficulty it would be for Malik Andrea called over Dark Magician Girl and gave her Susanoo. Dark Magician Girl held Susanoo gently looking down at him curiously as to why none of the children have cried so far since coming out of their mother's womb.

She saw as Andrea smiled gratefully at her and she blushed lightly at the fact that the Queen of Shadows actually showed some type of emotion. _'She seems different in this lifetime.' _she thought flying next to the dragon as they took off to the air. _'I hope that she can make Master Yugi happy once more. I do not like it when he is so sad. I am disappointed in my Pharaoh for hurting his soul mate so much and in such a way.'_

"So what is wrong with Yugi?" asked Malik once there was a moment of silence. "I have been feeling like his soul has been aching."

"Yes, my mistress suspects that it must have something to do with his soul mate." said Wingweaver.

"Well, my Lord, it does have something to do with the Pharaoh." said Dark Magician cautiously.

"I figured that much out for myself, thanks." mumbled Malik.

"Malik, do not be rude to them when they are helping us." said Andrea softly. "They were sent by Yugi meaning that he sensed me just like you and Kagome did and possibly the others too. Right, Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh cooed nuzzling against her making her laugh softly.

"Yes, you are right, forgive me." said Malik as Andrea glanced at him, but she said nothing of it.

They both knew that he did not mean it, of course nobody else had to know that. After all when they said 'forgive me' it meant that they did not mean it, but when they said 'I am sorry' they pretty much meant it. The fact was that the bond between all eight of them was so strong that they could sense each other's emotion even their very souls though it would be faint it would still be there. At least until the blood bond was created again then it would be stronger like it used to be.

"If I had to guess I would say that the Pharaoh is with someone else possibly someone that Yugi considered a friend." said Andrea thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is true, my Queen." said Dark Magician Girl. She still found it unnerving that the Queen could figure things out without being given any sort of clue, but then again she must have picked something up on their bond or she saw something through the earth.

"It seems that I would have to go to him sooner than I thought." said Andrea a bit sleepily.

"Oh no, you do not. You need to rest. If anything I will go and when you are feeling better you can join us. Of course I will not leave you until you are feeling a bit better or that my sister is comfortable with you. It took her a while to get used to Marik." said Malik holding onto her tightly as they got closer to his home.

Andrea smiled and feel asleep in his arms. Malik looked down at her and his face softened upon seeing her peaceful expression. Alexandria never looked so peaceful even in her sleep and he could not blame her with what her past was like. Not that his childhood was any good nor any of the others. But there was something different about this reincarnation of Alexandria other than the fact that she was showing emotions. It was almost like there was a powerful spell around her trying to block something. He knew this because one his abilities dealt with the mind so he always knew a persons mental state.

They reached the hidden entrance to his home. He could not call it a house since it was underground and he hated it, but it was useful. Once they landed he got off Mirage Dragon releasing it from his hold so that he could return to the Shadow Realm. He woke up Andrea gently who started stirring, yep, she was still a light sleeper. She blinked up at him with sleepy eyes a hand going to rub her eyes lazily.

"I am going to have to put you down for a while in order to open the door." he explained to her.

She nodded and he put her down gently watching her carefully at the corner of his eye as he bent down to uncover the secret entrance. When he pulled the latch open revealing the stairs he grabbed Andrea picking her up bridal style again and descended. He felt the Duel Monsters following close behind them with Kuriboh in Andrea's arms it seemed to him that she was holding onto him because she could not hold her children yet in her weakened state.

It did not take long for them to reach the bottom of the stairs and once they did Malik went off to his room. He got to his door only for Andrea to reach out and open it for him and when he stepped in he saw Marik on the bed turning to them. Marik took one glance at the girl in his arms and stood up slowly to walk to them.

"Oh, I see that you are back from the market." said Malik chuckling nervously as he walked pass Marik to settle Andrea down on the bed who released her hold on Kuriboh.

"Yes." replied Marik staring as four Duel Monsters stepped into the room carrying babies. "What is going on?"

"This is an old friend, my childhood friend that not even Isis knows about. She knows about the Shadow Realm." said Malik cautiously. He was not suppose to tell Marik to much about the past and though Marik did live in one of them. He had to find out for himself there was nothing he could do but leave a hint now and then nothing major.

"She was in the Pharaoh's tomb when she got into labor. She needs to clean up and rest. I am going to start the bath so that she can get cleaned up and some water to clean up the babies too." said Malik going to the bathroom connected to his room leaving Andrea and Marik alone.

Andrea shifted uneasily turning Marik's attention to her. She signaled for the Duel Monsters to bring her children to her. They did being careful and putting a lot of pillows around the quadruplets so that they will not fall off the bed.

"Are you well?" asked Wingweaver kneeing before her being careful not to add 'my Queen' at the end of her question even if it was hard considering it was a habit.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Andrea flinching as she tried to move her legs.

"Master Yugi wanted to know how you and your children were before we had to report to him. I am sorry but we must leave and inform him of your situation." said Dark Magician trying not to bow before her.

"Very well." she said nodding in his direction. "Tell Yugi that I will see him after I have healed also I have something that belongs to him." she made a hand movement and a thick ancient book appeared in her hands just as Malik entered the room again. She handed it to Dark Magician Girl, "Give this to Yugi and only him, no one else."

"As you wish." said Dark Magician Girl disappearing along with Dark Magician and Kuriboh.

"You may leave as well, Wingweaver. Tell Kagome I will take care of Yugi and I forgive her. Oh and I hope to see her soon" said Andrea as Wingweaver nodded and disappeared to go report to her mistress.

Malik came beside her with a basin filled with warm water and a few towels, ignoring Marik's questioning glaze. "Is that the reason why you entered his tomb?" he asked wetting a towel to clean up the babies.

"Yes." replied Andrea getting a towel too. "I wanted to give it to him personally, but considering the circumstances I thought that it would be best to give it to him now. The Book of Changes written by Yugi's own hand of every single premonition he has ever had."

"I remember." said Malik simply. "How about getting in that tub while I clean them up."

Andrea glanced down at her children then she nodded slowly. She did want to get clean, she felt dirty considering where she had her babies she could understand why. Though now that she thought about it she could feel as her body started to heal slowly which was usually because she usually healed fast.

"Marik can you get her in the tub? There is already warm water there for her." said Malik nodding towards the bathroom as he never took his eyes off the second baby he started to clean.

Marik went to Andrea quietly picking her up bridal style and taking her to the bathroom. He would ask questions about what he saw later right now the girl seemed exhausted like she would pass out soon. He could imagine she would want to get clean what with the fluids and blood between her legs.

He took off her dirty dress then he placed her in the tub that was filled with warm water. He saw as she visibly relaxed when the water touched her skin. He was going to turn and leave when she grabbed his wrist. He looked into her emerald green eyes to see that she was staring at him intently as if she was searching for something.

"Do not be jealous of his attention to me. He does love you as you love him, do not ever doubt that. If you ever come to doubt that then you are a fool and you will be responsible for the consequences that come of it." she said then she let him go to clean herself while he stayed staring at her with wide eyes.

Marik left the bathroom in complete shock of what she said to him. How did she know all those things, not even Malik knew about his feelings. He shook his head slightly and saw that Isis was in the room now. Her and Malik were talking urgently, but they were trying to keep quiet since the quadruplets were sleeping on the bed.

"What is going on, Malik?" whispered Isis. "You just ran out of here and when you come back you bring four babies."

"And a girl who can control the Shadow Realm." added Marik making Malik glare lightly at him.

"What?" questioned Isis, but before she could ask anymore questions she heard humming coming from the bathroom.

"Dancing Bears,

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory

Far away and long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory

Far away,

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember

And a song

Someone sings. . .

Once upon a December."

Isis stepped into the bathroom to see a little girl washing herself still humming softly. The girl looked up and stared into her eyes intently almost as if she was searching for something. She must have found it because she smiled at her and cleaned herself off before standing up. Isis continued to stare at her, but when she glanced down she noticed some scars between her legs.

"I don't remember where I got them." said the girl when she noticed where Isis was staring.

Isis actually blushed, "I'm sorry I did not mean to stare."

"It is quite fine. She must be Isis Malik's older sister." she said stepping out of the tub and pulling the plug to drain the water.

"Yes, I am, but may I ask who you are."

"My name is Alexandria Thanatos, but call me Andrea for now until I deem it otherwise." she said drying herself off with a towel that Malik had left there for her. She placed the towel back on the rack standing there naked before Isis then she walked back into the next room.

Isis followed her slowly seeing as Malik had no reaction to see a naked eleven-year girl walk into the room. Marik on the other hand looked almost shocked to see her walking around like that. This girl was not normal if what Marik said was true about her able to control the Shadow Realm.

"I see that you still walk around naked after a shower." remarked Malik pulling the blankets back for her so that she can get in and at least have some modestly.

She climbed right in with the four babies next to her, "Well, I don't have clean clothes since mine got dirty and the rest is in the hotel I was staying at."

Malik nodded, "Tell me which hotel and Marik and I will get them while Isis stays here with you to make sure you are alright." said Malik waiting for her approval.

She nodded, telling him where she was staying at and watching them leave though Malik had to drag Marik with him. She picked up the nearest baby when it started to fuss and placed him against her breast where he took her nipple and suckled for milk.

She gasped quietly, "Ah, this is Madara." she said closing her eyes for a few seconds trying to get used to the feeling. "I had forgotten how demanding you can be compared to your siblings." she grabbed Susanoo and placed him on her other nipple.

"You can tell them apart?" asked Isis sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, though I must admit it would take me a while to recognize them at sight." said Andrea seeing something flash around Isis' neck. "Is that the Millennium Tauk you are wearing?"

Isis grabbed onto it quickly with a guarded expression.

"Do not worry I will not take it from you. I have no interest in it whatsoever I know what they are capable of more than anyone else." said Andrea showing Isis her bracelet.

Isis' eyes widened when she saw the bracelet Andrea was wearing.

"But how-I thought there was only seven Millennium Items created."

"There was, but this one was created from the leftovers of the seven Millennium Items. You do know how the Millennium Items were created right?"

Isis nodded slowly. "From the flesh, bones, and blood of tomb robbers, their sins in a sense."

"Their souls are in these items; damned into darkness for all eternity." said Andrea sadly. "I was there when they were created watching as the humans killed each other and children were crying. I saw the Millennium Items get created and as one survivor ran from the village, a child whose heart and soul would become tainted with darkness for what he had seen."

"The tomb robber, Bakura." whispered Isis. "How could you have seen all this?"

"I am older than I look, well, back than, but now I have been reborn in this form the innocence that I had left within my soul while my yami is in this bracelet. My motherly instincts returned to me on the day I was born. I had separated my soul which might I add was a very painful ritual, but it was something I had to do since my enemies would want my soul so that I could never be reborn again as a human. Though nobody knows what I truly am, but back to the story. I saw as they were created and when the Priest left with his men I went to check it out and saw the leftovers and out of that I created the bracelet so that no one could ever use it for their own evil deeds. I felt nothing good or bad at that time so I thought the Shadow Realm would not have an effect on me and I was right."

"You can control it because you couldn't feel anything?"

Andrea nodded, "Now I can feel, but it seems like the souls of the tomb robbers can sense that it is me and so they obey my every command and they know that my soul will be one very soon."

"What are you?" asked Isis curiously.

Andrea smiled as she distinctly remembered being asked that same question 3000 years ago by the same woman. So she gave her the same reply, "I am the air you breathe, the water you drink, the fire you use, and the earth you walk on. I am everything and nothing. I gave you humans this beautiful place to live on."

Isis' eyes widened in recognition, "You are Mother Nature; the true mother."

Again Andrea nodded, "I am the earth herself in her bodily form." she said putting Madara and Susanoo down to grab Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. "I forgot to tell Malik that I needed clothes, and diapers for the babies."

"Oh, I will get them for you if you don't mind being alone for a moment while I go to the market." said Isis getting up.

"No, I do not mind." she said watching Isis walk out of the room.

She looked down at her children, "In a few weeks mommy's soul will be one and then your brother will be born created from only me. The child of the earth who is neither human, demon, or god, but the Great Sage Equal to Heaven. Afterwards it is off to see Yugi and to bear him the twins where one will be my heir."

**In case you have not figured it out the song is called "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia I forgot who the real singer is though. If anyone finds out tell me.**


	3. Ch 2: Yugi Motou

**Chapter 2: Yugi Motou**

Yugi was alone, waiting patiently for Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Kuriboh to come back to report to him. He had made up an excuse of wanting to be alone though he knew that Ryou suspected what he was up to. He sat on a chair, staring out the window as the sun went down with his hands on his round belly.

_'Tomorrow will be another miserable day,'_ thought Yugi bitterly, turning his head slightly when he felt several presences behind him.

"My Lord." both of them said as Kuriboh went up to nuzzle against his cheek.

"How is she?" he asked standing up making them kneel before him.

"She is well just exhausted after giving birth to the quadruplets. Lord Malik found her within the tomb of Pharaoh Atemu." said Dark Magician Girl glancing up at one of the six Kings.

Yugi frowned, "She was to come to me first."

"She went to Egypt to get this, my Lord." she said handing him the book that Andrea gave them. "She said she would come once she has completely healed."

Yugi nodded as he reached out for the book, "My Book of Changes." he said his fingers tracing over it softly.

A knock at the door made them all jump and stare at the door.

"Yugi, can I come in?" asked a familiar voice making the other three nervous.

"Not a word of this to Yami or anyone else that is an order." said Yugi turning back to them. "You are dismissed."

They nodded except Kuriboh who cooed and disappeared back into the cards while Yugi quickly went to the desk and opened the book when he heard the door start to open. He tucked the three cards under the book with his fingers making sure no one saw him as his belly was covered up with a genjutsu.

"I did not say you can come in, Yami." said Yugi flipping a page as if he was reading it.

"I thought I heard voices." said Yami looking around cautiously.

"You are mistaken." said Yugi simply, glancing behind him. "I am alone as you can see."

Yami stared at Yugi's back intensely, watching as Yugi flipped another page in the book. _'That book looks vaguely familiar,'_ thought Yami. _'I wonder where he got it.'_

"Dinner is ready. Joey, Kaiba, and Tea will be joining us." said Yami getting closer to Yugi to look over his shoulder. "Mokuba will be coming later."

"Oh, I am not hungry. Go ahead and eat without me," said Yugi not really listening to him or else he would have made up an excuse as to why he had to leave when he heard that Tea was staying over for dinner.

"Aibou, you have not been eating well at least eat a little." said Yami placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi jumped, screaming, grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be a ruler and hitting Yami on the head with it so hard that it broke in half. "Don't touch me!" he screamed running to a free corner in his room and staying there sobbing quietly as he curled into himself. He kept repeating, "Don't touch me, don't touch me."

"Yugi!" shouted Joey running into the room with Kaiba and Tea on his heels and trying to reach Yugi but something was keeping him away.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me," whimpered Yugi rocking back and forth.

"What did you do, Yami?" asked Kaiba glaring at Yami.

"Nothing, I just touched his shoulder," replied Yami staring at Yugi worriedly.

_**((Yugi calm down! You do not want to use this much power when you and Heba have decided to merge together. Using this much would only set back the merging now calm down this instant!))**_ shouted Yusuke feeling Yugi calm down slightly as what he said got through a little.

_**((You do not know when she is coming so you have to be prepared meaning that your soul has to be in one piece.))**_

Yugi calmed down completely when he heard that knowing that what Yusuke said was true. He could not afford to have his new found powers and Yusuke discovered by his human friends. The fact was after that power ripple him and Heba had decided to merge so now Heba was gathering the energy that was going to be needed within his body and he was going to have to do his part in it as well.

The invisible barrier fell but when Joey almost reached Yugi picked up his head and screamed, "Do not touch me!" he yelled so loud that the windows rattled and Joey looked shocked.

Joey looked at Yugi shocked. He thought he saw Yugi's eyes flash red for a second but then it went back to being his normal amethyst color that he did not believe he saw it in the first place.

"Yugi?" questioned Joey watching Yugi clutch his head. "Did someone do something to you?" He could not even bear to say what he was suspecting because he couldn't think of anyone doing something like that to Yugi.

"I don't know. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" said Yugi more to himself. "He won't let me go. Why won't he let me go?"

"Who?" asked Kaiba curiously.

Yami looked anywhere but at them trying to sneak out of the room without being noticed, but what Yugi said next stopped him.

"I don't know." whispered Yugi covering his head. "I can't remember that either."

"How can you not remember?" asked Tea annoyed getting glared at by Joey and Kaiba.

"I want to be left alone. Leave me alone." whispered Yugi.

"Yugi." said Joey trying to reach out to Yugi again.

"I said leave me alone!" shouted Yugi picking up his head glaring at Joey and this time he was sure of what he saw.

Yugi's eyes had turned red and they were staring at him with such hatred and anger, an expression of a predator. It was an expression that he had never seen on Yugi's face and he realized that this wasn't his best friend anymore but an entirely different being altogether. Yugi smirked up at him tilting his head to the right then his hand came up and he placed a finger to his mouth in a silent form of keep your mouth shut.

He walked out quickly not wanting to be in the same room as that thing in Yugi's body. Kaiba ran after him finally stopping him in the living room by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaiba worried for his lover.

Joey looked at him and even though he always told Seto everything he couldn't tell him this because he had a feeling that if he did then that thing would most likely kill him. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment . . . he lied.

"I'm just worried about him that's all." he replied softly watching Yami and Tea walk into the room.

"We all are." said Kaiba bringing Joey into a hug not realizing that they were no longer alone in the room.

Yugi stayed curled up in that corner until he was sure that nobody was nearby and he got up to close the door, locking it. He placed his hand on his belly going to the mirror to stare at his round belly. He looked down at it suddenly feeling a liquid come down from between his legs.

_'No! Not now!'_ he thought panicking holding onto the drawer tightly.

He reached under the Book of Changes to grab a hold of the three cards and summoned them. Once they materialized they knew that something was wrong with their master when they saw him hunched over.

"Master Yugi?" said Dark Magician Girl going over to him only to see the liquid on the floor and his pained expression. "You too?"

He nodded and that was all the confirmation that she needed before she and Dark Magician took him to the bed to lay down on while Kuriboh cooed worriedly. Yugi groaned in pain when the contractions started up.

"Place sound barriers around the room. I don't want anyone to hear any of this they don't even know about this."

Dark Magician nodded and started placing the barriers around the room even placing one around the door so nobody could get in and see this scene. The only ones who could come in would be one of the other seven since it seemed that nothing worked on them that dealt with barriers and illusions.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi shook his head, "I can't seem to remember as far as I was concern I was a virgin."

Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician looked at each other suspecting who it could be but not wanting to say anything.

"This might take all night." she said instead materializing a bowl of warm water and towels.

"I know." said Yugi softly. "I was there when my sister and Alex gave birth I know what to expect. I am older than I look after all I have seen many women give birth when my sister was a midwife."

*500 years in the past (Federal Era Japan)*

Kagome was helping setting up camp when she felt a pain in her abdomen she could not tell what the cause of it was but she knew who it had to be. Yes, she was connected to the others through a blood bond but it was not created yet so the only one she was connected to was the person she loved since birth.

Something was happening to her twin brother . . . Yugi and from the pain she recognized it as being a labor pain, but that was not possible. Yes, the males in their made up family could get pregnant but there was only one way that could happen and that was in the full moon. Usually they made sure that they never had sex on the full moon even if they did not remember it was a subconscious reaction to them.

Sometimes they could choose when to get pregnant but how Yugi could have gotten pregnant. Unless . . . that pain she felt nine months ago was not because of a broken heart but because of rape. The fact that she had mistaken it for a broken heart means that whoever did the deed was someone that he loved . . . his soul mate.

_'Oh god, it can't be!'_ she thought dropping what she had in her hand.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Yeah, I just need to take a bath." she said nervously.

"Oh, then I will go with you." said Sango about to get her stuff.

"NO!" shouted Kagome her voice echoing through the quiet forest. "I mean that I want to be alone for now," she said correcting her herself in a calm manner.

"Alright then," said Sango still worried about her but not saying anything about it just sharing a glance with Miroku.

She knew that they were both thinking that it was because of Inuyasha disappearing to most likely meet up with Kikyo that had her upset, but the truth was that she did not care for him anymore. But instead of correcting their thoughts she just got her stuff and quickly left into the forest no need for them to know that she was able to read their minds. When she thought that she got far enough from them she fell to the ground and grabbed her stomach. She curled into herself trying to reach for Wingweaver when she heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest.

She turned in the direction the noise came from when she suddenly felt like something was trying to take over her body. "What are you doing, Senna?" she asked quietly.

Kagome's eyes turned red and stood up, "I will be taking control for now until the pain has passed," said Senna moving quickly to get to the hot springs and taking off Kagome's clothes.

"I do not want anybody to find out about me yet, child. Much less that Demon Lord who seems to have a fascination with you." with that said Senna stepped into the hot springs.

*Germany*

Ed stared up at the sky sensing another power ripple but not as strong as the one before it. He frowned as he tried to pinpoint it only finding that it was somewhere located in Japan. He suspected that it was Yugi considering the conversations over the phone that he had with him hinted that Yugi had a memory gap and that he was hiding something from him. If he was face to face with him he could probably see what it was instead of trying to guess. Sometimes he wished that they did the blood bond when they met as children then they would be able to pinpoint each other quickly. Right now he only knew where Yugi was and now Alexandria because of that power ripple before.

From what he was sensing it was that someone was in labor that was easily deduced because power ripples happened when one of them was in labor. It was the only time they ever lost control of their powers until they were able to contain them in this time. They had to relearn everything each time that they got reborn which was frustrating in itself. He heard stirring on the bed behind him making him glance behind him to see his younger brother sitting up, a hand over his swollen belly.

"Brother, was that-?"

"Yeah, you suspect the same as me."

"Yes, but brother there is nothing we can do from here."

"You are right, Al, but I cannot help feeling useless from all the way over here."

"Brother, come to bed. You need to relax."

"As always you are right." said Ed sighing heavily, walking to the bed and crawling in.

Al smiled and sat in Ed's lap wrapping his legs around his waist then he suddenly moaned arching his back while Ed groaned grabbing a hold of Al's hips. "You just love riding me, don't you?" said Ed thrusting into his brother's hot tight core being mindful of Al's very swollen belly where the twins were.

His only reply was Al moaning louder bouncing on his lap as his fingernails dig into Ed's shoulders, face in an expression of pure pleasure.

*Konoha*

Naruto lay in bed, staring at the ceiling when he went the power ripple making him frown in thought. This was not Alexandria he knew her charka signature anywhere even across the world like he was. He did not know if the others could sense it but what he sensed had a familiar signature to it. This was Yugi's charka signature so Yugi was pregnant and was now giving birth.

He hoped that Yugi would be alright, but he had the utmost confidence that Yusuke would take care of Yugi. He always took care of Yugi just like Kyuubi took care of him. He placed his hand where the seal was, feeling Kyuubi stir slightly meaning that he felt the power ripple as well.

_**((Are you worried about him?))**_

_/Of course. We are one big happy family it would be cruel of me to not be worried about someone I love./_ replied Naruto honestly.

_**((Hmm, you know what this means, right?))**_

Naruto got up and went to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. It was not big but it was not small either and it looked old since he did buy it at an antiques shop. It was one of the few places that would let him enter without problems in this town.

Though, normally mirrors were her thing but he used them to talk to Kyuubi face to face while he was conscious because going into a meditative state during the day in this town made him vulnerable to these humans. He looked up at the small mirror that was hanging from the mirror on the wall; it was the same mirror that she gave him hundreds of years ago. She personally created it even casting spells on it so that he could have his conversations with Kyuubi like he always did just in case something like this happened.

Now that he thought back on it Yugi must have had a premonition about Kyuubi being sealed in his body possibly a few hundred years before it happened 300 years ago. He did not remember much from that time, but he had a feeling that he did not want to remember because it was too painful even for him.

"Yes, I know. It means the ultimate betrayal his soul mate not only hurt him emotionally but physically as well. He raped him." said Naruto out loud watching as Kyuubi's image appeared in the mirror.

Kyuubi had long red hair that reached his mid-back, tanned skin, and ruby colored eyes that stared back at him. He wear a kimono that allowed his nine tails to have some freedom. This was only his human form, Kyuubi's true form looked beautiful in his eyes perhaps because he was not afraid of him like everyone else. Well, he did have over five thousand years to get used to his true form possibly even more than that.

"He might be Yugi's soul mate but nobody messes with a Thanatos and gets away with it. They might lose their life or their sanity or possibly even everything they love but eventually they pay for hurting us." said Naruto in a monotone voice almost like he was reciting it from memory.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto then he threw his head back and laughed at the stupidity of humans because Naruto was right the Thanatos Clan was starting up again. Humans may have erased them from history hundreds of years ago but that was their mistake because that meant that no one would know the signs that they were back from the dead, back and stronger than ever before.

*Egypt*

Andrea's eyes snapped open once she felt the power ripple staring down at the edge of the bed to see Malik there looking up. She sat up being mindful of her four children the blanket fell revealing her chest but her blonde hair covered her up.

"You sensed it?" asked Malik glancing back at her.

"Yes." she replied pinpointing it.

"It is Yugi." said Malik confidently.

"I sense that. It seems we did not sense everything."

"Yugi was always good at hiding things especially if they were premonitions, but this time he hid a pregnancy for nine months," said Malik his hands clenching into fists. "How did we not sense that he did such a thing to our Yugi?"

"Like you said he was always good at hiding things. He probably did not want us to know or he could have subconsciously blocked it from his mind and that is how we did not sense it," said Andrea placing a hand on Malik's shoulder in comfort for his inner turmoil. "We should go to him now."

"No," said Malik turning to her while holding the hand on his shoulder. "I will go to him on the first flight to Domino City today if possible. You will remain here and heal your body. I will talk to Isis to see if she would not mind staying here with you until you are well enough to travel."

"I must go to him," said Andrea almost desperately.

"What use are you to him if you are not healed and your soul is not one," said Malik trying to make her see reason.

He knew that she wasn't that stubborn she could see reason and even if her actions seemed random there was always a plan, an objection, a mission. She did not survive being the leader of the Thanatos Clan since it was started by acting radically.

She stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly seeing that he was right about this. She could not afford putting herself at risk not if one of their enemies sensed that they were back again.

Malik brought her into a hug. "We brought your clothes from the hotel and Isis came back a few minutes ago with baby supplies. If you want to dress them and yourself now I will leave you," he said standing up.

She nodded, "Yes, tell Isis to come in."

*Back in Domino City*

Ryou was walking home when he sensed the power ripple turning his head back where he just came from. He turned and ran in that direction being sure to avoid anybody on the street. Yugi was in labor how could he have hidden it from him, him who illusions did not work on. Wait, that disfiguration that was around Yugi's stomach did that mean that he had not completely gain back his abilities. He would have to talk to Roux about this because he even sensed that Yugi's soul was split.

_**((What you sensed is correct,)) **_said a voice in his head.

_/What?/_ asked Ryou mentally being sure to keep Bakura out of his head.

**((The soul is only split when something traumatic has happened. Yugi must have subconsciously hidden the extra personality and the pregnancy. Imagine a male pregnancy is not unusual to us but to humans he would be mistreated, you know how humans are,))** said Roux calmly.

Yeah, Roux was right he knew all too well what humans were capable of from personal experience, 5000 years of experience to be exact. He looked up at the Kame Shop not wanting to use the front door because if Yugi hid the pregnancy it meant he did not want anyone to know about it. So he looked up at the tree to see if it went to Yugi's window when he calculated that it in fact did he looked around to make sure that nobody was watching what he was about to do.

He jumped to a tree branch quietly and another jump landed him just outside of Yugi's window. He peeked in to see Yugi with his legs spread and Dark Magician Girl between his legs while Dark Magician was putting a wet cloth on his forehead and Kuriboh was flying around in a panic. He could see a trace of a barrier around the room, a sound barrier so if he opened the window there could possibly be a break in the barrier; letting anyone hear what was going on in the room. He hated not being in full power yet.

He looked around again making sure that nobody had seen him yet and concentrated on his body placing his hand against the window. His hand went through and he smiled being grateful that he still had that power at least. Phasing was his specialty after all and if he wished it he could lend this power to any of the others just like they could lend him theirs. Except that they could not borrow each other's special abilities like he could not borrow Ed's ability to judge souls or to bring back the dead because that was part of Ed's job as King of the Underworld.

His entire body was almost through the wall when Yugi glanced over at his direction and gave him a sad look as if he did not want Ryou to see him like this. Once he was completely through he went straight to Yugi surprising Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl not Kuriboh since he saw him coming through the wall.

"Yugi," said Ryou worriedly caressing Yugi's cheek softly. "Why did you not tell me? I would have helped."

"Sorry," he managed to gasp out in between the contractions. "I did not want to involve you."

"We are a family even if we are not blood related, remember. No matter what together forever," said Ryou grabbing a hold of Yugi's hand and staring into his amethyst eyes seriously.

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded remembering what they promised over 5000 years ago.

"How dilated is he?" asked Ryou suddenly glancing at Dark Magician Girl.

"About 7 centimeters, my Lord," said Dark Magician Girl looking up at him.

"Just three more centimeters, Yugi," said Ryou removing the cloth to wet it again. "Do you remember anything about how you got pregnant?"

Yugi shook his head, no.

Ryou nodded but he suspected who it was and he could tell that Yugi also suspected it as well. It saddened Ryou to think about it because they did not forget anything and the fact that Yugi could not remember meant that it was too painful for him. That meant only one thing the sex was nonconsensual and the child was a product of rape but from the memory gap it was by someone he trusted with his life.

So while they waited for Yugi to reach the last three centimeters in order to give birth Ryou decided to distract Yugi by talking about the good old days when they were all together. Not the sad ones because they were already down as it was; nor the funny moments because it was bad to make someone laugh when they were in labor or the baby could change positions and they could not afford for that to happen since they were not in a hospital.

They talked about how they felt in those short lived happy times they had before everything went downhill, the times when they were relaxed and just happy to be in the others company. Times when even Malik and Edward got along because for some reason; those two could not get along but you could see that they loved each other as brothers in some weird twisted way. They talked about Alexandria if she was feeling well after giving birth to the first four immortal children. If Kagome had found the demon she was mated to hundreds of years ago. If Al was still a sex addict who still denied he was and simply said he was addicted to his older brother. If Naruto was doing fine wherever he was being the naïve and innocent boy that they liked to call their little brother and if Kyuubi was still being overprotective of Naruto after 5000 years of watching over him. If Edward was going to find his student who happened to be Alexandria's fifth child and had no father like his siblings.

A knock on the door distracted them, making them look over checking to see if they had locked the door. Once they established that it was in fact locked they stared at each other trying to decide what to do in this kind of situation.

Yugi stared at Ryou intently who nodded and did some hand signs then he stood up to answer the door. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stared at Yugi in confusion who smiled reassuringly at them so they relaxed slightly. When Ryou opened the door he saw Yugi's grandfather there looking quite surprise that Ryou was here.

"Ah, Ryou when did you get here?" he asked curiously.

Ryou glanced over at a nearby clock and was actually surprised himself at the time. "A few hours ago," he answered hiding his surprise.

Solomon looked in to see Yugi sitting on the bed looking down at the floor. "Are you ok, Yugi? Joey told me that you were upset earlier. Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked gently trying to get his grandson to talk to him.

They used to be so close, but once Yami started going out with Tea Yugi started acting differently. He was cold and sometimes emotionless like he didn't care about anything anymore and he avoided physical contact at all times, but from what Joey told him this was the first time that he had reacted so violently to them. Though from the way that Joey talked about the incident from a few hours ago it seemed that the boy had his own suspicions like he did. He worried about his grandson and sometimes he wondered if he should tell Yugi that he had a twin sister just so he could have something to live for.

"He will be fine," replied Ryou when it seemed that Yugi was not going to answer his grandfather. "We were just talking."

Ryou knew it was a genjutsu that he had created but the fact that the illusion of Yugi did not talk it meant that Yugi did not feel like talking to his own grandfather. He could not wait for all eight of them to get together again because then they would be at full power and their genjutsu's would say and act how they wanted them to.

Solomon nodded and glanced around the room seeing the window open he figured that is how Ryou got in the house without anyone seeing him enter. He was glad that Yugi was at least talking to someone. True, it was the boy who was going out with Bakura who Yami hated, but it was better than Yugi not talking to anyone at all.

"Alright then, I will leave you two to it," he said turning around to leave but not before he heard what they said before Ryou closed the door.

"Why did you not want to talk to your grandfather?"

"I saw no point in talking to someone I no longer consider family like I do you," replied Yugi as he heard Ryou close and lock the door.

It hurt Solomon when he heard those words spoken. His grandson no longer loved him as family. Perhaps he should tell him about his twin sister but he didn't wish too because then Yugi might remember what happened when he was child that made him come live with him and his twin to live with their aunt in Tokyo. He sighed heavily as he realized that he might one day wake up or come home and find Yugi gone and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He walked to the living room where the others were gathered silently waiting for him to return. The room was so quiet that once they heard his footsteps come closer they all turned their attention to the door. Solomon entered the room without Yugi much to their disappointment except for Tea who was trying to hide the fact that she was actually happy at Yugi's suffering.

None of them understood what was happening to Yugi all they knew was that overnight he became distant he hardly ate or slept anymore and he hardly went to school that even the teachers were getting worried about him. He stayed in his room most of the day never coming out unless it was to use the bathroom, but even then he did not take long. At first they had not noticed the changes in Yugi since they were so subtle with him making excuses as to why he could not hang out with them when they would ask him to come along with them. Now it came to this and they still had no idea what to do to help him.

"He didn't want to come out?" asked Tristan curiously once Solomon took a seat on one of the couches.

"He's talking to Ryou," said Solomon wearing a hurt expression on his face.

"Ryou?" said Yami frowning. "Was the tomb robber there?"

"No, just Ryou who I presume sneak in through the window since we didn't see him pass us," said Solomon resting his head in his hands.

"Is something wrong, Gramps?" asked Joey worriedly.

"It's just something that Yugi told Ryou." said Solomon picking his head back up.

"What did he say?" asked Yami interested.

"He said that he saw no point in talking to someone he no longer considered family." said Solomon obviously hurt.

Joey suddenly stood up, his fists clenched as he let those words sink in, and he made a decision. He didn't care if that thing whatever it was killed him and he would make damn sure that it didn't hurt his loved ones. If telling the others what he saw could somehow help them figure out how to save Yugi than he was willing to take the risk.

"There's something wrong with Yug'." he said slowly.

"Isn't that why we are here? To try to find a way to help Yugi?" said Mokuba confusingly.

"I mean earlier when I tried to calm down Yugi something happened. His eyes had changed color they went from amethyst to red and they stared at me in such hatred and anger. It was Yugi and yet at the same time it wasn't, it was his face, but something else was staring out at me. I got the feeling that if I told anyone what I saw it would make me pay dearly, but I don't care not if it can help Yugi." said Joey seriously.

There was silence after what he said as they all tried to figure out what it all meant.

Ryou opened his eyes and turned to stare at Yugi who was breathing in and out slowly. "Yusuke revealed himself to Joey?" he asked gaining Yugi's attention.

"Yes, but just for a moment. He got annoyed when they didn't leave me alone like I wanted," gasped out Yugi as a contraction hit him again. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Joey just told the others that he saw your eyes turn red earlier," replied Ryou rewetting the cloth to put on Yugi's forehead again.

"I should have figured as much. Joey could never keep his mouth shut for long, could he?"

"That is true. The question is what are we going to do now that he has told them?"

"Have they figured out that Yusuke is a demon?"

"No."

"My Lord, if I might suggest I could erase their memories if you wish it," said Dark Magician bowing slightly.

"When they figure out that Yusuke is a demon then you can erase their memories, but for now watching them trying to find out what it was Joey saw could be an interesting development, do you not think so, Ryou?" said Yugi smirking a bit.

Ryou smirked as well, "Oh, I think it could be. Things have been boring around here lately." said Ryou chuckling a bit.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl glanced at each other as they realized that Yugi and Ryou were getting their old sense of humor back. True, it never came out unless they were bored which is all the time now; back then it was not that frequent as it is now.

"Aahh!" screamed out Yugi as another contraction hit him.

"He is ten centimeters now." announced Dark Magician Girl from between his legs.

"Ok, get ready to push, Yugi." instructed Ryou sitting Yugi up slightly as he sat behind him.

"My Lords, should we strengthen the sound barrier," said Dark Magician trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice when speaking to two of the six Kings of the Supernaturals.

"Yes, do so." said Ryou nodding over in his direction.

He watched closely as Dark Magician strengthened the sound barrier making sure that he did not pull something off to alert the Pharaoh. In all honesty, he did not trust Dark Magician because he was Yami's personal card and he could find some way to tip off Yami about this. But because Dark Magician could not disobey Yugi either then he guessed that he should place a bit of trust in him at least for now.

"Push, my Lord." said Dark Magician Girl urgently.

"I AM, YOU BITCH." shouted Yugi as he gave another push.

"Such colorful language." said Ryou clearly amused.

"I do not . . . know what . . . you find . . . so amusing," gasped out Yugi between pushes.

"The fact that you are cursing, which is unusual in itself, but you know you are not the only one feeling the pain. Have you forgotten that your twin sister can feel your pain as well?" replied Ryou seriously knowing that Yugi forgot about that bond he had with his sister.

Yugi did not get a chance to answer since he was too busy pushing.

"One more push, my Lord," said Dark Magician Girl which Yugi did and the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. "It is a boy."

"It always is." said Ryou shaking his head. "Why can we not have some girls in this family?"

Yugi rolled his eyes at Ryou's antics, but he had to admit that he was right. "Let me see him." he said reaching out to the baby, but then another contraction started up again.

"There is another one coming." said Dark Magician Girl surprised going back to her previous position as she handed the baby to Dark Magician for him to clean the baby.

Kuriboh nuzzled against Yugi's cheek as he pushed once more, screaming as he felt the baby crown. This time it felt like it hurt more probably because he was sore from the first one he thought he should feel numb by now and therefore should not hurt as much.

"One more push." said Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi did briefly thinking that the second one seemed a bit harder than the first even if it was quicker. The sound of a second baby's cry filled the room joining the first one.

"It is another boy." said Dark Magician Girl starting to clean up the second baby.

Dark Magician handed Yugi his first son all cleaned up. Yugi grabbed him, looking down at the baby in his arms and once he did the baby opened his eyes to reveal crimson eyes. He stared down at the baby and cried silently as he remembered how his sons were conceived.

"This one will be called Atemu after his father." said Yugi moving a piece of hair away from the baby's face. "Atemu Seth Motou Thanatos. The second one will be called Heba Sacmis Motou Thanatos."

"So Yami is the father? You remember now, do you not?" asked Ryou blinking slowly.

"Yes." said Yugi looking down sadly answering both questions.

Dark Magician Girl looked down at the clean baby in her arms deciding whether or not to give Heba to Yugi, but then Yugi reached out with his free hand for her to hand him Heba. She did so watching as he stared down into Heba's amethyst eyes with his own dazed eyes and it was then did she realized that Yugi would never want Yami to find out about them.

"You three are dismissed." said Yugi seriously not looking up from his twin sons.

"As you wish, my Lord." they said bowing except for Kuriboh who cooed and disappeared along with the others into their respectful cards.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? You do not have to if you do not want to, but know if you ever need to talk I will be here for you." said Ryou watching as Yugi placed Heba down next to him than putting Atemu next to his younger twin brother.

"No, it is alright." said Yugi sighing heavily. "I guess I have to tell someone its just that because I barely remembered it right now it seems like it was yesterday instead of nine months ago."

Ryou nodded in understanding as he waited for Yugi to begin to talk.

"It was nine months ago obviously on the night of the full moon or else I would not have gotten pregnant."

Ryou nodded again. It was one of the conditions that had to be met in order for them to get pregnant. Of course it did not always have to be on the full moon it could be a mutual agreement between the two involved if they wanted to have a child or not. The guys could choose who to impregnate, but not who can impregnate them just like the girls though they could force a person's seed out of their bodies mentally it was sometimes not fast enough.

"Well, it was late at night. . . ."

FLASHBACK

Yugi was sleeping in his bed smiling slightly as he dreamed a forgotten memory from a past life. He remembered living in a palace with seven others who he considered as his family and being in love with someone who was willing to do anything for him.

He felt a slight movement on his bed, but he ignored it thinking that it was just part of the dream though subconsciously a voice was telling him that he should get up quickly because something was not right.

He heard himself moan as he felt his body temperature go up waking up slowly, but when he felt a slight discomfort between his legs his eyes snapped open. He looked down and noticed two things at once the first being that Yami was between his legs, his pants undone, and his fingers inside of him which explained the discomfort and the second was that he was naked and he could not move. He looked up and saw that his hands were tied to the headboard by what looked like a scarf and his mouth was gagged.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at Yami who was hovering over him staring down at him. He knew what was going to happen tonight and he was powerless to stop any of it. For some reason being in this type of position reminded him of a memory from when he was a child. What it was? He could not be sure.

Yugi mumbled trying to question Yami but because of the gag he could not ask his question so instead he decided to use a different approach. He opened his mind link with Yami.

_/What are doing? Stop!/_ said Yugi mentally trying to wiggle away from Yami's finger inside of him.

"Not a chance, hikari. You see I have been wanting to do this for a while and it is only now do I get a chance to." said Yami adding another finger and making scissoring motions inside of Yugi who tried to move away again.

Yami grabbed a hold of Yugi's hips with his free hand as he watched his fingers disappear inside of Yugi. He moaned lightly at the sight as Yugi closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else.

Yes, he loved Yami, but he did not want it like this. This seemed more like lust on Yami's part and that is not what Yugi wanted. He thought of sex as something you do with someone you love not something you do out of lust, it held no real meaning otherwise.

Yami pulled his fingers out when he thought that Yugi was prepared enough, but once he did that Yugi closed his legs tightly and tried to use his arms to get up by using the scarf that was tying him down. He moved slightly up as he tried to undo the knot tying him to the headboard, but then he felt Yami's hand grab a hold of his ankle and pull him back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Yami his grip on Yugi's ankle getting tighter. "Do you think I would let you go just like that when I have wanted this for so long?"

_/Yami, please, stop! Not like this, please./_ said Yugi trying to get Yami to stop while there was still a chance.

Yami shook his head and without warning thrust into him roughly making Yugi scream into the gag which was muffled or else he was sure that he would have woke up the whole house. It was then that Yugi remembered that he had a twin sister; he remembered things from his childhood that he did not wish to ever have in his head again. The images came into his mind all at once giving him a major headache.

He felt Yami thrusting in him roughly as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was anywhere but here. It would have worked if not for Yami's tight grip on his hips which were moving them to meet up with his thrusts. Though Yugi tried to move his hips away it was hopeless since Yami was so much stronger than him in this current position.

He could hear Yami moaning loudly as he pounded with abandon into Yugi, enjoying himself greatly. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Yugi's ear and moaned out, "You're so tight," he grunted as he moved position to find that one spot in Yugi that would make him see white.

All Yugi felt was pain throughout his entire body and he could feel blood running down his thighs. He looked away from Yami not wanting to hear him even when he hit his prostate that made him arch his back he refused to enjoy this which he did not want in the first place. As he looked out the window he saw the moon and his eyes widened when he realized that it was a full moon and for some reason that scared him.

A groan from Yami brought his attention back to reality and he sobbed into the gag as Yami bit his neck drawing blood, marking him.

"Relax. It will feel better if you do." moaned out Yami moving Yugi's right leg over his shoulder while he spread out his left leg thrusting even deeper into Yugi's body.

Yugi gave another muffled scream when he felt Yami go even deeper and faster into his body. He closed his eyes and waited for Yami to finish not bothering to take Yami's advice instead he tightened his passage to make it end quicker.

Yami gave the loudest groan he had ever made and spilled his seed deep into Yugi's body. Though to Yami it was all too soon he knew what Yugi had done to make him finish faster. Yugi on the other hand was grateful that Yami had finished so without further ado he lost consciousness. Yami had pulled out not noticing that only a string of semen connected him to Yugi and that nothing else came out.

He looked down at Yugi seeing blood on the sheets between Yugi's legs so he got up buckling himself up in the process and started to clean up. He hoped that Yugi forgave him when he woke up or that he could at least talk to Yugi about this in the morning and explain why he did this. He truly did love Yugi it was just that he had been keeping his desire in for far too long and tonight he just snapped.

*In Yugi's head*

He woke up in a field of flowers; the scent was intoxicating but familiar like he had been here before. He stayed there staring at the sky feeling so peaceful and relaxed. He knew that he was in his mind but he did not remember his soul room being like this before when he and Yami shared a body. The thought of Yami upset him when he remembered what happened that caused him to escape into his mind.

"Get up." whispered a voice that echoed throughout his soul room and even that voice sounded familiar to him.

So because he felt like he could trust that voice he followed its order and he got up, looking around to see an endless field of flowers.

"Come to me." said the voice again.

Yugi turned to where he thought the voice was coming from and went in that direction; seeing a door appear before him. He opened it to see a dark hallway with only torches lighting the way. He walked through it not knowing what direction to go but he could see a few doors in the hall.

"Come to me." said the voice again sounding a bit louder now that Yugi was out in the hall.

Yugi walked to his left following the voice without a second thought. He felt like he could trust the thing calling out to him, but then again he trusted Yami too. He slowed his pace as he thought this not really sure if he should go to a voice that was calling out to him.

"What is wrong?" asked the voice sounding concerned.

Yugi could not resist he walked in a faster pace to reach the voice quicker wanting to know who was calling out to him. He heard a giggle ahead of him so he started to run, curiosity getting the better of him. He stopped when he reached a gate with a piece of paper on it and the odd thing was that the piece of paper had the word 'seal' on it.

He heard the giggle again this time coming from his right so he looked only to see a younger version of himself. His eyes widened when he saw this thing not quite understanding what was going on. The younger one tilted his head to the right as it stared at him with a grin.

"Hello, I am your ID." it said giggling slightly when it saw Yugi's confused expression.

"ID?" questioned Yugi curiously.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am the darker half of your soul. I am the part of your soul that died when your innocence was taken from you. I am also the wielder of all your memories from your past lives. My name is Heba." it said patiently.

"Heba? Were you the one who was calling me?" asked Yugi not questioning the existence of an ID. For some reason it did not sound weird like everything else here it seemed familiar.

"No, he was calling you." said Heba smiling slightly.

"He?"

Heba turned his head to the gate making Yugi look as well and he saw two huge red eyes staring out at him from within the darkness of the gate. Once again it did not scare him, it seemed kind of normal.

"Yusuke," said Yugi but then he covered his mouth when he realized he had no idea how he got that name.

"Oh, it seems like he does remember you subconsciously, Yusuke." said Heba going up to Yugi and circling around him.

"It has been a few hundred years since I have last seen you, Yugi." said Yusuke not moving an inch away from the darkness.

"Can I do it now?" asked Heba turning to Yusuke again.

"It is his choice whether or not he wishes to forget." said Yusuke patiently.

Heba pouted but did not say anything about it; he just sat down on the ground.

"I do want to forget." said Yugi slowly. "I want to forget everything that happened tonight, but-"

"You do not wish to forget your childhood?" finished Yusuke for him.

Yugi nodded, "I know it is selfish of me, but I don't think I can handle it at least for now. I just want to remember my sister."

Yusuke walked into the light a bit and Yugi saw a beak like that of an eagle and it was then that he realized that Yusuke was a demon, an eagle demon. He was not scared of him in fact he felt quite comfortable being in Yusuke's presence.

"I do not think it is selfish. It is normal to want to forget a betrayal by your soul mate." said Yusuke

"It is quite heartbreaking." said Heba nodding.

"Yami is my soul mate?" said Yugi but he did not sound surprised.

"Has been for the past 3000 years." said Yusuke seriously.

"Then why do I-"

"Have Alexandria give you an heir?" finished Yusuke for him. "I see you remember that at least. You needed one 300 years ago to preserve your line. You did not sleep with her you just artificially inseminated her with Edward's help of course, but you will see all that in some of the memories I have."

Heba chuckled a bit.

"First things first, I will erase your memories of tonight but it is not permanent if something happens to trigger the memory than it will come back to you. After I erase that memory Heba will then proceed to give you some of the memories he has."

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Yugi and when he saw Yusuke nod he continued, "Can you really make sure that I remember my sister and my childhood?"

"The mind is a fragile thing, but I will try my best. Are you sure you want to keep your childhood memories they are kind of-"

"Bad?" finished Yugi smiling sadly. "They are, but what does not kill me can only make me stronger, right?"

Heba and Yusuke stared at him then glanced at each in understanding. What Yugi had just said was something that she always said, but then again she said a lot of things that other members of the family would quote later.

"I know it's hypocritical of me wanting my memories of tonight to be erased but not of my childhood. I am just not ready to face what happened tonight but I am ready to face my childhood. I know that I cannot run from my past for long so for now let me forget the betrayal just for a while." said Yugi with determination.

There was a swift in the cage and Yugi saw golden eyes staring at him as Yusuke stepped into the light revealing himself. Yusuke had golden eyes that filled not only his pupil but his whole eye, long light brown hair that flowed beautifully behind him, and tanned skin. Yugi knew that those eyes were the ones that caused Yusuke problems when in human form like now.

"As you wish, King of Games." said Yusuke reaching out to Yugi's forehead with his hand.

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed as he let Yusuke's power wash over him. He felt a smaller hand grab a hold of his wrist and other images came into his mind along with voices. He remembered memories long forgotten and smiled when the images of the other seven came into his mind.

When it was all done he opened his eyes once again and saw Heba standing before him with Yusuke behind him in the gate.

Heba smiled up at him and waved, "Hello, my name is Heba and your ID. I am sure you remember Yusuke."

Yugi smiled and nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryou just stared at Yugi for a while, "Honestly, I cannot see Yami behaving like that." he said being truthful.

"Neither could I until that night. Yusuke may have erased my memories of that night but I think that I somehow knew in a subconscious level and that is why I never let anyone touch me," explained Yugi softly.

"It could be that or it could be the disease." said Ryou seriously. "You know as well as I that the disease strikes when it is time for our human bodies to die and for us to become immortal."

"I have thought of that." said Yugi thoughtfully. "But I have been eating lately and sleeping and no one has told me that I have been sleepwalking or talking, or even having nightmares so even if I do have it, it obviously has not gone far."

"It seems so." said Ryou suddenly looking thoughtful. "I guess it is because of your pregnancy that it did not go so far, but Bakura has told me that I sleepwalk, talk, and have nightmares."

Yugi looked at him in concern, "So you are in the second stage?"

Ryou nodded slowly.

The disease as they called it was a way of informing them that they were ready to be immortal once more. It could happen anytime and they would continue to age until they reached eighteen then they just stopped that is if it happened before they reached eighteen.

There were several stages to the disease; the first stage would be that they did not like physical contact unless it was by someone they trusted. The second stage would be sleepwalking, sleep talking, and nightmares it dealt with the mind and just like the body the mind had to evolve too. The third stage was that they would stop eating and sleeping to the point where they die. The fourth stage was that they were dead for four days and when they came back from the dead they would have heightened senses, healing abilities, and be at their full potential. They also would remember all their past lives and if their soul was split it would merge together making them whole again but it was very painful.

"You barely got your childhood memories nine months ago?" asked Ryou curiously.

"Yes. What about you?" asked Yugi glancing down at his twin sons.

"A little after we came back from Egypt. You know I was not sure that you were Heba until I looked into your eyes earlier today," said Ryou then he turned to the desk to see a book there. "Is that your Book of Changes?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Alexandria gave it to me by Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. Apparently she is in Egypt with Malik healing and she has no idea when she will come to Domino City since she has to completely heal."

"It makes sense. Do not worry I know if she could she would have gotten on the first flight here. It might take a while though she has to wait for her children to grow and you know as well as I that those children will grow at an abnormal rate." said Ryou trying to cheer up Yugi.

Yugi smiled slightly, "I have been in contact with Edward." he said deciding to change the topic.

"You have?"

"Yeah, he is in Germany with Alphonse. He told me that Al is six and a half months pregnant."

"I wonder how they are hiding that I mean is Ed not a very powerful person in Germany. When did you last talk to him?"

"About a few weeks back. I heard that they want to elect him as the Prime Minister of Germany but considering his age they have to wait until he is eighteen."

"Oh, that is right he is a year younger than us. Which makes Ed fifteen and Al fourteen. Wow, fourteen and fifteen and already going to be parents." whistled Ryou not quite surprised.

Yugi chuckled lightly covering his mouth as he did so. "It is not surprising is it?" said Yugi actually giving a real smile after months of remaining expressionless.

Yugi's cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it quickly so it would not awaken the twins, but when he saw who it was he put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey, Yugi, are you ok?"

"Ah, Ed, I'm fine. I was not alone during the birth Ryou was here with me along with Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh."

Ryou got closer to the phone so he could be heard as well if he wanted to talk.

"So what did you have?"

"I had twins both boys."

"It is always boys."

Ryou and Yugi giggled at that.

"That is what Ryou said."

"I figured as much. What are their names?"

Yugi hesitated for a few seconds but he knew that it was enough for Ed to catch.

"Their names are Atemu Seth Motou Thanatos and Heba Sacmis Motou Thanatos."

"So the Pharaoh is the father?"

"Yes."

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes." said Yugi slowly. He had no idea why he was scared to tell Ed when he was older but then again Ed was the third-in-command of the Thanatos Clan and a prodigy even amongst other prodigies.

He heard Ed sigh heavily, "I wish I was there so I could kill him or at least beat him. Oh well, he will get his just deserts later I guess."

Yugi smiled and so did Ryou. The fact was that they were all overprotective over each other no matter who was older or younger. That is just the way they are, have been since they first met over 5000 years ago possibly even longer than that.

"Sorry, I did not call earlier but I was busy with other things." said Ed a bit uncertainly.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other.

"Yeah, I am sure that Al keeps you very busy." said Ryou mischievously into the phone trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up, Ryou!" shouted Ed into the phone making both of them laugh hard when they imagined Ed blushing on the other end of the phone.

"Anyways be careful you two. Make sure that nobody knows what you are."

"But that will not be any fun." said Yugi pouting slightly.

"Well, do not cause too much chaos if you do reveal yourselves."

"Too late for that Yusuke revealed himself to a friend of ours by the name of Joey. We are going to play with it. It has been boring around here anyways." said Ryou honestly.

"Alright, just do not slaughter the entire town or something. Once I get things done here I am heading to Konoha I fear that the same thing that has happened to Yugi has happened to Naruto. I want to get there before anything tragic happens like 300 years ago." said Ed seriously.

Ryou and Yugi got serious as well when they heard about Naruto.

"If they do anything to our little brother they will pay dearly." said Ryou while Yugi nodded in silent agreement.

"I get to have the first strike." said Ed suddenly sounding tired.

"You finish what you have to in Germany but get to Naruto quickly." said Yugi in an almost desperate voice.

"The earliest I can get to him is a few weeks the latest a month."

"Why so long?" asked Ryou a bit angrily.

"Al is almost close to giving birth and I do not want to put him on a plane where he could possibly go into labor. How do I explain my brother being pregnant? He has to heal because I refuse to leave him in Germany and with Shawn's help it should just take a few minutes to a few hours maybe a day. The other reason is that I am too close to the fourth stage and I do not want people freaking out if I suddenly die on the plane." said Ed knowing that they would understand why.

Ryou sighed as he understood Ed's reasoning even Yugi could understand and though it pained them having to wait so long they could only imagine Ed's pain. He was Naruto's cousin and to Ed and Al it is the only other family they had that was their flesh and blood.

"You are right." said Ryou calming down.

"Wait, the demons could heal us?" asked Yugi curiously.

Ryou looked at Yugi surprised, "Have you not noticed that your body heals faster than other humans?"

"Well yeah, but I thought that was my own healing abilities."

"No, that does not become active until our bodies are no longer human." said Ed then they suddenly heard him gasp. "Look I have to go. Talk to you later." and with that said he hanged up quickly but not before they heard a light moan.

"How much do you want to bet that Al had come into the room and started giving him oral." said Ryou looking at the phone.

"Ryou!" shouted Yugi embarrassed that Ryou said something so perverted.

The babies started fussing and Yugi covered his mouth at his outburst as Ryou chuckled.

"He's not like Malik." hissed out Yugi trying to keep his voice low not wanting to wake up the babies.

Ryou just waved it off then he suddenly got an expression on his face as if he was listening to something intently.

"Your grandfather is talking about your childhood with the others. Did something happen?" asked Ryou tilting his head to the right thoughtfully.

Yugi smirked, "Kagome and I did something very bad." said Yugi in a childish voice then he proceeded to tell Ryou what happened in his childhood.

*With the others in the living room*

"He's probably remembering." whispered Solomon but Mokuba heard him since he was right next to him.

"Remembering what?" he asked confused as to what Solomon was referring to.

"Yugi doesn't know this but he has a twin sister named Kagome." he said surprising everyone in the room.

"What? Why doesn't he know?" asked Tristan

"You see when Yugi and Kagome were kids they came from an abusive home. Their mother tried to protect them from their alcoholic father who blamed his misfortune on his wife and kids." started off Solomon making sure he had everyone's attention.

"They saw their father rape their mother multiple times and when my daughter could not stand the pain anymore she committed suicide in front of her two children. A few weeks later my son-in-law was burned alive by the alcohol he loved so much. When the firemen arrived it was too late he was already dead. They went inside the house to record the damage and heard screaming from the basement and discovered Yugi and Kagome shackled to the walls looking a bit starved. They got them out and took them to the hospital to run some tests. I was out on an expedition and so had no idea what was going on until a friend of mine called and told me the news. I came back as quickly as I could to find both of them still in the hospital being evaluated not only physically but mentally as well. They would sleep in the same bed, trusting no one, not even family and it was considered normal that they would cling to each other given the situation they came from. It was the therapist who said that they were too abnormally close, border lined on incest if they continued on in the way they did. She even said that she caught them kissing several times and when asked about it they said it was how they told each other that they loved each other and how they shared memories and feelings."

Solomon took a breath and continued on with his story knowing that they were all listening to his every word.

"Under the suggestion of the therapist I and my son-in-laws sister decided to let the therapist place them both under hypnosis to erase all memories of each other and of their terrible childhood. It was a success from what we could tell so long as they did not see each other or something trigger the memory it was fine. Kagome went to live with her aunt in Tokyo and Yugi came to live with me," said Solomon ending his story of Yugi's childhood and hoping he made the right call in telling them.

"You must not tell Yugi about any of this." he said staring into each of their eyes.

"Why? Because you fear your grandchildren would commit incest? Yugi has a right to know!" said Joey getting angry that Solomon would keep such a thing from Yugi.

"Yeah!" said Tristan backing up Joey. "They are twins; that means they have a different connection than everybody else. They were just kids they didn't know any better. How can a child know that kissing their sibling is wrong I mean I have seen some parents kiss their children on the lips."

"If what you are suspecting is correct than this would only happen again maybe years or weeks from now, but he would remember some way." said Kaiba thoughtfully. "You have to tell him. You can't keep hiding the truth from him eventually he will find out that you had a hand in making him forget and he will hate you for it."

"Perhaps you are right, but I know what is best for my grandson. It is better that he does not remember his childhood and I cannot risk him finding out about his twin sister." said Solomon sadly getting up. "I will call that therapist who helped us out. Maybe she can do something about this."

What none of them knew was that there was two figures were hidden in shadows listening to their conversation. The shorter one of the two's eyes turned red until the taller one put a hand on their shoulder to calm them down.

"But we are not even sure if he is remembering his childhood." said Mokuba trying to reason with Solomon.

"What else could it be?" asked Solomon curiously.

"It could be he was raped." said Kaiba bluntly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I know nobody wants to think about it, but you all have seen how he reacts when anybody tries to touch him. That is not normal." said Kaiba saying what everyone was thinking. "He might not remember but he might in a subconscious level. It would explain his behavior."

"I am still going to call the therapist to have this all sorted out." said Solomon and he walked over to a phone.

"It seems that we cannot change his mind." said Kaiba sighing then he glanced over at Yami who had not said a word since this conversation began.

He had his suspicions but he didn't have the evidence to confirm them. He stood up, "I'm leaving I have work to do." he said going to the door.

He heard some footsteps follow him and when he stepped outside he saw that they had all followed him outside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Joey sadly.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Mokuba gaining their attention. "We have to find his twin sister. Maybe she can help him after all twins are known to have a strange but strong connection."

"Yeah, but where do we start?" asked Tristan curiously. "The bond between them can't be entirely gone."

"I don't think that therapist had the right to make the choice for them to forget each other or their childhood." said Yami speaking up for the first time since finding out that Yugi had a twin. "I would have done anything for Yugi to not have gone through that pain but nobody has the right to decide that for anybody."

Everybody else nodded even Tea but inside she was planning on ways to use this against Yugi to make him suffer even more.

"Well, there can't be a lot of Kagome's in Tokyo, can there?" said Tea acting concerned but she did not fool them the least bit.

"She has a point." said Kaiba reluctantly.

They all suddenly felt like someone was watching them and so they looked around to see where the source was coming from. Finally they looked up to see Yugi staring down at them from his bedroom window, red eyes glowing eerily in the setting sun. He smirked at them then his hands reached up to the curtains and pulled them forth covering the window.

"What are we going to do about that?" asked Tristan now believing what Joey was talking about.

"For starters we will find his twin no point trying to do anything about something we know nothing about." said Kaiba walking off to the direction of his house with Mokuba following close behind him.

The others took one last look to Yugi's bedroom window and went off to their separate directions to get home. Yami went back inside worrying about Yugi's sanity and hoping that everything would be alright once they found Yugi's twin sister.

Yugi turned away from the window after closing the curtains.

"Did you think that was wise?" asked Ryou from his position of leaning against the door.

"It could make things more interesting." replied Yugi shrugging offhandedly. "Plus Yusuke got annoyed with them especially with gramps for telling them about my childhood so easily like that. He is also angry that grandpa is calling that therapist that hypnotized me into forgetting my twin."

"Ah, the therapist. What are you going to do with them?" asked Ryou getting interested.

"I am going to play a little game." said Yugi smiling at the thought of it.

Ryou giggled, "You and your games. Some things never change after 300 years of being separated."

"Did you expect it to?"

"Not really. What are you going to do about the twins?"

"I am going to have to find someone to take care of them while I am in school for the time being until I can take the test that would make me graduate early. I also have to keep them hidden from the others or questions will arise about me."

"I think I can have Bakura take care of them while we are in school. I know not a good choice, but we don't really have that much choice in the matter. Of course I am going to have to tell him the truth about us and I will make him promise not to do anything bad while he is babysitting." said Ryou running a hand through his wavy hair.

"Bakura seems the logical choice considering he does not wish to go to school, correct?" said Yugi and once Ryou nodded he continued, "I guess sooner or later you are going to have to tell him the truth if you intend to make him your mate."

Ryou blushed lightly making Yugi chuckle slightly.

Yugi suddenly smirked, "Now let the games begin." he said laughing almost crazily which reverberated throughout the house causing a chill to go down Yami and Solomon's back at the sound of it.


	4. Chapter 3: Edward and Alphonse Elric

**Chapter 3: Edward and Alphonse Elric**

A teen with long golden blonde hair tied back in a braid, golden eyes, and tanned skin was walking down the hall of a military base with his hands in his pockets looking quite bored. He had quite a few people following close behind him as he walked down the halls and other people who he had passed were actually bowing before him or saluting him. Seriously, does he present himself as a dictator or something? He did not think so . . . so why all the formality for someone who was still a teenager?

"Prime Minister, do not make such a bored expression in the company of the other officers," said a woman's voice next to him who was his so called assistant. She had blonde hair like mostly all Germans had with sea blue eyes and a bit of a tanned skin tone.

He sighed heavily, "I am not the Prime Minister yet, Alta," he said wanting to get out of here quickly. He did not like leaving Al alone for long especially now that Al was so close to going into labor.

"But you will be once you turn eighteen the country is willing to break the rules just for you," said Alta dreamily.

Ed grimaced slightly when he heard her tone. He knew what she wanted he could practically smell her arousal thanks to Dorian's demonic sense of smell. Too bad she did not know that he only had one person in mind to spend eternity with, in fact nobody knew. He saw at the corner of his eyes as Lust narrowed her eyes at Alta having sensed what Ed smelled and Greed seemed to have tensed slightly.

So he did make the right choice in bringing these two along, the other sins were either at his house watching over Al or guarding something for him. He hoped that Gluttony did not eat all the food again if anything one of the other sins would keep him in check until Lust came back.

He walked down another hallway to get to his office only to have someone block his path. He placed a blank expression on his face as he looked at the man who dared block his path. This man had light blonde hair with what looked like light green eyes and he was kind of buff but he was staring him down as if he was a bug on his shoe.

Greed got in front of Ed pretty quickly sensing a threat from this man. Lust stood behind Ed while Alta looked a bit nervous.

"So you are the kid the whole country wants as Prime Minister," said the man glancing over at Alta.

Ed frowned, "You are?"

"Carleton," said Carleton glaring at Ed. "You are the one Alta has been cheating on me with?"

Ed stared at him as if he was crazy. He could see a crowd gathering, whispering as they saw someone take on the kid that was going to be the youngest Prime Minister in history.

Ed sighed almost tiredly, "What is he talking about, Alta?" asked Ed blinking slowly.

"I am sorry about this, Prime Minister," said Alta quickly trying to explain. "I broke up with him, but he's got it in his head that I had been cheating on him with you."

"I see," said Ed sighing again. "Look, nothing is going on between me and Alta if anything it is strictly professional."

"I don't believe you," hissed out Carleton.

"Believe what you want, but I have no time to waste on fools who have abandonment issues," said Ed walking past him.

Carleton growled lowly and threw a punch at Ed who had his back turned to him. Suddenly Ed turned around and grabbed Carleton's fist stopping it from hitting him then with his other hand he hit Carleton's chest with his open palm. Carleton coughed up blood staring at Ed to see that Ed's eyes were no longer golden but red and it was staring at him in malice. Ed's eyes turned back to golden to stare at him in complete calm as if what he just did was normal.

_'What the hell was that just now?' _thought Carleton feeling a bit of fear towards this teenager but he got over it quickly, choosing to ignore it.

He threw a kick but Ed dodged it then he appeared behind Carleton and threw his own kick making Carleton hit the ground face first. After he hit the ground Ed's foot was placed on his head just resting there but Carleton had the feeling that if he made a sudden movement then Ed would most likely injure him severely.

_'He was so fast that I didn't even see him move,' _thought Carleton shocked but he also felt humiliated for being beaten by a kid.

Ed's phone rang and he picked it up without taking his eyes off of Carleton.

"Hello," he said without a blink. "Ah, Al, no I was about to leave. You want me to pick up something? Ew, that is gross. Fine, I will get it. Be there in a moment," he hanged up his phone and moved his foot from Carleton's head.

He turned to the direction of the exit signaling for Lust and Greed to follow him. "Come on, I have to run an errand. Alta, finish things here," he said without looking back if he had he would have noticed that Greed stayed behind.

Alta nodded as he passed her. She wondered what Greed was going to do with the way he gave Carleton a sadistic grin.

Greed stared down at Carleton, "Mess with my boss again and I will fucking kill you," he said then he turned around and followed Ed.

Ed passed through the crowd that had gathered who were now whispering what he had done to someone twice his size. He felt Greed catch up to them knowing what he had done but deciding not to say anything about it.

"What was it that Al wanted?" asked Lust curiously once they were at a safe distance from the crowd.

"He wants some pickles and ice cream," replied Ed making a slight face.

"Ew," said Greed shivering in disgust. "Your brother carves weird things."

Ed and Lust chuckled a bit.

"I have to agree with that," said Ed shaking his head then he mumbled to himself, "Now that I think about it he carved weird things back then too."

"How are the both of you hiding this?" asked Lust

"I would like to know that too?" said Greed

Ed stayed silent thinking it over, "Honestly, I have no idea. I just tell people that he has not been feeling well for the past six and a half months," he said shrugging.

"Nobody has asked if you have taken him to a doctor? Or asked to see him?" asked Lust as they saw the doors at a close distance.

"You think they would when he has an overprotective brother," said Greed laughing as he got glared at by Ed.

"Father, why do I not run your errand so you can go home and be with your brother," said Lust when they walked through the door.

"If I do not appear with what Al wants than he would get moody," said Ed sighing which he noticed he had been doing a lot today.

"You could always distract him with something else," said Lust meanfully.

Ed blushed heavily as he sped up. "Do what you want," he said not looking at them.

Lust smiled taking it as an acceptance to her proposal and she took off to the nearest store to get the ice cream and pickles leaving Greed to guard Ed. Ed watched her leave from the corner of his eye then turned his attention back to the path before him. Greed walked beside him obviously trying to block anyone's sight of Ed from at least one side.

"What did you think of that guy Carleton?" asked Greed suddenly.

"A dumbass that does not listen," replied Ed simply.

"Well, Alta does want you."

"I do not want her. I have only loved one person in over 5000 years and it will not change now. She lost before she even started," said Ed keeping his voice down.

"It's been over 5000 years?"

"Pretty much. It could possibly be more than that."

"What makes you think that?"

"It is a bit odd that I do not remember anything past 5000 years ago, but I do remember a garden and a glorious city in the middle of the ocean," said Ed in an almost trance-like voice.

"You cannot remember anything at all?"

"No, just those images."

"It does not bother you? Not knowing?"

"Not at all. I am quite happy where I am right now, true I could do without the politics."

"If you hate politics then why work so hard to get the position of Prime Minister?"

"The whole point of the Thanatos Clan is to get a high position so that taking our rightful place will be so much easier."

"I thought the whole point of the Thanatos Clan was about family to protect what you love most in the world even if it means giving up your own life to do so."

"That is also one of the reasons why it was created. There are many reasons why she created the Thanatos Clan and why the rankings are the way they are. I think what she had in mind was to have a family that would love and support you no matter what."

"That is what the clan has become after its creation. After 5000 years you would think humans would figure out what the Thanatos Clan was."

"We have been erased from history each and every time. You know they used to believe back then that if your name was erased from anything then you would be unable to cross the borders that divide the living and the dead."

"So you're saying that they had no idea any of you were Gods?"

"None whatsoever. They were simple minded and could not grasp the concept of Gods," Ed's voice soothed as something tingled on the outer ridges of his senses. There was someone somewhere they shouldn't be.

A gentle ocean breezed flitted the hair of the head that came up from its depths. He swam to the edge where there was dry land taking off their snorkel as they did so to look around. He light up a flare to better see what was before him only to stare in awe at the drawings on the walls.

From the little light that came out of the flare he could see a drawing of eight figures surrounding a city with another eight figures going up to the air towards the first eight. The next drawing showed the second eight figures standing behind the first in a protective manner. The drawing after that showed as a tsunami covered the city killing the entire civilianization and a close up of the sixteen that looked on impassively.

He gasped in horror as two of those figures looked familiar to him and he recognized instantly who they were. He looked down to see what was written below the drawing.

"Professor Hawkins, what is this?" asked his assistant behind him coming out of the water as well.

"I believe we just discovered the lost city of Atlantis and how it fell," said Professor Hawkins not tearing his eyes away from the writing that caught his eye. "Come look at this."

His assistant walked over to him to stare at what caught the Professor's eye, "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but it could mean a few things," said Professor Hawkins taking out a water proof camera.

He started taking pictures, hoping that he had enough film to get everything. What he and his assistant failed to notice was a few dozen eyes watching them from the shadows then they disappeared to go report to their master.

Ed walked into his house, dismissing Greed as he closed and locked the door behind him. He knew that Greed went to take up his position in guarding the house with some of the other sins. He was worried about what he felt earlier because truly he had no idea what it was about, but he had a feeling it had to do with something before 5000 years ago.

The house he lived in was big, courtesy of the German people who practically worshipped him like a god. It was only a two story house with a grand staircase that lead to the bedrooms upstairs while the downstairs held a big kitchen that could feed an army along with the dining room and the living room. The study was also downstairs and it held the many books that Ed or Al would read or collected for their research in alchemy and the supernatural. Of course the sins lived with them as well so the house was not that lonely and everyone did give each other some privacy. There were plenty of bathrooms in the house so there were no problems there unless one of the sins got into a fight with each other.

He went up the grand staircase holding onto the railing as he did so wanting to see Al as soon as he can. He got to the door that lead to their room pretty quickly opening the door quietly only to see that Al was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled gently and walked into the room closing the door behind him softly, locking it. He went to Al sitting next to him as he petted his hair softly smiling lovingly down at him. He got up after a few moments and walked to the desk next to the bed and took out his phone to dial a number he memorized. He waited for someone to pick up after all he deemed it was enough time given to call the person to see how they were doing.

"Hey, Yugi, are you ok?" asked Ed concerned after all with the energy wave he felt earlier in the day he was worried.

"So what did you have?"

"It is always boys," said Ed hearing giggling on the other end of the phone.

"I figured as much. What are their names?" asked Ed hearing the silence on the other end of the phone knowing that Yugi was hesitating in telling him.

"So the Pharaoh is the father?"

"Did he rape you?" he asked feeling anger towards the Pharaoh who hurt the one he loved as his older brother.

He sighed heavily, "I wish I was there so I could kill him or at least beat him. Oh well, he will get his just deserts later, I guess."

"Sorry, I did not call earlier but I was busy with other things," he said a bit uncertainly.

"Shut up, Ryou!" he shouted not noticing the slight stirring going on in the bed behind him.

"Anyways be careful you two. Make sure that nobody knows what you are."

"Well, do not cause too much chaos if you do reveal yourselves."

"Alright, just do not slaughter the entire town or something. Once I get things done here I am heading to Konoha I fear that the same thing that has happened to Yugi has happened to Naruto. I want to get there before anything tragic happens like 300 years ago," he said seriously still not noticing that his younger brother had woken up and was staring at him.

"I get to have the first strike," he said suddenly feeling very tired and he knew that it showed through his voice.

"The earliest I can get to him is a few weeks the latest a month."

"Al is almost close to giving birth and I do not want to put him on a plane where he could possibly go into labor. How do I explain my brother being pregnant? He has to heal because I refuse to leave him in Germany and with Shawn's help it should just take a few minutes to a few hours maybe a day. The other reason is that I am too close to the fourth stage and I do not want people freaking out if I suddenly die on the plane," he said in a reasonable manner so that they could understand why.

He heard as one of them sighed and knew that he was in speaker throughout this entire conversation since their voices sounded a bit distant. He did not notice as Al got up from the bed and walked quietly to him to stand behind him.

"No, that does not become active until our bodies are no longer human," said Ed gasping as he felt two hands grab a hold of him to bring him into full erection. "Look I have to go. Talk to you later," he said trying to hold in his moans but a light moan escaped and he hanged up the phone quite quickly.

Al came to stand in front of him still giving Ed the hand job as he crawled into Ed's lap with his knees on either side of him. He stopped the hand job to unbuckled Ed's pants slowly loving the sight of his older brother's head thrown back as he moaned lightly.

"Where's the food I asked for?" asked Al moving the robe he usually wear in this last month.

"Lust went to get it," replied Ed his hazy mind becoming a bit clear.

Al hummed quietly as he forced Ed to enter him making both of them moan loudly since Al's body was so used to Ed's. Ed held onto Al's waist as he thrust up slowly with Al throwing his head back to give out a groan.

"Faster," he said holding onto Ed's shoulders as he went up and back down on Ed's erection loving the feel of his brother inside of him.

"As you wish," said Ed in Al's ear making him shiver in delight. "Place your arms around my neck."

Al did as Ed instructed curiously as to what Ed had in mind. Ed suddenly stood up taking Al with him who gasped in surprised and automatically wrapped his legs around Ed's waist. He felt the slight movement of Ed moving inside of him as he walked them to the bed where Al would be more comfortable.

When Ed got to the bed he placed Al on the bed gently then flipped them over so that Al was on top of him to make it easier for Al's swollen belly. Al arched his back as he moaned placing his hands on top of Ed's chest as he moved his body up then slammed back down in full force.

He enjoyed this position so much and he knew that Ed did too. This is one of the many reasons he loved his brother. Where most men would find this position emasculating to them Ed did not. It seemed that he enjoyed giving some control over to him.

He moaned loudly when he felt Ed thrust up roughly and he heard Ed give out a long groan. He let all of the sensations take over his body like he usually did when they made love. He felt a familiarity wash over him and did not doubt that in their past lives they have always been lovers. He remembered as a child he would sometimes envision how it would feel for Ed to be inside of him. It scared him at first but then after a while it felt oh so right and all he wanted to do was be close to his brother in any way possible.

He gave out another moan as he felt the pace pick up bringing him out of his trance. Of course sex with Ed was anything but boring and he knew that he would be the only one for all eternity to know just how good the sex was. He knew that Ed would look at no other but he could not help feeling a bit jealous every time someone would try to hit on his brother. Everybody just thought that he had a brother complex since Ed raised him even when he was a child himself.

He threw his head back when he felt Ed sit up and start sucking on his nipple causing him to groan at the feeling. He moved his hips in time with Ed's thrust holding onto Ed's shoulders for leverage. Ed kissed along his jaw line oh so lovingly reminding Al of how much he loved him. Ed finally kissed him deeply filled with the passion the two of them were feeling at this exact moment.

That kiss was all it took for Al to lose control he came between their bodies tighten his passage as he did so. Ed groaned feeling the tightness get even tighter and came as well, spilling his seed deep inside of Al who moaned at the feeling of his brother's seed inside of him. It did not take much for Al to cum these days since his body was so sensitive to his brother's touch now that he was so close to labor. They both breathed heavily trying to catch their breaths.

Al leaned heavily on Ed's body his forehead resting on Ed's shoulder. Ed looked down at where Al's neck met his shoulder to see his mark. It was a bite mark that showed the world that Al belonged to him and no one else was allowed to touch him. He gave that mark to Al when they first made love almost a year ago.

It was their form of marriage, a mating ritual, but mating was for life unless the dominant person in the relationship said, 'I release thee' three times then that was a simple divorce. Though that was very rare since they did not mate with just anybody but the option was still there.

Immortals such as them could wait an eternity for their soul mate if they have to. They would never have sex just to have it because to them sex was sacred and was only to be shared with someone you loved dearly. Alexandria was a different story since she was everyone's soul mate until that person found their true soul mate so she was excused for that. So were the ones who could not help if others took advantage of their bodies when they could not defend themselves.

Both had gained control of their breathing and Ed pulled out making Al groan lowly as Ed placed Al next to him laying on his back. He stared down at Al and placed his hand on Al's stomach gently.

"I felt them kick," said Ed lovingly.

"They probably loved what daddy was doing to mommy," said Al chuckling playfully. "Mommy sure loved it."

"Oh really, it felt more like a 'leave me alone' kick," said Ed playing Al's game as he grinned down at him. "But I am glad mommy loved it," he moved closer to Al's stomach. "We all know that mommy is a sex addict."

"Brother!" shouted Al hitting Ed over the head lightly.

Ed laughed as he got up to go to the bathroom. Al heard the water running then after a few moments Ed came back all cleaned up with sweatpants on and a basin of water in his hands along with a towel over his shoulder. He placed the basin on the night stand, wetting the towel and starting to clean Al up who let him do it. He even sat up to take off the robe since it was now filthy with sweat and then he lay back down to let Ed finish cleaning him up.

"Were you talking to Yugi earlier?" asked Al curiously.

"Yes, and Ryou," replied Ed

"Ryou?"

"Yeah, he is with Yugi at the moment and before you ask Yugi had twin boys."

"It is always boys."

Ed chuckled, "That is what me and Ryou said."

Al blinked and smiled making Ed give Al a chaste kiss since he could not resist when Al looked so irresistible in his eyes.

"What are their names?"

"He said that their names were Atemu Seth Motou Thanatos and Heba Sacmis Motou Thanatos."

"The Pharaoh is the father, right?"

"Yes," said Ed putting the towel in the basin and going to the closet to get another robe for Al to put on.

Al sat up when Ed started to come back to the bed to hand Al a clean robe who put it on. Ed sat behind Al spreading his legs so that Al was sitting between them and bringing him closer so that he could lean against him while he leaned back against the head board. Al sat comfortably as he felt his brother's hands on his stomach to feel the twins growing inside of him.

"What are you going to do about the Pharaoh?" asked Al curiously.

"As much as I want to beat the shit out of him he is Yugi's problem and he has to deal with him himself," said Ed leaning his head against Al's.

"I know you will still try to do something against him," said Al knowingly.

"I do not know. Maybe take his body away for a few days just for the heck of it," said Ed chuckling a bit.

"Yugi would be upset even if it was for a few days," said Al laying contently in Ed's arms.

"I still want my food," he said after a moment of silence.

"I hardly call that food! Ice cream and pickles?! Yuck!" said Ed making a face.

A knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"Are you two done screwing each other?" said a female voice through the door.

"Lust!" shouted Ed angrily at the door as Al blushed heavily turning his head to hide his face in Ed's chest.

They heard laughing at the door as Lust came into the room carrying a bag with her. Al peeked out at her and once he saw the bag he forgot his embarrassment as his whole face lit up.

"Is that mine?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, little master, it is," said Lust handing over the bag and seeing Ed make a slight face.

Al grinned happily as he reached into the bag. Ed just shook his head slightly not saying a word about Al's strange carvings. Ed noticed that Lust was still in the room and she looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Lust?" asked Ed in such an authoritative tone that Al stopped eating to see what was going on.

"Alta is downstairs," said Lust watching Al frown. "She wishes to see you. I have told her that you wanted no visitor's but she keeps on insisting."

Ed sighed heavily, "It must be about the earlier incident."

"What incident?" asked Al giving his 'food' to Lust a clear sign that he no longer felt like eating it anymore.

"I will tell you later," said Ed then he turned his attention to Lust. "Tell her I will be there in a moment."

Lust nodded and left the room with Al's 'food'.

Ed looked down at Al and kissed him. Though the kiss Al saw what Ed saw, what he felt and what he heard so he saw in his mind what Ed was talking about. Ed deepened the kiss tightening his hold on Al slightly causing Al to moan lightly as he held on to Ed as well. Ed pulled back slowly making Al whine at the loss so Ed gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"I will be back shortly," said Ed moving away from Al and off the bed.

Al watched as Ed closed the door behind him and he laid back down on the bed, touching his lips with a smile. He loved the feel of his older brother close to him and he especially loved kissing him because Ed never kept secrets from him, not anymore. A kiss to them was also a way for them to see, hear, and feel what the other had done, in a sense it was how they shared memories. What he loved the most though was feeling his brother inside of him, filling him up that was when he truly felt one with his older brother.

As a child all he wanted was to be held in his brother's arms and so he would make up excuses just to sleep in his brother's arms until Ed had figured it out. He was scared at first, but he should not have doubted him because all Ed did was say that he did not have to make up excuses he could sleep in his bed anytime. He remembered that a lot of kids his age would tell him that he was lucky to have an older brother like Edward who took care of him instead of teasing him like their brothers would.

As he grew older though another need came in the form of wanting to kiss his brother and again Ed granted his wish without hesitation. They would make out any chance they got when their mother was away or somewhere else in the house. Their father they did not have to worry about since he left them four years after he was born. Ed used to pin him against anything solid and kiss him so thoroughly that Al would feel weak in the knees, but then they would hear their mother coming back and they would separate, fixing themselves as if nothing happened. Soon after that kissing turned into hand jobs then to blow jobs and then to Ed's fingers being inside of him but finally almost a year ago it truly became sexual. Of course, they got caught and had to get rid of the problem more like Ed got rid of it.

Al's stomach suddenly growled bringing him out of his thoughts and he suddenly regretted giving Lust his 'food'. He sat up, took the covers off, and got out of bed walking over to the door. Once he opened the door he could hear arguing going on downstairs making him frown. One of those voices sounded like Ed and from their link he could tell that Ed was getting frustrated with whoever he was talking to. He walked down the short hall to the grand staircase to see Ed was still talking to Alta in front of the stairs who kept getting close to him and he would push her away from him.

"But I love you," said Alta desperately trying to hug Ed once more.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no interest in you!" said Ed pushing her away again not wanting to be touched by her.

"I know that your mother disappeared a year ago and I can be like a mother to your younger brother if that is what you want," she said her sea blue eyes shining with tears.

"Would you stop with this nonsense! I will never have an interest in you no matter what you do," said Ed closing his eyes out of frustration.

He should not have closed them because then he would have seen Alta coming closer. He did not realize it until he felt something press against his lips which made him snap his eyes open. He immediately pushed her away from him and wiped his mouth hurriedly with a face of disgust.

"Leave my house! From this day forth you are fired and I will speak to the current Prime Minister about this," said Ed his entire body shaking with anger.

"NO! Please, I want to be with you," she said trying to cling to him but he held her at bay.

"Sloth! Get in here!" shouted Ed when it was clear that she was not going to give up anytime soon.

From the back door appeared a huge, muscled, short man that was a few feet taller than Ed and he had long black hair and pale skin. He slowly made his way over to Ed and without any effort at all he grabbed Alta. She started kicking and screaming as Sloth threw her over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He opened it and threw Alta out of the house closing the door quickly when he saw she was coming back to the house. Sloth turned to Ed awaiting more instructions even as Alta banged on the door, begging to be let in.

"Thank you, Sloth. That will be all," said Ed sighing heavily as he fixed his clothes.

Sloth walked away going back in the direction he came from without a word. The banging on the door was getting annoying but Ed tried his best to ignore it. He figured she would tire herself out eventually.

"I applaud her optimism," said Al in a monotone voice startling Ed.

Ed turned around and looked up to see Al there on top of the grand staircase staring down at him with no expression.

"You saw that, huh?" said Ed and when Al did not answer he climbed the stairs quickly, grabbing a hold of Al's expressionless face. "I do not like seeing you like this," he gave Al a kiss.

Al deepened the kiss wanting to get rid of Alta's scent on his brother. He trusted his brother it was just that he could not help feeling jealous if anybody other than him was close to Ed. The only one he did not mind was Naruto since he was their cousin and Naruto only loved Ed as a brother. Of course, it helped that Naruto could see the red string of fate and he had told them when they were kids that they were soul mates.

Al pulled back and smiled up at Ed, rubbing his nose against Ed's softly as he giggled. He glanced at the door where Alta was still banging against the door trying to get in. He hugged Ed, nuzzling against his neck and sighing happily.

"What brought you out? You usually stay in the room these days," said Ed holding Al gently.

Al hummed a bit, "I wanted my ice cream."

"I'll get it," said Ed about to pull away but Al stopped him.

"No. I don't want it anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What I want now is for you to make love to me," whispered Al in Ed's ear causing him to shiver in slight arousal.

"As you wish," said Ed picking Al up bridal style and walking back to the bedroom.

Al giggled as the bedroom door closed behind them.

It was dark out with the moon shining brightly through the window when Al next awoke sensing something was wrong. He stayed where he was, his head resting on his brother's chest and his arm hanging over his waist. His eyes snapped open as he realized what had awakened him from a deep sleep. Ed's heart . . . it was not beating.

He sat up and pouted. Now what was he going to do? He had to wait four days for his brother to come back to him, to make love to him, and he would not be able to sleep now because Ed's heartbeat was his lullaby. As corny as that sounded it was true. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said his eyes adjusting to the dark.

Envy's head peeked in cautiously, looking around the room until his eyes finally reached the bed. "Is he-" he trailed off not being able to say it.

"Yes, he is," said Al patiently then he frowned, "How did you know?"

"I felt it," answered Envy stepping into the room. "He created us so in essence we can sense when our creator has passed or been injured."

Al nodded in understanding.

"What do you wish to do?" asked Envy

Al thought about it for a moment. "I know just the place to put him until the four days are over. Tell Gluttony to look around the house, see if he can sniff anybody out with what happened earlier with Alta we cannot be too careful."

Envy nodded, bowed and left the room.

Al sighed and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom with a bit of a limp. He came back out after a few minutes with a basin of water and a towel, placing them on the nightstand. He took the covers off of Ed revealing his naked body and started cleaning his body gently. When he finished, he went to the drawer then the closet to get his brother some clean clothes.

He maneuvered Ed's body as he put the clothes on, blushing lightly as he did so. When he finished dressing Ed, he looked down at his body to see that he was still naked and covered in dry semen which caused him to blush heavier. He turned to the bathroom with the decision to take a shower to clean himself before he gave out any more orders to the seven sins.

He started the water, waiting for it to warm up before he stepped in enjoying the feel of water on his skin. He felt kind of lonely now since he would take showers with Ed when they found out he was pregnant. He smiled brightly as he remembered the expression on Ed's face when he told him that he was expecting. Ed had span him around and kissed him so passionately that his knees had gone weak and he was pretty sure that if Ed had not been holding him than he would have fallen to the ground.

He rubbed his belly as he worried about the twins missing their father's voice in the next few days. Ed would always talk to them in the morning when he woke up and at night before going to bed and Al would feel them moving, listening to Ed's voice. He sighed as his mind traveled down memory lane of what happened almost a year ago.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a rainy day on a Wednesday when Ed came into his room to check on him. He had been feeling sick all day yesterday after being in the rain with Ed and he could tell that his brother was feeling guilty about it. He smiled weakly at Ed who was rewetting the wash cloth and putting it back on his forehead.

"Sorry, I should not have made you come with me outside in the rain," said Ed sadly looking at the floor.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to go with you to the store," said Al smiling weakly to give Ed some reassurance.

Ed kissed Al's forehead making Al giggle lightly. He glanced over Ed's shoulder to see their mother at the door glaring at him. He knew that his mother would get angry every time Ed would get too close to him. He figured it was because she suspected that something was going on between them. He hated her so much and he knew his brother felt the same way or else Ed would have stopped him when he caught him putting poison in her food.

He coughed lightly as Ed pulled the covers up more and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Now, brother dear, I want you to get better so just rest for today," said Ed watching as Al nodded.

"Edward, you are going to be late for school. Don't worry about your brother I'll take care of him," said Trisha motherly.

Al saw as Ed tensed slightly not enough so that anybody would notice, but Al could tell that Ed did not like the idea of leaving him with their mother. Ed turned his head to his mother and nodded.

"I'll see you after school, Alphonse," said Ed going to the door.

As Ed passed their mother he saw Ed jump with an uncomfortable expression and his mother was smiling. He realized that she had grabbed Ed and it was then that he truly knew how deep his hatred for her ran. Ed just passed her without a word or a glance while his mother just glared at him again and closed the door.

Al sighed and waited for the end of the school day for when Ed would come home to him. He knew what was going on with Ed and their mother even though Ed tried to hide it from him. His mother was taking advantage of Ed because he looked like their father who abandoned them. He found out years ago when he saw her coming out of Ed's room and he could hear Ed crying. After that he would make excuses so that he could go into Ed's room so that she could not go in and do anything to him. Of course he suspects that his brother already knew this and gladly accepted it without asking.

He closed his eyes to at least get some rest to feel better before Ed got home. He did not want Ed worrying even more for him he had enough problems.

When next he opened his eyes he saw Ed standing over him with a tray in his hands. He smiled up at Ed gratefully who gave a small smile in return. Al made an effort to sit up but Ed placed the tray on the nightstand and helped him up.

"I'm not that weakened, brother," said Al playfully.

Ed chuckled, "I know I just love to spoil you," replied Ed fluffing up Al's pillow.

"I know," said Al looking up at Ed and pouting his lips a bit.

Ed stared down at him and gave him a peck on the lips. He pulled back and got the tray, placing it on Al's lap. Al stared down at it and saw that it was chicken noodle soup with some crackers beside the bowl.

Al giggled.

"What? What is it?" asked Ed raising an eyebrow in question.

"I should have known it was chicken soup it's the only thing you know how to cook," said Al

Ed pouted, but nonetheless sat next to Al who started eating the soup. He started to hum a tune as he waited for Al to finish eating. Al leaned against him and relaxed, knowing that he was safe so long as Ed was nearby.

After a moment he finished, feeling better than he did before. He handed the tray to Ed who placed it back on the nightstand. Ed opened his arms and Al fell into the embrace, sighing happily as he got comfortable. It was silent for a while with the both of them enjoying each other's presence.

"Brother?" said Al breaking the silence.

"Hmm," said Ed as an indication that he was listening.

"Has mom forced you to have sex with her?" asked Al feeling Ed tense.

"No, she's waiting till I get older."

"What does she make you do to her?"

"Al, why are you asking these questions?"

"Because I want to know, brother," said Al looking up into Ed's eyes.

Ed stared right back and sighed, "She makes me stick my fingers inside of her."

Al jumped slightly, "Do you-I mean-when you do that to me . . . do-"

"Do I revert back to when she makes me do that to her?"

Al nodded.

"No, because it is you. You see every time she touches me you heal me with your love, your touch," said Ed caressing Al's cheek softly.

Al blushed as he saw the love in his brother's eyes directed at him. He moved to sit on Ed's lap, his legs wrapped around Ed's waist. He rested his head on Ed's shoulder feeling Ed's arms come up to hold him.

"Brother, I'm ready," said Al turning his head so that he was staring at Ed's face to see his reaction to that statement.

Ed's eyes had widened, "Al - I -"

"Please, brother, make love to me," said Al doing the puppy dog look that he knew his brother could not resist when Ed turned to stare at him.

"But Al, you are only thirteen we could wait a bit longer," said Ed trying to resist Al's puppy dog look.

"Why wait? We already know that we are soul mates from what Naruto said years ago," said Al intensifying his puppy dog look.

"And how would Naruto know that?" asked Ed trembling slightly with the effort not to give in.

Al could feel Ed resisting but he knew he was going to get what he wanted in the end. Ed himself had told him that he could not resist giving him anything he wanted.

"How would I know? I just feel like he is right and that he can somehow see soul mates. Wouldn't that be cool?" said Al excitedly.

Ed smiled softly and kissed Al licking his bottom lip gently asking for permission and Al gave it to him opening his mouth. Al moaned when he felt his brother's tongue explore his mouth. Ed pulled back when they both needed air, moving forward to place Al on his back on the bed as he hovered over him.

He stared down at Al intently, "As you wish," said Ed leaning down to kiss and suck on Al's neck.

Before Al knew it they were both naked on top of the bed with Ed's fingers in him preparing him for what he wanted for a while now. He moaned loudly but Ed kissed him stopping it mid-moan so their mother would not hear them. Al thrust back into Ed's fingers so when Ed pulled his fingers out he whined at their loss. He heard Ed chuckle in his ear.

"Be patient," said Ed as his hands moved up to grab a hold of his hands.

He squeezed Ed's hands as he felt Ed push himself in slowly and when he was finally completely in him they both sighed contently. Al felt so complete and an odd sense of familiarity which he could not understand. He moved his hips signally for Ed to move. Ed took the hint pulling out till the tip of his erection was the only thing in and thrust back in full force still holding onto Al's hands.

Al arched his back in pleasure, moaning. He wrapped his legs around Ed's waist more snugly feeling his brother's developing muscles move with his thrusts.

"Brother . . . please . . . more-moan-faster," panted out Al trying to bring Ed impossibly closer to his body by using his legs.

Ed groaned as he went faster. "Al . . . so so so-moan-good . . . so tight," said Ed as a sheen of sweat started to glisten on his tanned skin.

Al opened eyes he did not remember closing and stared up at Ed and he felt thrilled at the look of pleasure on Ed's face. To think that he could cause such pleasure to his older brother made him shiver in excitement.

They were so intent on their love making that they did not notice that their moans and groans were getting louder. They did not notice the bedroom door opening. They did not notice their mother's horrified stare as she saw them. Nor did they notice as that horrified stare turned into a murderous glare as she closed the door and walked away.

As their organisms neared Al had the sudden urge to bear his neck to Ed and so he did it without a second thought. Ed stared down at the place where neck met shoulder then bit into the flesh. They both had images rush into their heads but it did not stop them for a second.

"EDWARD!" screamed out Al in pleasure coming from just the bite.

"ALPHONSE!" screamed out Ed as he came spilling his seed in Al just from the tightening of muscles around his erection.

Ed leaned heavily on Al as they both panted heavily trying to regain their normal breathing. The images they saw during their organisms still flowing through their heads until the images finally made sense. They both turned their faces toward the other and really saw each other. Al's mouth opened in shock and Ed just stared at him thoughtfully.

Ed closed the distance and kissed Al deeply. Al moaned and kissed Ed right back with just as much passion as Ed. They pulled back with Ed caressing Al's cheek while Al moved a piece of hair away from Ed's face and stared up at him lovingly.

"Naruto was right. You are my soul mate, Alphonse," said Ed moving off of Al.

"Brother, do you think Naruto remembered before us?" asked Al cuddling up to Ed.

Ed wrapped an arm around Al unconsciously bringing him even closer to his body. "Probably. We are going to have to find him. He is the only other family we have left."

"But mom will never let us," said Al worriedly.

"She never has to find out," said Ed seriously then he kissed Al's forehead. "Go to sleep. We will talk more later."

Al closed his eyes but not before he moved his ear over Ed's heart to hear it as he slept just like he used to do so many times. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms finally feeling content.

When Al woke up he was in Ed's arms who was still asleep. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was the middle of the night. He was feeling kind of thirsty but he did not want to move from his comfortable position. He had no other choice but to leave the warmth of his brother's arms just to get a glass of water. He pouted but still got out of bed.

His backside stings a bit and he was grateful that Ed was gentle in their first time in this lifetime. Of course, Ed was always gentle when it is their first time no matter what lifetime it was. He picked up his clothes from earlier and put them on. Once he finished he walked out of the room limping a bit. He went down the hall and into the kitchen, opening a cabinet for a glass. He went to the sink and got some tap water, drinking it.

He heard a sudden noise behind him and turned around to see his mom standing there glaring at him. He felt fear of her for the first time as he placed his glass of water on the counter and looked around for an escape route.

"Do you think I would let you take him away from me?" said Trisha as she picked up a nearby knife. "I will never let a whore like you take away my husband."

Al stared at the knife cautiously then at his mom, frowning. "Mom, brother is not your husband he is your son," said Al moving away from the counter.

Trisha shook her head then with a yell she charged at Al knife held high. Al saw it coming and dodged, summoning up memories of when he would also dodge such things. The knife was embedded in one of the wooden cabinets and Trisha started pulling on it to get it out. Al saw the knife start to come out so he turned and ran out of the kitchen. He hoped his brother heard the noises and came to stop their mom's madness.

He ran into the living room with Trisha not far behind him still with that knife in her hand. He ran behind the couch and she stabbed it instead. She pulled it out and before she could charge at Al again she suddenly made a gurgling sound. Al looked down to see a knife embedded in his mother's stomach.

Just as quickly it was pulled out of her, she turned and fell back on the couch to see who had stabbed her. Al looked up to see his brother standing there with a butcher knife in his hands the blade dripping with blood, their mother's blood.

Trisha looked up at Ed, "Honey, why?" she asked lowly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your husband. That bastard left us years ago," said Ed swinging the knife again this time stabbing close to her heart. Ed looked away from her to stare at Al calling him over to him so that he could check him over for injuries.

"I am fine, brother," said Al nuzzling against Ed's hand which was caressing his face.

"That was a close call," said Ed sighing heavily. "I felt your fear it is what woke me up."

Al smiled up at him in admiration then kissed Ed. He pulled Ed close to him, moaning when the kiss was deepened and the next thing he knew he backed Ed up into the one seat sofa. He opened Ed's pants and pulled down his own pants, crawling into Ed's lap. Al grabbed a hold of Ed's erection guiding it to his entrance. He rode his brother that night as their mother lay dying not a few feet away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Al stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist loosely. He heard a noise in the bedroom and frowned because it did not feel like any of the other seven sins. He opened the door slowly so as to not make a sound to alert the person in the room with his brother that they were caught.

He peeked in the crack he made and saw Alta leaning over Ed and then crawling on top of him. He glared at her and wished he could summon his brother's scythe but that was not his weapon, it was Ed's. He glanced around the room and saw a gun hanging on the wall, it was old probably from the time of Hitler and mostly likely it did not work or loaded but Alta did not have to know that.

He stepped out of the bathroom quietly going to the right wall where the guns were hanging. He grabbed the closest one and just as quietly went up behind Alta as she started to take off her shirt and pointed it behind her head making her stop her movements.

"Get off of him and do not turn around," said Al making sure that his hand holding the gun did not shake.

Alta raised her hands and got up off of Ed, getting off the bed while resisting the urge to see who it was that held her at gunpoint. She knew it was a gun because nobody worked in the military and not know what it is like to be held at gunpoint.

"Don't shoot. I'm the Prime Minister's girlfriend," she said and she could have sworn she heard a growl when she said that.

"You are lying," said Al angrily. He had not meant to growl but this woman was trying to take his mate away as if. After 5000 years he knew that his brother would not cheat on him since immortals were extremely loyal unless one mate did something hurtful to the other but that was a different story.

He spiked his energy up to summon the sins to him in this room immediately. After all he usually did not spike his energy up unless it was important so he did not have to wait long before Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Envy practically ran into the room. They looked at Alta then smelled the air and knew what was about to happen if Al had not been in the next room. Their eyes glowed eerily in the darkness making Alta shiver in fear and she had the feeling that they could somehow see in the dark as well as they do in the light.

"Take this intruder into the living room. I will deal with her myself, but guard her well. I will not accept any more mistakes that could endanger Edward," said Al not wanting to reveal who he was just yet. "Gluttony, remain here."

The others nodded as Gluttony place a wide finger into his mouth and his stomach growled. Greed and Envy grabbed Alta and dragged her out of the room with Lust following behind them. Al thought about where Pride could be for a few seconds before he pushed the thought out of his head for now. He had important things to do at the moment then to think about the trouble that Pride could cause in the few days that he had been missing.

"Grab my brother and _do not eat him_," he said putting emphasis on the 'do not eat him'.

Gluttony did as he was commanded awaiting more orders from his creator's younger brother. He could tell that Al was annoyed at the fact that he failed on sniffing out Alta and he whined a bit at the thought. Al must have heard the whine because he smiled in a way that told Gluttony that he was not mad at him, but at Alta. He knew from the smells on Alta and on Ed's body what she had tried to do. Personally it disgusted him what Alta tried to do even if she did not know that Ed was dead.

"Come," said Al leading the way out of the room and Gluttony saw as Al stood facing a wall.

He picked up his hand and pushed a bit of his weight into the wall causing it to move to the side. He turned to Gluttony to see a surprised expression and he almost giggled, of course the sins would not know of this secret passage only he and Edward knew about it. He signaled for Gluttony to follow him and when they came out of the other side Gluttony saw that they were in Ed's study/library. That explains why this room was the only room in the whole house that was two floors. They had all figured it was because Ed had a lot of books and therefore needed two floors to fit everything.

Al climbed down the stairs holding onto the railing tightly with Gluttony trailing behind him quietly though Al could hear the occasionally stomach growl. "You are to tell no one what it is you are about to see or about the secret passage way that leads here," said Al seriously stopping at the bottom of the stairs as he heard the shelf move back in place behind them.

"Yes, master," said Gluttony obeisant as he stared at Al's back.

Al nodded and went to the bookshelf that was behind Ed's desk and pulled out a book. Half of the book shelf moved aside allowing them entry into a room that the sins knew very well. It appeared that this passage way led to the laboratory that Ed and Al had in the basement. This would explain why sometimes they did not see Ed or Al enter the laboratory.

The bookshelf closed behind them as Al went over to a far wall away from the equipment in the room. He once again pushed his weight into the wall and it moved aside to reveal another secret room that the sins did not know about. In this room was a bed and only a bed. It was a queen-sized bed with red satin for blankets and the room just radiated pure power that had Gluttony whine a bit.

"Do not worry, the room only has protection and privacy spells. It was designed in case one of us died in the house and we had to hide our bodies somewhere so that no human would suspect our deaths," said Al knowing why Gluttony had whined.

He went to the bed and started cleaning it out and puffing the pillows so that Ed could be more comfortable. He wiped his forehead several times as he rested for a few minutes refusing Gluttony's help when he offered. Finally he finished cleaning the bed making a mental note to look up a spell that would keep dust away for long periods of time.

He motioned for Gluttony to put Ed on the bed and he did so. Al watched silently as Ed was placed on top of the covers he did not bother to put the covers over him since Ed would most likely be annoyed when he woke up again. He turned around to get out of the room not even bothering to see if Gluttony was following him because he knew he was. The bookshelf closed behind them and they walked out of the study/library.

"I have one problem to deal with before any of us can get anymore sleep," murmured Al to himself sighing heavily before he entered the lit up living room.

Alta was being watched very closely which made her stare at the floor so hard that there would have been a hole on the ground by now and she shifted uncomfortably at their stares. They acted as if they did not know her and yet she saw several of them at work every day. She heard footsteps come into the room and she looked up to see that their attention had shifted from her to the person who had entered the room. She turned her head in that direction to see Alphonse standing there . . . with a swollen belly.

Her eyes widened as she saw the first glimpse of Alphonse Elric since he stopped making an appearance over six and a half months ago and now she knew why. Alphonse had long dark golden blonde hair that reached his lower back and the look made him look a bit like a girl, a pretty girl and his pale hands were resting over his swollen belly. A serene look was on his face as he stared at her calmly, a bit too calmly from the way the others present in the room shifted nervously.

"Hello, Alta," said Al coming to stand in next to her but at a distance so that she could not reach out to him. "It has been a while."

"How is-" she trailed off not able to complete her sentence.

Al smiled down at her in a way that clearly said that she might not survive the night. "This is proof of my brother's love for me," said Al getting closer to her and reaching out to grab her hand and placing it on his belly. "Feel."

She felt the movement inside of his belly and was disgusted, moving her hand away quickly. "I refuse to believe my Edward would have sex with a freak like you. What are you thinking saying something like that anyways? He is your brother," she said not noticing that everyone in the room had tensed.

They had tensed for a good reason when an immortal mated they mated for life. The fact was that Ed had marked Al which made Al his and Ed got marked by Al meaning that Ed belonged to Al. An immortal was possessive when it came to their mate and Alphonse would be no different even with his gentle nature. They could feel his energy spike so high that they were sure the other six could sense it wherever they were. Was this woman so obsessed with Edward that she could not see the truth as to why he had refused her?

Al continued to stare at her calmly. "Forgive me, but I am afraid that I cannot let you leave this house alive," said Al making Alta's eyes widen. "Gluttony, you can eat now. Clean up when you are done," with that said he turned around and quickly left the room.

Gluttony approached Alta with drool coming out as he opened his mouth. Al flinched when he heard the screams, but he was not regretting his decision instead he was thinking how he was going to explain the screams if anybody heard them or Alta's disappearance for that matter. His brother's he could just say that he was sick or that Ed wanted a vacation it was not like they would deny his brother that with how hard he was working.

He sighed heavily as he stared up at the stairs only for him to suddenly be picked up. He looked down and smiled when he saw that Sloth had placed him on his shoulder and was carrying him up the stairs. Sloth placed him down when they reached the top and he nodded his thanks to him. He walked down the hall, entering the bedroom, and going to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

On the morning of the first day of Ed's death Al woke up without Ed's warmth and missed him deeply even if he knew it would not be for long. He got out of bed, changed the sheets, took a shower, and called the Ministry. He said that his brother was sick and would not be coming in for a few days. It was surprisingly easy to get Ed a vacation since once they heard that Ed was sick they said that Ed could take a vacation because he probably got sick from working so much. By noon, Ed's cell phone rang and Al answered it only for it to be Yugi asking if Ed was dead. Al said that what he felt was true that Ed was dead. Yugi seemed to be happy about that saying that Ed was the second of them to die which meant it would be very soon that they could all be at full power. They hanged up after they told each other to be careful.

On the second day, the Ministry had called asking if they had seen Alta because it seemed that she had disappeared. Al had told them that he had not seen her since the afternoon yesterday when she came to the house and Ed had fired her because she was becoming obsessed with him. They believed him saying how sorry they were about her causing such a scene at their house.

On the third day, Pride had come back and it seemed that he had something pretty urgent to say. All he would say though was that he was going to wait until Ed had awakened so that he could tell them both at the same time. About an hour after that there was a banging at the front door. Al could hear some arguing, but did not bothering stepping out of the room. He decided to let the sins handle it. Lust came up and told him that it was Alta's ex-boyfriend Carleton demanding to see Edward. Al simply told her to say that Ed was indisposed at the moment and come back in a few days when he was feeling better. She did as she was told and after that there was more shouting and running footsteps coming up the stairs.

Al heard the doors opening and as quickly as he could, ran to the bed, getting under the covers, and placing a pillow over his swollen belly. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just as the bedroom door opened.

A man with light blonde hair and light green eyes looking a bit buff stood at the doorway staring at him in surprise. He could hear running footsteps coming to the door and from the sounds of it it was more than one of the sins.

"Who are you?" asked the man that Al presumed was Carleton.

"I should be asking you that question. Who are you to barge into another's home?" said Al not faking his anger, but also realizing that this man had no idea who he was.

"I thought this was that brat's home," said Carleton starting to get angry, but also a bit fearful when he thought he saw Al's eyes flash red for a few seconds.

"It is b-Edward's home. Did they not tell you that he is indisposed at the moment?"

Just at that time Lust came in and stood between Carleton and Al in a way that told everyone in the room that she was willing to do anything to protect Al.

"I didn't know that the brat had a girlfriend? Much less that they were living together," said Carleton only glancing at Lust

Al could see that Lust had tensed at that.

"Well now you know. Be more respectful towards the one who is going to be Prime Minister in three years," said Al resisting the urge to stand up. "Leave my house this instant!"

"Did you know that your boyfriend has been cheating on you with my girl?" asked Carleton refusing to move.

Al narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed that he did not obey him and that he was being so persistent. "Are you talking about Alta? That whore has been obsessed with b-Edward for a while now he fired her just two days ago."

"They could be meeting secretly," said Carleton not noticing the shadows at his feet moving, but Al and Lust did.

"I highly doubt that. Now leave my house and the next time you barge in here I will tell Edward to order you to be court marshaled," said Al staring up into Carleton's light green orbs intently as he refused to look down at what Pride was doing with the shadows.

Pride appeared at the doorway. He was in the form of a child that could act sweet and innocent but also deadly in calculated ways. He walked past Carleton, got on the bed, and started to crawl to Al. Once he reached Al he turned his head to stare at Carleton distracting him long enough for Greed to show up.

Greed grabbed Carleton's shoulder, "Did I not tell you not to mess with my boss? It also meant anyone that he holds dear to him," he said sneering at him. He turned to Al, "Sorry about this. We did not mean for you to be awakened in such a way."

Envy showed up and helped Greed drag Carleton out even though he was cursing loudly at them to let him go. They heard more curses and the slam of a door. Once that was heard Lust turned to Al.

"You pretended to be your brother's girlfriend?" asked Lust raising an eyebrow in question.

"Honestly, he made it all too easy. He didn't even recognize me. Plus, I am far more than brother's girlfriend," said Al crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from her.

"Yes, we know. You are his wife," said Lust trying not to laugh when she saw Al pout.

"It was actually a calculated move on his part," said Pride finally speaking up. "I mean think about it. If two babies suddenly appear how do we explain the mother? Now that Carleton thinks Father has a girlfriend he will tell someone and when the twins show up we can just say she was pregnant and died in childbirth."

_'Father?'_ thought Al looking at the corner of his eyes at Pride. He knew that the seven sins regarded Ed as their father since he created them, but this was the first time he heard one of them say it.

Al sighed tiredly, "All of you stay alert. We have one more day before brother comes back from the Underworld," he said not being able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Lust nodded and left while Pride stayed in the room. Al handed him the TV remote; might as well let Pride have some entertainment since he was keeping him company.

By the fourth day Al was a bundle of energy. He ordered the whole house cleaned even joining in himself until Lust caught him and told Sloth to make sure Al did not do anything to strain himself. Al pouted, but understood her reasoning. Now he knew why Ed had ordered Lust to oversee his pregnancy. She was the only woman among them and because of her motherly instincts she would make sure nothing happened to him or his children under her watch. It helped that the other sins feared her already when it came to the household.

It was late at night and Al was a bundle of nerves as the time drew closer. He kept pacing back and forth in his room even going out in the hall to do so as well. Nothing seemed to help calm him down and the sins could understand since it was close to the time that Ed would come back. They were excited too, but they were doing a great job not showing it for Al's sake.

They were all currently in the living room with Lust having ordered Sloth to carry Al down. He was pacing in the same spot practically making a trail there but no one told him anything just waited. Suddenly Gluttony picked up his nose and started sniffing the air grabbing everyone's attention even Al who stopped his pacing.

"What is it?" asked Al concerned when Gluttony started to whine lowly.

"That bad man is here. The one who wished to see Father the day before," replied Gluttony.

"Damn bastard," said Envy angrily. "What the hell does he want now?"

"Where is he?" asked Al glancing around cautiously.

"Trying to sneak into your bedroom," replied Gluttony after another sniff.

"My bedroom?" asked Al curiously. "Why would he try to sneak into mine and brother's room?"

"I am guessing to use you to get Father to go to him," said Pride after a moment of thought.

"I knew that bastard would cause us trouble," said Greed frowning.

"Is he still there?" asked Al going over to the window.

"No, he is moving around upstairs," said Gluttony and everyone turned to look at Al to see what he wanted to do.

"He will find his way here eventually," he said then he glanced over at the clock. "It is not long before brother wakes up. What did you do to Alta's remains?" he suddenly asked having realized that he did not know the answer.

"After Gluttony was done with her there was nothing but bones," said Envy making a face when he remembered.

"We salt and burned the bones. We did not want her spirit coming back to haunt you," said Lust seriously.

"If I was back at full power then I could have my soul collectors here and have brother judge them so they would not haunt people," said Al rubbing his belly gently.

"Do not worry about that soon you will gain your full power," said Lust in a comforting tone. "But first we must do something about the intruder."

Al nodded, "You are right. I guess grab a hold of him and we will see what he wants with brother," he said sighing heavily. "I do not want him doing anything to hurt brother."

"Or yourself," said Pride turning into shadows and leaving the room.

Al continued to stare out the window as he heard the sins walk out of the living room. He looked up at the moon, frowning when he remembered times they visited their cousin and they were treated as outcasts by their own family except by Naruto. He was treated the same as him and Ed which after a while was alright with them.

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him touching his belly. He breathed deeply only to inhale his brother's scent and he basked in the feel of being in his brother's arms again. He glanced back to see golden blonde hair shining in the moonlight as it rested against his shoulder.

"How are they?" asked Ed softly his breath going against Al's ear who shivered at the feel of it.

"They are fine, we were just missing you," said Al leaning against Ed's body.

"Hmm," hummed Ed as one of his hands moved to Al's chin and turned his head to him to bring him into a deep kiss.

Al moaned as he turned around continuing to kiss Ed. He wrapped his arms around his neck to try and bring Ed closer. He backed into the window sill and sat on it bringing Ed with him. He wrapped his legs around Ed's waist gently as Ed pulled back to allow them to breathe.

"I can tell you missed me," said Ed breathing heavily.

"Of course," said Al trying to bring Ed in for another kiss.

"No, we must not," said Ed though he did let Al bring him in for a kiss. "You are too close to giving birth."

Al whined, "I need you," he said desperately.

"Fine, but we do it slow and gentle, ok?" said Ed undoing his pants.

Al nodded enthusiastically. He did not care how they made love as long as he could feel Ed inside of him. He brought Ed closer to him with his leg and he felt Ed start to push in slowly.

Ed groaned, "You are already this wet when I barely have touched you."

Al moaned loudly when Ed was completely in. "I cannot help it if I missed you so much."

Ed pulled out till only the tip was in then he thrust back in slowly causing Al to give a long drawn out moan. It was slow and gentle just like Ed said it would be, but they still forgot about their surroundings. It was not until a cough was heard that they stopped and Al peeked over Ed's shoulder only to blush heavily and hide his face in Ed's chest. Very slowly Al picked up his head and gave Ed a kiss and through that kiss Ed saw what had happened in the past four days of his death.

Ed pulled out completely and buttoned up his pants letting Al's legs fall off of his waist. Al fixed himself closing his legs as he got off of the sill and stood behind his brother as he turned to face the sins who were holding Carleton.

Ed stood tall and proud staring at Carleton so intently that the sins knew that their Father was at full power. Al shivered at the feel of power coming off of Ed and even though he was embarrassed that they were caught making love all he wanted was for Ed to drag him off somewhere private and finish what he started. Ed pulled him forward and kissed his forehead softly.

At the corner of his eye Al saw Carleton's eyes widen when he saw his swollen belly. One of his hands reached up to cling to Ed's shirt, looking up at him.

"Why do you not go upstairs," said Ed wrapping his arms around Al.

Al shook his head, "I want to be with you," he said softly.

Ed stared down at him and nodded. "What are you doing in my house this late at night?" asked Ed turning his attention back to Carleton.

"I'm looking for Alta."

Ed frowned, "I fired her four days ago. Why do you think she would be here after the scandal she caused?"

"She was cheating on me with you," said Carleton as if it was the obvious answer.

Al actually growled causing everyone to jump slightly at the sound, but Ed just smiled gently and brought Al closer to his body.

"Why would I want a woman like Alta when I have someone as beautiful and wonderful as my Allie here," said Ed causing Al to blush.

The sins just smiled knowingly while Al stared down at the floor embarrassed. Ed stepped away from Al who whined slightly, but Ed just turned his head to him and smiled reassuringly. Ed walked up to Carleton and stood in front of him and though Carleton was taller than Ed it did not seem a problem. Ed still looked quite intimating as he stood tall staring up at Carleton.

"You see, Carleton unlike other men I choose to give myself to one person completely and no one else. I know it might sound lame or cheesy but it is also true," said Ed seriously.

Carleton looked over at Al more specially his belly and when Ed saw this he frowned while Al covered his belly protectively. Lust and Pride got in front of Al protectively blocking Carleton's view of Al. the other sins tensed behind Al getting ready to defend him if necessary since it was Ed's orders. They were not going to let anything happen to their Father's mate and unborn children.

Carleton looked back at Ed, "That's not your girlfriend, is it? That's your younger brother," said Carleton surprising Al who stared at Ed worriedly.

All Ed did was stand there, but then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Are you really that slow that you barely recognized my brother?"

"You two are disgusting, freaks. He even more so for being able to have his own brother's child," said Carleton unwisely.

Al gasped as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Ed's hand moved so fast nobody knew what happened until Carleton was on the floor holding his eye.

"Say what you want about me, but I will not allow you to say such things about my brother," said Ed threatening as a black mist appeared in his hand.

Carleton watched as a scythe suddenly appeared in Ed's hand where the black mist was coming from. Ed raised the scythe and brought it down on Carleton's shoulder forcing a scream past the man's lips. Just as easily as Ed brought the scythe down he pulled it out making the scythe disappear.

Ed turned his head slightly, "Gluttony, snack time," he said turning around and walking to Al.

He picked up Al bridal-style heading towards the stairs, but before he climbed them he stopped, "Be sure to clean up after yourself when you are done," he said climbing the stairs quickly.

Ed entered their room, kicking the door closed behind him since his hands were still filled with Al. He placed Al on the bed and sat next to him kissing the tears away as Al cried silently.

"Do not listen to a thing that human says," said Ed gently. "He knows nothing of our love. Our love has lasted for 5000 years possibly even more than that so do not let one lowly human's opinion bring you down."

"It should not have hurt my feelings, but I just have never heard someone call me a freak in such a disgusted tone, in pure rage," said Al clinging to Ed's chest where he hid his face.

"Shh, it is okay. I am here now," said Ed rubbing soothing circles on Al's back.

"I know," said Al looking up at Ed from his position on Ed's chest. He reached up and kissed Ed, "Show me that I am not a freak. Show me that you love me."

Ed looked down at Al for a moment then nodded. He leaned down to kiss Al passionately his tongue licking Al's bottom lip for entrance which Al granted quickly. Ed's hands came to Al's shoulders to slowly take off the robe Al wore. Al moved his hands from Ed's chest to make it easier for the robe to come off.

Once the robe was off Ed leaned Al back on the bed gently making sure not to put his whole weight on Al. He unbuckled his pants and pulled it down enough to take out his erection and without waiting thrust in making both of them moan loudly.

"Oh god, you are still slick from earlier," said Ed thrusting slowly, gently into Al.

Al moaned and grabbed onto Ed's arms as he arched his back.

*Two weeks later*

"LUST!" shouted Ed in the late afternoon making everyone in the house jump about several feet in the air. "Come quickly! It is time!"

Lust dropped what she was doing and quickly ran to her Father's room. When she got to the room she saw Ed between Al's legs; who was groaning in pain from the contractions. From the power wave she knew it was ready time she did not need Ed telling her but she kept her mouth shut knowing that he was just anxious.

*Konoha*

A blonde haired boy was awakened from a deep sleep as he felt the power wave. He must have made a noise because the person next to him got up and pulled him closer to his body. He stared up at the ceiling of where he was being held as the person next to him fell back to sleep.

His cousin Alphonse had just given birth now it should not be long before they came for him. He hoped it was soon he had no idea how long he could last here. He stared down at the pale hand that has resting possessively on his swollen belly. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the chain that tied him to the headboard. They better hurry up and come he did not want to give birth in a basement.

*Egypt*

"Ah, it seems Alphonse has given birth," said a girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes as she rubbed her left hand on her swollen belly.

"Alphonse?" asked a woman who was standing before her as she helped the younger girl dress the quadruplets who were now four years old.

"He is one of us. An immortal," replied the younger girl.

"He? How is he able to get pregnant?" asked the older woman.

"Within the Thanatos Clan the males have the ability of fertility. When it is time to give birth the body makes another hole where the baby will come out in other words it is like when a woman gives birth just a few extra parts," said the younger as she put a shirt over one of the girls.

"Alexandria, are you not going to go to them?"

"When the time is right I will," replied Alexandria kissing her daughter on the forehead.

*Tokyo, Japan*

Kagome smiled as she felt the power wave vibrating through the air. She stared down at her belly with one of her hands resting on it to think that Inuyasha has not even realized that she has been in a relationship with his half-brother Sesshoumaru. She may not be as pregnant as the others could be, but everything was going smoothly. When she remembered parts of her life 300 years ago she realized that she had been in love with Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha as she had first thought.

*Domino City, Japan*

"Did you feel that, Ryou, Malik?" asked a tri-color haired boy as he looked out his window.

"Yes," said a white haired boy also looking out.

"It seems Alphonse has finally given birth," said a bleach-blonde haired boy closing his eyes.

"Which means we are one step closer to being together again," said Yugi as he glanced at the other two.

"There is only one problem," said Malik opening his eyes slowly.

"And what would that be, hikari?" asked another bleach-blonde haired boy who looked like the other, but there was some differences between them like his hair was wilder and his features were more mature.

"He means that even if the three of us are together and the other three come we are still missing the girls," said Ryou in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but I sense that my sister will soon come to us," said Yugi seriously. "And if the timeline is correct as it was 300 years ago then she should be with child now."

"Why must we share everything with each other?" said Malik causing the others to laugh.

*Back in Moscow, Germany*

"Fill up the tub!" said Ed glancing up at Lust. "He is already ten centimeters."

Lust quickly ran to the bathroom connected to the room and filled up the tub with warm water. When she turned around she saw Ed already behind her carrying Al in his arms taking off the robe as he gently put Al down in the tub.

"Feel better?" asked Ed worriedly.

Al nodded, "The pain is more bearable," he said smiling reassuring at Ed.

"The birth should be a lot easier here than in the bed with no drugs to numb the pain," said Lust watching Ed nod, but not taking his eyes off of Al.

"Brother."

"Shh, Al, just push," said Ed soothingly behind Al as Lust went to the other side of the tub to get the baby.

Al grunted as he pushed while Ed counted to ten then he stopped to take a breather. They repeated this until the first baby was out and Lust quickly reached into the tub to take the baby out.

"It is a boy," she said cleaning out the babies airways and handing a pair of surgical scissors to Ed. "Do you wish to cut the umbilical cord?"

Ed quickly reached over to grab the surgical scissors and very carefully cut the umbilical cord. "I will handle the next child. You go ahead and clean him up," said Ed going to the other side of the tub.

Lust nodded and quickly went to follow Ed's orders.

"Okay, Al. Ready?" asked Ed and Al quickly nodded. "Push. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Breathe."

Al followed Ed's instructions once more until the second child was out and Al could feel his body relax. Ed grabbed the baby, "It is a girl," said Ed as he cut the umbilical cord and started to clean out the babies airways.

"Brother," said Al weakly. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?" asked Ed but then he suddenly looked up at a spot above Al's head and his eyes widened in shock. "No," he said heartbrokenly.

By Ed's tone Al knew what was going on since Ed could see when a person was going to die. Al smiled reassuringly at Ed, "Do not worry, brother. It will only be for four days then I would be back and we can look for Naruto."

Ed nodded, but a few tears did fall silently. "Let us name the twins," he said instead.

Al laughed weakly, "But we already know what we are going to name them," said Al softly.

"I will wait for you," said Ed giving Al a kiss

Al sighed and leaned back as he drew his last breath. Ed got up and went to the bedroom where Lust was with the boy and placed the girl next to her twin brother.

"Father?" asked Lust worriedly.

"I have to get Al cleaned up," said Ed turning to go back to the bathroom.

"Father, did Alphonse die?" asked Lust and once she saw the look on Ed's face she knew it was true. "I will take care of the twins until you finish."

Ed nodded gratefully as he stepped back into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Lust sighed heavily as she looked over at the twins sleeping peacefully on the bed without a care in the world.

After a moment Ed came out of the bathroom, went over to the drawer and grabbed some clothes then he went back into the bathroom. The next time he came out he had Al in his arms and walked out of the bedroom. Lust did not say a word to him she just let him do what he wanted. When he came back into the room it was without Al and he sat on the bed dismissing Lust who quickly left.

Ed's phone started to ring and he answered it once he saw who it was.

"Hello, Yugi," he said rubbing his temples.

"Hey, I felt the power wave earlier," said Yugi over the phone.

"Yeah, twins, a boy and a girl."

"What are their names?"

Ed smiled slightly. He had a feeling that Yugi knew what happened and was trying to stall. "The boy's name is William Hades Elric Thanatos and the girl's name is Calisto Io Elric Thanatos," he said softly trying not to cry.

"Al died, didn't he?" asked Yugi just as softly.

"Yeah," said Ed holding the phone tightly. "How did you know?"

"We felt like a part of us was missing, but I imagine it must be worse for you since you are his mate. Don't worry so much he will be back in four days and you have two babies to look after," said Yugi comfortingly.

"Yeah, you are right," said Ed feeling a bit better and sighing heavily.

"We also had felt your death. You are the second of us to have returned to your immortal self. How does it feel?" asked Yugi curiously.

"It does not make me feel any different just my powers have become more active and stronger," said Ed seriously. "The first one of us to die was Alexandria, was it not?"

"Yes, I remember that same feeling of something missing two days before your death," said Yugi cautiously it was obvious he was watching his words around Ed.

"If I remember correctly the last time we sensed her was in that power wave in Egypt," said Ed thoughtfully. "I wonder if she is still there."

"Yes, Malik came the day after I gave birth to my sons and said that she was in Egypt being taken care of by his sister," said Yugi sighing heavily.

Ed nodded, but then remembered that he was talking on the phone, "So Malik is with you now."

"Yeah."

"If I remember correctly it would take a while to heal after that kind of birth."

"I can only imagine I was already tired after giving birth to my set of twins," said Yugi laughing heartily.

Ed frowned as he thought he heard a noise on Yugi's end, "Yugi, is someone there with you?" he asked curiously.

"What? Ryou, Malik, and Marik left already. I'm sure I locked my door," said Yugi and Ed heard what sounded like a chair turning. "What are you doing in my room?!"

Ed pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard Yugi yell. That was surprising Yugi never yelled unless, of course, someone pissed him off enough. When Yugi was angry he could be quite vindictive so God help the person who pissed off Yugi. That was saying something since he was an atheist.

"That door was locked for a reason! Can you not see that I am on the phone?! Get out!" shouted Yugi angrily.

Ed shook his head at the poor fool. He heard muttering but one word stick out, _'aibou'_ so he knew that the pharaoh had found a way into Yugi's room. The one thing people did not know about Yugi was that he did not like anyone going to his room and touching his stuff without his permission, but who would not feel that way.

"I don't care what you have to say. Now get out!"

Ed heard the door slam quite harshly and he flinched at the volume of it and that was because it was over the phone. He heard Yugi pick up the phone sounding a bit out of breath.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, what was that about? What did the pharaoh want? And how the hell did he get in."

"I have no idea, but he was trying to get me to move back," said Yugi sighing tiredly. "I am not changing my mind."

"So moved out of your grandpa's house. That is interesting I thought you were never going to move out of that game shop after all games are your thing," said Ed with a slight smile.

"I cannot stand living here with Yami especially with Tea coming over every day to spend time with her precious Yami," said Yugi showing his disgust about Tea.

"Ah, yes, I remember you mentioning something about that. If you want when she dies I can send her to the deepest, darkest parts of the underworld when I judge her soul," said Ed smirking. "Or we can kill her and just get it over with."

Yugi laughed, "This is coming from the person who never liked to kill unless it was absolutely necessary."

"But to me you are family and if it would help you I would gladly kill her. You are my big brother even if we are not related by blood," said Ed seriously.

"Thanks, Ed, that makes me feel so much better," said Yugi and he did sound grateful. "Oh, I just realized that your hearing has improved."

"Yeah, one of the advantages of being an immortal again so are you going to tell me what has been going on with you?" asked Ed worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about my problems when you have your own to worry about," said Yugi sounding older than his sixteen years of age.

"Yugi, I worry about all of you plus I have four days to kill since the twins are asleep and Al is currently dead at the moment so I have the time to listen to you vent," said Ed in a casual voice. "Do not make me order you."

"Alright, alright, you win. Geez, I cannot win against you when you pull rank on me," said Yugi chuckling.

Ed smiled, but he listened as Yugi told him everything that has been going on since they last talked. Ed did not like what Yugi and Ryou were doing, but they were older than him and can do whatever they wanted even if he did outrank them. So he kept his mouth shut and just listened to what Yugi had to say and his plans of finishing school early so that he could take care of his twin boys.

"Hey, do you mind if I give Ryou and Malik your number?" asked Yugi after he had finished telling Ed everything that had been happening.

"Go right ahead. They are one of us and it would be best if they had my number as well even if I do not get along with Malik most of the time," said Ed offhandedly. "Are Ryou and Malik planning to the same thing as you are regarding school?"

"Yeah, Malik came to Domino about three weeks ago as I told you before. Though Ryou had the nerve to get mad at me for hiding my pregnancy and yet he was hiding his too. I don't think that even Bakura had noticed that Ryou has been wearing a bunch of baggy clothes," said Yugi casually.

"Alright then, I have to go, but do not hesitate to call me when you need anything even if it is just to talk. We cannot keep everything bottled up inside it could cause problems later," said Ed moving a piece of hair behind his ear. "After Al is back from the Underworld he will be completely healed thanks to his immortal powers and then we will go get Naruto then we will go to you, Ryou, and Malik. It is better if we are all together if the three of you are still in school by the time we get there I will have us registered there. If you need someone to babysit your twins I can send one of my sins to you."

"Ok, it is a plan, but please send someone who will not eat or try to kill my sons. Bye," said Yugi and Ed heard the click signaling that Yugi hanged up.

Ed sighed and looked at his sleeping twins and smiled lovingly at them then he lied down next to them and fell asleep.

*Four days later*

Ed was fixing up the bottles for the twins who were next to him on the little swing meant for them when a hand grabbed his. He recognized the touch instantly and knew who it was without even having to look.

"It is about time that you came back," said Ed turning to look at Al who had a bright smile as he stared at his children.

"Brother, I think it is time that we go get Naruto now," said Al getting one of the bottles from Ed's hands.

"What no hello first?" asked Ed playfully.

Al giggled as Ed wrapped his arms around his waist. "I just want us all to be together again," he said leaning against Ed.

"I already have the plane tickets waiting for us. We will be bringing the sins with us to guard the children except for Lust I had sent her to babysit Yugi's sons when he is in school about four days ago," said Ed leaning his head against Al's shoulder.

"Of course, brother," said Al reaching up behind him to place a hand on Ed's cheek gently. "I would not be comfortable with anybody else guarding our children while we search for our dear cousin."

Ed hummed contently, "Our children are as beautiful as their mother," said Ed staring at the twins.

"No, William is as handsome as his father," said Al not minding that Ed was indicating that he was a girl since he did give birth to them.

"I was packing for our trip when the twins got hungry again," said Ed backing away from Al to finish shaking the bottle in his hand.

Al giggled, "Well they are only four days old of course they are going to be hungry every few hours," he said shaking his own bottle.

Ed picked up William and gave him the bottle while Al did the same thing to Calisto.

"When are we leaving?" asked Al curiously.

"Tomorrow morning," answered Ed seriously


	5. Chapter 4: Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 4: Naruto Uzumaki**

A blonde boy with three-whiskered marks on each side of his tanned cheeks and azure eyes stared up into the sky as he stood at the edge of the school building. He did this on every lunch break to reminiscence about his past or to think about what the others could be doing at this moment. Right now he was thinking about his childhood and of a certain tape that four very rich people would love to get their hands on if they knew it existed. Oh well, as a child he had told his cousins where he had hidden that tape in case something was to happen to him.

He placed a hand on his stomach where even through his loose clothing he could feel three lumps. He was not showing that much since he was about five months pregnant. The baggy clothes covered them up and nobody was suspicious of it. Really, he did not expect anybody to notice anything since no one paid any attention to him, the only one who did was Iruka-sensei and even he was not suspicious as to why he had suddenly decided to wear baggy clothes.

An immortal pregnancy lasts only seven months, but because these new lives were a third human the pregnancy would last nine months like a human pregnancy, the same thing happens with a half-blood pregnancy. He looked down at the students having lunch and smiled at the thought that they had no idea about the world that lived next to them.

Oh yes, they believed in demons or else they would not call him a demon child every chance they got. He had felt his cousin's death two days ago so he knew it would not be long before they were all together again, but he also felt _her_ death about a week ago.

He heard the bell ring, but he did not bother to move from his spot. He decided to skip his afternoon classes. What was the point, really? It was not like anybody cared if he showed up or not. He might get a lecture from Iruka-sensei later, but he honestly did not care. He raised his arms and upturned his face to the sun closing his eyes.

He always loved the sun, loved feeling it on his skin. He knew this was the reason Alexandria killed; to feel the sun on her skin, to be free. He supposed his reason was that he had fun on the sun with his cousins then on his home planet, Venus. He was treated like an outcast by his family and only his cousins Edward and Alphonse treated him like family just like the other five did.

_**((Must you remember the past))**_ said a voice in Naruto's head.

Naruto put his arms down and smiled, _/Did someone not once say that in order to learn from one's past mistakes you must reflect on the past in an outsider's view/_ said Naruto mentally.

_**((Yes, but not so often))**_ said Kyuubi grumpily.

_/Are you still mad at me? It has been five months now. /_

_**((You are too trusting, kit. Look what happened for deciding to give the Uchiha another chance. You practically let him rape you))**_ growled out Kyuubi angrily.

_/How could I have known what he was planning? I was already weakened from the beating a group of boys had given me and you were busy healing me. Stop being angry with me, it is not good for the children and I thought you said you would love any child of mine no matter how they were conceived or how they looked like/_ said Naruto staring ahead blankly.

_**((I would love them because they have your blood flowing through their veins no matter where they got the other half of their genes)) **_said Kyuubi then he sighed heavily. _**((I am not angry at you just worried.))**_

Naruto stayed silent waiting for Kyuubi to continue.

_**((He might try again.))**_

Naruto smiled when he felt Kyuubi's worry through their link.

_/Do not worry so much, my old friend/_ said Naruto soothingly. _/If anything is to happen to me and you cannot do a thing about it I will not blame you./_

Naruto felt as Kyuubi sent him his love and gratitude and he sighed happily. He did not mind that the only true love he can get was from the Demon King Kyuubi even if that love was a parental one. Iruka-sensei might be his guardian, but honestly that man was so naïve and blind that he did not even notice that Naruto had no friends and the bruises and cuts on his body. Kyuubi was the one who healed him, who was always there when he need him, which could not be helped since Kyuubi was sealed in his body, but that did not matter. Iruka-sensei was hardly home in the first place and the man was so stupid that he did not even realize that Sasuke and Naruto were no longer friends have not been since they were nine years old.

Naruto snorted lightly, "It seems that she was right about humans, huh, Kyuubi," he said thoughtfully. "But honestly I cannot help but give them another chance."

_**((But you have already given them so many chances and yet it seems that they have only gotten worse over the years))**_ said Kyuubi seriously.

"Even so I still love them all," said Naruto sadly. "And if there ever comes a day where I turn my back on them I hope that they would change for their sake."

_**((One can only hope))**_ said Kyuubi just as sadly.

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself people will start to wonder," said a familiar voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned quickly and groaned inwardly when he saw three people he did not want to see today.

The one standing to the left had red hair, teal colored eyes that had some dark kohl around them, and a pale complexion even if this boy had lived in the desert before coming to live here. This boy's name was Gaara no Shukaku and he was not as bad as he seemed in fact he was nicer to Naruto than the other two were. They could have been friends if not for the fact that on Gaara's first day Sasuke made sure that rumors of Naruto got to his ears first. The one on the right had long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail with what looked like lilac eyes that people had often mistaken the boy of being blind, and also had a pale complexion. His name was Neji Hyuga and though he was usually quiet Naruto knew that Neji could have been another friend if he was not good friends with Sasuke. Finally the one in the middle had raven hair, onyx eyes and a pale complexion that reminded Naruto of _her_ and this boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. They used to be best friends, but then Sasuke changed when they were nine years old choosing to chase his popularity and making it his personal job to make Naruto suffer every chance he got. Naruto did not mind it, but he did have to watch over Sasuke considering who his real mother is and she would be pissed if anything happened to her son.

Naruto shrugged, "They already wonder about me so no point in hiding the fact that I sometimes think out loud," said Naruto as a light breeze blew past them.

Naruto tilted his head as he heard whispers in the wind. He smiled slightly when he realized that she was probably watching. He should have figured as much he did feel her death as well about a week ago so it was obvious that she was back at full power. She was whispering reassuring words to him from another country. This just showed that she truly deserved the title of Queen of the Supernaturals and leader of the Thanatos Clan. He blinked and shook his head slightly when he realized that he was staring off into space again.

_**((Let me out))**_ growled out Kyuubi angrily. _**((I do not care that he has her blood I will kill him.))**_

_/Be quiet/_ ordered Naruto turning around to face them at the edge of the building.

"Shouldn't all three of you be in class?" he asked curiously as he closed his eyes, upturned his face to the sun, and turned his back on them again. He knew it was bad to turn his back on those who could hurt him but he had to appear relaxed instead of on guard.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Sasuke as he took in the sight of Naruto in the sun's rays which made him look like an angel though him standing at the edge of the building freaked him out.

"I thought only psychics and mediums answer a question with a question," said Naruto playfully opening his eyes and putting his head down. "No one would miss me if I skip my classes after all I am the demon child."

The trio said nothing to that comment since everybody in Konoha did think of Naruto as a demon child. There were lots of rumors of Naruto killing his mother when he was eight years old rumors that Sasuke had made sure got around so that nobody would go near Naruto. It worked; of course, nobody came near Naruto since they thought that he was a murderer who killed his own flesh and blood. The thing nobody knew was why Naruto was called a demon child, the only ones who did was the trio before him.

"We have a problem," said Neji since it looked like Sasuke was too busy watching Naruto. It was obvious that Sasuke had a thing for Naruto, but Neji could never understand why Sasuke will not say a word about it.

"Oh, you must have to come to the demon child for help," said Naruto still in a playful tone as he turned his head towards them slightly. "What is it that you three want?"

"First off, can you get away from the edge," said Sasuke finally finding his voice.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" asked Naruto curiously, but then he turned his attention back to the sight before him. "I like it here. I can see all and not get in trouble for watching humans. Sometimes it feels like something is out there watching too and it is getting hungrier as the days go by so I would watch it when walking alone at night," Naruto shook his head and stepped away from the edge facing them. "Is this better?"

Sasuke nodded a bit confused as to what Naruto was talking about.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Naruto again.

"We have seen you talking to Ichibi," said Gaara in a monotone voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you want me to stay away from your half-brother, correct?" said Naruto tilting his head to the right thoughtfully. "You should bring this up with Shukaku not with me. He is the one who keeps looking for me, but in all honestly he will probably tell you to mind your own business. You have no idea who Shukaku really is, do you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara frowning.

Naruto walked up to Gaara and got real close to his face then he moved back and smirked. "You should leave," he said suddenly glancing behind Gaara.

The trio turned to see what had caught Naruto's attention only to see another boy standing at the doorway leading to the roof. This boy had dirty blonde hair, teal colored eyes, and a bit of a light tan from living in the desert his arms were crossed revealing that he was holding some type of magazine in his hands. The name of this boy was Ichibi no Shukaku, Gaara's younger half-brother, but only by a year. What no one knew, but only Naruto knew was that Shukaku was really a demon who 300 years ago was Kyuubi's cousin at least Naruto remembered that much from that life.

"What are you doing here, _brother_?" asked Shukaku throwing out the word brother as if it was a disturbing word to come from his mouth.

"He was doing nothing, Shukaku. He was just worried about you," replied Naruto honestly as he stared at the magazine in Shukaku's hand interestingly.

Shukaku glanced in Gaara's direction then walked over to Naruto handing him the magazine. "Here, I think you would find the front page interesting," said Shukaku ignoring the trio.

Naruto looked down at the magazine then turned to Shukaku so quickly nobody saw it. "What is the meaning of this? Why give me this magazine?" he asked almost sounding scared.

Shukaku looked at him intently, "Because you know him, right? You remember. I thought I had that magazine somewhere in my room I just found it today," said Shukaku shrugging.

Naruto looked at the cover again, "Yugi," he said caressing the cover lovingly forgetting that the trio was still there. "I am not surprised that he is called the King of Games. He was always good at games even when we were kids. On second thought, I didn't know that you were into card games."

"I saw the magazine in front of the store and bought it when I thought he looked familiar," said Shukaku casually.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever just talk to your brother. You know I hate to be disturbed by useless beings over trivial things," he said waving him off.

Shukaku sighed heavily and headed towards the door motioning for Gaara to follow him. Naruto ignored them choosing instead to look through the magazine that showed an article of Yugi Mutou, the King of Games. If he had paid attention he would have noticed that Sasuke had stayed behind.

Naruto felt as arms wrapped around him and he tensed not wanting Sasuke touching him or else he might find out something that Naruto did not want him to know. "I don't like how close you are to Shukaku," said Sasuke as one of his hands went up to wrap around Naruto's neck gently. "Have you forgotten who you belong to?"

"I belong to no one," said Naruto stubbornly.

Naruto whimpered slightly as Sasuke's other hand went up to his head and tugged his hair so that his head was pulled back painfully. The hand on his neck tightened a bit in warning while Naruto stayed absolutely still to not further anger Sasuke.

"You are _mine_," hissed out Sasuke in Naruto's ear. He looked down at the magazine in Naruto's hands, "Who is that?"

"Just a childhood friend whose family used to be friends with mine," replied Naruto through gritted teeth as Sasuke tightened his hold on his hair.

"He can't only be that with the way you looked at that picture I would say that he was something more," said Sasuke jealously.

"I haven't seen him in years so it is impossible that he would be something other than a family friend," said Naruto feeling the hold Sasuke had on him loosen slightly. "Shouldn't you be catching up to your friends? They will wonder what you are doing with the demon child."

Sasuke stayed silent, but then he let go of Naruto, "Don't call yourself that," he said lowly but Naruto still heard him because of his sharp hearing thanks to Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at him confused, "Why not? It is what everyone calls me, right? I am the boy who killed his own mother," he said carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "Every bad thing that happens in this town I am responsible for in some way even the current murders with the body of the victims being eaten by some sort of creature. Somehow everything ends up being my fault because if I was not around than all the misfortune that has been happening would in a sense not be happening."

Still Sasuke stayed silent hiding his eyes behind his raven bangs.

"Humans think so oddly, do you not think so, Sasuke? Humans fear what they do not understand and hate what is not like them," said Naruto quoting what he had heard many years ago.

"Why do you keep saying 'humans' like that?" asked Sasuke finally speaking up.

"Well according to you and everyone else in this godforsaken town I am not human so what is the point of thinking myself as one," said Naruto shrugging again. "You should leave you wouldn't want anyone to see you talking to me it might ruin your reputation."

Sasuke flinched at that. Those were almost the exact same words that he had said to Naruto when he broke off their friendship almost five years ago. He remembered them and apparently Naruto did too after all that he had done to Naruto especially what happened about five months ago he did not expect to be forgiven so easily. Not that he was asking to be forgiven because the simple fact was that he wanted what he wanted no matter what he had to do to get it. Sasuke turned around and walked off the roof but before he closed the roof door he saw as Naruto eagerly read the magazine with a bright smile looking extremely happy for the first time in five years.

*Later that night*

Naruto quietly sneaked out with a pack on his back of the apartment he shared with Iruka-sensei since the man was home tonight instead of spending the night with his boyfriend Kakashi-sensei. Instead they had chosen to spend the night here and Naruto could hear the moans coming from Iruka's room. Naruto was so hoping the man would not be home. It just increased his chances of getting caught and he could not afford to get caught tonight at least he was distracted which decreased his chance of getting caught. He quietly closed the door behind him and bolted down the stairs only to meet Shukaku outside his apartment building.

"Did anyone see you?" was the first thing that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Of course not," answered Shukaku seriously. "I am a demon I can sense if someone is following me unless something is blocking my senses."

"Shh, Shukaku, you don't want anyone to hear you say such things or they will treat you the same as me," said Naruto worriedly looking around anxiously.

"You worry too much for others instead of yourself," said Shukaku sighing heavily. "But I can see why my cousin loves you so much."

Naruto blushed lightly at that comment and walked away from his apartment building with Shukaku walking beside him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this sort of thing I mean given your condition," said Shukaku glancing at Naruto's belly even if it was hidden underneath loose clothing.

"I am only five months," said Naruto rolling his eyes. "Now I know that you and Kyuubi are related he said the exact same thing to me just a few hours ago."

Shukaku chuckled, "Sounds like him. I swear, Naruto, when it comes to you being in danger he loses all sense of logic, but I do agree with him that if this mission is dangerous than you should not be involved. Your chevalier is not even here to protect you from harm."

"I trust both you and Kyuubi to protect me until I have found my chevalier again. Knowing him it will not be long before he finds me or I find him after all our bond is over 3000 years old," said Naruto thoughtfully. "I must admit though that our bond is weak at the moment since we are both human but if we are close enough to each other we could sense the other."

"You are the first person that I have ever known to actually say that they trust not one but two demons," said Shukaku shaking his head in disbelief.

"Would you stop saying that out loud?!" hissed out Naruto looking around only to find the streets nearly empty.

Shukaku chuckled again, "Do you think they would try something against the son of one of the richest families in Konoha? Honestly, Naruto, I have no idea how you can handle it. Those three families took everything from you."

"Do you think I have forgotten? On a day they least expect when they think they are safe the truth which they have hidden so hard will be revealed," said Naruto with a slight smirk. "After all I felt my cousin die two days ago and he could be quite violent when it comes to the two family members he cares about most."

"How can all of you feel when one of you dies?" asked Shukaku curiously.

"It feels like a part of us is missing and it hurts right here," said Naruto placing a hand over his heart.

Shukaku stared at him silently then he stopped and looked up at the store, "We are here," he said looking around cautiously.

"Where is here? I thought we were heading to the forest," said Naruto trying to look into the store without leaning in.

"I could not get what you asked for earlier so we have to get it now," said Shukaku opening the door. "Will you wait here? Make sure that no one gets too close."

"All this trouble for that," said Naruto frowning.

"Yeah, you would be surprised what is banned," said Shukaku stepping into the store.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, but all the same he did what he was told which was unusual since he never listened to anyone that was not the other seven. He sighed as he put his pack down and waited for Shukaku staring up at the crescent moon thoughtfully. He remembered his time up there with his cousins and siblings, but if he was honest with himself he hated the moon too.

He heard footsteps coming closer so he looked down to see Gaara with blank azure eyes. As Naruto stared at him it felt like something else was staring out at him, something older, wiser and out of this world. The look faded away as Naruto blinked and looked at Gaara surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto glancing around.

"I'm looking for Ichibi," answered Gaara looking around Naruto as if he would see Shukaku somewhere.

"And you think that I would tell you," said Naruto tilting his head to the right like a curious child. "Did you follow me?"

"No, I was walking around and I just felt like coming in this direction," replied Gaara slowly as if he was not sure what he was trying to say himself.

_'Is the fact that they used to share a body 300 years ago the reason why he could sense where Shukaku is?'_ thought Naruto staring at Gaara intently.

"You should go home, Gaara. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," said Naruto sadly as he pulled out his teary eyes that he knew no one could be able to resist.

He remembered that 300 years ago Gaara could not resist the puppy-eyed look, well nobody could. Yeah, life back then was almost the same as now, but he did have some loyal friends in that time and his cousins were close by even if he never got the chance to see them often without their masks.

Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine," he said as he turned around and walked away.

Naruto watched him walk away and once Gaara had disappeared from sight the door behind him opened. Shukaku stepped out with a gym bag in his hand as he looked at the street that Gaara had disappeared down.

"It seems that there was some leftover power when I used him as a vessel 300 years ago," said Shukaku wistfully.

"It does look like that," said Naruto then he turned to Shukaku. "You got what we need?"

"Yes, and I few extra stuff just in case," said Shukaku as they both stared down at the gym bag.

Naruto nodded, "Did you have any problems?"

"Of course not, I am a regular customer," said Shukaku as they both started down the street.

"I am surprised that no one has found your collection," mumbled Naruto.

"I hide them well and no one can have enough guns," said Shukaku shrugging.

Naruto snorted lightly, "How you are able to get that many guns when they are banned in this country and not get caught I do not know."

Shukaku chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure that it is this creature and not another?" asked Shukaku changing the subject as he got serious about the mission.

"It all fits plus it might have been fast but I got a glimpse of it the last time it attacked and that was enough to confirm my suspicious. It is a wendigo," said Naruto tensing as they got closer to the forest.

"What is a wendigo exactly?" asked Shukaku curiously.

"You are a demon that is older than anybody here and you don't know what a wendigo is," said Naruto raising an eyebrow in question.

"I am not older than you," said Shukaku casually. "Amuse me."

"In the Native American culture it is believed that eating human flesh gives you power, but the human starts to change into something called a wendigo. Once they ate human flesh they became something else, something that is always hungry it is never satisfied and their body starts to change into that of a monster, but according to the Algonquin people a wendigo was a malevolent cannibalism creature that can possess human bodies. It is a creature that can mimic any persons voice to lure you out and once it has found its target it will go through great lengths just to get you so in a sense there is no place to hide from it," explained Naruto remembering what he knew of them.

"So how do we kill it?" asked Shukaku wondering briefly why he never came up against a wendigo in his long life.

"Fire," said Naruto remembering Edward had told him how once.

"Oh, so that is why you wanted these," said Shukaku looking down at the gym bag.

"Just in case we cannot get a torch ready," said Naruto with a slight smile as they approached the edge of the forest.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Shukaku staring at Naruto.

"Yeah," said Naruto then he stopped Shukaku who had stepped forward. "Oh, and one more thing they are extremely fast so we have to be careful."

"Now you tell me," said Shukaku staring into the dark forest.

Naruto smiled a small smile, "If the worst comes we can always draw something on the ground that usually keeps it at bay if we stay inside it that is," said Naruto stepping into the forest with a flashlight.

Shukaku followed after him with his own flashlight.

They set up camp with no problems, but Shukaku had to set up the fire since Naruto was busy drawing on the ground with a stick. Shukaku did not question it since he was obliged to obey Naruto because of Kyuubi being not only his cousin but his king as well.

"What are you drawing?" asked Shukaku his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Those drawings I was talking about," replied Naruto as he drew the last of it.

Shukaku got up and checked it out, "They look like symbols," he said analyzing it.

"They are. It is to protect us from the wendigo," explained Naruto stepping back to look over his work.

A twig snapped which grabbed their attention making Shukaku sniff the air.

"The wind is blowing in the other direction I cannot get a scent. Can you?"

Naruto's eyes turned red and he sniffed the air too.

"No, I cannot either. If the wind changes directions than we can probably smell who it is, but at the moment let us not worry about it. We will know if it is close anyways the smell of decomposition is hard to miss," said Kyuubi through Naruto's mouth.

"That is gross, but it has been a while, cousin," said Shukaku nodding to him.

"Greetings, Shukaku," said Kyuubi nodding back to him. "Last I saw you your spirit was pulled out of your vessel."

"It was a terrible experience that I do not wish to repeat anytime soon."

"Be glad that Naruto's cousin was the King of the Underworld or else your soul may not have been reborn in this life."

"Yes, I am grateful for that, but may I ask a question?"

Kyuubi nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"How are we sure that the wendigo will come this way?"

"Because Naruto is one of the six Kings of the Supernaturals which means that the wendigo will sense him and come in this direction. Wendigo's are not creatures that you can negotiate with so the order is to kill on sight," explained Kyuubi seeing something move incredibly fast in the trees and the smell of decomposition reached his nose.

Shukaku smelled it as well making a face of disgust as he turned in the direction that Kyuubi was staring at.

"You were right, but it is going away from us," said Shukaku turning his eyes back to Kyuubi only to see that the eyes had changed back to their azure color.

Naruto stepped forward and out of the protection circle.

"What are you doing?" hissed out Shukaku

"Shh," said Naruto feeling the wendigo change directions and come to them. "My presence requires attention from any supernatural being that are close so they will always come to me. Hand me a torch and get the flares ready in case the torch does not work."

Shukaku quickly made a torch and handed it to Naruto then he went to the gym bag and loaded up the two flare guns that Naruto had made him buy. He handed a flare to Naruto who placed it in his boot carefully while Shukaku got two flares of his own. Shukaku loaded his ammo belt with flares in case it took more than two shots to fire at the wendigo. They could both smell it coming closer and it did not take long before they could see it between the trees.

"You are right. They are ugly suckers," whispered Shukaku behind Naruto.

Naruto giggled at the comment but said nothing else as he motioned the wendigo to come closer. To both of their surprise it listened and moved closer to them in a slow pace as if wary. The wendigo had a man-like, skeleton-like body with the bones pushing out of its dried out ash gray skin like a corpse, sunken eyes, and lips that were bloody.

"You look surprised that it obeyed you," said Shukaku after seeing the surprise on Naruto's face.

"Well yes, I mean they would never obey us only try to eat us and the fact that this one obeyed means that its change didn't happen that long ago," said Naruto watching the wendigo's approach.

"So in other words it has retained some of its humanity," said Shukaku still standing behind the protection circle. He wanted to move in front of Naruto but he had a feeling that if he did then the wendigo would attack him and then there would be no one to protect Naruto afterwards.

"It can no longer return to being human this change is permanent," said Naruto as the wendigo stopped a few feet away from him watching the torch in Naruto's hand.

Naruto stood up straight to his full height and stared at the wendigo intently.

"Do you bow before your King?" asked Naruto in a neutral tone. "Will you not submit?" when the wendigo did nothing but stare Naruto continued. "Very well then, for the crimes you have committed against the humans I have no choice but to order your death even though half of them did deserve it."

"Naruto!" hissed out Shukaku

"Oh, you know it is true," said Naruto turning his head slightly to him.

"Not that part I happen to agree with you about that. But did you not say that you cannot negotiate with it."

"I have not done this in a long time let me have this," said Naruto keeping an eye on the wendigo as it made a small movement. He hoped that this mission would be easy if the wendigo had retained some humanity it would know that its life had to end in order for it to stop the never ending hunger.

"Fine," said Shukaku rising up his hands in exasperation.

"Okay, I'm done," said Naruto cheerfully. "You can kill it now."

Shukaku rolled his eyes and moved forward out of the protection circle. The wendigo growled at him as Naruto moved back within the circle. Naruto watched the fight between Shukaku and the wendigo and he had to admit that Shukaku was good. He was holding up against a wendigo one of the most vicious creatures within the supernatural community. Every time the wendigo moved forward to bite him Shukaku would dodge and with a flare gun in each hand he tried to get a shot in but the wendigo would move quickly not giving Shukaku enough time to get a shot.

Suddenly Shukaku was thrown against a tree which knocked the wind out of him as he watched the wendigo move closer to him. Naruto threw the torch down and took out his flare gun and moved towards the wendigo who had not notice his approach. The wendigo was so intent on his next meal that it was easy enough for Naruto to stick the end of the flare in its mouth when it roared revealing sharp yellowish fangs along with a long slimy tongue and fire. The wendigo started to howl in pain as the fire spread through its entire body which was not quick enough for Naruto who went to pick up his fallen torch only to throw it at the dying wendigo's body.

Once Naruto was sure that the wendigo was not going to cause any more problems he ran to Shukaku's side to check on him. "Are you well?"

"I feel like I got ran over by a truck," mumbled Shukaku making Naruto giggle at the comment.

They both looked over at the wendigo who was now turning into ash then Shukaku turned his attention to Naruto only to laugh.

"What?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You have blood on you," said Shukaku after he calmed down some.

"Aw man, I have wendigo blood on me," complained Naruto as he made a disgusted face.

Shukaku chuckled as he stood up slowly with Naruto's help. "The first aid kit is in the bag," he said as Naruto lead him to the tent they had set up.

Naruto nodded and took off Shukaku's shirt to see the scratch that he saw the wendigo leave on his shoulder. Naruto hissed once he saw it.

"Is it that bad?" asked Shukaku trying to look at it.

"Don't move I need to clean them," said Naruto going over to Shukaku's bag to pull out a first aid kit.

"What for? I have my demonic powers so it should heal in no time," said Shukaku watching as Naruto kneeled down next to him and opened the first aid kit.

"It doesn't matter," said Naruto starting to clean the wound.

"I will not turn into that will I?" asked Shukaku trying not to move.

"No, it's not a werewolf you have to eat human flesh in order to turn into that," answered Naruto as the wind shifted in their direction.

Shukaku stiffened and sniffed the air suddenly growling in a different direction.

"What? What is it?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"Gaara was here. That is why the wendigo was going in a different direction it was going to him. I could not smell his scent earlier because of the foul odor the wendigo was giving off, but I think he saw us," said Shukaku seriously.

"Aw, crap. We're screwed," said Naruto putting the bandage on Shukaku a bit too roughly which caused Shukaku to hiss in pain.

"Watch it," said Shukaku through clenched teeth while Naruto mumbled an apology. "But I doubt he will tell anyone what he saw unless he wants them to think he is crazy."

Naruto sighed heavily, "Do we stay here the night or go back home?"

"Let us stay here for the night."

"We have school tomorrow."

"As if we go to school that often or are you worried that Iruka-sensei will tell you something."

"Honestly that man does not know when I am gone unless I'm not in his class."

"Well then it is settled we stay here the night and in the day we can go back if you want personally I would rather stay here till tomorrow afternoon."

Naruto laughed, "That's fine with me," said Naruto standing up. "I am heading to bed now. You coming?"

"Yeah," said Shukaku standing up as well and following Naruto into the tent.

The sound of birds chirping outside was what woke Naruto up his first sight being the blue of the tent. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eye and looked over to Shukaku to see the sleeping bag next to him was empty. He undid his sleeping bag and crawled over to the flap in the tent stepping out only to see Shukaku by the low fire cooking breakfast. He went over to Shukaku sitting next to him as Shukaku flipped the fish over.

"There was a lake nearby?" questioned Naruto looking around.

"Yeah, it seems all the animals returned after we killed the wendigo. Did you not notice that it was eerily quiet last night and now it is active with animals," said Shukaku poking at the cooking fish.

"I was a bit busy last night," said Naruto suddenly standing up. "I will be back I just have to check something real quick."

Shukaku nodded without glancing up.

Naruto walked off in a completely different direction. He finally reached a part of the forest where as a child he used to play with the other seven before he met and became friends with Sasuke. It was a small meadow with butterflies flying around and beautiful flowers everywhere their favorite flowers. He walked to the large rock in the middle of the meadow then he looked around carefully and kneeled down.

Naruto started to dig into the ground and when he got several feet down he stopped. He looked down at what he had unearth, a rectangular shaped object that he quickly uncovered. He sighed in relief only to cover it again and place it back quickly starting to put the dirt back. Once he finished after making sure that the earth did not look disturbed he got up and walked over to the small stream that was in the meadow to clean out his hands. He got as much dirt as he can out of his fingernails and headed back to Shukaku without a care in the world.

It was later in the day with the sun high in the sky that Shukaku and Naruto came out of the forest. They carried their packs both silent until Naruto decided to break it.

"What are you going to do about Gaara?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Like I said he will not say a word about it they will think he is crazy, but if it makes you feel better I will handle him," said Shukaku bringing the gym bag closer to his body as he and Naruto walked back to civilization.

Naruto sighed heavily, "Just don't kill him. I would not mind if you told him the truth."

Shukaku snorted lightly, "As if. He has not been doing his job in this life of protecting you," said Shukaku as they got on the sidewalk.

"He does not remember his past life and it wasn't his job the only reason he did so 300 years ago was because he was your vessel. Have you forgotten that the only one whose job it is to protect me is my chevalier?" said Naruto walking in the direction of his apartment.

"I have not forgotten, but he is not here at the moment so it falls on any supernatural being close by to protect you, a King. But have you forgotten that Gaara used to be your friend over 300 years ago?" said Shukaku keeping pace with Naruto.

Naruto remained quiet until they reached his apartment. "I have not forgotten that, but I don't remember everything from 300 years ago. Perhaps I am not ready to deal with the bad things that happened in that life just yet and so my mind blocks it from me subconsciously."

"Perhaps," said Shukaku thoughtfully climbing the stairs up after Naruto. "Do you mind if I take a shower at your place before I go home?"

"Sure, no problem," said Naruto shrugging as he unlocked his apartment door.

Once he opened the door he saw Iruka-sensei standing there glaring at him with an angry expression. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at the man but refrained from doing so for it would just cause more problems for him.

"Where have you been?! There was no note, no phone call! I was sick and worried about you! You could have left something to tell me where you were!" said Iruka angrily but then he faltered when he saw Shukaku behind Naruto.

Naruto sighed tiredly and walked into the living room to see Kakashi on the couch.

"Naruto, don't walk away from me!" shouted Iruka walking into the room angrily. "Kakashi went to check on you last night and you weren't in your room."

At the corner of his eye he saw Shukaku turn his head quickly to Kakashi suspiciously.

"Shukaku go take your shower," said Naruto rubbing his temples.

With one final death glare at Kakashi Shukaku turned and walked to Naruto's room where Naruto had his own private bath. Naruto, on the other hand, turned to face Iruka with an expression that Iruka had never seen on his face. It made Iruka feel like it was an entirely different being looking out at him through Naruto's eyes, it made him look mature than his thirteen years of age.

"I would have told you, but you were . . . busy," at this comment Iruka blushed. "I wanted to get the hell out of here so I could sleep so I decided to go camping and then I bumped into Shukaku who said he would join me," said Naruto calmly.

Iruka was speechless and even when Naruto was walking away he still had not said anything and it was only when Naruto's bedroom door closed did he move. He ran to Naruto's door and started banging on it.

"Naruto! Naruto, open the door this instant!" shouted Iruka but then a soft growl was heard in Naruto's room making him stop his banging.

The door suddenly banged open causing Kakashi to run up behind Iruka to see what the commotion was about. Naruto was sitting on his bed, his head turned to the window but his eyes were looking down at something with a bemused expression. The growl intensified causing both Iruka and Kakashi to jump at the sound since they could not see what was making the noise. Suddenly a large black dog appeared before them with glowing red eyes, growling and barking revealing razor sharp teeth at them backing Iruka and Kakashi away from the door, disappearing then just like that the door slammed shut in front of them.

"Now where did you come from?" they heard Naruto ask through the door.

"What was that?" asked Iruka fearfully.

"I don't know, dolphin," said Kakashi leading Iruka away from Naruto's door in case that dog decided to come out again.

Iruka was so scared that he did not even get mad at Kakashi for calling him that embarrassing nickname. He briefly wondered when Naruto became friends with Ichibi no Shukaku known in Suna as the Demon of the Sand and why a disappearing dog seemed familiar.

Naruto patted the dog wondering where he came from even though he had the general idea as to who sent it. The large dog laid down on his lap loving the affection it was getting from Naruto. Naruto heard the shower running and hummed as he looked out the window while the dog fell asleep.

Shukaku came out of the shower in his boxers with a towel being used to dry his dirty blonde hair. He looked up to see a dog on Naruto's lap asleep . . . well, it was but once he stepped foot into the room the dog woke up and growled lowly at him. He stayed put as Naruto turned to him and patted the dog's head to calm it down.

"What is with the hellhound?" asked Shukaku being cautious as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It just appeared out of nowhere. I think my cousin might have sent it to me," said Naruto looking down at the hellhound. "He gave Iruka and Kakashi-sensei quite a scare."

Shukaku raised an eyebrow at that comment, but instead said, "Is he not dead?"

"Even in death our powers are active. Not only that but Edward is the King of the Underworld so he is more powerful now in his natural element than he is in the world of the living," explained Naruto patiently.

"I thought that hellhounds were under the control of crossroad demons as well as graveyards, and also the guardians of the Underworld," said Shukaku changing the subject.

"Yes, usually they are, but they have to obey their masters and the King. Hellhounds are one of the few beings that can come and go through the world of the living and the dead," said Naruto removing the hellhound from his lap.

Shukaku stood up and got dressed from the extra set of clothes he had brought with him for their overnight stay in the forest. "Why is Kakashi-sensei coming into your room at night?" he asked seriously.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" said Naruto looking away.

"Who is the father of your children, Naruto?"

"Sasuke is," said Naruto looking up at Shukaku frowning.

"And Kakashi?"

"He has done nothing more than try to touch but I always fight him off before he can touch me," said Naruto shrugging.

"Should I kill him?" asked Shukaku growling lowly causing the hellhound to whimper slightly.

Naruto looked down at it, "Hush, now, he will do nothing to you," he said calmly soothing the hellhound down. "Not yet. Doing such a thing now will just cause us problems especially with Iruka-sensei."

"Why do you care for that man when he has not realized what has been happening beneath his nose. He chose Kakashi over you who he has raised as his own," said Shukaku angrily pacing the room as Naruto's eyes followed his trail silently with an almost amused expression.

"Perhaps because I am lonely," said Naruto softly looking sad.

Shukaku stared at him in wonder and realized another reason why so many people desired Naruto because even sad he looked beautiful just like the other seven would. No matter what they did they always looked beautiful and graceful. Shukaku though would never desire Naruto in the same manner that the humans desired him. All supernatural beings loved the eight that ruled over them and yes, there were some rogue supernaturals that disobeyed the eight, but they were always punished for their crimes.

"Does Sasuke not love you?" asked Shukaku curiously.

"What Sasuke feels is an obsession perhaps his human blood is the reason for it, but because of his immortal blood I would not be surprised if he does something crazy," said Naruto standing up.

Shukaku nodded in agreement as he watched Naruto go off to the bathroom leaving him with the hellhound . . . alone. He heard the shower start and he looked at the hellhound who stared back at him too.

Shukaku went to pat the hellhound and it let him do so, "If King Edward did send you to watch over him then that must mean that he was worried about his cousin. King Edward does have great control over the Underworld and its habitants. He is feared and respected in the Underworld as well as in the world of the living. I would not want to face him in a fight actually I would not want to face any of the eight in a fight," said Shukaku talking to the hellhound and watching as it laid its head down on its front paws.

"King Naruto is a light that no one wants to vanish simply because humans fear the supernatural," said Shukaku going to the other side of the hellhound and falling asleep.

Iruka was in the teacher lounge having gone back to work after that scare with the black dog. He had been on lunch and thought to go home to see if Naruto had appeared, but that dog there was something about it that gave him a bad feeling. He got up and walked out of the teacher lounge and headed to the library.

Once he got there he went straight to the computers pulling up the search engine. He typed in glowing red eyes and got a bunch of different websites about creatures that could not possibly exist. He tried again black dogs; glowing red eyes and what came up made him stare at the computer screen in shock before he snapped out of it and began to read it.

Kakashi was dismissing his class watching them walk out when Iruka ran in looking scared beyond belief. "What? What is it? Is it Naruto again?" asked Kakashi noticing that Sasuke had stopped at the door making the other two to stare at him.

"It's a hellhound," said Iruka breathlessly leaning on Kakashi's desk.

"What?" asked Kakashi confused.

"That black dog in Naruto's room is a hellhound, a creature from hell. Naruto has a hellhound in his room!" said Iruka fearfully.

"A hellhound? That is just a story, isn't it?" asked Kakashi frowning.

_'This just proves that Naruto is a demon,'_ thought Kakashi glancing up from Iruka to see the trio were still there, but they had closed the classroom door.

"Boys, isn't it time for your next class?" he said strictly.

Iruka turned to see Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara there and blushed at the fact that he did not see them there earlier before he mentioned the hellhound in Naruto's room.

"No, it's alright after all Shukaku was in the room too and it did nothing to him," said Iruka gaining Gaara's attention.

"But Shukaku was in the shower," said Kakashi watching Sasuke only to see an enraged expression before it vanished just as quickly.

"I don't doubt it won't attack him. I thought a disappearing dog had seemed familiar but then I remembered something that Naruto's aunt had said once," said Iruka seriously.

"Naruto has an aunt?" asked Neji curious since there has been no family that has stepped forward when Naruto was made into an orphan.

"Yes, but she lives in a different country with her two sons and nobody has heard from them since," said Iruka impatiently.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"She said that she heard growls in her oldest son's room and once she saw a large black dog at the foot of his bed and it did nothing to her second son. The dog growled at her then it disappeared but she knew it was still in the room because she could hear the claws scratching on the floor and the growls," explained Iruka remembering what he could after all these years.

"She was scared especially of Naruto and the other children and after her husband had left and her sister Kushina was killed she took her sons and left leaving Naruto to look after himself. The other children left as well, but not of their free will they were crying and screaming for each other. Naruto's oldest cousin was screaming that they would one day come back for him when they were strong enough and not to worry."

"What other children?" asked Sasuke in an interested tone.

"There were eight of them, two girls and six boys. They were all close not caring about anyone else so long as they had each other. They didn't care about right or wrong or who they hurt if you hurt them then they would hurt you. The reason their parents decided to move was because they feared that if they were together any longer than the children could become more dangerous. Naruto's older cousin had already proven to be dangerous when he sent a man into a coma for talking to his younger brother," said Iruka frightened for Naruto's safety.

"What does Shukaku have to do with this?" asked Gaara seriously.

"Shukaku was friends with Naruto's cousin," replied Iruka then he turned his attention to Kakashi. "There is something else I need to tell you, Kakashi."

"What is it?"

"According to some legends about the hellhound if you see one three times then you meet an untimely death."

After his words the room went into silence.

Naruto woke up to Shukaku playing with the hellhound.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Want to get rid of me that badly?" asked Shukaku playfully making Naruto chuckled lightly.

"You have been sleeping a lot lately," said Shukaku looking down at Naruto's stomach.

"It's normal," said Naruto lifting up his shirt to reveal his swollen belly to Shukaku.

Shukaku kneeled down in front of him, reached out and placed a hand gently on Naruto's belly only to feel a kick. "How many are there?" he asked feeling another kick.

"There's three, triplets," replied Naruto gasping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Shukaku removing his hand quickly as he stared up at Naruto worriedly.

"Nothing that you did it is just that one of them moved to my bladder," replied Naruto rubbing the underside of his belly.

Shukaku laughed then stood up. "How about I make you something to eat while you go do your business in the restroom? I noticed that you have not eaten much today," he said walking out of Naruto's room with the hellhound following him.

Naruto got up and walked into his private restroom.

Shukaku stood outside of Naruto's apartment after dark when they finished their meal, "Well, it was nice to hang out with someone who I do not have to hide my true nature from," he said as he put down the gym bag.

"Me too especially with someone who knows the truth and was friends with one of my cousins," said Naruto smiling gently.

Shukaku suddenly kneeled before him, "If you ever have need for the usage of my expertise then do not hesitate to call me for help, my Lord," he said awaiting for the signal to raise.

Naruto stared down at him then raised his hand to Shukaku who kissed his hand and picked himself up. "Thank you, Shukaku," said Naruto smiling brightly.

"Take care of yourself," said Shukaku picking up his gym bag. "Oh, and start calling me Ichibi. Shukaku is the name of that bastard father of mine and I do not wish to have you reminded of what that bastard and his friends did to you."

"Of course, Ichibi," said Naruto watching Ichibi walk away. He turned to see the hellhound gone and wondered if it went back to report to his cousin who should be back from the Underworld soon.

Naruto was about to close the door when it suddenly banged open making Naruto back away quickly so it would not hit his stomach. There before him stood Sasuke and he looked so enraged that Naruto was scared not only for his life but his unborn children. He tried to run, but Sasuke was faster and he grabbed Naruto's hair pulling his body flush against his own. Naruto knew that he could not rely on Kyuubi to help him here because when Kyuubi has possessed Naruto's body it always took a lot of his energy and so he would sleep for days until he had regenerated.

"What was Shukaku doing here?" hissed out Sasuke angrily.

"He was just cleaning up before he went home," answered Naruto reaching up to try to pull Sasuke's hand away from his hair.

"Is that so? Then tell me, why did you spend the night in the forest with him? Did you have sex with him?" asked Sasuke angrily his grip tightening.

"NO!" shouted Naruto as he got turned around to face Sasuke. "I bumped into him when I was going to sleep in the forest."

"If that is true then why did Gaara see you outside a store that Shukaku frequents," said Sasuke in Naruto's ear.

"I met him after that," said Naruto trying to get away.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's azure eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of the sky when a kick to his stomach made him look down. He saw Naruto's eyes widen and he tried even harder to get away from Sasuke. Sasuke held down Naruto's arms as he wrapped his arms around Naruto to stop him from getting away.

"Stop fighting or it will be worse," hissed Sasuke feeling Naruto's fighting die down a bit.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would do something to him if he did not do what he asked so he decided to do what Sasuke wanted for now. Sasuke let Naruto go and stared at him for a moment then he slowly picked up Naruto's shirt who tried to stop Sasuke but he slapped Naruto's hand away. He looked at the swollen belly and Sasuke felt his heart beat go fast in excitement as he saw what he so wanted to be true, but found impossible to believe.

He looked up at Naruto who was staring off to the side biting his lower lip nervously. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and roughly forced him to look at him but Naruto was still looking at anything but him.

"Look at me," hissed Sasuke shaking Naruto's chin slightly forcing Naruto to look at him. "It's mine, isn't it?"

Naruto whimpered and tried to look away but Sasuke's grip on his chin tightened. He did not like the possessive gleam he saw in Sasuke's eyes. He wanted to run away, but he knew that Sasuke would just catch him. Just his luck that the hellhound went back to his cousin, Ichibi was gone and Kyuubi was resting from the energy he lost.

"Answer me, is it mine?" asked Sasuke again backing Naruto into the back of the couch.

"Y-yes," stuttered Naruto fearfully.

Sasuke smirked and ripped Naruto's shirt down the middle, his hands touching Naruto's exposed belly. He felt a kick and sighed happily, closing his eyes in silent bliss.

He opened his eyes, "How is this possible? Is it because of the demon?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"N-no," said Naruto as his eyes darted around for an escape route. "I already had the ability of fertility, I was born with it."

"That explains why you were screaming at me not to cum inside you," said Sasuke remembering that night. "I'm glad I didn't listen or else this wouldn't have been possible."

Sasuke got down on his knees and started kissing Naruto's belly. Naruto stayed absolutely still his body trembling slightly every once in a while as Sasuke continued kissing his stomach occasionally giving a lick.

"How many is there? I feel more than one," said Sasuke looking up at Naruto as he held onto Naruto's hips.

"Three," replied Naruto honestly.

"Triplets," said Sasuke happily as one of his hands started to go up Naruto's spine.

"Sasuke, please leave," pleaded Naruto as Sasuke stood back up never letting Naruto go as he did so. "Go home and forget what you saw, please."

"Why would I do that? A part of me is growing inside of you," said Sasuke pressing his body flat against Naruto's grinding himself slightly against him.

Naruto whimpered, "No, please, stop," said Naruto lightly trying to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tightly, grinding against him faster, harder, and moaning shamelessly. Naruto tried not to moan as he hated the fact that his body was reacting to Sasuke's movements. He looked down at his left hand on his ring finger where he saw a red string connecting to Sasuke's ring finger.

He gasped loudly when he felt a dry finger enter him not realizing that Sasuke had undone his pants. "No!" shouted Naruto pushing Sasuke harshly away from him. He tried to run but Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's torn shirt pulling off the shirt and using it to tie Naruto's hands in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sasuke as his thump traced Naruto's lips.

"T-to my room," said Naruto hating the stutter that came out.

Sasuke stayed silent as he stuck three fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable there. I don't want anyone walking in on us making love."

"Wha-no! Just go home, please," pleaded Naruto pulling out Sasuke's fingers only for them to be shoved back into his mouth.

"C'mon, I think I remember where your room is," said Sasuke pulling his fingers out and leading Naruto to his room.

Naruto started struggling against his binds, but it did not seem to bother Sasuke as he opened the door to Naruto's room. _'He did remember,'_ thought Naruto briefly before his back met the door.

His bonded hands moved to his stomach in a protective manner as best as he could as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He felt Sasuke quickly pull down his pants and boxers then push his finger past his ring of muscle in his entrance causing Naruto to gasp at the suddenness of it.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or our unborn children," said Sasuke moving his finger in and out of Naruto.

Naruto stayed still when he felt a second finger join the first stretching him. He moaned lowly, quietly damning his hormones for allowing him to give in so easily. Sasuke added a third finger causing Naruto to flinch and hiss while Sasuke made a scissoring motion in Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's flushed face and smirked, "Look at you just a few seconds you were telling me no and now you are practically begging for it," he said amused.

"Shut up, teme," said Naruto suddenly screaming in pleasure when Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves.

"Ah, it seems I have found it," said Sasuke pulling his fingers out when he thought that Naruto was ready.

Naruto said nothing as he breathed heavily waiting for the inevitable. Naruto heard rustling and looked towards Sasuke to see him stripping off his clothes. When Sasuke was naked before Naruto he picked up Naruto's legs wrapping them around his waist and thrust in to the hilt causing Naruto to bite his lower lip to stop the scream that threatened to pass through his lips.

"Shit!" hissed Sasuke trying not to move even though his body wanted to pound into Naruto's heat. "I waited too long to do this again."

Naruto said nothing as he felt Sasuke pull out a bit then thrust back in experimentally, slowly. Sasuke moaned softly as his sensitive flesh moved inside Naruto slowly trying to get Naruto used to the feeling of being full while holding back his urges. He did not want to hurt Naruto especially now that Naruto was pregnant with his children. The pace he was keeping was not satisfying him at the least but it was necessary because he did not want a repeat of their first time. He looked at Naruto's face to see that Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut his face turned away from him as his body slowly moved with Sasuke's thrusts.

"I had forgotten how tight you were," grunted Sasuke as he picked up the pace a bit his left hand holding up Naruto's leg while his right hand leaned against the door keeping him balanced as he thrust into Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to him and opened his eyes to stare at Sasuke moaning lowly as his body adjusted to Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled out completely angled himself and thrust back into Naruto hitting the bundle of nerves that made Naruto scream out in ecstasy. Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto scream moving himself to always hit that spot in his thrusts. Naruto soon found himself moving with Sasuke's thrusts having lost himself in the pleasure that his hormonal driven body sought.

"Faster," moaned Naruto leaning his head back against the door moving his bonded arms around Sasuke's neck to balance himself. "Agh, harder."

"Won't that hurt them?" asked Sasuke concerned stopping his movements.

"No, it won't," groaned Naruto trying to get Sasuke to move. "They are protected within my womb having sex won't hurt them unless you drop me on my stomach or back maybe my side I'm not sure."

Sasuke nodded and moved again.

Soon the room was filled with their moans and groans, the sounds of skin slapping on skin, and the door rattling with their motions. Sasuke enjoyed this even though deep down inside he knew that if Naruto was not hormonal he would not have given in so easily. Naruto was just so intent on the pleasure he almost did not catch someone walking into the apartment calling out his name, almost.

"Stop," ordered Naruto breathlessly tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist forcing him to slow down a bit. "Someone is here."

"So let them hear," groaned out Sasuke trying to fasten the pace again.

"Naruto," said a familiar voice outside his bedroom door.

The door knob started to turn and Sasuke quickly grabbed it to stop the person on the other side from opening the door. They both tried to calm their heavy breathing so that they would not be heard.

"Naruto, I know that you are in there," said Iruka through the door. "Is that dog still with you?"

Sasuke saw Naruto roll his eyes annoyed but said nothing to answer Iruka.

"Naruto, did Edward send you that dog in some way?"

Again Naruto stayed silent nibbling on his lower lip as Sasuke started to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Naruto, tell me, please. That dog is a hellhound if Edward did send it to you then that means Edward is dealing with evil beings," said Iruka desperately.

"And if he is dealing with the supernatural? What of it?" asked Naruto finally deciding to speak up.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto feeling a small kick between them but he chose to ignore it to listen to this conversation.

"Edward is violent, Naruto. If he has dealings with hellhounds then what else could he possibly be in contact with. He will drag you and his brother down with him," said Iruka trying the door again but Sasuke had locked it.

"You know Iruka-sensei Edward did teach me a few things and so did Alphonse before they left. Now can you please leave . . ." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. ". . . I am a bit busy."

Naruto heard Sasuke mumble something along the lines of 'dick' and 'ass' on his skin chuckling lowly as he got the general idea of what Sasuke was saying. Naruto waited to see if Iruka had left instead he heard a heavily sigh.

"Kakashi is worried about you too, Naruto," said Iruka trying to get Naruto to open the door.

Naruto laughed, "All that man cares about is his next lay."

"Naruto, that is a cruel thing to say."

"Tell me, Iruka, did you ever ask Kakashi what happened to his eye? You should have been there, Iruka all the blood spilling out of his eye," said Naruto licking his lips and moving his body slightly with Sasuke still in him.

Sasuke bit into Naruto's shoulder to stop his groan so that they could not be heard.

"The screams of pain and the blood on the walls," said Naruto moaning then he pulled his arms up from Sasuke's neck and placed them in front of him.

Sasuke got the silent message and started to untie Naruto. Once he did Naruto turned Sasuke's face towards him and kissed him deeply moaning loudly not caring that Iruka was on the other side of the door anymore.

"Naruto, who is in there with you?" asked Iruka banging on the door.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, "What about-?"

"Forget him," said Naruto impatiently. "Take me on the bed."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto's knees and carrying him to the bed laying him down gently. Naruto quickly moved his hands to Sasuke's hips only to push Sasuke completely out then to force him back in to the hilt. Sasuke moaned loudly but it was drained out by Naruto's scream of pleasure.

"NARUTO! Let me in!" shouted Iruka still banging on the door trying to get in.

Naruto flipped them over so that Sasuke was beneath him and moved up and down Sasuke's erection in a fast pace. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hips for leverage groaning as he thrust up. Naruto moaned loudly as he bounced on Sasuke's lap his hands on Sasuke's chest scratched down hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke groaned and watched as Naruto raised a blood covered finger to his mouth and licked it up moaning, face upturned in an expression of pure ecstasy.

"Naruto!" shouted Iruka ramming the door with his shoulder.

Naruto moved his head down revealing glowing azure eyes to Sasuke, stopping his movements as he turned his head quickly to the side looking over his shoulder and raising a hand to the door. "Tuo teg," said Naruto in a different language that Sasuke had never heard before.

The sound of screams, dragging, and a door opening then slamming closed was heard. After that it was total silence and Naruto went right back to bouncing on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke wanted to ask what it was Naruto did but it quickly left his mind when Naruto started moving again. He sat up still thrusting up into Naruto and when he felt Naruto's passage tighten a bit he knew they were both close. He grabbed Naruto's erection and tugged it in time to the thrusts. Naruto came between their stomachs, tightening his passage causing Sasuke to give one final thrust and cum inside Naruto.

They both were breathing heavily and Naruto moved off of Sasuke to lay on his back panting. The both of them stared up at the ceiling, sweating and dirty from their previous activities. Naruto started to close his eyes slowly just enjoying the silence and waiting patiently for Sasuke to leave.

"So what did you do to Iruka-sensei?" asked Sasuke curiously turning his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. "I just kicked him out of the apartment. No harm done. Words have power, Sasuke the whole point is to put your will behind those words and enforcing them. They are stronger with a more ancient language," replied Naruto seriously.

"What language did you use?"

"Sumerian."

"What were the words again?"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Tuo teg," said Naruto slowly.

"Tuo teg," repeated Sasuke softly.

"Yes, that is correct," said Naruto nodding finally turning his head to stare at Sasuke. "When you leave be sure to lock the doors behind you."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Sasuke sat up to stare at Naruto seeing his breathing get even out. Their previous activity must have worn Naruto out to have made him fall asleep so quickly. Sasuke sighed and got up going to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them both up. Once he finished cleaning them up he put on his clothes and looked down at Naruto. He picked up Naruto bridal style surprised that Naruto did not seem so heavy considering he was pregnant with triplets. He turned around, stepped out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving the apartment and going into the forest without anyone catching sight of him.

The next time Naruto awoke it was dark but he subconsciously knew that wherever he was being held was not his room. He looked around only to find that it was dark and damp so he deduced that he was in a basement and considering who he was with last he guessed that this was the basement of the Uchiha Mansion. He glanced down at the bed he was on to see that it was old and dusty then he looked over the rest of the basement to see that it was a HUGE basement that had a sink and a tub to take a shower along with a toilet. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the things he was seeing was exactly how _she_ had described it. He turned his head to the side and reached up feeling along the wall to come upon a carving. He traced it only for the words to form the name _Alexandria_. Yeah . . . that carving pretty much confirmed his suspicions. Great just what he needed right now. He knew that Sasuke finding out about the triplets would lead to something like this.

He laid back down and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do right now but wait for his cousins to come for him. He would try the door but he was too tired to climb the stairs and he suspected that the door was locked anyway. Sasuke was not stupid he knew this so no point in trying to do anything that would tire him out until he knew where Sasuke would be at certain times and had come up with a plan of escape.

Naruto suspected that he had not been here long since he has been in this basement because he felt that feeling of something missing disappear so it was safe to say that his cousin was back from the dead. Sasuke had paid him frequent visits in just a short amount of time to give him food or to have sex either way when Sasuke comes it always lead to sex not only that but Sasuke started sleeping in the basement with him even to take naps almost like he did not want to sleep in his own room.

On what Naruto thought was the third day he was pacing next to the bed bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do here except when Sasuke came which reminded him Sasuke should be coming soon for his lunch sex. Naruto rolled his eyes at that since Sasuke not only demanded noon sex, but morning sex, evening sex and some rounds in between.

_**((What did I miss?))**_ asked a groggy voice.

"Kyuubi! Oh thank god, you have no idea how lonely I have been! Or bored," said Naruto happily out loud.

_**((Ok, seriously, what did I miss?))**_ asked Kyuubi worriedly.

"Well, Sasuke has kidnapped me because he found out about the triplets and now he has been having lots of sex with me for the past three days, I think," said Naruto still pacing.

_**((And you let him?))**_

"I am hormonal right now what do you expect of me?!"

_**((What do you mean you think three days have passed?))**_ said Kyuubi choosing to ignore Naruto's outburst.

"Well, it is because I do not feel that emptiness anymore so cousin probably came back on the first day that I was here which means this is most likely the third day."

_**((So let us try to bust out of here.))**_

"Can't."

_**((Why not?))**_

Naruto turned his head in the opposite wall of where he was pacing to see a seal of some sort. "There is a seal here that is blocking you from using your power so we have to wait for my cousins to come for me," said Naruto frustrated by the whole thing.

Naruto knew that he should not be giving in to Sasuke's advances but he could not stop his body from reacting to Sasuke's. Sasuke was his soul mate so therefore Sasuke owned his heart, body and soul for all eternity. Figures he would get the sadistic, possessive bastard for his soul mate. The fact that he is able to see the red string of fate that entangled soul mates did not mean that he was not immune to the soul mate clause either.

_**((Right, we are going to have to wait)).**_

"This sucks! Could he not have at least put a TV I am bored out of my mind! Or a book something to keep me entertained. Seriously, Kyuubi, I do not know how she was able to handle this boredom. How about a fridge is that too much to ask I am hungry all the time I have three mouths to feed four if you add me," said Naruto waving his hands around. "On second thought who has a basement this big in the first place."

"It was already like this when I found it," said a voice up the stairs.

Naruto turned around and looked up to see Sasuke standing there with a tray of food climbing down the stairs. Naruto went to Sasuke as he placed the tray down to try to get some food, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist stopping him from reaching the food.

"Are you that bored that you started talking to yourself," said Sasuke amused.

"I was not talking to myself I was talking to Kyuubi," said Naruto shrugging.

"You talk to him?"

"Ever since I was born."

"Don't talk to him anymore," said Sasuke angrily.

"Why not?" asked Naruto curiously as he pulled out of Sasuke's embrace to get the food.

"Why does he get to be close to you in the way that I cannot?!"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of food. "Are you jealous of Kyuubi, Sasuke? He is sealed within me," said Naruto going to stand before him and draping himself over Sasuke. "You on the other hand get to be inside me filling me all you want, is that not enough? Have I not given myself to you many times since I have been here?"

Sasuke looked away in thought.

"There is no need for you to be jealous of Kyuubi I look at him as if he was my father," said Naruto giving Sasuke a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "He has taken care of me when no one else has. Now how about we talk about getting me a fridge and a microwave?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Naruto that will be hard for me to get especially the kind of money that is required to buy those things."

"Not really," said Naruto unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, sticking his hand down, and grabbing a hold of Sasuke who gasped. "You see a little birdie told me that your dad keeps some money in his study behind a portrait of a beautiful girl. There is a switch beneath that portrait that opens it and there you will find the money that you need."

"How do you know this?" asked Sasuke trying to keep his moans at bay.

"Like I said a little birdie told me about it," said Naruto pulling his hand out and pushing Sasuke back onto the bed. "You get me those things and possibly some books and I will give you this." Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, moving the navy blue robe he was wearing, and sitting on Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke groaned when he entered Naruto loving the heat and tightness that was Naruto. "Fine, we have a deal," said Sasuke thrusting up into Naruto wondering for a brief moment how Naruto could be wet like a woman.

The day after that Sasuke asked about the portrait of the beautiful girl and as much as Naruto wanted to tell him about it he could not. So he just told Sasuke that perhaps one day he would meet the girl who was in the portrait and understand why his father had it there. It seemed to satisfy Sasuke because he did not ask about it anymore. Naruto hoped that once Sasuke learned the truth that he would not hate him for keeping it from him.

One night Naruto woke up from a deep sleep having felt a power wave. He must have made a noise because the person next to him got up and pulled him closer to his body. He stared up at the ceiling of where he was being held as the person next to him fell back asleep.

His cousin Alphonse had just given birth now it should not be long before they came for him. He hoped it was soon he had no idea how long he could last here without the sun. He stared down at the pale hand that was resting possessively on his swollen belly. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the chain that tied him to the headboard. They better hurry up and come he did not want to give birth in a basement.

He looked up at the chain again and shook his head this was Sasuke's form of punishment for not giving him his evening sex. Seriously, Naruto was tired and was not in the mood for sex so Sasuke decided to do this just so he could have him in the morning without any problems. Was sex all Sasuke thought about? No, Naruto did not think so. Was it because of the pregnancy? That seemed plausible since Sasuke had never had sex before if he had then all the girls or guys would be bragging about sleeping with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed heavily and decided to just go back to sleep it was going to be the weekend which meant that Sasuke was going to spend his time down in the basement with him. At least Sasuke bought him that fridge and microwave he asked for. He also bought him some books which Naruto knew surprised Sasuke especially the titles of those books which dealt with the supernatural.

_**((You know sex does not solve everything especially with a Uchiha))**_ said Kyuubi.

_/Yeah I know/_ said Naruto closing his eyes and falling back to sleep, but just before he completely fell asleep he felt that something was missing so he knew that Al had died during child birth.

Sasuke woke Naruto up by kissing his stomach. Naruto smiled softly and placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head. It will sadden him to leave Sasuke behind after all he was in charge of making sure nothing happened to Sasuke, but it was necessary. He could not have his children born here where they could die especially since every newborn here has died a few hours after their births. He just hoped that Sasuke would come to understand his reasons.

The feeling of something missing was gone so that meant Al was back from the dead. He rubbed his belly enjoying this moment of peace. Sasuke told him that Iruka was looking for him that he even went to the police but that did not help him much. Did Iruka expect the police to help when the entire town thought he was a demon? It was so laughable that Naruto had actually laughed when Sasuke had told him which surprised the raven.

It was another day at least that is what Naruto felt there was no window in the basement so he could not tell but at least he had a lot of room to walk around. Not that he needed to walk since his legs were spent wrapped around Sasuke's waist half the day so basically he could not walk. Naruto wished for his cousins to hurry the hell up. He was six months pregnant now and he wanted to find his chevalier before he gave birth because then he would be protected during labor.

Naruto was actually surprised that Ichibi had not found him yet. He suspected that Ichibi was going out of his mind looking for him since Ichibi was friends with Alphonse when they were younger and Al had in charged Ichibi to look after him while they were gone.

Ichibi was climbing the stairs to the roof hearing the conversation of the handsome trio as the school called them where they would hang out when skipping class. For three and a half weeks he had been looking for Naruto only to notice that Sasuke's pattern had changed where he would come to school late, go home for lunch, and come back late after lunch. He suspected that Sasuke has Naruto somewhere but he could not prove it and today seemed like a good day to confront him since the trio had decided to skip class.

When he reached the top he looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. He saw Sasuke about to leave but when Sasuke caught sight of him he stopped and glared at him. He could see Gaara at the corner of his eye look away from him and from the bits of conversation that he heard he knew that Gaara had told them what he had seen in the forest and they had not believed him. Sasuke though it seemed that he did believe Gaara it figures because if he has Naruto the supernatural should not be so odd.

"I see you told them what happened that night in the forest. Foolish brother, I told you to keep your mouth shut," said Ichibi but then he turned his attention to Sasuke. "Where is he, Uchiha?"

"Who?" asked Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest and glaring defiantly at Ichibi.

"You know who, Uchiha. Listen to me well. If you have Naruto you better release him. You have no idea who you are messing with. Be glad that her blood flows through your veins or else they would kill you in an instant," said Ichibi seriously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question at what Ichibi said. "Who is she?"

"You will one day find out. Right now your problem is Naruto's cousins those two are dangerous when blood is involved and they are willing to commit murder. They will not kill you they will kill whoever you are close to, whoever you love and they will make you watch just so you could suffer," said Ichibi staring into Sasuke's eyes to show that he was telling the truth.

"And if I were to say that I love Naruto?" said Sasuke curiously surprising both Gaara and Neji though Ichibi did not look the least bit shocked. "Would they do anything that would upset their cousin?"

"If I were you I would pray to any god that you believe in that Naruto loves you back because that just might save the people you love from them," said Ichibi then he suddenly turned his head sharply to the side as if he heard something.

Sasuke stayed silent then walked past Ichibi and down the stairs. Ichibi did nothing to stop him since he had felt something close by, something ancient and familiar. It could not be that they were here already.

"One of them is here," said Ichibi quietly causing both Neji and Gaara to glance at each other.

Downstairs in the school Sasuke opened the school doors and walked out only to pass a teenage boy with short dark blonde hair, golden-grey eyes, and porcelain skin that was a bit darker than Sasuke's own skin tone. This teenager was wearing a red trench coat that looked a bit big for him with a symbol on the back of it, black pants, black shirt, black combat boots, and a brown belt.

Sasuke stopped and looked back at the boy who had continued walking in the school. He had no idea why that boy seemed so familiar or why he had the feeling of déjà vu.

Alphonse Elric walked through the school that Naruto went to searching for a specific person. He smiled as he sensed a demon and from the power level he knew it was Ichibi no Shukaku, the Demon of the Sand who he was friends with when he and Edward lived in Konoha with Naruto. Naruto has been missing they knew that they had been asking around when they first arrived about two weeks ago.

It took Ed longer than they had expected to come up with a plan to get Naruto out of the Uchiha Mansion. It only took them a few days to realize that Sasuke Uchiha had Naruto and a few more days to find out where he was holding Naruto. Sasuke was always obsessed with Naruto even 300 years later so really it was not that hard to figure out who had taken Naruto.

The school bell rang and soon the halls were filled with students going to their next class. No one got in his way as he walked the halls but then he caught sight of a familiar face and walked over to them.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," said Al politely gaining the man's attention.

"Alphonse?"

"It has been a long time, Iruka. The last time we saw each other you were getting mad at brother for sending that man into a coma," said Al smiling.

"Is your brother here?" asked Iruka frightened and looking around for an escape route.

"He is around," said Al shrugging.

"This isn't a game, Alphonse!" said Iruka raising his voice and gaining some unwanted attention.

"Who said we are playing?" said Al offhandedly. "Imagine our surprise when we get here and our cousin is missing. Not only that, but the entire town calls him a demon child."

"Is there a problem?" asked another voice behind Iruka gaining Al's attention.

"Oh, hello Kakashi, how is that eye of yours that my cousin ripped out," said Al putting his hands in front of him and holding them looking innocent.

"Your cousin?" asked Kakashi curiously suspecting who this boy was.

"Yes, my cousin is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikage," said Al putting his hands in his pocket and pushing a button that his brother had given him to activate at a certain time.

Suddenly the TV's in the classrooms and the halls turned on and a video started playing.

At the same time that Al had entered the school another teenage boy with long golden blonde hair tied in a braid, golden eyes, tanned skin, and wearing the same outfit as Al walked around the Uchiha Mansion. He knew that there was only one person home in one of the upstairs rooms and from the scent he knew that it was Itachi Uchiha. Oh well, Itachi would not stop him plus his destination was not upstairs but downstairs in the basement. Ed knew that was the logical place to hide someone since no one went down there except for the youngest Uchiha who went down there constantly. He had to stake out the place for days to be sure. How no one sensed him he had no idea, but that did not matter now he was close to getting his cousin.

Now that he thought about it Yugi had called him earlier today when he was waiting for Al to text him that he was close to the school. From the sounds of it Yugi was planning something especially when he asked to borrow not only his soul collectors, but a hellhound in German which meant that someone was listening to him. He had a feeling what Yugi was planning, but he was not going to stop Yugi from playing his game he was probably bored in the first place to do such a thing.

He shook his head slightly. He did not have time to think about that, now was the perfect time to get Naruto out after all he had sent Al to the school to cause a distraction. The video that Naruto had hid for years should be showing soon and the entire town will see who the true demon is. Ed picked the lock of the back door that lead to the kitchen where she had said the door to the basement was.

Sure enough when he stepped into the kitchen there was a door off to the side. He looked around and saw no one in the room and quickly went to the door. He stared at the lock and noticed that he would need a key to open it. Honestly, after living with Ryou for 5000 years you learn to pick locks so he started picking it.

Naruto was asleep when he heard someone at the door so he rubbed his eyes and sat up looking up the stairs. He heard a voice say, "Damn this basement is huge."

Naruto smiled as he realized who it was that had entered the basement. "Edward, is that you?"

"No, it is Santa Claus," said Ed sarcastically. "Of course, it is me who else would it be."

"Still the same as before," said Naruto getting off the bed and walking over to Ed.

"Come on the video should be playing now and by the time it finishes we should be long gone," said Ed grabbing Naruto's hand and walking forward but Naruto stopped him.

"I need to leave a note."

"To the Uchiha?" asked Ed surprised.

"Why not? Whether you like it or not Sasuke is my soul mate. I have to leave a note so that he wouldn't freak out when he finds me and his unborn children gone," said Naruto calmly.

"Fine, but do it quickly," said Ed watching Naruto quickly get some paper and a pen.

Now that Ed took a good look around he saw books that must have been hard to come by since they were authentic spell books of course they were nothing compared to their Book of Shadows. Naruto finished the note, but then they heard footsteps close by. They looked at each other and stayed absolutely still hoping that the person was not going to come in.

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell rang through the entire house and the footsteps walked off in a different direction. Naruto put the note on the mini fridge taping it there while Ed went up the stairs to check if the coast was clear. He waved to Naruto signaling that the coast was clear for them.

Naruto climbed the stairs with Ed grabbing his hand and leading him out into the kitchen. They slipped through the back door but as they got outside and were halfway through the back yard they felt it. She was here and she was at the front door. Naruto turned around and tried to go to her but Ed stopped him.

"I know how you feel but we cannot go to her now."

"Why is she here? She should be with Yugi," said Naruto getting dragged to the forest.

"I do not know, but we have to leave now. Al is meeting us at the airport with everyone else."

Naruto nodded and followed Ed, but then they stopped again grabbing their chests in pain. They both stared at each other, "Yugi," they said feeling the emptiness. They did not think about it for long as they made their way to the forest.

Inside the house Sasuke answered the door to see a girl with black hair, red highlights, sapphire blue eyes, very pale skin, and rose red lips. She was wearing a very elegant black dress and she stared at him with eyes that did not belong to a girl her age. He realized that this girl was the same one in the portrait except she was a bit older than the girl in his father's study.

"Hello, my son," she said with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Ryou Bakura

**Chapter 5: Ryou Bakura**

What Ryou remembered vividly was always being alone and an ache in his heart as if he was waiting for someone. He did not know exactly who, but what he did know was that it was more than one person. His first memory though was being six-year-old and being in a strange room with cravings on the walls and floors along with other children. Odd thing was that he always felt connected to those other children and when they got separated he felt very sad.

Now he and Yugi were staring at each other from across the room as they heard the downstairs door open. Ryou knew that Yugi's sense of humor was a bit sadistic back then, but only to those who dared played his games and that was only people who were sinners or tried to harm them. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs then two people talking to each other.

"So when does this game of yours start?" asked Ryou tilting his head slightly to the right.

"It has already begun," said Yugi walking away from the window to stand before Ryou. "Let us see if I can get them to kill me."

Ryou gasped in shock, "You are going to force the change instead of waiting for the disease," he said his eyes widening.

"The sooner I am back to what I once was the better it will be. My powers are weakened and so are yours. The longer we remain human the more risk it is. Not only that but I would rather get killed than to die a slow death by the disease," said Yugi seriously.

"Yes, I agree about the disease and we cannot afford for that man to remember before we are completely back to full power," said Ryou going over to Yugi's bed to sit.

"I don't know why she won't let us kill him," said Yugi going over to his desk to sit.

"You know the reason why."

"It must be hard for her having to make such a choice. I cannot imagine killing my own blood," said Yugi sadly.

"I thought you and Kagome tried to kill Setsuna," said Ryou curiously.

"No, if we did that than one of us would have to be the guardian of time and we do not want to be in that cold and lonely place," said Yugi offhandedly. "By the way how far along are you?"

Ryou's eyes widened.

"What? Are you surprised that I figured it out," said Yugi with a slight smile. "Have you forgotten that I had the power of premonitions? It seems that I had foreseen this hundreds of years before it actually happened." He motioned to the book that was open on his desk.

Ryou got up and read the page that the Book of Changes was on and smiled as he realized what Yugi meant. "So what are you going to do now? I have a feeling that you do not want Yami finding out about them," said Ryou looking over at the twins asleep on the bed.

"You are avoiding my question," said Yugi in an amused tone.

"I am only a month. Now it is your turn to answer my question," said Ryou wondering what Yugi would say.

"Probably just miss school until I have figured something out because now that I think about it I don't think that Bakura would agree to babysitting," said Yugi thoughtfully looking out the window.

"You are probably right, but you already missed too much school as we speak if you miss any more than they might fail you," said Ryou worriedly.

"I am an A student. Just tell them that I am not feeling well and that you are picking up my work so that I would not be so behind in school," said Yugi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That might work, but if you do not want Yami finding out what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know what to do about that part."

"How about moving in with me? I mean my father has not been home for more than a year and it's only me and Bakura in that apartment. We do have a guest bedroom for you to use," said Ryou helpfully.

"Would you not need that room for your own child?"

"My child will not be born for nine months. You need that room more than I do at the moment."

"And if your father unexpectedly comes home?"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to kill him," said Ryou with a slight smile.

Yugi just blinked, "Is the man not supporting you financially?"

"Yes he is, but that does not mean that I care for him in the least. In fact I found out a few years ago that he made a bank account under my name in case something was to happen to him."

"How much is in there?"

"Let's just say that there is more than a fair amount enough to last me a lifetime."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at that. "Very well, I'll think about it."

"Are you going to tell your grandpa if you decide to?"

"If I tell him or Yami they are going to try to stop me," said Yugi getting up. "I have no idea how I'm going to hide their cries."

"Ask Yusuke if he knows any spells or seals so nobody could hear them or enter your room but you," said Ryou thoughtfully. "I remember something like that somewhere in our past lives."

"Yeah, you are right," said Yugi as his expression suddenly went blank.

Ryou knew that Yugi was talking to Yusuke. It was how all of them got when talking to the demons or to each other. They blocked out everything leaving them vulnerable which is one of the reasons why they each had a chevalier.

He remembered that in their past lives people had often mistaken a chevalier with a mate which was not the same. A chevalier was a knight, a loyal servant whose job was to protect their master even if it meant giving up their lives, to obey their every command while a mate was someone to spend eternity with. An immortal mated for life, of course when you have someone like Naruto who sees the red string of fate it is not hard to find your soul mate. Naruto would never really reveal something like that but he would give you hints on who it was usually in the form of useless chatter. If someone actually paid attention to that useless chatter they might catch a few hints and hopefully figure it out themselves.

Yugi shook his head, "He says that he will teach me some spells that will help me."

Ryou nodded, "I will clean out that guest bedroom for you just in case," said Ryou heading to the door but then he stopped. "Take care, Yugi," and with that said he walked out of Yugi's bedroom.

Ryou walked down the hall and into the living room where he found Yami and Solomon talking. They stopped talking as soon as they caught sight of him which made Ryou smile nervously.

_**((They are interfering in things that do not concern them))**_ said Roux in a matter-of-fact tone. _**((At this rate there will be many casualties due to their interference. Yusuke does not like it when humans get in the way of Yugi's games.))**_

_/Yes, I know that already, but there is nothing I can do/_ said Ryou honestly.

"Ryou, are you ok?" asked Yami frowning.

"Huh?"

"We were calling you, but you seemed to have blacked out," said Solomon worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking," said Ryou smiling innocently.

"Did Yugi tell you anything?" asked Yami curiously.

_'You mean that you raped him and that he remembers his twin sister,'_ thought Ryou privately, but on the outside he just shook his head. "He just has not been feeling well."

It was a lie he knew but it had to be done if Yugi did not want Yami finding out about the twins. He was prepared to do what he had to in order to help Yugi after all Yugi outranked him.

"I was thinking of sending Yugi to a therapist that helped him out before when he was younger," said Solomon hoping to get Ryou's opinion on it since Yugi seemed to open up a bit to him.

_**((Oh, that is a bad idea))**_ said Roux in amusement. _**((If that therapist goes into Yugi's head I do not think that Yusuke would like it very much. He just might possess Yugi's body and kill them.))**_

_/That is what I am worried about/_ said Ryou worried about what Yusuke might do to protect Yugi.

Yusuke was known to be cruel when Yugi was in trouble the only reason he did not do anything was because of Yami. Ryou suspected that Yusuke might not have liked the Pharaoh in Yugi's head using his body but he hid himself so that nobody would find out about him even going so far as to hide himself from Yugi until Yami raped Yugi. Though why wait so long to reveal himself to Yugi? Roux revealed himself once he and Bakura were no longer sharing a body, but Roux always made sure not to let Bakura in on their telepathic link.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," said Ryou seriously finally answering after a moment of silence. "I mean Yugi just wants to be left alone and figure things out for himself. I think what he is trying to do is find himself."

"But it might help him solve his problems," said Solomon stubbornly. "You were not here when I told the others about Yugi's childhood so let me tell you why I think it is best that he talk to the therapist."

Solomon told Ryou what he already knew except Solomon did not know the complete truth of what happened that night. Ryou waited patiently for Solomon to finish and when he did Ryou stayed absolutely silent.

_**((Foolish old man))**_ said Roux laughing. _**((Did he honestly think that those two would commit incest when they have their own mates?))**_

_/He is human. How could he have known that we share information like that/_ said Ryou frowning a bit.

_**((Let him do what he wants. He will feel guilty when that therapist dies after all you know what Yusuke is capable of when it involves Yugi and his blood))**_ said Roux laughing manically at the thought.

Ryou sighed heavily, "You do what you think is right, but Yugi might not like it," said Ryou heading to the stairs. "I must get home now. I'm worried that Bakura might do something to my apartment if I am gone for long."

"I'll walk you out," said Yami walking with Ryou down the stairs.

Once they were out of the shop Yami turned to Ryou. "We don't think that its right for Yugi to be made to forget his twin sister so we are thinking about looking for her ourselves. I know that grandpa has good intentions but it's nobody's right to make someone forget just because they are scared of them committing incest."

"You love Yugi, don't you, Yami?" asked Ryou only to be met with silence which confirmed it. "If you love him then what are you doing with Tea?"

"Because Yugi will never love me the way that I love him," said Yami sadly.

"How can you know that unless you have told him how you felt," said Ryou glancing up to see Yugi staring out of the window staring down at him. He knew that Yugi most likely heard this conversation because of Yusuke's ears.

"Just think about it, Yami before you lose Yugi forever," said Ryou walking away from Yami leaving him to think about what he just said.

Ryou walked into his apartment to find that Bakura was actually in front of the TV watching it quietly. Ryou smiled slightly at the sight, but he knew that these peaceful days would be over soon. If what Yami said was true and if they do find Kagome he wondered what her reaction would be when they told her about Yugi. It was most likely that Kagome remembered as well, but was she going to act like she knew nothing or would she go with them just for a chance to see Yugi.

He went to sit next to Bakura on the couch who turned his attention to him. Ryou smiled then kissed Bakura on the lips. Bakura gladly returned the kiss but he wondered what Ryou wanted since Ryou never started a kiss unless he was going to give him some big news.

"What is it?" asked Bakura suspiciously.

"There's something I need to tell you, but please don't get mad at me for keeping it from you. Understand that I kept you from the truth not only for my sake but for others as well," said Ryou pleading for Bakura to understand before he explained everything to him.

"Ryou, what is going on?" asked Bakura concerned.

It was a side of him that Ryou had only seen no one else. Ryou forced a smile as he knew that the news he was going to give Bakura would send the man into shock. Hopefully, he did not high tail it out once he found out that Ryou was not exactly human and about a little unexpected surprise.

"Bakura, I'm pregnant," said Ryou uncertainly.

Bakura just blinked.

"I know it is impossible for a guy to be pregnant but I am not human at least in the beginning I was not. You see in my race there is only eight of us seven were created and one was born but there was only two females and the other six did not want to burden them with so many children so it was decided that one of the males would figure out how to give the males fertility," explained Ryou since Bakura did not look like he was going to talk anytime soon.

"After a few thousand years of research he found a way. On the night of the full moon if the males have sex there was a 97% chance that they could get pregnant. We are usually careful not to have sex on those nights, but this time I wasn't careful. I didn't check the moon cycles," said Ryou waiting for Bakura to say something.

Bakura just blinked his mouth agape.

Ryou watched him patiently waiting for Bakura to say something when he did not Ryou sighed heavily and got up. He walked off into the guest bedroom and started cleaning up after he opened the window to let in fresh air. Occasionally he would go check on Bakura only to find that he had not moved an inch. He would tell Bakura more but he did not think Bakura could handle any more information at the moment. Ryou did not have to do much for the guest bedroom just clean out the dust that was layered on the drawers, headboard, and change the bed sheets.

Ryou finished and went to sit next to Bakura to see that he was still in a state of shock so Ryou got the book that was on the coffee table and started reading it. He glanced up after a moment, sighing as he placed the book back on the coffee table.

"Ok, you are starting to freak me out. Are you going to say something about this?" asked Ryou crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Bakura to say something, anything.

"How?" asked Bakura in a raspy voice finally closing his mouth to cough. He rubbed his throat a bit feeling its dryness.

"I just told you how, but if you want to know where babies come from it is when a man and a woman love each other very much. Well, in our case two men then you have something called sex where one of the guys—" said Ryou starting to explain.

"No! Not that. I know where babies come from and I heard your explanation! What I meant was how does the full moon tie in with your pregnancy?" said Bakura standing up and pacing the room.

"Well, a full moon is considered to be the most powerful nights and Edward that's the one who figured out how to gives us fertility harnessed the power of the full moon to have our insides changes giving us a chance to continue our line," said Ryou smartly.

"Really?" asked Bakura in wonder. "This Edward guy must be really smart to have thought of that even if it did take him a few thousand years."

Ryou raised an eyebrow in question. He thought that Bakura would not take the news so well, but he seemed to have accepted it after freaking out first. He just hoped that the second bit of news he was going to give Bakura would not set him off the deep end.

"If you are not human then what are you?" asked Bakura suddenly.

"An immortal I guess. I have no idea how long I have been around just that I remember 5000 years of being alive, but I do get flashes of a garden," said Ryou watching Bakura closely. "Like I said there are eight of us each with our own abilities and responsibilities."

"What's yours?" asked Bakura curiously.

"I am the protector of travelers, merchants, and thieves. It figures that I would fall in love with a thief," said Ryou smiling.

"Who are the other seven?" asked Bakura sitting next to Ryou again.

"In good time you will meet them, but you already met two of them. Yugi and Malik are part of the eight too."

"Do Marik and Yami know about this?"

"I don't know about Marik but Yami for sure does not know. There is something that I need to tell you about Yami."

"What about the Pharaoh?"

"Yami raped Yugi nine months ago and now Yugi has twins. He just gave birth to them and might be living here so that Yami does not find out about them."

Bakura stayed silent then, "I did not think that the Pharaoh had it in him to harm his precious aibou, but it does explain Yugi's current behavior."

"Yugi had blocked it until he gave birth. The whole point is he does not want Yami finding out about the twins. Oh, and don't be surprised by Yugi's personality change he is simply becoming what he used to be. Yugi used to have a sadistic sense of humor when he was bored," explained Ryou seriously.

"Alright, but I am not being nice to the Pharaoh after this," said Bakura

"Since when have you been nice to Yami," said Ryou with a slight smile.

"True," said Bakura thoughtfully.

It was only two days later that Yugi called Ryou not to tell him what he decided but to see if he could join him for his therapy session. Yugi seemed pretty angry about it, but he decided to go along with it for now. Yugi seemed to think that it was the perfect chance to get the twins out of his room to get some air. Ryou thought it would be a good chance to introduce Bakura to the twins so they could get used to him if Yugi decided to stay with them. Not only that but they needed Bakura's shadow magic to create an illusion to get the twins out of the house without anyone seeing them. It took some convincing for Bakura to agree to come with him to Yugi's house.

Now they were walking over to the Kame Shop to pick up Yugi with Bakura muttering the many ways he could murder the Pharaoh. Ryou smiled slightly knowing that Bakura might act like he does not care about Yugi, but he really does almost like a younger sibling. He should considering that Ryou thought of Yugi and the others as his siblings. It was bad enough that they were separated when they were kids, but now the adults that kept them apart could not keep them from finding each other.

When they got to the Kame Shop Solomon and Yami were manning the shop and once Bakura caught sight of Yami he gave him a death glare. Yami raised an eyebrow curious as to why Bakura's glare was more deadly than any of the other glares he had given him so far. Ryou elbowed Bakura on the side silently telling him to behave.

"Is Yugi upstairs?" asked Ryou knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" asked Solomon

"Oh, did Yugi not tell you? He called me up to go with him to the therapy session. He did not want to go alone," said Ryou politely.

"So why is the Tomb Robber here?" asked Yami glaring at Bakura.

"I didn't want to leave him alone in my apartment," replied Ryou smoothly.

Bakura just ignored the comment and went up the stairs to get Yugi while Ryou distracted the other two. Damn, now that he thought about it if he used Shadow magic then Yami would be able to sense it and know something was up. If what Ryou said is true that all of them had a demon sealed inside of them and that demon had Yugi casting spells without any detection from Yami then he might have to talk to this demon for help.

Bakura reached Yugi's bedroom door and knocked.

"Enter."

Bakura, for some reason felt like he was entering the quarters of a royal when he opened the bedroom door. He caught sight of Yugi at the window while two bundles were on the bed asleep. Yugi had turned his head slightly to him when he heard the door.

Bakura made his way to the bed staring down at the twins.

"If you are wondering about the names they are Atemu and Heba," said Yugi turning to Bakura.

"Why would you—"

"Perhaps because I still love him even if he is causing my death," said Yugi shrugging. "Are you going to cast an illusion?"

"If I do that then Yami might sense the Shadow magic," said Bakura choosing to go along with Yugi in not mentioning the name.

"No, he wouldn't," said Yugi seriously. "I imagine that Ryou told you about Yusuke and Roux."

Bakura nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well, Yusuke has been casting spells and Yami has not sensed a single thing. Not only that but Yusuke taught me a spell that allows no one to sense if magic is being used in this room," explained Yugi. "The spell is still active now."

Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed as the eye appeared on his forehead and Yugi smiled when he went the Shadow magic flow over his children. Yugi moved over to the bed and picked up one of the twins motioning for Bakura to pick up the other one when he finished. Bakura did so wondering which one he was holding.

"That one is Heba," said Yugi surprising Bakura. "Sorry, it just seemed that you were curious to know which one you were holding."

Yugi walked out of his room with Bakura following him and when they got downstairs they saw that Yami looked like he was about to go up the stairs. Ryou looked desperate but once he saw them his face showed relief.

Yugi walked past Yami without sparing a glance at him or his grandpa which Bakura found was kind of cold though Ryou was used to this attitude. From the sad expression on Yami's face Ryou knew that the illusion Bakura did was working since no one was showing shocked expressions.

Ryou waved bye to Yami and Solomon then he followed after Yugi and Bakura catching up to them quickly. "How far is the therapist office?" asked Ryou curiously.

"Dr. Himoko's office is not that far," replied Yugi rocking Atemu in his arms.

"Dr. Himoko?" asked Ryou

"She insists on being called by her first name," said Yugi bitterly.

It was not long before they were in front of Dr. Himoko's office where Yugi handed over Atemu to Ryou. "Wait for me here," said Yugi handing over the diaper bag he got before leaving his room.

Ryou nodded and watched as Yugi went up to the secretary talking to her then being lead to a room. Ryou went to sit down on a chair with Bakura feeling like something bad was going to happen.

Yugi followed the secretary into the room where Dr. Himoko was waiting sitting on a chair. Yugi thought that Dr. Himoko was pretty for a human in her late 40s with her dark hair and eyes that belonged to any Japanese resident. After all this time there was still something about her that he did not like and it was not just because she used hypnosis to erase his memories of Kagome.

"It has been a long time, Yugi-kun," said Dr. Himoko in a calm tone.

"Do I know you?" asked Yugi deciding to act dumb.

"No, I guess you would not remember you were quite young last time I saw you," said Dr. Himoko with a knowing smile.

Yugi had the sudden urge to kill her and he knew that was not his emotions he was feeling but Yusuke's. He sat down on the couch when Dr. Himoko motioned for him to sit. He stared at her silently waiting for her to start her questions.

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I heard from your grandpa that you have been acting strangely."

"How would you react if you got raped by someone you trusted?" asked Yugi watching her reaction closely.

She showed some surprised before she quickly changed it to a professional one. "Is that what happened?"

"Yes, what did you think happened?"

"Nothing, but your family is worried about you," she said writing something down in her notepad.

"I would not call them my family."

"Why not?"

"I consider my seven childhood friends as my family."

"And why is that?"

"Perhaps because they know me better than my own flesh and blood. Tell me doctor, do you want to know what really happened on the night that my father died?"

Dr. Himoko picked up her pen, "Yugi-kun, follow my pen," she said trying to quickly subdue Yugi. "You feel yourself slipping away as I slowly count backwards from 3. 3. 2. 1."

Yugi's amethyst eyes darkened. Dr. Himoko sighed as she accomplished subduing Yugi. She went to her desk to grab her phone quickly dialing a number hearing it ring.

"Bobby? It's Himoko. There's a case up in Japan it's one of my patients I think that they might be possessed," she said as Yugi's eyes slowly closed.

"I had used hypnosis on him before to erase his memories hoping that it could help in subduing the demon, but he is remembering which might release it."

"Yes, I know, but what could I do he was just a child. I could not bear the thought of killing him and his twin sister. I don't know about the girl she could have changed her name, but the boy's name is Yugi Motou."

She had turned her back on Yugi so she did not see as Yugi's eyes slowly opened to reveal red eyes instead of their usual beautiful amethyst color. He was watching her closely crossing his legs.

"In Japan where else in a city called Domino City. He lives on top of a shop called the Kame Shop. Send your best hunters," she said suddenly hearing a growl directly behind her. She turned to see red eyes staring at her with a sadistic smirk close to her face.

"Hey, Ryou," said Bakura after a moment of silence.

Ryou turned his attention to Bakura showing that he was listening.

"I wanted to ask you about something Yugi said when I was with him in his room," said Bakura slowly as if he was not sure how to say it.

"What did he say?" asked Ryou frowning.

"Something about the Pharaoh being the cause of his death."

Ryou blinked then sighed heavily. "Yugi meant that Yami is his soul mate has been for the past 3000 years even when Yugi had to wait that long to see Yami again. It is painful for one to see their soul mate with another so with us it is possible to die of a broken heart. We slowly die and the one who broke our heart feels an overwhelming sense of guilt for causing so much pain to someone who loved them. We have been told that when we die of a broken heart it is a sad and beautiful thing to watch, but that kind of thing has only happened once," explained Ryou as best as he could.

"So basically, what you're saying is that because the Pharaoh is going out with Tea Yugi is dying of a broken heart," said Bakura seeing if he got that right.

Ryou nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to save him?"

Ryou shook his head in the negative. "There is only one person who can help Yugi."

"Who?"

"She is the leader of the Thanatos Clan and the youngest of us all."

"How can she help him?"

"They have to . . . you know," said Ryou looking embarrassed as he rocked Atemu who had started fussing.

Bakura smirked as he got the general idea of what Ryou was trying to say. He wondered what this girl looked like if Yugi had to do THAT. Oh, how he wished he could tell the Pharaoh the consequences of what he has done, but Bakura was not that crazy to reveal Ryou and Yugi's secret.

Ryou's head suddenly jerked up having sensed something.

"What's wrong, koi?" asked Bakura worriedly feeling something heavy in the air.

"Can't you feel that?" asked Ryou frowning. "That killing intent is so strong."

_**((That is Yusuke. He has been released))**_ said Roux chuckling slightly. _**((Oh this is going to be fun.))**_

"Yusuke," said Ryou quietly.

"What?" asked Bakura confused.

"Yusuke has taken control of Yugi's body," said Ryou jumping up out of his seat and quickly handing over Atemu to Bakura.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bakura

"She must have used hypnosis on him causing Yugi to take a back seat and Yusuke to take the controls. Stupid bitch, I have no idea how Yusuke hid himself when Yugi came to see her as a child," said Ryou frustrated.

Bakura looked surprised that Ryou had cussed but said nothing as he watched Ryou trying to get pass the secretary who was blocking him.

"That was not a nice thing to do," said Yusuke through Yugi's mouth as he looked down at the dead body before him.

"Himoko! Himoko!"

Yusuke turned to the phone that had lain forgotten on the floor and picked it up. "I am sorry, but Himoko cannot come to the phone right now she is taking a journey to the Underworld," said Yusuke watching a soul collector come in the building and take Himoko's soul.

Yusuke pulled the phone away from his ear as the yelling began mumbling that he did not like to be yelled at. He hanged up the phone and just stood there in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

Ryou finally got passed the secretary and he opened the door to Dr. Himoko's office to see blood all over the walls. Yugi stood in the middle of the room staring down at his bloody hands and when he heard the door open he turned to it to reveal red eyes.

The secretary screamed as she saw the blood and the mutilated corpse of Dr. Himoko as if it were torn apart by an animal. She turned to leave but Ryou suddenly grabbed her arm stopping her as his eyes turned red.

"I do not think so," said Ryou raising up a clawed hand and slashing at her throat.

She started choking on her blood as Ryou stood down at her.

"It has been a while, Roux," said Yusuke putting his hands down.

"Two hundred years is not a while," said Roux entering the room.

"But we saw each other when the vessels were younger," said Yusuke looking around the room. "I think I might have gone overboard."

"You think?" said Roux sighing heavily. "Why did you even do such a thing?"

"She called a hunter even going so far as to tell them not only Yugi's name, but where he lived as well," said Yusuke angrily.

"This could cause us problems if hunters come for Yugi," said Roux seriously.

"I cannot leave it like this," said Yusuke looking at the walls.

"Whoa," said a voice behind them.

Both turned to the voice to see Bakura there holding the twins.

"The two of you did all this?" asked Bakura but then he noticed that their eyes were red.

Roux smiled, "You are Bakura, correct?" he said walking to Bakura. "You better make my vessel happy or else I will kill you for hurting him."

Bakura stared right into Roux's red eyes, "I promise I would not do anything to hurt Ryou intentionally."

Yusuke looked at him, "No need to be hard on the guy," he said looking away.

"Do you not wish to kill the Pharaoh?" asked Roux curiously.

"Yes, but it would only upset Yugi even more. I would like to torture him a bit though," said Yusuke smirking.

"What are we going to do about this? People knew they were coming here and some might have seen them enter," said Roux trying to think on what to do.

"I could always send their bodies to the Shadow Realm and all you would have to do is clean up," suggested Bakura trying to get used to talking to these two demons that were wearing the bodies of Ryou and Yugi.

"Even if we do clean up there still would be evidence left behind that could be found by today's technology," said Yusuke thoughtfully.

"Do you not miss the old days when we could get away with murder?" said Roux wistfully.

Yusuke snorted. "No point in thinking about the old days. It has been years since I have last taken control of Yugi's body though it is odd doing so now," said Yusuke thoughtfully.

"True, it does feel odd to me too even if we did so constantly 300 years ago," said Roux then he nodded to Bakura. "We will do it as you have said."

Both Yusuke and Roux nodded to each other closing their eyes and when they opened them again they were back to their respective colors. Yugi looked around sadly and Ryou seeing his expression put a hand on his shoulder making Yugi look up at him.

"Yusuke killed again, didn't he?" asked Yugi staring down at the blood on his hands.

"You are not the only one," said Ryou also staring down at his bloody hands. "Roux killed the secretary so she wouldn't call anyone."

"The point is we have to clean up and you two can't go out like that," said Bakura still holding the twins.

"Yes, you're right," said Yugi blankly. "There should be a restroom down the hall."

Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him out of the room to the restroom. Once they got there they started cleaning themselves up making sure to only use the napkins to dry their sky.

"If a hunter comes what are we going to do?" asked Yugi as he dried his arms.

"I don't know, Yugi. Hunters are humans and we have been protecting humans along with our own people for over 5000 years possibly even longer than that. You remember how peaceful it was when she ruled," said Ryou drying his hands and trying to get the blood under his fingernails.

"But we stopped protecting humans 300 years ago after that incident," said Yugi throwing the napkins and looking down at his clothes. It was lucky that he decided to wear black or else the blood would be more noticeable.

"Do you think he remembers?" asked Ryou curiously.

"If he doesn't, isn't it better," said Yugi.

"We can't run from the past forever, Yugi," said Ryou sadly.

Yugi nodded in agreement. They made their way to the room where Bakura was still at and Yugi took one of the twins.

"Can we just burn it down?" asked Yugi hopefully.

"We would still run into the problem of witnesses," said Bakura thoughtfully.

"Send the bodies to the Shadow Realm, Bakura. After you have done that go to a store and buy a stroller I have decided to move in with the both of you," said Yugi reaching into his pocket and pulling out some money.

Bakura nodded and handed the baby to Ryou. He grabbed the money Yugi was offering him and started counting it. "Are you sure this is enough for a stroller?" asked Bakura curiously.

Ryou laughed, "What are you going to do steal it?" he said then he got serious and smiled innocently. "Don't steal the stroller."

Bakura waved it off walking out with his Millennium Ring glowing and the bodies disappearing behind him in shadows.

"You do know that if he doesn't steal the stroller then he is going to steal something else," said Yugi knowingly.

"Hopefully, it is something useful," mumbled Ryou annoyed.

"Usually you get mad if he steals," said Yugi placing the baby on the floor right outside the door.

"Are you sure it's safe to place him there?" asked Ryou worriedly completely ignoring Yugi's comment.

"Where else do we put them while we clean up," said Yugi in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryou sighed and placed the other baby next to his twin.

"So what do we use to clean this up?" asked Ryou.

"Well, I heard bleach works wonders," said a voice behind them.

Both of them turned to see Malik standing right next to the twins staring down at them.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" asked Ryou happily.

"Well, I came because she sent me to make sure if Yugi was okay and to help him with anything he needed," answered Malik stepping into the room. "When I get here I did not think that I would feel Yusuke's killing intent all the way from the airport."

"I didn't think it was that bad," said Yugi flinching at the implications that would surely come.

"Every supernatural being in town must have felt it. I wouldn't doubt that humans with special abilities felt it too," said Malik shrugging.

"Impossible," said Ryou shaking his head. "Bakura didn't feel it and that was because he was here."

"He probably didn't know what he was feeling," said Malik reaching into the plastic bag in his hand. "I thought that you might need these."

Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik's hand to see bleach and in the bag was more bottles of it along with some towels. Without further ado they all got to work making sure to scrub several times on the same spot. They made sure to open the windows so that the twins would not smell the bleach and to keep it on the other side of the room for now.

When Bakura got back Marik was with him helping Bakura with the stroller.

"Hey, Yugi, why don't you take care of your kids and we clean up. The blood from the secretary is spreading," said Bakura while Marik looked at him surprised.

Ryou and Malik nodded to Yugi who sighed and got up. He headed over to his sons, picking them up, and walking down the hall to the lobby.

"Hey, what do you say we burn this place down tomorrow," said Malik offhandedly.

All Ryou did was laugh.

It was on a school day during the lunch hour that Joey ran up to Ryou. Bakura skipped again most likely to help out Yugi who had already moved in with them. Solomon and Yami were not happy about it when they found out but by the time they could do anything the majority of Yugi's things were gone. After Dr. Himoko's death they decided to burn down her office, but now that it was gone, Solomon and Yami were looking at Yugi as if they suspected he was behind it. During those days Malik and Marik had transferred to Domino High with no problems and Ryou was bringing school work to Yugi with the excuse that he has been incredibly sick.

Ryou waited patiently while Joey tried to catch his breath.

"We found her," gasped out Joey. "Seto found Yugi's twin sister."

Ryou's eyes widened when he heard that. Kaiba found Kagome! Well, that was not surprising considering that there must not be a lot of Kagomes in Tokyo. Ryou thought that Kaiba would have found her earlier though.

"He did? That's great!" said Ryou excitedly.

"We are going to go today after school. Seto is taking all of us," said Joey practically jumping in glee. "We thought it best if Yug' didn't go with us and if we kept it all secret from him."

Ryou nodded smiling innocently. "Did you ever find out what it was that you saw in Yugi?" asked Ryou casually.

"No," said Joey nervously like he was hiding something. "I still have no idea what it was. Yug' is living with you, right, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded slowly frowning a bit.

"I know that Yug' doesn't want Yami or his grandpa to know where he lives. Don't worry about it though, Ryou, I won't tell them where Yug' is," said Joey looking more nervous than he was before. "Has Yug' been acting kind of weird?"

Ryou stared at him blankly waiting for him to continue.

"Never mind forget it." said Joey turning and running off. "I'll see you after school."

Ryou just stood there confused for a moment.

Ryou had called Yugi to tell him what was going on the first chance he got. Yugi had not sounded surprised either instead he told Ryou that when he met Kagome to tell her he wanted to see her in person. When Ryou reached the school gates he saw that the others were already out there waiting for him along with Malik. They all got in the limo that Kaiba had provided for them.

Ryou stared at Tea seeing how close she was to Yami and all he wanted to do was kill her. He never liked her in the first place just tolerated her because she was Yugi considered her a friend. He stared across at Malik who glanced his way and he knew that Malik wanted nothing more than to torture both Tea and Yami. Honestly, Ryou would not stop him if Malik ever got the chance to do so. He briefly wondered where Marik was but he could not say anything about it for now. Ryou was not even sure if Marik knew the truth about them or the fact that Malik was six weeks pregnant now.

Ryou could not stand this silence and not for the first time he wished that Roux was able to talk to him. After Roux had taken possession of his body he went to sleep it is what happens to all of them. The tailed beasts needed to rest afterwards because it used too much energy just to suppress the urge to destroy their hosts' bodies. Ryou looked over at Malik to see a blank expression on his face meaning that he was talking to Vladimir and instantly Ryou felt envious.

"It's a demon," said Joey getting Ryou out of his thoughts and apparently Malik since his head snapped in Joey's direction.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tristan curious as to what Joey was talking about.

"Well, I was in the shop with gramps when these two guys came in asking for Yug', but we said he wasn't there and we didn't know where he was. They said that Yug's therapist called a friend of theirs before she died and they were sent by him. They first said that they were her coworkers but gramps did not believe that so he said that he knew Dr. Himoko too and they finally told the truth," said Joey explaining what happened this morning when he went to go see gramps.

"They said they were hunters from America and that the things that go bump in the night really do exist. They hunt them down and kill them. I didn't believe them but gramps wasn't surprised it seemed like he already knew. They asked if Yug's eye color changed and I said they turned red. The youngest one said that if the eyes turn red then it's a crossroad demon but they didn't get why it happened if Yug' was not at a crossroad."

Ryou moved to lean his head on his hand to cover up the smile that wanted to appear on his face. Stupid hunters, thinking that crossroad demons are the only ones with red eyes, please there are several supernatural beings with red eyes.

"They also said that demons usually have black eyes, but some have different colors which tell others the demons rank. Apparently, Yug's therapist Dr. Himoko had implied that Yug' had this demon in him since he was a child. When she had called their friend she wanted some hunters to come help her because she had subdued Yug'. This friend heard her dying on the other end of the line. They said they could take it out but Yug' might not survive the exorcism considering it's a high level demon," said Joey serious for once.

Tea could not help the gleeful expression that briefly crossed her face.

"A crossroad demon?" said Seto questionly.

"What is it?" asked Joey curiously.

"A crossroad demon is a demon you make deals with so why would this demon be inside Yugi in the first place?" said Seto thoughtfully.

"Are you suggesting that Yugi might have made a deal when he was a child?" said Yami having a feeling where Seto was going with this.

"Think about it. Yugi's mom committed suicide then his dad was burned alive. What if it wasn't suicide or an accident? What if Yugi without meaning to somehow summoned a demon and made a deal with it. His parents' lives in exchange that he and his sister would be free from a terrible home situation," said Seto in a logical tone.

_'Almost got it, but not quite,'_ thought Ryou glancing over at Malik to see that he was staring at him in a way that said they would talk later.

"There is one thing you forgot to mention," said Malik gaining their attention. "You see when you make a deal with a crossroad demon ten years later a hellhound comes after you to tear you apart and to drag your soul to hell where you will be tortured for all eternity."

Ryou was shocked that Malik would release that kind of information to them even if it was common knowledge amongst hunters. He saw several faces pale when Malik released this information, but Tea smiled smugly making Ryou angry that she would feel such an emotion towards one that was like a brother to him.

"How old was Yugi when his parents died?" asked Tristan worriedly.

"Six," said Yami his face turning even paler.

"We have to save Yug'! We can't let him die! His time is almost up he's sixteen now," said Joey desperately.

"Calm down, pup, it was just a theory. I highly doubt that is going to happen if a crossroad demon is possessing him. I don't think that it would want its host dead," said Seto effectively calming down Joey a little.

"You are forgetting that I used to share the same body as Yugi and I did not sense anything unusual in Yugi's mind or soul," said Yami thinking back on those days.

"That is true!" said Tristan excitedly. "If this demon has been in Yugi since he was a child then why didn't Yami sense anything?"

Nobody said anything since they did not know the answer themselves and the rest of the ride was driven in silence.

The car parked outside of some stairs that lead to a shrine on the top of the hill while a girl in a school uniform was walking to the stairs. She had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a skin tone that was neither tanned nor pale. Once she saw Yami get out of the limo her eyes widened in recognition, but she continued walking.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Joey looking up at the long set of stairs.

"Yes, it's here," said Seto starting to climb up the stairs.

"Aw, man," whined Tristan following behind Seto and Joey.

"I didn't wear the right shoes for this," whined Tea annoying Ryou and Malik with her voice. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were going to walk up stairs?!"

To the surprise of everyone Malik reached out, grabbed Tea's neck and started dragging her up the stairs with her gasping for breath. Ryou could not help the chuckle that passed through his lips as he went after Malik. Yami stared after them feeling that Yugi was not the only one going through some personality changes.

By the time they got to the top Joey, Tristan, and Tea were out of breath all for two completely different reasons. Tea's face was already turning blue while Seto stared at her in amusement. Joey and Tristan could not help the gleeful expressions they had that she could possibly die.

"Hm, Malik, can you let her go before she really does die and you get charged with murder," said Ryou calmly with an expression that clearly meant he was used to this.

Malik let Tea go after all she was not worth it. Ryou walked off to the shrine to see Kagome come out and stand before him.

She glanced behind him and smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked helpfully.

"Are you Kagome Higrusahi?" asked Seto looking her up and down. He could not believe that this girl could be Yugi's twin she looked nothing like him.

"Yes, I am," she said curiously.

Ryou almost smiled since he knew that she was acting. She was playing them along especially when she most likely recognized Yami. The way she was staring at him it was safe to say that she had a general idea as to what was happening to Yugi.

"Do you know someone named Yugi Motou?" asked Joey hopefully.

"Sorry," said Kagome shaking her head.

"He's the King of Games," said Tristan helpfully.

"I'm sorry, but I am not much of a gamer," she said smiling.

Ryou saw her hand twitch meaning she knew that. She must have been keeping track of Yugi through the magazines. She motioned for them to follow her into the shrine.

"My family is out at the moment so we can talk more privately inside," she said motioning for them to sit. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. You see the reason we came here is for an important reason," said Seto carefully.

"A friend of ours Yugi . . . we believe that he might be your twin brother. I know it might sound weird, but I swear we are telling you the truth," said Joey desperately. "He needs your help. We think that there could be something that you could do that can get him out of his depression."

Kagome stared at him blinking slowly. Ryou knew she was being careful at what she said next to be sure she did not reveal anything important. Her hands were on her lap holding each other and Ryou saw as she squeezed them. It must be painful for her to deny Yugi, but it had to be done for their sake.

"What proof do you have?" she finally asked.

"I have sources that can get me any information I ask for and I found these," said Seto pulling out some paper from his briefcase and handing them over to Kagome.

Kagome looked over the documents then she grabbed her head in obvious pain. "Yugi, Yugi. Heba," she whispered in pain.

Yami's eyes widened when he heard the name for some reason that name filled him with excitement. He did not even realize he was standing until he noticed that he was looking down at her. "What did you call him?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know," she said her eyes darting around then she groaned in pain. "It can't be that my whole life has been a lie. You could have forged this!" She picked up her knees to hide her face behind them as she cried.

Joey and Tristan started to get worried with how she was acting. Understanding was on Yami's face as he realized that it must be hard for her to learn the truth about her family. Ryou had to admit though that Kagome was a good actor. He knew that she was not really crying because he did not smell any salt that's why she had covered her face to hide the fact that she had no tears.

Ryou had the urge to go comfort her even though he knew it was fake. He looked over at Malik to see that Malik had crossed his arms over his chest to resist the urge too.

"If you want we can talk more later," said Seto being professional about the situation.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"I'll leave my card here on the coffee table," said Seto pulling out his business card, placing it on the coffee table, getting the documents that Kagome dropped and putting them back in his briefcase.

Yami sighed when Tea wrapped her arms around his. Ryou glanced up at their direction and wished that Edward was here because he was the one most likely to tell Yami off. Ryou would have given anything just to see that because Ed was not afraid to say what he thought neither was Alex who spoke the first thought that came to her mind. Either way he wished one of them was here at least those two outranked him and were not afraid of the consequences of the things they said.

Once Ryou saw that everyone was looking away he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen writing down three set of numbers with names. He then put it in his pocket to give to Kagome when he had the chance.

Kagome slowed down her crying to show that she was at least calming down a bit. After a moment she stopped crying completely and made a show of wiping tears off her face before picking up her head.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that. It must have made all of you very uncomfortable," she said apologizing for her behavior.

"It's fine," said Tristan uncomfortably. "You just found out that you had a twin brother and that what you knew was a lie, it's understandable."

Kagome smiled softly, "Thank you," she said picking up the business card that Seto left on the coffee table. "I will call you if I remember anything that could help your friend."

"Is it true that you and Yugi committed incest?" asked Tea speaking up for the first time in a while.

Kagome stared at her with a blank expression. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," she said finally but they all swore the room temperature had dropped a few degrees. "I think it's time for you to leave." Kagome glared hatefully at her.

Ryou was surprised that Kagome did not try to purify her to oblivion though he could see that she was restraining herself from doing so with the way her hands were trembling. Malik moved forward, grabbing Tea by the neck again ripping her away from Yami and dragging her out of the shrine. Ryou shook his head, but he was grateful that Malik did that because he had a feeling that Kagome would not be able to restrain herself for long.

"Sorry about her," said Joey embarrassed.

"I don't want to see her again," said Kagome angrily but then she calmed down quickly. "I will show you the way out."

She walked them out but once they reached the door Ryou stayed behind while the others continued on. He gave her the piece of paper with the numbers on it from his pocket and she took it without question.

"Yugi wishes to meet you in person if that is possible," said Ryou as he followed the others without waiting for her to respond.

Yami turned around to stare back at Kagome and saw red glowing eyes staring right back at him.

The car ride back to Domino City was quiet while Tea glared angrily at Malik rubbing her throat. Ryou sighed heavily, he was quite bored. When they arrived back in Domino City Yami pulled Ryou aside and told him what he saw when leaving the shrine and Ryou had to use all his acting skills to keep the shock off his face.

Ryou got back to his apartment with Malik to find Bakura and Marik playing with Heba and Atemu while Yugi watched them smiling happily. Ryou sat next to Yugi who glanced at him while Malik sat on the other side of Yugi and after a moment of silence Ryou decided to tell Yugi what happened.

"So the hunters have finally come," said Yugi staring down at the ground.

"Yugi, the hunters don't know what they really are. They think that Yusuke is a crossroad demon," said Ryou frowning in worry. "Not only that, but Yami saw Kagome's eyes turn red when we were leaving the shrine. If he tells the hunters than Kagome would also be in danger."

"Ryou is right, Yugi," said Malik worriedly. "Yami could tell them where Kagome lives. You know that hunters kill anything that isn't human and Kagome is a powerful priestess with one of the two Demon Queens sealed inside of her."

"They won't get to her I swear they won't," said Yugi leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands thoughtfully.

"Well, if you three are done talking about depressing things I'm going to see what there is to eat," said Bakura standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Yugi got on the floor to play with his children when suddenly all three of them jerked their heads up.

"Did you feel that Ryou, Malik?" asked Yugi looking out the window.

"Yes," said Ryou also looking out the window.

"It seems Alphonse has finally given birth," said Malik closing his eyes.

"Which means we are one step closer to being together again," said Yugi as he glanced at the other two.

"There is only one problem," said Malik opening his eyes slowly.

"And what would that be, hikari?" asked Marik

"He means that even if the three of us are together and the other three come we are still missing the girls," said Ryou in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but I sense that my sister will soon come to us," said Yugi seriously. "And if the timeline is correct as it was 300 years ago then she should be with child now."

"Why must we share everything with each other," said Malik causing the others to laugh.

"But why would you be missing the girls if two of you met this Kagome who is Yugi's twin sister," said Marik confused.

"Kagome might have some unfinished business to do so it could take her a while to come to us," explained Ryou since it looked like both Malik and Yugi got distracted with the twins.

"Yeah, Ryou gave her our numbers so she might be in contact soon," said Malik starting to do raspberries on Heba's stomach causing him to laugh.

Yugi laughed along with Heba doing the same thing to Atemu. Ryou smiled as he watched them this was the first time in a long while that Yugi started to loosen up enough to laugh. After a while Yugi stopped and excused himself saying something about checking up on how Ed was doing since they felt Al's death not too long ago.

A knock on the door grabbed their attention and Bakura came out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bakura angrily.

Ryou and Malik looked at each other worriedly. Ryou stood up while Marik and Malik got the twins and quickly hid them since they had an idea who was at the door. Sure enough once they hid Yami came in after pushing past Bakura.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Ryou.

"Where's Yugi?" asked Yami looking around.

"Yugi is busy at the moment." said Ryou trying to get rid of Yami quickly.

Yami looked down the hall at the only closed door and went towards it. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other and a few seconds they heard Yugi.

"What are you doing in my room?!"

Ryou flinched while Malik's head came peeking out and Bakura peeked down the hall to try to see what was going on.

"That door was locked for a reason! Can you not see that I am on the phone?! Get out!"

They all heard Yami mumble something.

"I don't care what you have to say! Now get out!"

Yami was thrown out of the room when Yugi pushed him out forcefully. Malik quickly hid when Yami came out of the hall and Bakura looked quite amused.

"How did you find out that he was here?" asked Bakura seriously.

"Joey told me."

Ryou snorted. He should have figured Joey could never keep his trap shut.

"It doesn't matter now," said Ryou. "Please leave. Yugi doesn't wish to see you right now so I see no point for you to stay here."

Yami nodded and left. Bakura went to lock the door leaning against it and sighed heavily.

"That was a close call," said Malik as he came out of his hiding place along with Marik holding the twins.

"Yes, it was," said Ryou placing a hand over his heart.

Yugi came back after some time and gave them Ed's number. Ryou quickly put the number in his phone and then told Malik not to call Ed to just bother him since Ed would be busy.

The next day Yugi put the twins in the stroller and said that he was heading to the train station.

"Why?" asked Ryou curiously.

"I'm meeting Kagome in another town. She wants to meet the twins and catch up on the years that we have been separated from each other," said Yugi checking the diaper bag to make sure that he had everything.

"What town?"

"Ikebukuro."

"Ok, just be careful," said Ryou leaning down to kiss Yugi on both cheeks as Yugi did the same.

"I will," he said opening the door. "Oh, Ed said he is sending Lust over to help us so expect her to come sometime today or tomorrow." He walked out the apartment after locking the door behind him.

Ryou stared after him for a while, but then he decided to go to the museum to see for himself what Yugi saw. It did not take him long to get to the museum and to find the section that Joey had mentioned when he bumped into them on their way out. He looked at the Book of the Living behind its glass case which means that they must have fixed everything that broke in Yugi's anger.

Ryou looked around taking note of where the security guards were positioned at then looking up to see the security cameras. If he spent enough time here than he could find the cameras blind spots and the time the security guards change shifts. It would take lots of time, but he was willing to do this to get that book back. It would not do if that book fell into the wrong hands. How the bloody hell did someone find one of the books? He stared down at its finder and saw the name Professor Arthur Hawkins.

He walked around to come upon a new section that was being set up and wondered what it could be. Ryou saw as one of the employees came into the room being careful with what was in his hand and slowly placed a book in a glass case. Ryou did a double take when he saw the book. That was impossible that book could not be here it was hidden . . . the Book of Knowledge was in Domino City and he had a feeling that its owner was not going to like this one bit. He looked at the caption below it and saw the name Professor Arthur Hawkins. This was just going to be another problem for them now not only did he have to figure out how to steal the Book of the Living but the Book of Knowledge as well. He walked out of the museum and decided to return another day to keep track of the cameras and guards.

It was until the next day that Lust came by. Ryou let her in already knowing who she was since the Ouroboros tattoo was on her chest. He led her to his father's room after all it was very unlikely that he would come home anyway.

It turned out having Lust around was a lot of help since Yugi returned to school, Bakura and Marik stopped skipping classes now because Lust beat the crap out of them when they returned to the apartment saying that children needed to get an education. When they came back to school Ryou and Malik had to laugh when they saw their yami's beaten up faces and then Ryou had to explain why their attacks did not work on her. Of course, it was because of this that everyone else found out where it was Yugi was staying at.

It was three weeks and a half later that Ryou heard the phone ring in the apartment. He got off the couch to answer it, but it turned out that someone beat him to it.

"Yugi, your grandpa is on the phone!" said Bakura from the hall.

Ryou went to the hall to see Yugi come out of his room and grab the phone from Bakura. He looked over at Bakura confused as to why Solomon would call, but Bakura just shrugged.

"Hello, grandpa."

Ryou saw Yugi frown slightly wondering what it was that Solomon was telling Yugi.

"What? Right now?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean it is just sudden."

Yugi sighed heavily.

"Yes, I know it has been a while. I just have been very busy lately."

Again Yugi sighed.

"Alright, I will be there in a moment," said Yugi massaging his forehead gently. "Bye, grandpa." He hanged up the phone looking thoughtful.

"Does he want you to visit?" asked Ryou.

"Yes," said Yugi turning to face Ryou and Bakura who was still there.

"You have been paying him visits for the following weeks. What is the problem now?" asked Ryou curiously.

"I think that the hunters are finally making their move," said Yugi frowning.

"You know what will happen if you go," said Ryou worried for Yugi's safety.

"If I don't go there they will come here and I cannot put all of you in danger because I was not more careful about my personality change," said Yugi looking away from them.

"I understand that you just want to keep us safe, but what about Kagome?" said Ryou frowning in thought. "You and Kagome are twins if one of you dies then the other dies. Are you willing to risk her life?"

"In the times that we have met each other in Ikebukuro we have managed to come up with a spell that will not harm the other if one of us is to die. Kagome is pregnant after all. If harm comes to me then I don't want anything to happen to her," said Yugi seriously.

"You planned this the moment I told you that Yami might tell the hunters about her. The both of you planned this," said Ryou his eyes widening in realization.

"Yes, you know how good I am at games. All I have to do is just keep thinking to myself that this is another one of my games," said Yugi smiling sadly. "I hate asking you two this when you have already done so much for me, but can you two take care of my sons?"

"We will take care of them until you come back," said Bakura finally deciding to speak up.

Yugi nodded gratefully as he opened the door. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine," with that said Yugi walked out closing the door behind him.

Ryou went to the living room to sit feeling extremely tired. It was not until later when Ryou was cooking that he grabbed his chest in pain. He did not understand why he felt pain when it should only be a feeling of loss, perhaps because he was close to Yugi's location which meant that Malik felt it too.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" asked Bakura running in having felt Ryou's pain through their link.

_**((It is nothing to worry about Yugi has just died. He should be back in four days' time))**_ said Roux speaking to them both.

Bakura nodded, but he helped Ryou sit on the couch. It felt weird to have Roux in his head too, but he just figured it was something he was going to have to get used to since Ryou thought of Roux as his father.

"Kura, I'm going to need your help in something," said Ryou looking into Bakura's eyes to show that he was serious.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Bakura curiously.

"I have been going to the museum for a few days now to find a blind spot in their security and I need your help before I make a move. I think it is time that we steal the Book of the Living and the Book of Knowledge," said Ryou with a slight smile.

"Book of the Living? Book of Knowledge?" said Bakura blinking in confusion.

"They are books that originally belonged to the Thanatos Clan," said Ryou reaching out for his phone next to him.

"Who are you calling?" asked Bakura.

"Edward he would know what to do," said Ryou bringing the phone up to his ear hearing it ring.

"Hello," said a voice hurriedly with the sound of the wind blowing in the background.

"Ed, it's Ryou."

"Oh hello, Ryou now is not a good time."

"I figured as much it sounds like you are running."

"We are. I have Naruto with me we are trying to get to the airport to meet up with Al."

"So you finally found him that's good, but I assume that you felt Yugi's death."

"Yes," said Ed slowly.

"There are hunters in town and it's most likely that they killed him."

"That explains why Yugi called me earlier asking to borrow a hellhound and to make sure the soul collector's got his soul," said Ed and from the sounds of it he had stopped running.

"He called you?"

"Yes, but if there are hunters in town I suggest that you leave immediately. There is nothing wrong with being too careful."

"What about you?"

"Well let's just say that the town of Konoha is currently busying watching a certain tape."

"You are going to tell him?" said a voice faintly but Ryou still heard them and he knew that it was Naruto.

"Why not? He is one of us," said Ed though it sounded a bit muffled.

"Tell me what?" asked Ryou frowning.

"The tape that the entire town is watching shows who killed Naruto's parents."

Ryou gasped in shock. He had no idea there was a tape that showed the crime.

"She is here, Ryou."

Ryou did not have to ask who Ed was talking about. He knew who it was.

"I think she was here because of Sasuke and Itachi."

"That makes sense," said Ryou slowly.

"Listen just be careful with those hunters in town if you have to deny us then do so. The three of us should be in Domino City shortly."

"Ed, they have the Book of the Living and the Book of Knowledge here."

Ryou pulled the phone away from his ear as a string of cuss words was shouted through the phone.

"Pride had told me that someone was snooping around the place where I hid the book, but I thought they would not be able to find the book. Look just do not do anything until I get there."

"Alright," said Ryou biting his lower lip. "Bye then."

They both hanged up the phone and Ryou leaned against the kitchen island.

"What did he say?" asked Bakura curiously.

"He said to wait until he got here before we do anything," said Ryou then he laughed. "This feels just like old times except now we have to be more creative in our methods of getting rid of our problems."

Bakura watched Ryou calm down slightly and he wondered what it was that they used to do to get rid of those who messed with them.


	7. Chapter 6: Kagome Higurashi Pt 1

**Sorry it took so long to update I had no internet for 3 months and when I finally got internet I had school work to do. I hope you enjoy the new chapter of The Past Returns. None of the character's belong to me just Alexandria and a few demons which should be obvious by now.**

**Chapter 6: Kagome Higurashi**

**Part 1**

A teenage girl with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a skin tone that was neither tanned nor pale stood close to a waterfall watching silently as the sun rose giving off a beautiful light when it touched the water. She had to get back soon or else Inuyasha was going to get angry that she was spending their time. She hardly slept anymore which meant that the disease was advancing hopefully not too far. Dying by the disease was not a good way to die it was painful she would rather get stabbed in the heart it was quicker.

"Where is that, wrench?!" shouted Inuyasha causing her to sigh heavily.

She better get away from here she did not want Inuyasha smelling Sesshoumaru's scent around the area. She had already cleaned herself off when he had to leave she did not want anyone to find out about her building relationship with Sesshoumaru. It was nice to be held for once instead of being yelled at and degraded. She started walking back to camp mentally preparing herself for a yelling from Inuyasha about how she was useless and comparing her to Kikyo.

Sure enough when she reached the camp Inuyasha was in her face and she felt her temper rising. She did not want to lose control of herself here in front of her friends to reveal Senna to them. They would never understand the connection that she and Senna share.

"You stupid bitch! I never had this much trouble with Kikyo, but then she could defend herself and you can't," said Inuyasha angrily.

Suddenly a strong killing intent surrounded them, but then just as quickly it disappeared. Kagome said nothing as the others looked around while Shippo and Inuyasha sniffed around. Kagome had to do something before they pinpoint exactly where that killing intent came from.

"SIT!" she shouted angrily as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "I am tired of you always telling me shit, Inuyasha. SIT!" Inuyasha went even deeper into the ground when Kagome saw he was about to get up. "I am going home and don't bother coming after me. If you do I swear I will do something worse than SIT-ting you."

Inuyasha got up quickly, "You are not going anywhere, wrench!" He grabbed her wrist tightly stopping her from leaving.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting Kagome," said Sango as her hand reached up to her hiraikotsu.

Kagome pulled her wrist away from Inuyasha's grip. "I wasn't asking for your permission I was just simply being polite in telling you where I was going," she said darkly walking away.

"Wait, Kagome don't you want to borrow Kilala?" asked Sango as Kirara meowed.

"No!" said Kagome angrily.

"Please, Lady Kagome, let Kilala take you to the well," said Miroku worriedly.

Kagome sighed heavily. She knew she should not take out her anger at them when she was only mad at Inuyasha, but she could not help feeling annoyed that they all thought she was weak.

_**((That is how you present yourself))**_ said a voice in her head.

_/As if I would reveal my true power in front of Inuyasha or with Naraku running around/ _said Kagome turning to them.

"If it will make all of you more comfortable then I will take Kilala," said Kagome smiling softly.

"Who said you could leave?" said Inuyasha moving to grab her again.

"Sit," said Kagome watching Inuyasha fall flat on his face creating a crater. "Sit, sit, sit. Sit, sit, sit."

She panted heavily as she watched Inuyasha's limbs twitch occasionally. Shippo landed on Inuyasha's back while Miroku poked Inuyasha's head with his staff.

"He's unconscious, alright," said Miroku amusingly.

Kilala transformed next to Kagome waiting for her. Kagome got on, waved goodbye to the others than flew off. She looked down at the scenery as they made their way to Inuyasha's forest. She would have liked to come alone that way she could see how powerful she was.

_**((I wish I could kill that half-breed))**_ said Senna bitterly.

_/I can tell with that killing intent you released. You nearly got us caught/._

_**((Sorry, but he just pisses me off with the way he treats you. I have half a mind to kill him. I am glad though that you took my advice.))**_

_/Advice? It was more like a demand/._

_**((Only the best for my little girl))**_ said Senna in a sing-along voice.

Kagome smiled, /_So the reason you wanted me to give Sesshoumaru a chance was because-?))_

_**((Why not? You found him attractive and he you. The both of you do not have mates and he is a better fighter than that half-breed.))**_

_/Senna, he does have a name/_

_**((Which I refuse to say or remember))**_

Kagome shook her head in amusement barely noticing that Kilala was taking her down. She saw the well up ahead and jumped right off of Kilala's back once they stopped. She petted Kilala smiling.

"You can go back to Sango I'll be fine from here," she said petting Kilala one last time before watching the cat demon fly off in the direction of its master.

When Kilala was just a speck in the sky Kagome walked off in the direction of the west loving the thought of being away from Inuyasha.

It was late at night before she sensed a demonic presence heading towards her fast. She got up from her resting place around the fire and waited for it to come closer to her as she took out her bow and arrow. She got ready to fire when she recognized the demonic aura coming to her and smiled placing her bow against the tree and putting her arrow up.

There standing before her was the Demon Lord of the West alone staring at her intently. She shivered slightly seeing the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face was enough to tell her that he had caught her action which was not surprising considering his demonic eyesight. He moved closer to her touching her cheek lovingly and she leaned into his touch. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Kagome leaned back as Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek lovingly. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked kissing her forehead gently.

"I got tired of Inuyasha's yelling so I decided to tell him that I was heading home when in reality I was heading to the west hoping to spend more time with you," she said pouting slightly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she pulled back her hand still holding his as she slowly let go walking away enticing him to follow her. He did so seeing that she was leading him to a nearby spring. Kagome slowly started to take off her shirt keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru the whole time. She was a little embarrassed at her boldness, but she was determined to do this with him. She took off her skirt, her bra then her underwear standing before him in all her glory taking slow steps into the spring.

Sesshoumaru smelled her arousal and saw her nipples get hard as she stepped into the cold water of the spring. He slowly took off his armor then his boa and his clothes when Kagome was waist deep into the water. He knew that the water was cold but it seemed to not have an effect on Kagome's human body much.

Sesshoumaru got into the water after her. Kagome got close to him wrapping her arms around his neck as they both kissed passionately. Sesshoumaru pulled back when he felt that Kagome needed to breathe and started to kiss her jaw going to her neck. Kagome moaned lowly feeling his hard on against her thigh despite the cold water around them.

Sesshoumaru stopped his actions and stared into Kagome's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked resting his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Would you not lose your miko abilities if you are no longer pure?"

"I don't care as long as it is you," said Kagome blushing a bit.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and sucked on Kagome's breast being mindful of his fangs. Kagome gasped in shock then groaned arching into Sesshoumaru's mouth as his hand reached up and played with her other nipple being careful not to hurt her with his claws. Kagome's hands was deep in Sesshoumaru's hair as her skin felt like it was on fire just from his touch. She did not even notice when she started to rub herself against him with the tip of his erection close to her entrance.

Sesshoumaru growled around her breast causing her to twitch and moan from the feel of it. He wanted to just thrust into her, but he knew he could not since she was a virgin so instead he moved his mouth to her other breast getting a moan out as he started to move them to a big flat rock that was close by. He placed her on the flat surface of the rock taking her out of the water with Sesshoumaru's mouth letting go of Kagome's breast causing her to groan and to try to get Sesshoumaru's mouth back on her breast.

"Patience, love," he said gently leaning up to kiss her distracting her from what he was about to do. "Relax."

Kagome hissed in pain when Sesshoumaru thrust in breaking through her barrier causing her to dig her nails into Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Sesshoumaru growled lowly at the slight pain and pleasure he felt vibrating throughout his body. He stayed still letting her get adjusted to him inside of her.

After a few seconds Kagome moved her hips moaning lowly at the feeling she was currently experiencing. Sesshoumaru took that as a sign to start moving and so he did slowly at first building up speed gradually.

"Faster," moaned out Kagome clawing Sesshoumaru's back. "Harder."

He growled loudly as he did what she commanded making her arch her back in absolute pleasure. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. Now she understood what the others were talking about when they said it was like being full, being one with someone you love and feeling complete. She could never understand what they meant till now but then again she has been a virgin for thousands of years.

"Don't hold back," she said holding onto him.

"I could hurt you," he said slowing down a bit.

"No, you won't just do it," said Kagome desperately.

Sesshoumaru hesitated but did as she asked. It was not long before Kagome reached her orgasm her hand reaching down to Sesshoumaru's missing arm as she did so. Her hand glowed pink and Sesshoumaru came inside of her not noticing that his missing limb was growing back. He supported himself with both hands to not fall on Kagome and that is when he noticed his arm was back.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome who was trying to catch her breath from her mind blowing orgasm and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said resting his forehead against hers.

Kagome stared up at him and wrapped her arms around him, "You're welcome," she said breathlessly.

"How did you do this?"

Kagome shrugged weakly.

"I love you," whispered Sesshoumaru kissing her gratefully and throughout the night he showed Kagome how much he loved her.

Dawn rose as Kagome slowly opened her eyes staring down to see that Sesshoumaru was still in her. Last night was the best night of her immortal life, but she knew that she would have to go home soon. She had the urge to go home that is why she used the 'Inuyasha is being mean to me' excuse. Honestly, how easy was it to get the others to believe she was a weakling just a regular human. She would have to tell Sesshoumaru the truth soon about who she was and about the other seven.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stir and moaned when she felt him harden in her. Sesshoumaru rose up resting on his hands as he thrusted into her slowly. She ached her back and held onto him as her body was still too sensitive from the night before. Kagome did not know how long it lasted before she hit her organism feeling Sesshoumaru spill his seed inside of her. She smiled as she glanced at Sesshoumaru at the corner of her eye.

"I have to get going," she said sadly.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and nodded. Kagome sat up feeling sore but satisfied. She hoped that Yugi did not feel her pleasure that would be embarrassing, but then again their bond was not as strong as it used to be in their other lives. How she longed to see her twin once more.

She went to the shore and started looking through her bag for a towel when she finally found one she dried herself off then put her clothes on. She turned around to see that Sesshoumaru was already dressed not that it should surprise her but it did anyways. Kagome went over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I have to go home for a while so you might not see me for a few days," said Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He kissed her goodbye and flew up into the air leaving Kagome to stare up at him until he was nothing more than a speck in the sky. Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked back to the well at a slow pace. It was about an hour before she reached the well sitting on the edge to stare down at it.

Kagome sensed a familiar presence in the village and sighed heavily knowing that her friends would try to hide the fact that Kikyo was there when she was gone. She was not stupid she knew what Inuyasha was doing behind her back and that is what threw her into Sesshoumaru's arms. She had always felt an attraction to Sesshoumaru but because Inuyasha hated him she pushed her attraction for him back until she realized that Inuyasha would never love her for her but as a reflection of Kikyo.

Kagome looked down at the well and jumped in with the familiar lights surrounding her body. She climbed the vines that were there throwing her backpack up halfway up to make it easier for her to climb to the top. Once she got out of the well she grabbed her backpack again and headed into the house noticing that nobody was home. She went in making sure to lock the door behind her and made her way to her bedroom setting her backpack down by her bed. Kagome gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome came out of her shower feeling refreshed and clean and also tired which was not surprising considering the night she had. She jumped on her bed and without further ado fell asleep on top of her covers.

It did not feel long before she was awakened by her mother. Kagome rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of her eyes and stared up at her mother.

"When did you get back?" asked her mom sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know maybe a few hours ago," replied Kagome looking over at the clock to see that it was the evening already.

"Well, dinner is ready if you want to come and eat," said her mom getting up and walking out of the room.

Kagome knew that her mom was curious to know if she got into another fight with Inuyasha, but she was being considerate about it.

_'I wonder what her reaction would be if she finds out that I know she is not my real mother,'_ thought Kagome getting up and stretching. _'She would probably freak and ask if I remember anything else. How idiotic of them to think that I loved Yugi more than a brother,'_ she started brushing her hair to make herself more presentable.

When she went downstairs she saw Sota and grandpa sitting at the table while her mom was serving them. She sat down smiling at all of them in greeting.

"Welcome back, sis," said Sota smiling back at her.

"It's good to be back," said Kagome sincerely as she served herself.

"Will you be going to school tomorrow?" asked her mom curiously.

"Yes," answered Kagome.

"I had a lot of illnesses in line for when you went back to the feudal era," whined her grandpa.

"You're illnesses make no sense," said Kagome frowning.

"They are real illnesses!" said her grandpa puffing out of his chest.

"Yeah for old people," mumbled Kagome.

"Respect your elders," reprehended her grandpa.

_'I am far older than you,'_ thought Kagome putting food in her mouth so that she would not be tempted to say it out loud.

The next day when she went to school it was the usual with her friends being surprised that she was at school after an unusual illness and about her going after Hojo before someone else took him. What the hell gave them the idea that she liked Hojo? Sure, she thought he was a nice guy for a human but that was it nothing more.

To make matters worse they tried to force her on a date with him after school to which she replied that she already had a boyfriend. Of course, this was a mistake because then they started nagging her about who he was? When did she meet him? Did they know him? Kagome wondered again why was she friends with these girls? But then she remembered that it was for her image as a human.

They kept nagging her about it that she finally caved and decided to tell them a little bit of the truth. Kagome just told them that he was the older brother to another friend of hers that they did not know. She did not want anyone finding out about him because he was older than her and she did not want him to get in trouble. When she finished explaining she could practically see the fantasies going on in their heads.

Kagome walked faster leaving them behind no longer wanting to associate with them any longer than she had to. As she got to the steps of the Higurashi Shrine she saw a black limo with a very familiar figure coming out making her eyes widen in recognition. She glared at him but continued walking up the stairs to the shrine smiling slightly as she realized that she was going to have some guests and she had to put on a good show.

Kagome entered her home quickly going through the house to see if anybody was home and seeing that no one was she put her bag in her room practically running down the stairs and opening the door. There before her was Ryou and she glanced behind him to see who else was here.

"Can I help you?" she asked helpfully.

"Are you Kagome Higursahi?" asked a brunette with cold blue eyes unlike Alex's eyes.

Kagome saw him look her up and down and tried not to let a frown appear on her face. She knew that she did not look like Yugi which she presumed they were here for since the Pharaoh was here with them. She tried not to look at Ryou or Malik for too long or let any sign of recognition pass through her face.

"Yes, I am," she said faking her curiosity.

Kagome saw Ryou almost smile while Malik slightly nodded. Of course the both of them would know that she was acting they knew her too well. She stared at the Pharaoh having the general idea of what they were doing here. It figures that the only time someone would come looking for her was when something was happening to Yugi. She could feel Yugi's slow descent into madness and as much as it pained her she hoped Alexandria got to Yugi.

"Do you know someone named Yugi Motou?" asked another brunette hopefully.

"Sorry," said Kagome shaking her head. Of course she knew him it was very hard to miss him when he is being called the King of Games.

"He's the King of Games," said a third brunette with a weird hairstyle helpfully.

"I'm sorry, but I am not much of a gamer," she said smiling even though she was lying through her teeth which caused her hand to twitch. She motioned for them to follow her into the shrine leading them into the family room.

"My family is out at the moment so we can talk more privately inside," she said motioning for them to sit. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. You see the reason we came here is for an important reason," said the brunette with cold blue eyes carefully.

Kagome knew that this was Seto Kaiba Yugi's rival from what the game magazines have been saying. Though why was Yugi's rival here seeking help for him? The brunette with brown eyes gained her attention when he started talking and from the way he unconsciously leaned into Kaiba she knew this was his lover.

"A friend of ours Yugi . . . we believe that he might be your twin brother. I know it might sound weird, but I swear we are telling you the truth," he said desperately. "He needs your help. We think that there could be something that you could do that can get him out of his depression."

Kagome just stared at him blinking slowly after he finished talking. She could tell that this human cared for Yugi, but she had to be careful with what she said next. She did not want to reveal anything too important that might blow their cover. The hands resting on her lap held each other as she squeezed them knowing what she had to do, but it did not make it any easier.

"What proof do you have?" she asked knowing that they were anxiously waiting for her response.

"I have sources that can get me any information I ask for and I found these," said Kaiba pulling out some paper from his briefcase and handing them over to Kagome.

Kagome glanced at the documents recognizing them as Yugi and her birth certificates as well as their adoption papers. Well, when money was not an option you could find anything, but she had to think fast. Kagome grabbed her head in pain thinking that this was the most obvious reaction to have.

"Yugi, Yugi. Heba," she whispered in fake pain. Kagome knew that the name Heba would have an effect on the Pharaoh.

Sure enough through her fake pain she saw his crimson eyes widen at the name Heba. She could see the excitement in his eyes and his body posture as he suddenly stood up looking down at her.

"What did you call him?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know," she said making sure that her eyes were darting around then groaning in pain. "It can't be that my whole life has been a lie. You could have forged this!" She picked up her knees to hide her face that nobody in the room could see that no tears were falling from her eyes as she cried.

Kagome could feel the awkwardness coming from all of them as she faked cried. She could not help but smile behind her knees through the fake tears but she did have to force some tears past her eyes or else they would get suspicious that there was no tear tracks on her face. Kagome remembered the old pain that Inuyasha put her through in the past year and it was enough to get some tears past her eyes.

"If you want we can talk more later," said Kaiba sounding professional in Kagome's ears.

Kagome nodded slowly behind her knees.

"I'll leave my card here on the coffee table," he said and Kagome peeked through her knees to see him pull out a business card and start to gather up the documents that were dropped putting them back in his briefcase.

Kagome heard a sigh and peeked up at the Pharaoh to see that girl hanging off his arm. She glared at them feeling Senna stir in her mind at her anger towards the two no wonder Yugi was getting depressed and descending into madness. She could not think about that now she had to concentrate on slowing down her crying to at least show her guests that she was calming down a bit. After a moment she stopped crying altogether and made a show of wiping tears off her face before she picked up her head to stare at them.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that. It must have made all of you very uncomfortable," she said apologizing for her behavior.

"It's fine," said the brunette with the weird hairstyle clearly uncomfortable to Kagome. "You just found out that you had a twin brother and that what you knew was a lie, it's understandable."

Kagome smiled softly. How sweet. He was trying to be nice. "Thank you," she said picking up the business card that Kaiba left on the coffee table. "I will call you if I remember anything that could help your friend."

"Is it true that you and Yugi committed incest?" asked the girl speaking up for the first time since entering Kagome's home.

Kagome wanted to kill her, but instead stared at her with a blank expression. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," she said finally seeing several people shiver. "I think it's time for you to leave." Kagome glared hatefully at her. There was something about her that she hated and she wanted to purify her ass in oblivion. She was restraining herself not noticing that her hands were trembling from the effort of not doing so. If the girl stayed any longer in her home she had a feeling she would really hurt her.

Suddenly Malik moved forward grabbing that girl by her neck ripping her away from the Pharaoh and dragging her out of the shrine. Kagome nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he did that she had no idea how long she could hold herself back.

"Sorry about her," said the brunette with brown eyes sounding embarrassed.

"I don't want to see her again," said Kagome angrily but she calmed down quickly. "I will show you the way out."

Kagome walked them out but once they reached the door she noticed that Ryou was making sure to stay in the back to be the last one out. Ryou slipped her a piece of paper in her hand and she did not question it.

"Yugi wishes to meet you in person if that is possible," said Ryou as he followed the others without waiting for her to respond.

Kagome held onto the piece of paper letting the anger she felt flow through which let Senna take control at exactly the moment when the Pharaoh turned around to stare back at her. Kagome quickly took back control even knowing that the damage was already done, but instead she closed the door and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

On the piece of paper was three sets of numbers each with a name, but the one she wanted was Yugi's who was on the top of the paper. Now she had to convince her mom to buy her a phone after all she wanted to meet Yugi in person too. Once her mom came back she would ask her for it.

It was a few hours later when she was in her room laying in her bed that she felt something. Kagome smiled as she felt the power wave vibrating through the air. She stared down at her belly with one of her hands resting on it to think that Inuyasha had not even realized that she has been in a relationship with his half-brother Sesshoumaru. She may not be as pregnant as the others could be, but everything was going smoothly. When she remembered parts of her life 300 years ago she realized that she had been in love with Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha as she had first thought.

When her mom came back it turned out that she did not even have to ask because her mom surprised her with a phone once she got home. It did not take her long to program the three set of numbers into her phone immediately texting Yugi.

'_Hey it's Kagome. Can we meet tomorrow? I want to meet my nephew or niece'._

It was not long before she got a reply back.

_ 'Yes oh they r twin boys in case u r wondering'._

_ 'That shouldn't surprise me. Where do we meet?'_

_ 'Idk but maybe a place where nobody knows us'._

_ 'That is going to be hard considering how famous u r'._

_ 'Don't remind me'._

_ 'Lol must be hard being so famous'._

_ 'Hmm, how about we meet in Ikebukuro?'_

Kagome frowned it was obvious that Yugi did not want to talk about his fame. It was nice to know that Yugi was still modest after all this time.

_'Ikebukuro? What's in Ikebukuro?'_

_ 'Nothing really, but I heard that there is a headless rider in Ikebukuro'._

_ 'A headless rider? You mean a Dullahan? What is a Dullahan doing in this part of the world aren't they usually in Ireland?'_

_ 'Wouldn't it be fun to find out? We don't have to approach it just watch what do we care if a Dullahan left her post when we have other problems to deal with'._

_ 'True alright then we meet tomorrow in Ikebukuro at what time?'_

_ 'How about at 10:00 am? I have no school tomorrow how about u?'_

_ 'Neither do I ok we meet then I'll tell auntie I'm going out with friends or something how do we find each other?'_

_ 'We are twins we could sense each other if the other is close'._

Kagome smiled at that it was true though their bond was not as strong as it used to be they could still sense each other in close distances. It would be fun to go to Ikebukuro since she has never been there before. Kagome frowned as she thought as to why a Dullahan would be in Japan, but then decided to think about it later.

_'That is true so I see you tomorrow at 10:00am in Ikebukuro'_

_ 'Yes see u then ttyl'._

_ 'Ttyl'_

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall where she sat on her bed looking out the window. She could not wait for tomorrow but there was still a lot of time before tomorrow came and she had no idea what to do. Kagome shrugged she might as well research a way to reach Ikebukuro by 10:00 a.m. tomorrow.

The next day Kagome got up early bumping into her mother in the kitchen who looked quite surprised that she would be up this early. Kagome just sat down at the table as her mother continued cooking. It was not long before her mother finished and placed the food on the table allowing Kagome to serve herself.

"What are you doing up this early, young lady?" asked her mom curiously.

"I was thinking of hanging out with friends all day today. I don't know when I'll return but I'll try to come back before dark," said Kagome carefully.

"That's fine, sweetheart. You hardly ever see your friends with your constant trips to the feudal era, but please be careful," said her mom easily.

Kagome did not say anything knowing that the reason her mom was so at ease was because she thought that Yugi was far away from them. She should not even be thinking of her as her mother since she is really her aunt but old habits die hard.

"Of course I'll be careful, mom," she said starting to eat.

When Kagome finished eating she went straight to the train station making sure that she did not bump into anyone she knew. It would be bad if she did because then they would ask questions that she would not like to answer. Once she got to the train station she went to the clerk to ask for one ticket to Ikebukuro paying for it and starting to look for the platform for the train heading to Ikebukuro. She found it pretty quickly and entered the train before the doors closed behind her taking a seat.

Kagome stared out the window at all the passing scenery which was nothing more but concrete and pillars. Kagome thought nothing of it instead she was thinking that she should buy a pregnancy test in a few weeks when symptoms started showing up.

Kagome sighed heavily thinking that if she did turn out to be pregnant what would be Sesshoumaru's reaction to it? She decided not to think about it for now not until she was sure about the pregnancy. People in this time might find it disappointing for a 16-year-old girl to want to get pregnant, but the truth was it was necessary. They needed heirs to keep on the next line in case someone either seals them away or kills them which would be a miracle in itself, but if someone got to them when they were still human it was possible.

It was true that though her and Yugi were twins that either one of them could bear the heir, but since they had different last names an heir had to be born from both because if Kagome changed her last name then their relatives would find out that they remembered. They could not afford for that to happen until they were eighteen then they could do whatever they wanted.

Kagome was bored as the train ride continued, but still the anticipation of seeing Yugi was so strong that she could not help but be nervous about meeting him again.

"Next stop Ikebukuro," said the female computerized voice.

Kagome smiled as she realized how close she was to being with Yugi and meeting her nephews. Even if they had the blood of Pharaoh running through their veins it would help in the long run after all they needed Shadow magic without the Pharaoh on their side anymore, but at least they had Marik and Bakura.

"Arriving at Ikebukuro," said the computerized voice gaining Kagome's attention.

Kagome got up heading to the door as the train slowed down. Once it stopped the doors opened and Kagome stepped out as she maneuvered her way around the surrounding people getting on and off the train. She had to find the aquarium that was the place her and Yugi were going to be meeting today. Kagome looked around and seeing the many people there she could not decide who to ask for directions until she felt something pull at her. She did not have to guess what it was since it felt so familiar and comforting so without thinking about it much farther she went in that direction.

As she was walking she heard what sounded like an explosion not far ahead of her and when she looked all she saw was rumble and smoke. Once the smoke cleared she saw a little boy with brunette hair holding what looked like a street sign and not far from the commotion was another boy with a blank expression staring at the scene in boredom. Kagome watched as the boy waved that street sign around as easily as a cane. There was only one person who she remembered in one of her lifetimes who had that kind of strength and to see it in a normal human boy was unusual. Perhaps the humans were not as hopeless as they thought they were if this boy was able to harness such strength through adrenaline, but his lack of control was seriously lacking.

Kagome stepped over the unconscious bodies of the men that attacked the boy and as calmly as possible continued to walk on until she reached the boy with the blank expression. "Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to the aquarium?" she asked politely ignoring the mess that was around her.

The boy had a surprised expression cross his face briefly before it went back to being blank. The other boy looked just as surprised that she just right passed him without thinking he was a monster. The sound of rumble being moved was heard behind Kagome and without thinking she pushed her elbow back and hit the guy that was trying to sneak up behind her in the stomach, hard sending him back to the ground.

"Did your mother not teach you not to hit women and go after little kids?" said Kagome holding her head high to stare down at the man beneath her.

"I hardly call that boy a child more like a monster," said the man wincing as he grabbed his stomach in pain. She had hit him pretty hard for a teenage girl.

"If you want a monster all you have to do is look in the mirror," said Kagome reciting words that she had once heard a long time ago. "I once knew a woman with this kind of strength and I will admit she was scary when she lost her temper but in the end she was a good person," with that said she back handed the man into unconsciousness.

"Well now that is over with. Can one of you boys tell me how to get to the aquarium?" she asked smiling politely at them. She did not really need the directions she could still sense Yugi, but since she had asked in the first place and if she just left now without the directions it would be obvious that she only asked because she was interested in the boy's strength.

The boy could be useful in the future if not for them then maybe the next generation anything to get rid of that pink-haired bitch and if Tsunade betrayed them then this boy could replace her strength, but not her medical knowledge. They would need to find someone with the medical knowledge and skills Tsunade had in order to completely replace her, but Kagome doubted that Naruto would want to replace his baa-chan. Still it would not hurt to be prepared for some possibilities.

The kid with an emotionless expression pointed in a direction and Kagome nodded walking off in that direction.

"Hey, wait!"

Kagome smiled when she heard that, but quickly replaced it with a confused expression when she turned to the two kids running to her. They came to stand next to her the oldest staring up at her in awe.

"Do you really know a lady with my strength?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but maybe not as much as my friend. For some reason she was always suspicious of me when I was with him so I doubted she liked me very much," said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Suspicious of you? Why?"

"Maybe because she was overprotective or maybe she saw something in me that she did not like. She never told me, but she tolerated me for his sake. For the sake of the boy that she loved as if he was her family, but I did respect her strength," said Kagome in a far off voice as if she was thinking back on the past. She shook her head, "Last I heard she was off gambling somewhere."

"Was she feared?" asked the oldest looking down.

"Only when she lost her temper so everybody tried not to piss her off much or they got the hell out of the way when she did. Though she was respected more than feared," said Kagome thinking about it.

Kagome stopped walking and placed a hand on Shizuo's head, "Don't think too much about your strength. Sometimes we are born with gifts that we think are curses but the point is on how you use your gift. My brother has a gift that causes him pain, but I try to be there for him as much as I could," she said gently.

Shizuo nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your names?" asked Kagome in a motherly tone.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and this is my younger brother Kasuka," replied Shizuo trying to be polite.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome starting to walk again.

They were outside the aquarium when she turned to the boys with a bright smile. "Thanks for walking me here, boys if you want you can join me it will be my treat," she said politely.

Kasuka grabbed Shizuo's shirt to gain his attention and nodded his head.

"Okay," said Shizuo since Kasuka seemed like he was not going to talk anytime soon.

Kagome smiled again and lead them to the entrance paying for the entry for all three of them and getting discounts for the two boys. She could sense Yugi already inside it was faint but she was able to pinpoint where it was. The thing was that she did not want to pass everything since the two boys were having fun looking at the fish. Kagome stared at them and wondered if humans knew what really was in the ocean, but then again humans were arrogant and thought they were the only living creatures on this planet.

Kagome turned her head away from the sting rays to see a familiar figure coming towards her pushing a baby stroller. Her face lit up as she recognized the figure as Yugi who still looked the same as when she last saw him as children.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked Kasuka speaking up for once when he saw where Kagome was looking.

"No," said Kagome dreamily. "It's someone I haven't seen since I was a child."

Yugi stopped before her smiling softly as he came around the stroller, "It's been a long time, Kagome," he said staring at her with his wide amethyst eyes.

"It has," said Kagome hugging Yugi surprising him for a few seconds before he hugged her back.

They pulled away from each other and Kagome looked over to the stroller to see the twins staring at the fishes swimming by. Yugi glanced over at the two boys watching them, but said nothing at the moment.

"Is this them?" asked Kagome excitedly kneeling down next to the stroller.

"No, I kidnapped some children that look like me," said Yugi in a sarcastic tone. "Of course this is them."

Kagome stared at them. "Twin boys," she said in awe. "What are their names?"

"Heba and Atemu," replied Yugi staring at Kagome cautiously.

Kagome stood up quickly and stared at Yugi blankly. "You named one of them after him?"

"And so what if I did?" said Yugi in a hard tone.

"Why would you—"

"You already know the answer to that question so don't finish that sentence."

"Despite what he has done to you?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

"Despite it all?" Kagome nodded to his question. "Yes," replied Yugi with all certainly. "But that doesn't mean that I have forgiven him."

"You are a complicated person, Yugi, but then again that is what I love about you," said Kagome shaking her head.

Yugi smiled softly. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" asked Yugi changing the subject.

Kagome blinked then looked behind her at the two boys who were looking between her and Yugi in curiosity.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me," she said laughing nervously. "Yugi, this is Shizuo and Kasuka Heiwajima. Shizuo, Kasuka, this is Yugi Motou."

"Yugi Motou? You mean the King of Games?" asked Shizuo having heard that name on TV.

"Yes, but shh," said Yugi placing a finger against his lips. "I don't want anybody finding out especially since I came all the way over here to see someone I have not seen since childhood."

Shizuo nodded excitedly.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited them to join us," said Kagome smiling.

"Of course not, the more the merrier," said Yugi smiling as well.

They spent the day having a good time as they stared at all the aquatic life the aquarium had. They laughed and finally Kagome and Yugi were able to just relax and act like normal people for once. They spent half the day there before they all decided to get some ice cream in a nearby park. Kagome and Yugi sat down on a bench with the stroller next to Yugi with the twins asleep as they both ate their ice creams. Shizuo and Kasuka had already finished their ice creams so they went to play with Yugi and Kagome watching them.

"Which one caught your interests?" asked Yugi suddenly.

Kagome turned her head to stare at him, but Yugi kept staring straight ahead at Shizuo and Kasuka playing. "What makes you ask that?" she asked instead of answering him.

"You love kids, Kagome, but I know you better than you know yourself. One of those boys caught your attention so tell me which one," said Yugi taking a lick out of his ice cream.

Kagome took a lick out of her own ice cream before she replied, "Shizuo. His strength could equal to that of Tsunade."

"You have been wanting to replace her for a few hundred years now," said Yugi turning his head to stare at Kagome. "Do you think Naruto would allow you to do so?"

"It is true that Naruto considers her to be his grandma, but have you forgotten that he only allowed her to live because of her medical knowledge and not for some sentimental reasons," said Kagome taking a bite out of her cone.

"That may be true, but tread lightly, Kagome. For they know about Yuskue and Senna," warned Yugi cleaning his hands on his napkin. "Ryou and Malik told me they suspect us to be possessed by crossroad demons and it doesn't help that Yusuke killed Himeko."

"What?!" asked Kagome turning her head sharply to Yugi.

"She tried to hypnotize me again and Yusuke didn't like that very much. He took control and heard her talking to a Hunter so it's likely that a Hunter will come for me," said Yugi calmly.

"And you tell me this so calmly!" said Kagome making an effort to keep her voice down.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done," said Yugi shrugging.

"Do they suspect you?"

"No, we got rid of all the evidence, sent the bodies to the shadow realm and burned down the place just in case."

Kagome nodded. She did not have to ask who 'we' was she knew who he was talking about. "I never liked her," said Kagome looking away only to stand up quickly when she saw a familiar face staring at her with intense golden eyes.

"What? What is it?" asked Yugi worriedly.

Kagome looked at him then back to that spot to see no one there.

"I thought I saw someone I know," replied Kagome as she sat down.

Yugi frowned, "Are they a threat?" he asked concerned.

"Towards you or me?" asked Kagome looking around.

"I worry about you more than I worry about myself," replied Yugi seriously.

"You should worry about yourself if a Hunter comes after you," said Kagome grabbing Yugi's hands.

"It will be fine. If I die you will feel the pain, but you won't die along with me since our bond is not as strong as it used to be."

"Must you remind me of such a thing," hissed out Kagome angrily.

Yugi blinked then sighed, "I think in this case it's a good thing. My power of premonition is not as strong as it used to be."

"Do you still see the future?"

"Sometimes in dreams," replied Yugi thoughtfully.

"Have you seen anything?" asked Kagome curiously.

"The Hunters will come for me first and once that happens you must find a place to hide," said Yugi seriously.

Kagome shook her head, "I won't just leave you there," she said stubbornly.

"You will have to."

"Have you forgotten what my abilities are? I can purify anything I touch and I'm sure that I can learn how to make barriers again," said Kagome smiling at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back at her.

"Hey, can you drop us off back at our house? It's getting late for us," said Shizuo gaining their attention.

Yugi and Kagome laughed lightly.

"Alright, show the way," said Kagome standing up.

Yugi went behind the stroller as Shizuo and Kasuka lead the way to their house with Kagome beside him. They walked a short distance before the two boys stopped in front of a beautiful house.

Shizuo turned to them, "Will we see you two again?" he asked shifting his feet shyly.

Kagome looked over at Yugi and smiled then turned her attention back to the two boys getting down to her knees. "Of course. How about the next time we come to Ikebukuro we come by your house and pick both of you up," she said softly.

Shizuo nodded excitedly while Kasuka kept a blank face, but Kagome could tell that he was excited too. They both ran back into the house when Kagome nodded back to it as she stood up.

"Let's go," said Kagome turning to Yugi.

Yugi walked beside her again, waiting.

"I've been going to the Feudal Era for almost a year now," said Kagome deciding to tell Yugi everything.

"I suspected something like that. I sensed something on your person that had to deal with time. You know how I can easily sense these things," said Yugi calmly.

"Then why didn't you ask me before?"

"I thought that you would tell me when you were ready," replied Yugi easily.

"You always were the patient one," said Kagome with a small smile.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not for me it isn't," said Kagome giggling.

"You always did have a short temper," said Yugi with a slight smile.

"Well, at least it isn't as short as Edward's temper can be. Call him short and you get tossed farther than you can imagine for somebody his height," said Kagome smiling as she remembered their childhood before it got all screwed up.

"You are as reckless as Naruto is too and you also have a knack for getting into trouble wherever you are," said Yugi thoughtfully.

Kagome pouted, "Hey why are you pointing out my flaws?"

"At least you know that they are your flaws, but I guess that is what makes you you," said Yugi seriously. "We all have flaws, Kagome the point is to find someone who will accept us despite these flaws."

"Is there something else that you haven't told me?" asked Kagome curiously.

"I can tell that you are not a virgin anymore."

Kagome blushed, "I forgot that you were blunt sometimes," she muttered finding the ground more interesting.

"Ah, so I was right."

"You didn't know," said Kagome shocked.

"No, I just thought that you weren't since I felt this great happiness the day before like I was complete," said Yugi frowning.

"How odd," muttered Kagome biting her nail.

"What?"

"If our bond as twins is not as strong as it used to be then how is it that we can sometimes feel the others emotions," said Kagome stopping and turning to Yugi.

Yugi stopped too, "I don't know maybe because we were together when we were younger and the bond started forming then. We did come from the same womb and that is when the bond started. You do remember what our sonogram looked like right?"

Kagome nodded, "With you behind me. It looked like you were hugging me. Where is that sonogram anyway?"

"Probably grandpa has it or our aunt or it could have burned in the fire that day we decided to be free," replied Yugi glancing over at the twins to see if they were still sleeping.

"But if what you say is true then that means we were wrong and we need to come up with something if the Hunters kill you," said Kagome worriedly.

"Don't worry we can probably come up with a spell before they make a move," said Yugi thoughtfully. "Have you forgotten that Hunters don't have a steady job so it will take a while for them to get what they need before they make a move? In that time we will have to come up with a spell that will sever our bond for the four days that I am dead."

"You act like they will kill you," said Kagome frowning.

"None who face the Hunters ever come out alive you know this from the rumors that are heard from the underground. Whether it is good or bad it doesn't matter to them if it isn't human they kill it," said Yugi staring into Kagome's eyes so that she would know that he was being serious.

"You are right, of course," said Kagome sighing heavily.

"Look why don't we just catch up with each other and think about the spell later. We try to come up with our own spells then we show it to the other and see what we can do to make it work when the time comes," said Yugi.

Kagome looked up at the sky. "Let's stay here for the night and catch up then we can return home early in the morning," she said looking down at Yugi.

"I don't think I brought enough diapers or formula for that and I don't think we have enough money to get a hotel or to even go back home," said Yugi looking through the diaper bag.

"Let's see how much money we have between us first before we decide on anything," said Kagome going through her purse to bring out her wallet.

They started counting how much they had only to find out that they only had enough to buy tickets back.

"Of all the rotten luck," said Kagome disappointed. "I knew I should have brought more money."

"Oh well, I guess we can try to save up money before we see each other again and in the mean time we can talk over the phone. Tell me what you have been up to while we walk to the train station. I would like to know how you are time traveling," said Yugi starting to walk again pushing the stroller.

Kagome walked beside him starting to tell him everything about her adventures in the Feudal Era and her friends there while Yugi listened to her patiently. By the time they got to the train station and purchased their tickets she was not even halfway done. They sat on a bench waiting for their trains as Kagome kept on talking sometimes ranting about a half-breed named Inuyasha. It was no problem in telling Yugi about the Feudal Era since there was not that many people at this time in the station.

"Departure for Domino City on lane 3 in 5 minutes," said a computerized voice throughout the station.

"Well, it looks like this is where we separate," said Yugi standing up.

"Aw, but I wasn't done telling you everything," whined Kagome childishly.

"Call me later and tell me," said Yugi waving bye as he pushed the stroller with the twins to lane 3.

Kagome nodded as she waved bye too watching Yugi leave. Her train was not leaving for 10 minutes but she guessed there was nothing wrong in going to the lane that her train was going to be at. She got up and started walking to lane 2 only to feel a familiar presence behind her forcing her to turn around to locate it. It felt like . . .

_**((Sesshoumaru))**_ said Senna saying out loud what Kagome refused to believe.

_/Why is he here?/_ asked Kagome starting to walk in the direction that she had sensed him.

_**((Perhaps he was following you))**_ said Senna thoughtfully.

Suddenly Kagome felt a killing intent directed at her so strong that Senna growled and made her own killing intent grow signaling to other demons to back off especially the one that wanted to hurt her vessel. The killing intent directed at Kagome backed off in fear having sensed the demonic energy that Senna was releasing. Luckily no humans were paying attention or else they would have noticed that Kagome's eyes changed from brown to red.

_**((Get on your train))**_ ordered Senna giving back control to Kagome.

Kagome quickly did as Senna said wanting for the train doors to open so that she could get in.

Kagome got home just a bit late for dinner. She had walked into her house to see her family already eating and so she quietly joined them. Kagome ate quietly occasionally talking to her grandfather and brother. When she was finished eating she excused herself and went up to her room taking out her new cell phone to call up Yugi making sure to lock her bedroom door. He answered on the third ring and she picked up their conversation where she had left off as he listened intently. When she had finally finished telling Yugi her tale he remained quiet on the other line. Kagome waited for him to say something nervously.

"Do you love him?" asked Yugi his tone serious.

"Of course I do or else I would not have given myself to him," said Kagome frowning.

"I know it's just that I am glad that your first time was willingly. That is what I have always wanted for you that is why I did what I did all those years ago," said Yugi softly.

"I know, brother and I am grateful for what you did, but I also feel bad about it," said Kagome sadly.

"You shouldn't when it was to protect you," said Yugi calmly.

Kagome smiled sadly.

"Did you use protection?" asked Yugi and it was so obvious that he was changing the subject.

"No," said Kagome truthfully blushing at the thought of having this conversation with her twin.

"Did he at least pull out?"

"No."

"You said you did it with him several times. You could be pregnant."

"I know, but I planned that."

"Why plan it?"

"Because we don't know when he will get his memories back so we better have some heirs ready in case he comes after us again at least then our line will continue on."

"That is true, but how do you plan on hiding it from auntie?"

"I don't know. Do you know anything to hide my pregnancy?"

"I guess you could use a genjutsu," replied Yugi thoughtfully.

"But I don't remember how," whined Kagome glancing over at her bedroom door when she heard footsteps outside.

"Meditate. That seems to work for me."

"Meditate? That's it?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't get all my memories, but it shows me what I need to know."

"Ok, I'll try it," said Kagome yawning.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. You sound tired."

"Ok, bye, Yugi," said Kagome tiredly hanging up.

Kagome placed her phone on her nightstand charging it while she went to go take a shower before she went to bed. She came out 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel quickly changing into her pajamas. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep with the last thing she heard being Senna humming a lullaby.

The next morning Kagome woke up to a face close to hers making her yelp and try to back away only to hit the face in front of her.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha angrily as he held onto his face.

"Who said you could come into my room?!" said Kagome angrily as she held up her blankets to her chest. "Didn't they ever tell you not to enter a girl's room?"

"Oh, sorry sis," said Sota from the doorway.

Kagome glared at him making him run away in fear.

"Come on, we got to get going," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's wrist and yanking her out of bed.

"Let me go," hissed out Kagome and without thinking she released some purifying energy.

Inuyasha yelped when he got stinged by her purifying energy surprised that she would do such a thing to him. He glared down at her but did not make a move to grab her again. Kagome got up standing tall like the princess she used to be.

"Get out of my room," she said pointing at her door glaring at him.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because this is my room and I will not change with you here," said Kagome angrily. She could feel Senna trying to take control so she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. It would not do for Senna to reveal herself to Inuyasha of all people.

"Feh," said Inuyasha crossing his arms and walking out of her room.

Kagome stomped over to her bedroom door locking it after he left then walking over to her window to close the curtains just in case. She went to get her clothes ready to change into before Inuyasha decided she was taking too long and kick her door down. Why he keeps coming to her when he has chosen Kikyo she had no idea.

Kagome quickly changed out of her pajamas going over to her desk to bush her hair hating the fact that she would not be able to see Yugi for a while but she would be able to see Sesshoumaru which cheered her up. When she finished brushing her hair she went over to where her phone was. She disconnected the charger staring at it for a while before she opened it.

_'I have to return to the Feudal Era for a while text you when I get back'_ she texted to Yugi.

_'Ok'_ was the reply she got back. _'Be careful'_

She smiled putting her phone back on her nightstand only for it to ring again. She went back and opened it frowning when she read the message.

_'Beware of the half-breed you hang out with'_

_'Why did you foresee something?'_ she asked him frantically.

_'Just be careful if he should ever betray you take his sword'_

Kagome stared at the text not understanding her twin's command, but she knew that it was best to listen to his warning. Yugi hardly ever said anything about his visions unless it was important. She sighed and closed her phone turning it off and hiding it under her mattress so that her mother would not think about looking through it. Kagome sighed heavily unlocking her door and opening it to go down the stairs where she knew Inuyasha was waiting for her.

Sure enough when she got downstairs Inuyasha was playing with her cat while her mom was cooking food in the kitchen. Kagome saw the bag that she usually took to the Feudal Era stuffed with supplies. So that is what her mother did when she was gone yesterday not that she minded but she was kind of hoping that she would remain in her own time for a few more days.

"Good morning, mom," said Kagome cheerfully as she sat down at the table.

"Morning, Kagome," replied her mom finished with the bento boxes that she had made for her daughter and her friends in the Feudal Era. "I packed everything for you while you were gone, honey, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine, mom," said Kagome as her mother wrapped up the bento boxes.

Kagome stood up and grabbed the bento boxes while Inuyasha grabbed her backpack walking outside to go to the well. Kagome stayed behind and kissed her mother goodbye before she went to follow Inuyasha to the well. She found Inuyasha standing next to the well tapping his foot impatiently and without another word he jumped into the well with her backpack. Kagome took a deep breath trying to control her annoyance at him. When she was sure that her emotions were in check she jumped into the well.

_**((There are times I wish to kill that half-breed))**_ said Senna as the lights surrounded Kagome taking her to the past.

_/Hush now. There is no point in killing him now when we need him/_

_**((Are you absolutely sure about that? His half-brother would probably do a better job at protecting you. Heck, I would do a better job and that's cause I'm sealed in you))**_ said Senna as Kagome climbed out of the well. _**((Running off with that corpse every chance he gets talk about disgusting. How can he stand the smell?))**_

Kagome tried not to laugh out loud, biting her bottom lip instead until the urge passed. She finally succeeded in getting to the top of the well climbing up to solid ground and coming face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply turned around carrying her backpack expecting Kagome to follow and so she did without question, but keeping in mind what Yugi had warned her about. Not for the first time she wondered what Yugi had seen in his premonition that he would tell her to beware Inuyasha.

_**((Yugi warned you about him?))**_ asked Senna curiously.

Kagome jumped she had forgotten that Senna can hear her thoughts.

_/Yes/_

_**((What else did he tell you?))**_

_/That if he betrays me take the Tetsusaiga/_

_**((Interesting, why would he tell you to take the Tetsusaiga))**_ muttered Senna more to herself than to Kagome.

_/How should I know?/_ said Kagome frowning.

"Kagome!" shouted a voice snapping her out of her conversation with Senna. Kagome looked in the direction of the voice to see Shippo running to her. She had not even realized that she was at the village, but all the same she smiled gently at the little kitsune.

In some ways Shippo reminded her of Naruto with his mischievous ways and childish antics though to Naruto it was all an act to make people drop their guard. How foolish that everyone thought that Naruto was an idiot when in reality he was not. But then again that was their downfall and it always made their jobs easier.

She put the bento boxes down as Shippo jumped into her arms having missed her, but Shippo had a feeling that Kagome was not going to like the new addition to their group. Kagome looked up having sensed a piece of her soul close and saw Kikyo come out of Kaede's hut staring intently at her. Sango and Miroku looked between the two worried about Kagome's feelings and angry that Inuyasha would put her through this.

Kagome surprised them all when she just smiled and nodded to Kikyo, "Hello, Kikyo," she said politely.

Kikyo just nodded back in acknowledgement. She had sensed a change in her reincarnation and she had a feeling that she knew what it was. Though Kikyo did not have Senna sealed within her when she was alive she would often times hear Senna's voice in her head, but after she denied her birthright Senna had left her. She had never felt so alone until that day and it had turned out that Yugi's premonition was accurate just like the other times.

"Kikyo has joined our pack as my mate," said Inuyasha staring at Kagome. "Are there any objections?"

When Kagome noticed that they were all staring at her she simply raised an eyebrow in disdain. "Should I care?" she asked simply.

Everybody gaped at her except Kikyo not believing what they heard. Kikyo knew that was going to be Kagome's reaction which meant she came in contact with one of the other seven. Usually their personalities did not change until they came into contact with each other that is when the memories started, but other times it would be in dreams or everyday life like a feeling of déjà vu.

"If that is your choice then I have objection to it," said Kagome picking up the bento boxes. "Is anybody hungry? My mother made these for us to eat."

Sango snapped out of her shock first and nodded her head. Now that she thought about it she was hungry. Kagome walked smiled and walked passed them causing Kikyo to frown when she sensed demonic energy as Kagome went into Kaede's hut. Kikyo sighed heavily but followed right after Kagome deciding to talk to her later when there was nobody around to hear what she had to tell her reincarnation.

"I thought Lady Kagome would be upset," whispered Miroku to Sango.

"Me too, but it seems like she doesn't care," whispered Sango back to Miroku.

Inuyasha just ignored them even though he clearly heard them and walked into Kaede's hut with the rest following behind him.

As they all ate Kagome noticed Kikyo was watching her with a thoughtful expression.

_**((She suspects about me))**_ said Senna peeking through Kagome's eyes.

_/How?/_

_**((Have you forgotten that she is your past self?))**_

_/Oh right/_ said Kagome blushing lightly in embarrassment.

_**((Do not worry about her telling the others. She was embarrassed of her association with the others that she will not dare tell on you for it will reveal her involvement in the supernatural))**_

_/Demons roam the land I think that's supernatural enough/_

_**((There are more creatures in the night than demons))**_

_/I know/_

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Huh?" asked Kagome snapping out of her trance.

"I asked if you are alright," said Sango reaching out to place a hand on Kagome's right shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to spend more time with my brother. I didn't get a chance to see him much," said Kagome sadly not mentioning which brother she meant. She truly did think of Sota as her younger brother and she would feel sad when the time came for her to leave.

_'The Hunters are already in Japan and they will go after Yugi first before they come after me. From what I have heard in the Underground Hunters don't make a move until they have all the facts,'_ thought Kagome eating some rice. _'Still I have to think of some way to work that spell.'_

Sango and Miroku watched Kagome closely as she absentmindedly ate the food before her deep in thought. They had sensed demonic energy around Kagome for a few days, but since it was not threatening they had decided to let it go. When Kagome came back it was there stronger than before like she had been in contact with a demon in her time and they were surprised that Inuyasha had not smelled it.


	8. Chapter 7: Kagome Higurashi Pt 2

**I do not own none of the characters other than Alexandria and a few other ones which should be obvious which ones. Does anyone know where I can get a beta.**

**Chapter 7: Kagome Higurashi**

**Part 2**

It was night already when Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut quietly after everybody had fallen asleep. She walked into the Forest of Inuyasha without a care in the world going to where the God Tree was. The moon looked so beautiful glowing in the dark sky she loved and hated it so much. The memories of her time on the moon as the Plutonian princess flowed through her mind and she hated how the Lunarian royal family treated her and Yugi.

"I thought you would be here," said a familiar voice behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo there watching her.

"How far into the disease are you?" asked Kikyo coming closer.

Kagome blinked then sighed heavily something she had been doing a lot. "I forgot the stages but I'm at the stage where I can't sleep," said Kagome honestly. She saw no point in lying to Kikyo when Kikyo already knew the effects of the immortal disease.

Kikyo just nodded and stood before Kagome. "Senna has been talking to you has she not?" asked Kikyo thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded.

"Can I speak with her?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow silently asking why.

"I want to ask her why she stopped talking to me when I was alive," said Kikyo staring down at the ground.

Kagome stared at her as she heard whispering in her head. "She said that she will not talk to you directly because her demonic energy is too strong and Inuyasha might sense it no matter how dense he is. She continues on to say that you denied your birthright and it was because of that your power was starting to diminish," said Kagome repeating what Senna had said.

Kikyo nodded accepting the answer. "I have a question for you, my reincarnation, why has the Demon Lord of the Western Lands been around here as of lately?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Kikyo then she looked over at the trees where she saw Sesshoumaru watching them. Kikyo turned her head slightly having sensed him in the forest. Both women knew that it was most likely that he could hear every word that they were saying.

Kikyo turned her head back to Kagome giving her a look that said they would finish their conversation at another time. "Have fun. I'll keep the others from coming over here if they wake up wondering where you are," said Kikyo walking back to the village, but pausing once she was next to Kagome. "There will come a time where you would have to kill me to gain back the piece of your soul that I have."

"If I do that then Inuyasha will try to kill me," whispered Kagome to Kikyo staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Then kill him as well it should be no problem for you."

"The way you had no problem killing Alphonse for his soul collectors," hissed out Kagome angrily.

"I regret that, believe me I do, but when I was brought back I was consumed by my hatred," said Kikyo sadly walking past Kagome and back to the village.

Kagome turned and watched her leave even as she sensed Sesshoumaru come closer to her. She felt as two arms wrapped around her and brought her close to a hard well-toned body causing her to relax.

"What did the undead miko want?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing just that I would have to kill her to gain the piece of my soul that she carries," said Kagome deciding to at least tell a bit of the truth since he could have heard them.

"That was all?"

"Yes," said Kagome turning in his arms.

"Why would the undead miko want you to kill her?"

Kagome shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her his hands going under her shirt.

Kagome started putting her clothes back on feeling as two arms wrapped around her waist when she zipped up her skirt. She leaned back against Sesshoumaru's chest sighing in bliss enjoying being in his arms for a moment longer. Kagome looked up at the crescent moon that was now low in the sky meaning it was going to be dawn soon. How she hated the crescent moon. It reminded her of the Lunarian royal family and it was now that she understood why Alexandria did what she did a thousand years ago.

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I need to tell you," whispered Kagome knowing that he would hear her either way.

"I have something to tell you first," said Sesshoumaru moving away from Kagome.

Kagome stared at him frowning wondering what it was he wanted to say.

"The Demon Council wishes for me to find a mate as soon as possible to care for the Western Lands while I am off fighting Naraku," said Sesshoumaru with a cautious tone.

_**((Pompous arrogant assholes, interfering in the lives of others simply because they are the oldest of demons)) **_said Senna growling lightly.

_/But you are older than them ain't you?/_

_**((Yes, but pay attention to what he says now))**_

Kagome followed Senna's advice quickly turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be hesitating which was unusual since he never hesitated.

"They wish for me to mate with someone strong that would enforce the defense of my lands," said Sesshoumaru still with that cautious tone.

"In other words they want you to mate with another demon instead of a human miko," said Kagome in an angry tone, but then she realized something. "Or do they not know about me?"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her silently giving her the answer to her question. Kagome could hear Senna growling in her head, but she controlled her anger so that Senna would not take control of her body.

"So what that's it?! You use me then you are going to toss me aside like any common whore and here I thought you had some honor," said Kagome in a neutral tone that she had heard Alexandria use many times when she was extremely pissed off and did not want to show it.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her to see a blank expression with a posture that could pass off as royalty as she stood facing him. Her brown eyes looked like they were glowing in the darkness of the night as she stared at him waiting for his reply.

"Do not doubt that this Sesshoumaru's honor," said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Then you lied when you said you loved me," said Kagome placing her hands on her hips.

"No, this Sesshoumaru told you the truth. I do love you," replied Sesshoumaru looking her in the eye so she could see he was telling her the truth.

"I see," said Kagome quietly bowing her head so that her bangs hid her eyes and she dropped her hands to her side.

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are the type who can't give up anything for the one you love, but I, on the other hand, I can give up everything," she said sadly. "If you were to mate with me you think that I would bear you half-breed pups and we both know how much you hate half-breeds."

"That is not it."

"Yes, it is, partially. The other reason is that you cannot stand that you might lose your lands and your status as Demon Lord if you were to mate with a human especially a human that is a miko. What if I told you that any pup you had with me would be pure blooded demons and not half-breeds that I am im—"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" shouted Jaken coming out of the forest interrupting Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken annoyed that he interrupted his conversation with Kagome when it was obvious that she was going to say something important. When Jaken got close and saw who his Lord was talking to he glared at Kagome not understanding why his Lord was wasting time talking to a puny human.

Kagome saw Jaken glaring at her and stared back at him blankly not affected by what he thought of her. Kagome sighed heavily, "Thank you for spending your time talking to me, my Lord," she said gaining Sesshoumaru's attention again as she did a curtsy.

Surprise flickered through Sesshoumaru's eyes before he hid it behind his emotionless mask. Kagome never talked to him so formally and she did so with a practiced tongue like she had done so many times before even her curtsy was perfect.

"It is obvious that you have more important matters to deal with," said Kagome staring at him.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that she was dismissing him, a Demon Lord, from her presence with such ease that he would have thought she was nobility. He nodded at her and turned his back on her walking away. As Sesshoumaru went into the trees he saw the undead miko walk past him without a glance. Out of curiosity he turned to see that she was heading to Kagome who had fallen to her knees looking up at the lowering moon only to turn to the undead miko. He heard them clearly as they spoke ignoring Jaken who was also listening to the conversation between the mikos.

"Are you alright?" asked the undead miko.

"You know sometimes I envy Alexandria's lack of emotions," replied Kagome sadly.

"Really? To feel absolutely nothing not pain nor pleasure, neither happiness nor sadness is that really what you want? Alexandria lives the life that she has cursed herself with."

"Yes, but only because she could not stand the pain of losing the man she loved nor could she stand to hate the brother who took his life," said Kagome looking over at Kikyo.

"That is true, but she was responsible for the annihilation of an entire kingdom."

"I wonder if this is how she felt when she lost Samael."

"Maybe," said Kikyo thoughtfully.

"Then I cannot blame her for what she did because now I understand her."

Sesshoumaru left not wanting to hear anymore, but he was curious as to who this Alexandria was. Whoever she was it sounded like Kagome adored her. He walked deeper into the forest flying off into the distance to his lands with many questions running through his head.

"I envy her courage to give up everything to be with Samael," said Kikyo quietly.

"Why?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Because she loved him so much that she gave up everything to be with him."

"Just like the little mermaid," said Kagome thoughtfully only to see Kikyo give her a blank look. "You have never heard the story of the little mermaid?"

Kikyo shook her head, no.

"Well, the little mermaid is a princess of the ocean, but one day she saw a prince from the surface and fell in love with him. She went to the sea witch to ask for her help and the sea witch told her that she could turn her into a human, but every time she danced it would hurt her and in exchange for this the sea witch wanted her voice. The little mermaid accepted, but the sea witch told her one last thing before the deal was strike that on the dawn of the prince's marriage to another the little mermaid would turn into sea foam. So the sea witch asked her if she still wanted to go through with it even knowing the consequences if the prince did not love her back. The little mermaid gave up everything to be with the prince that she loved but in the end he chose another to marry. The little mermaid was upset, but her sisters came and gave her a knife that the sea witch had given them. They told her to plunge the knife into the prince's heart and let his blood drip to her feet and it would turn back into a tail. As she raised the knife over the prince's heart she realized that she couldn't do it. She loved him so much that if he was happy with another then she would gladly turn into sea foam."

"Such a sad tale," said Kikyo thoughtfully.

"It is, but it is my favorite tale. It is what I think about when someone mentions the ideal love story."

"Why is that? When the little mermaid did not get the prince in the end?"

"Because like Naruto said if you truly love someone you put their feelings before your own even if it does hurt you in the process."

"Perhaps you are right."

"I have a question."

Kikyo looked at Kagome waiting.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."

Kikyo looked surprised for a few seconds before she controlled her expression. "Hate is a strong word, but I do not hate you. I suppose I envy the fact that you are alive or it could be because you accepted your birthright unlike me who denied it. Maybe I seek redemption for what I did over 50 years ago."

Kagome nodded, "I suppose we need to get back before the others wake up," said Kagome getting up.

"You need to wash up first," said Kikyo standing up as well.

"Right," said Kagome glancing over at the well. "I wish I could go home to see Yugi for just a moment."

Kikyo jerked her head to Kagome. "You have been in contact with him?" asked Kikyo surprised.

Kagome nodded, "I saw him the other day. Even though we have been separated for years it was nice to see him again, but I can't go home or else Inuyasha will drag me back here."

Kikyo nodded in understanding. "I would wait a few days before you decide to go home again," said Kikyo before she decided to change the subject. "I will stand guard while you bathe off Lord Sesshoumaru's scent from your body.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

Kagome felt clean and fresh when she returned with Kikyo to the village where the others were barely stirring from their sleep. Kagome had asked Kikyo for help with the spell that she and Yugi needed to come up with in case the Hunters killed him. She had to explain who the Hunters were since they did not exist in the Feudal Era, but afterwards Kikyo had agreed to help saying that she could probably come up with a few rhymes for the spell that they needed.

Days passed and everybody was surprised that Kikyo and Kagome were getting along well. The group would find them sitting away from them whispering to each other not even Inuyasha knew what they were talking about. He only caught words like 'bond' and 'undone', but once they realized that Inuyasha was within hearing range they would get up and leave. Kagome hardly spent time with anybody not even Shippo the majority of her time was spent with Kikyo. Sometimes they would leave late at night and come back in the morning before anybody woke up.

They had only found three jewel shards and Kagome had a feeling that these were the only shards left other than the ones that Kouga and Kohaku had. Kikyo left one day saying that she would be back casting a meaniful glance over to Kagome as she convinced Inuyasha that she would be fine alone.

It was late at night five days after Kikyo had left the group when she came back leaning over Kagome's sleeping bag. She shook Kagome gently to get her attention trying not to wake up the kit sleeping beside her. Kagome glanced behind her to see Kikyo who nodded behind her. Kagome got the message getting out of the sleeping bag carefully trying not to make noise to wake the others up. Kagome followed Kikyo into the trees as they got far from the hearing range of Inuyasha and Shippo. What they did not notice was that Shippo had woken up and started following them quietly.

"He is here," said Kikyo revealing Kohaku tied up on the ground looking up at them fearfully.

"Was this necessary?" asked Kagome glancing over at Kikyo.

"It took me days to find him and if that was not enough it took a lot out of me to subdue him, of course it was necessary. I was not about to let him escape and go back to Naraku," said Kikyo daring Kagome to say anything else.

"Okay, I got it," said Kagome kneeling down next to Kohaku. "You pull out the sacred jewel shard and I'll heal him."

"You can do that?" asked Kikyo curiously as she saw Kagome's hand glow a light green color.

"Yes, I have been meditating and memories of the life before me but after you have appeared. I learned a few things from watching a woman named Tsunade even though she hated me I was a quick study. I wanted to learn it in case something like this came up," replied Kagome nodding over to Kikyo.

Kikyo reached over and pulled out the jewel shard as Kagome quickly started healing Kohaku's injury. Kikyo watched as the wound slowly started to close as Kagome concentrated on it. Kagome saw the wound closing and once it closed up she checked Kohaku's pulse feeling it was strong she sighed heavily in relief. Kikyo handed the shard over to Kagome who put it with the rest.

Kikyo's head suddenly jerked and she grabbed her bow and arrow aiming it off into the trees. "Come out whoever you are," she said threateningly.

Kagome watched as Kagura stepped out of the shadows of the tree with her fan covering her mouth.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would work together with your reincarnation, Kikyo," said Kagura mockingly. "But then again I would have never had thought that your reincarnation had that little ability."

Kikyo glanced over at Kagome to see that she was looking kind of tired. _'I have to get her out of here, but now that I think about it why is she tired. The disease does not allow sleep. Could it be because I have a part of her soul?'_ thought Kikyo not moving her eyes away from Kagura.

"You can relax I will not attack you," said Kagura putting her fan away.

Kagome reached out to Kikyo gently placing her hand on her bow silently telling her to put it down. "She is telling the truth. She means us no harm at least for now," she said glancing over at Kikyo.

"How do you know?"

"Because Senna can smell that she is telling the truth," said Kagome watching Kagura closely.

Kagura frowned wondering who Senna was.

Kikyo nodded, "Tell us what do you want?"

"I want to be free from Naraku and I am willing to do anything to do so," replied Kagura.

"How can we trust you?" asked Kikyo cautiously.

"Because Naraku holds her heart and she's willing to do what she can to get it back," replied Kagome staring intently at Kagura.

"How do you know that?" asked Kagura her eyes widening.

"Because I don't hear your heart beating in your chest," answered Kagome patiently.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome, "Is Senna passing on her demonic senses to you?" asked Kikyo.

Kagome nodded, "I wonder if all demons feel this way. I can see the veins on the leaves, the small insects on the ground, I can hear from miles away, and I can smell when someone is lying to me."

"Hide that from the others," said Kikyo.

"I will. There's no need to tell them that I share my body with a demon," said Kagome not taking her eyes away from Kagura. "I would appreciate if you did not speak nor write what you saw or heard this night."

Kagura nodded, "If you help me I will help you," she said bowing a little to Kagome.

"Once Naraku is defeated you will be free from his grasp. At this moment there is only two sacred jewel shards that neither me nor Naraku have," said Kagome seriously.

"The ones that the wolf demon Kouga has, correct?" said Kagura.

"Yes, we need those two then it would just be me and Naraku who carry pieces of the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome waiting for Kagura to nod.

"Do you want me to get them from the wolf demon?" asked Kagura curiously.

"Kouga has vowed vengeance on you."

"It would be best if she got them for us. I cannot leave the group again or else they might get suspicious and you cannot go alone we do not know what that wolf will do to you," said Kikyo joining the conversation.

"Have you forgotten about Senna's overprotectiveness?" whispered Kagome to Kikyo not caring if Kagura could hear them or not.

"Even so after the news that I will give you it would be best if she went," said Kikyo.

Kagome sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. "Fine, but Kagura please refrain from killing Kouga we might need him later in the final battle with Naraku."

"I will do as you say," said Kagura taking the feather out of her hair and flying away in a gust of wind.

"What is it that you have heard?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has found a mate," said Kikyo softly.

"Has he?"

"Yes, it was a rumor I heard on my way over here. The ceremony will take place two days from now."

Kagome held her tears at bay, but said nothing. Kikyo brought her close to embrace her rubbing her back as Kagome sobbed. When she finally calmed down enough she pulled away from Kikyo wiping the tears off her face.

"I think you should go home for a few days maybe talk to Yugi. I remember talking to him always made me feel better I wonder if it still does," said Kikyo thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded, "But Inuyasha won't let me go," said Kagome quietly.

"I will handle Inuyasha. You go home tonight borrow the demon slayers pet come back after you met up with Yugi or when you are feeling better," said Kikyo seriously. "It is best to think things over first before any action is done."

"Are you talking about Senna?"

Kikyo nodded, "Come on, help me with the boy."

"How do we explain this?" asked Kagome looking down at the unconscious Kohaku.

"We came upon him in the morning and it is a miracle he is alive," replied Kikyo in a questioning tone.

Kagome thought it over. "Yeah that might work."

Both of them started taking Kohaku close to the edge of the forest to leave him there when Kagome suddenly stopped sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Kikyo curiously as she saw Kagome go pale.

"I think Shippo saw us. I can smell his scent and it's fresh," replied Kagome looking straight ahead.

"I highly doubt that he would tell the others anything. You are like his mother," said Kikyo in a comforting tone.

"I hope you are right," said Kagome starting to help Kikyo again.

When they got to the camp they found Shippo asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. Kikyo nodded over to Kilala. Kagome walked over to the little cat demon picking her up and walking into the forest. It was not long before Kikyo saw the transformed cat carrying Kagome back home. Kikyo sighed, she had hoped that Kagome would not suffer like she had, but it seemed that the Western Lord has chosen. She did not tell Kagome that the demon he chose to mate with was the daughter of the Northern Lord, but she had a feeling that to Senna it did not matter. Kikyo looked over at the sleeping occupants and realized that she was going to have her work cut out for her.

Kagome sneaked into her house up to her room pulling out the cell phone she hid under her bed. She turned it on as she quickly went downstairs looking for her mother's purse and found it on the coffee table. Kagome looked around and seeing nobody she went through her mother's purse taking out her wallet and taking the money that was in there. She left the house making sure to lock the door behind her as she ran down the shrine stairs.

_'I need to see you. Meet me in Ikebukuro again'_ she texted to Yugi walking away from the shrine.

Instead of getting a text her phone started ringing.

"Now?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Yugi, now."

"It's five in the morning on a school day," whined Yugi sleepily.

"I wouldn't be calling you this early in the morning if it wasn't important."

"Fine, I'll head over to Ikebukuro right now. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just at the train station that way we can get home once we finish talking. What about the twins?"

"I'll leave them with Lust."

"Lust?"

"Yeah, Ed sent her over to help me out," replied Yugi sounding more awake now.

"Ok, quickly Yugi, I need advice and I got the spell done already I want to see yours before I go back to the Feudal Era."

"Alright I'm going."

"See you there, bye," with that said Kagome hanged up.

Kagome paced in the train station which she was free to do since there was hardly anybody here just a few stragglers. Kagome waited impatiently for Yugi to arrive.

_**((Calm down))**_ said Senna making Kagome jump at her sudden presence.

_/I cannot calm down/_

_**((He is close now))**_

Kagome took a deep breath calming her nerves. Suddenly a killing intent surrounded her making Kagome turn to look for it only to find a woman with navy blue hair, aquamarine eyes that bled red, and a pale complexion glaring at her from across the tracks. Kagome frowned why was this demon intent on killing her? Her eyes widened as she realized who this female demon could be.

Kagome saw Yugi behind that demon and without a second thought she let Senna take control. Senna's killing intent was so strong that the other demon faltered, but then Kagome saw as Yusuke took control of Yugi. The two killing intents aimed at one demon especially a killing intent that was close to her was enough to suffocate the poor demon. The female demon fell dead to the floor to the surprise of the few people there as both Yugi and Kagome took back control. Yugi stared at Kagome from across the tracks before backing away slowly and calmly walking away.

Kagome did not have to wait long for Yugi as he came up to her.

"I hope the cameras did not catch that," replied Yugi looking up at the cameras.

"I highly doubt it. Their killing intent is stronger than any demon that it probably short circuited the cameras," said Kagome nodding over to the people coming to check on the security cameras.

"Well, what do you know," said Yugi in wonder. "Who was that demon?"

Kagome shrugged, "I have my suspicions, but I'm not sure. I will get to it soon."

"Ok, then tell me why you wanted to meet me this early," said Yugi turning his attention to her.

Kagome sighed and started to tell him everything knowing that Yugi would not interrupt until she was done. It took nearly an hour to tell Yugi everything and by then the body of the dead demon was gone. When she finished Yugi just stared at her silently, but she knew that he was trying to control himself.

"How dare he?" hissed out Yugi his amethyst eyes starting to turn red.

"Calm down," said Kagome looking around hoping that nobody saw.

"Should I calm down when my own sister is suffering from another heart break?" said Yugi angrily.

Kagome smiled gently. "There are times that I wish you were not my brother," she said placing a hand on his cheek.

Yugi leaned into the touch, "Kagome," he whispered to her his eyes turning back to their amethyst color.

"I wouldn't have minded fallen in love with someone like you. You are the one man that has not disappointed me," said Kagome leaning closer to Yugi. She saw at the corner of her eye as green, and golden eyes watched them as she closed the gap between them. Kagome let Yugi see, hear, and feel what she had gone through that one kiss.

Yugi moved back, "Kagome, they are watching us," he said softly placing his own hand on her cheek.

"I know and I don't care," she whispered to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Once the final battle with Naraku is over let's run away where nobody can find us," said Kagome moving away from Yugi.

"That would be cowardly. I don't want the Hunters to come after you so if I have to die for you to be safe then so be it," said Yugi sadly.

"Can I at least be with you on the fourth day?"

"We will see what we can do about that," said Yugi dropping his hand.

Kagome nodded knowing that was the best she was going to get.

"Who is the one following you?" asked Kagome not moving her eyes away from Yugi.

"It's one of the Hunters," said Yugi casually not looking away from Kagome. "Let's see what you have come up with."

Kagome pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket that held the spell she and Kikyo had worked on. Yugi pulled out his own piece of paper and they quickly got to work on what to change and what to add. It was only a few minutes later when they finished working on the spell to break a bond.

Yugi leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered softly, "Steal Lord Sesshoumaru's sword."

Kagome looked at him in shock, "Why?"

"You said that it is a sword that does not cut instead it can bring back 100 humans from the dead with one stroke. We might have some use for that sword as well as the other one," replied Yugi not moving.

"I am not like Ryou," said Kagome leaning close to Yugi's ear.

"No, but where there is a lot of people gathering there are many distractions and many things can go unseen," said Yugi moving away once more.

Kagome stared at him and nodded.

Yugi stood up dusting off imaginary dirt. "Well, I got to get going hopefully I make it to school in time," said Yugi stretching out a hand to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his offered hand, "I will head back to the Feudal Era and take your advice."

Both let each other go and walked off into different directions.

Kagome climbed out of the well and when she reached the top she found Kikyo waiting for her.

"How did it go?" asked Kikyo as she helped Kagome.

"You mean other than the female demon who wanted to kill me and instead we killed her with just our killing intent," replied Kagome.

Kikyo frowned, "Why would a female demon want to kill you?" she asked curious.

"I think it was Sesshoumaru's mate. He has been following me in my own time, but I worry for Yugi. He saw me kiss him," replied Kagome starting to pace.

"You did that in public?"

"Nobody knows that we are twins."

"If I remember correctly that is how we would share our experiences with Yugi," said Kikyo thinking back.

Kagome nodded.

"There is something that I have to tell you," said Kikyo gaining Kagome's attention who stopped pacing to listen. "In order to defeat Naraku you have to kill me in a specific time."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome confused.

"When our soul becomes one you will reach your full power and when this happens you have two minutes to defeat Naraku."

"So in other words you are telling me that I have to time it right," said Kagome seeing if she got that right.

Kikyo nodded, "Since you have not died you cannot reach your full power that is why there is a limit to this. The only side effect is that you would be asleep for days."

"Releasing that much power is only logical that I would sleep it off," said Kagome reasonably then sighing heavily. "I really have no choice do I?"

Kikyo shook her head no.

"What about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome almost afraid of the answer.

"I fear that you would have to kill him. He will try to kill you once I am dead again," replied Kikyo honestly.

"So this is what Yugi meant when he said that Inuyasha would betray me."

"He must have been talking about your friendship with him," said Kikyo thoughtfully. "You know today is the day of the mating ceremony."

Kagome looked at her, "What time?"

"Evening," was the simple answer Kikyo gave her.

"It would take half a day to get there and I have a feeling that I would need Kilala to get there."

"How about I take you?" asked a familiar voice above them.

Kikyo and Kagome looked up to see Kagura land next to them. She caught her feather in her hand and placed it back on her head.

"Did you get them?" asked Kikyo still being cautious around Kagura.

"Yes," said Kagura stretching out her hand to Kagome.

Kagome reached out and Kagura dropped the sacred jewel shards into Kagome's hand instantly purifying it. "I hope you didn't hurt him too badly," said Kagome worriedly.

"No, I just cut him up a bit to get him to stop running," said Kagura shrugging.

Kagome nodded seeing no point in starting an argument when it was already done. "What happened after I left?" asked Kagome turning her attention to Kikyo.

"I untied the boy then woke up the demon slayer to tell her that her brother was unconscious at the edge of the forest. After that they asked where you were and I told them that you went home because of some urgent business," explained Kikyo slowly. "The monk and demon slayer did not believe me, but there was nothing they could do against me."

"How is Kohaku?" asked Kagome concerned.

"He is well, but he did not say a word about what we did to him nor did Shippo for that matter," said Kikyo figuring that is what Kagome wanted to hear.

Kagome nodded and leaned against the well exhausted.

"I did not know that you and the Demon Lord of the West were in a . . . relationship," said Kagura hesitating a bit.

"We were, but he said that the Demon Council wants him to mate with someone who is strong," said Kagome looking in the distance.

"In other words a demon from a noble family to make an alliance," said Kagura thoughtfully. "He used you for his pleasure and then tossed you aside like you were nothing. I would not have figured him the type to do that."

"He seemed like the type to never give up anything for the one he loved," said Kikyo making Kagome snap her head towards her.

"You heard?" asked Kagome softly.

"Yes," said Kikyo looking away.

"Don't remind me of that night. Senna is still pissed off about that," said Kagome shaking her head.

"I have been meaning to ask who is Senna?" asked Kagura looking between the two when all they did was glance at each other.

Kikyo made a motion with her head and Kagome breathed deeply calming her nerves once more.

"Have you ever heard of a jinchuuriki?" asked Kagome and when Kagura shook her head no she continued, "A jinchuuriki is a human who has a demon sealed within them, a vessel, a container to the demon to keep it in check. But these jinchuuriki are feared amongst humans and viewed as the demons themselves so they have rough childhoods. This will come to pass in a few hundred years, but where I am from these are just stories. I am proof that these are not just tales, but nobody knows about us."

"But how can you have miko abilities when there is a demon sealed in you?" asked Kagura confused.

"I was born with my miko abilities Senna was sealed in me years later," explained Kagome as best as she could. "We are two separate entities and if I should die she would die with me, but the seal is weakening so that now she would be released with her own body."

Kagura nodded showing that she understood what Kagome was saying. "So what are you going to do at the Western Lands? Surely, you are not thinking of ruining the ceremony? I would not blame you if you did," said Kagura with a smirk.

"No, I will let him be with another if that is what he wants. I need something that he has and this ceremony is the perfect opportunity to get it," said Kagome running a hand through her hair.

"You are going to steal from him?" asked Kikyo shocked.

"I would too," muttered Kagura getting both of their attention. "What? She smells like she is with child."

Kagome placed her hands on her stomach as tears fell. "Are you sure?" she asked in a scared tone.

Kagura nodded.

"Oh god, what am I going to do now?" asked Kagome looking down at her stomach.

"Did you not plan for this child?" asked Kikyo curiously.

"Yes, but I should have been mated to the one I love by now," said Kagome starting to pace by now.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kikyo patiently.

"I need to get heading to the West in order to get there at the evening," said Kagome changing the subject.

"I will take you then," said Kagura taking out the feather in her hair.

"Are you sure that Naraku is not following you?" asked Kikyo concerned.

"I would know. He would have his poisonous insects around watching me," answered Kagura looking around.

"What about the little girl?" asked Kagome letting her senses feel around for a presence.

"Kanna? She would be difficult to sense since she is a void, but even so it would take him a while to reach us," replied Kagura grabbing Kagome's hand as she let go of the feather jumping onto it and they started flying away with Kikyo looking up at them.

Without another word Kikyo called up her soul collectors and waited.

It was already evening when Kagome and Kagura reached the Western Lands and they could see as the guests were gathering for the mating ceremony in the home of Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagura landed at a distance so that none of the demons attending would catch their scents.

"We are here, but how are you going to get in?" asked Kagura hiding behind a tree as she looked at all the guests.

"Leave that to me," said Kagome moving along the gates looking up. Without further ado Kagome jumped the wall landing on the top surprising Kagura since the gate was 8ft tall.

"You stay here and make sure that you don't get caught," whispered Kagome jumping again to land inside the gates.

Kagome looked around masking her scent as she stayed behind the guests making sure to stay hidden. She did not want Sesshoumaru to see her, but she could see him talking to another demon. At any other time she would appreciate the beauty of his home, but at the moment she could not. Kagome knew that the place was big, but not this big that she would get lost. She found herself in a garden and it was so beautiful that it reminded her of the garden they used to have with the koi fish in the pond and the small stream that was passing through a path between the flowers.

Kagome heard a noise and quickly hid behind a tree peeking out to watch what made the noise. She saw the little girl that always hanged around Sesshoumaru, Rin, on the ground tears pouring down her faces as her small hand held onto her cheek. A female demon with navy blue hair, aquamarine eyes, and a pale complexion was glaring down at Rin. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the demon as the same demon that wanted to kill her in her own time and it did not take her long to figure out what had happened between this demoness and the little girl.

"Once I mate with Lord Sesshoumaru I want you gone, you weakling," hissed out the demoness.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru loves Rin. Rin will not leave Lord Sesshoumaru," cried out Rin staring tearfully up at the demon.

"If you do not leave then I will make sure to make your life hell here," said the demon angrily kicking Rin.

Rin cried out in pain curling up into a ball on the garden floor as the demon walked away from the crying little girl. Kagome sensed nobody nearby so she came out from behind the tree and walked over to Rin.

"Hello, Rin," said Kagome gently not wanting to scare the little girl.

Rin picked up her head, "Kagome-chan," she said throwing herself into Kagome's arms and crying.

"Hush now, Rin," said Kagome running her fingers through Rin's black hair. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Rin doesn't want to leave Lord Sesshoumaru," whined Rin holding tightly to Kagome.

"I know, but I don't think Sesshoumaru would want you to suffer under the hands of his new mate," said Kagome gently.

"I thought Kagome-chan was going to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate," said Rin rubbing her eyes. "Rin could tell that Lord Sesshoumaru loves Kagome-chan."

"There are men who can't give up anything for the one they love," said Kagome sadly. "Come with me, Rin. I'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind when he finds out how his chosen mate was treating you."

Rin thought it over and nodded slowly hesitate about her choice.

Kagome smiled at her.

_**((And I thought that Alexandria was vindictive))**_ said Senna having seen the whole exchange.

_/What do you mean?/_ asked Kagome innocently. _/Rin is a good girl and if taking her with me is a way to get back at Sesshoumaru then so be it/_

Senna laughed in the recess of her mind.

"Rin can you tell me where Lord Sesshoumaru has Tenseiga?" asked Kagome looking around with Senna's senses.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's sword?" said Rin placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Rin thinks that it is in the study right now."

"And where is that?"

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to a window pointing up to the third floor. "That is where Lord Sesshoumaru's study is. Why does Kagome-chan want to know?" asked Rin curiously.

"I need to get something from there," said Kagome bringing Rin closer to her. "Hold on tightly to me."

Rin did what Kagome said wondering what Kagome meant to do. Kagome looked up and bended her knees a bit jumping into the air and landing gracefully on the balcony of the third floor.

"How did Kagome-chan do that?" asked Rin looking up in awe at Kagome.

"It's a secret," said Kagome winking down at Rin.

Rin giggled and walked into the study with Kagome behind her looking around. Kagome saw Tenseiga on the desk and walked towards it only to stagger when she felt a pain on her chest. She breathed heavily figuring out what it was that could have started the pain and she cried as she pulled her hand away.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" asked Rin worriedly.

"My brother is dying," said Kagome softly.

_**((Say the spell))**_ said Senna in an urgent tone.

"The bond of twins

Since birth was done

Give us the power to see it undone

This blood that we share in our veins

Please don't allow us to share our pain

Break, shatter this bond."

Kagome felt Yugi's presence disappear and she had never felt so alone like she did at this exact moment. She placed a hand over her heart feeling the emptiness that came from one of them dying. Kagome shook her head there was no time to think about Yugi's death she had to grab Tenseiga and leave with Rin. She quickly grabbed Tenseiga from the desk and called Rin over to her holding her tightly as she jumped off the balcony landing gently on her feet.

Kagome extended her miko powers to cover Rin's scent and walked back the way she came being careful not to get caught. Kagome came to the spot where the crowd was watching the ceremony and felt a presence trying to pull her back.

"Rin, whatever you hear or see, please don't be afraid," said Kagome gasping heavily trying to keep Senna at bay because she knew for sure that was who was trying to get in control of her.

"What is happening, Kagome-chan?" asked Rin worriedly.

"Whatever happens, Rin don't fear the one who takes control of my body," said Kagome before her eyes suddenly turned red.

Kagome looked down at Rin with her red eyes then she turned around throwing her head back. A heart breaking scream was heard making everyone in the vicinity jump and cover their ears at how loud it was. Nobody could exactly pinpoint it since Senna was making her voice sound from all around them.

"You will pay for what you have done to my vessel, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. How dare you use her for your own pleasure and toss her aside like a common whore. For what you have done to my pup I curse your mate to never bear you an heir for she would most likely mistreat it the way she mistreated the human child. And this curse I lay on you Demon Lord for denying your true mate any woman that you lay with shall never bear you an heir either," said Senna moving quickly since she saw Sesshoumaru turn to look in her direction.

Senna grabbed Rin and quickly jumped the gate meeting up with Kagura who was waiting for Kagome.

"Let's go," said Senna hurriedly.

"Are you—? Can you possibly be Senna?" asked Kagura shocked.

Senna nodded. "We do not have time to discuss this. They might come after us since I cursed not only the Demon Lord but his mate as well," said Senna smirking.

Kagura laughed, "What kind of curse?" she asked curiously.

"No one can bear him an heir and his mate has the same curse," said Senna looking behind her when she heard movement. "Let's go."

Kagura nodded taking out her feather as Senna jumped in the trees with Rin in her arms. Rin looked up into the red eyes wondering why Kagome-chan was talking to one of Naraku's incarnations.

"Who are you?" asked Rin with a bit of fear.

"I am a demon that shares a body with Kagome. I protect her like a mother would for to me she is like my pup," said Senna moving faster when she heard the demons running after her go faster.

Rin stared up at her now without fear.

Senna suddenly took the back seat letting Kagome take control as she continued jumping from tree to tree with Rin in her arms and Tenseiga tightly in her grip. She glanced back to see some demons were running on the ground looking up at her. She was close to the well she could feel it, but she could also feel something else, something dark coming their way.

"Kagura, Naraku is coming. You have to leave now," said Kagome looking down to see soul collectors nearby.

Kagura's eyes widened and did what Kagome told her to do. She flew up into the air and away from them.

Kagome jumped off the tree landing softly on her feet in front of Kikyo not far from the well. Kikyo stared at Kagome as she put Rin down walking over to her and bringing out a knife pointing the handle towards Kagome. As Kagome grabbed the handle Naraku came out from some trees and the demons chasing Kagome came out from behind her.

Kagome looked back straight at Sesshoumaru then at Kikyo then finally at the knife in her hand. At the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo appear probably having sensed Naraku's presence.

"What's this? Kikyo getting along with her copy, I thought that you hated her," said Naraku chuckling.

"You cannot hate a part of yourself," said Kikyo not looking away from Kagome.

Kagome stared down at the knife her hand shaking slightly while Rin looked at the knife then at the two women. She did not have to be that intelligent to know what it was that they were planning. Without warning Kagome stabbed the knife into Kikyo with some of her miko powers giving it the extra boost it needed to actually kill Kikyo.

"NO!" shouted Inuyasha running towards them.

Kikyo leaned against Kagome heavily her head resting on Kagome's shoulder. "Remember . . . two minutes," whispered Kikyo into Kagome's ear as her body turned to ash.

A white orb stood in front of Kagome grabbing onto her as she gasped in surprise having felt the power that was in it. Kagome reached out to Rin, "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!" she said hurriedly pushing Rin away from her.

Rin quickly did what Kagome said feeling that it was important that she obey her.

"Shut your eyes!" shouted Kagome one final time before the white orb entered her body.

A bright light engulfed the area blinding those who did not close their eyes when Kagome told them to. Kagome's body started to float in the air as her soul became one once more and something came out of her body at the same time. Her body went upright and the bright light dimmed down allowing everyone to uncover their eyes. Rin looked around then she finally looked up when she saw a shadow only to see a figure in the air.

This figure had pure white wings; a white skirt that was gold at the bottom was flowing in the wind gently. She also had on navy blue armor with gold trim that was the chest plate and shoulder pads along with gauntlets. Underneath the skirt she had on long boots that looked like armor that was pure gold at the knee caps, but below that it was a navy blue as with gold trim and on her right side hanged Tenseiga. Her eyes were closed but on her head she had a helmet that was navy blue and on the side of the helmet was what looked like golden wings. The figure's eyes opened revealing their brown color which looked like they were glowing underneath the helmet.

Rin gasped as she recognized who the figure was underneath all that armor. "Kagome-chan," she whispered standing up still staring at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled gently. She floated down to the ground her wings disappearing as her feet touched the ground. She turned to Naraku with a serious expression watching him intently for him to make a move. Kagome could see Kagura at the corner of the forest watching in shocked amazement with Kanna beside her with her usual blank expression.

Naraku chuckled, "So this is the power that Kikyo gave to her reincarnation," he said mockingly.

"No, this is the power we have always had. Kikyo denied her birthright when she was alive I, on the other hand did not," replied Kagome, but instead of just her one voice it was several different voices.

"Birthright?" said Naraku frowning.

"Did you not notice that we felt too human to be human," replied Kagome with a smirk looking to the trees.

A roar was heard throughout the area and from the tree tops a five-tailed dog demon appeared its tails hitting the barrier around Naraku. Naraku turned his attention to the demon not noticing as pure white energy gathered in Kagome's hands turning into the shape of a spear and threw it at his barrier. A shocked expression crossed Naraku's face as his barrier fell and the spear went straight to him and two of the five tails hit him.

_/Senna, keep going/_ said Kagome as she created another spear.

Senna glanced in Kagome's direction and attacked Naraku with all five tails. Naraku transformed into his spider form thinking it would give him more durability, but when the tails hit him it was obvious that it did not matter. Instead Naraku released his miasma seeing this Kagome summoned up her wings and flew into the air creating a bow and arrow she fired three arrows at once towards the miasma destroying it before it touched Senna. A tendril came at Kagome only to vanish before it reached her and she fired another set of arrows at Naraku's back where she had sensed the shikon jewel.

The shikon jewel came out of his body landing never Senna's feet where one of her tails grabbed it and threw it at Kagome. Kagome saw it and flew towards it grabbing it in midair purifying it quickly completing it with the pieces that she had. She created another spear this time powered by the now complete shikon jewel and threw it at Naraku at the same time Senna held onto him with her tails so that he would not escape. The spear hit him purifying his body from the inside out vanquishing him from the world. Senna's tails moved away unharmed as her body started shrinking and Kagome started floating down to the ground her wings disappearing once more.

When her feet touched the ground Rin ran to her hugging her legs Kagome just placed her hands on Rin gently. She heard footsteps coming towards her so she looked up to see Inuyasha coming towards her. Inuyasha pulled Rin away from Kagome and grabbed Kagome by her arm where the gauntlets did not reach.

"Why did you kill, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha angrily his claws digging into Kagome's wrist.

"Inuyasha, I would let go if I was you," said Kagome calmly glancing behind him. "She does not like it when people touch me with the intention to hurt me."

Suddenly a blur appeared next to Inuyasha throwing him off of Kagome and Kagome ignored his cries as she looked down at her arm watching it heal. Kagome looked up and saw a figure leaning over Inuyasha with their claws raised above their head. This figure had long dark brown hair almost as long as Alexandria's was, but still a bit shorter. Kagome's eyes recognized the figure standing threatening over Inuyasha.

"Senna," whispered Kagome walking over to her.

Senna did not reply or acknowledge her instead she reached down and grabbed Tetsusaiga and without looking back she tossed it over to Kagome. Kagome grabbed it effortlessly moving to let it hang on her left side.

"Valkyrie," a voice whispered.

Kagome turned to the voice trying to pinpoint it.

"I never thought I would ever see one in my existence a Valkyrie."

Kagome saw that it was an older demon with black hair, a tanned complexion, and emerald green eyes. He was staring at her with a shocked awe as he looked her up and down until Senna growled at him and he looked away. He understood that growl meant to not look upon the person of the Valkyrie.

"What is a Valkyrie?" asked Shippo curiously afraid to approach Kagome.

"A battle maiden who decides which soldiers die and live in battle. They bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of Valhalla, but they are usually the daughters of royalty. What I do not understand is how she is one," said the older demon staring down at Kagome's feet.

"Foolish child," said Kagome in her multiple voices.

"Child? I am older than you," said that demon angrily.

"Silence, Demon Lord of the Northern Lands. For 12,000 years I have watched those who have inhabited this planet and you dare speak to me in such a tone. I could easily vanquish you from existence like I did with Naraku," said Kagome her multiple voices raising in her anger.

All the demons present shivered not doubting her words that she would do such a thing if they disrespected her.

_/He is dead. There is no need for you to stand over him/_ said Kagome glancing over at Senna.

Senna moved away from Inuyasha to reveal him in a puddle of his own blood his main artery cut. Her brown eyes moved over to Kagome tilting her head as she smirked at her. It has been a long time since she was last in her own body too bad that this body was not going to last long.

"Kagome," said Sango stepping forward.

Kagome looked over at Sango with a sad expression. "Sango, I—" started Kagome only to clutch her head in pain.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Miroku in a concerned tone.

Kagome did not answer instead her Valkyrie outfit was blinking into her original clothes back and forth in just a few seconds. Even Senna's body was disappearing and reappearing in rapid succession. Various voices were heard around them whispering in an unknown language as Kagome threw her head back.

"Beings like us are not meant to be happy," whispered a voice before Kagome's Valkyrie outfit disappeared completely along with Senna.

Kagome gasped loudly her body feeling heavily as she started to fall clutching to the two swords in her hands.

Out of the well jumped out a figure with bleach blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tanned skin grabbing Kagome before she fell to the ground. He carried her bridal style looking down at her in worry. Kagome stared up at him through half lidded eyes and smiled at him.

"Malik, it's been a long time," she whispered.

"Hush now, you are exhausted. What were you thinking using your full power when you haven't even died yet?" said Malik shaking his head. "It's time to return. We are gathering already. It would seem that we need to go into hiding."

Kagome nodded and mumbled, "Take Rin," before she went unconscious.

Malik looked down at the little girl. "I presume that you are Rin," he said watching the girl nod shyly. "Let's go."

Rin walked over to the well nervously glancing back at Malik who jumped onto the rail. "Grab my leg," he said and she did so.

Before Sesshoumaru could stop them Malik jumped into the well with not only Kagome and Rin, but with Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. When they jumped out of the well from the other side it was only to meet up with Marik. Malik turned around to see that the well had disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Kagome's chapter. Her chapter was the longest which is why it is divided into 2 parts. The gathering of the eight is close at hand.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Malik Isthar

**I don't own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. In case people have forgotten here is the list of talking.**

_'words'_ a private thought

"words" talking out loud.

_/__words/_ hikari or Alexandria talking mentally to yami or another person.

**/words/** yami's talking to hikari's.

_**((words))**_ demon talking to hikari or Alexandria

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Malik Isthar<strong>

Malik watched as Andrea feed one of the quadruplets with a gentle expression which before was never shown on her face. He sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at her.

Andrea looked at him as if she was searching for something, but then she hummed lowly. "I will die," she said way too calmly.

"What?" asked Malik shocked.

"I'm bleeding internally. I'm actually surprised I lasted this long."

"What am I going to do?"

"Malik, you lived this lifetime without my orders I'm pretty sure you can continue to do so. Can you truly only live following my every order?"

"I will miss you."

"I'll only be gone for four days then I'll be back with my soul as one instead of two. On the third day of my death you are to go to Yugi and help him. I will be there shortly after I have attended to some business," said Andrea rocking her baby.

Malik nodded. "I will ask Ishizu if she will take care of the quadruplets when I leave," said Malik standing up and leaning towards her.

The door opened and Marik walked in to see Malik kiss Andrea's forehead. Malik leaned his forehead against Andrea's with his eyes closed. "I will do as you command," said Malik leaning back to sit down on the bed.

"I know you will. You always do," said Andrea softly.

"Of course, you are the youngest of us all and yet the most powerful one, but that is not the only reason I would obey your every order. To us all you are someone important, someone who we would risk our lives for. You brought us all together when we were lost and alone when no one wanted us not even our own parents," said Malik staring straight into her eyes so that she would know that he was being truthful.

"We were never normal to begin with and they sensed that," said Andrea sadly.

"Hey, Ishizu said that lunch is ready," said Marik making his presence known.

Malik and Andrea turned to him.

"Take the children with you," said Andrea gently passing over the baby in her arms.

Malik looked into her eyes and nodded taking the baby. Malik was careful as he got up signaling for Marik to pick up one of the quadruplets. Marik frowned, but did what Malik wanted picking up one of the nearest quadruplets and leaving the room following Malik. Malik came back into the room with Ishizu and both grabbed the last two babies leaving the room quickly.

"Malik, I have been meaning to ask you. What is going on?" asked Ishizu rocking the baby in her arms.

"There are many things in this world that should never be discovered. There are many secrets that should never be revealed and many mysteries that should remain unsolved. This is one of those many things and as my sister and my friend you have to accept that I am not going to be human long," said Malik looking at both Marik and Ishizu with a serious expression.

"I already knew that," said Ishizu softly. "You may not remember, but do you know what really happened the night our father disappeared?"

Malik stared at her blankly while Marik looked curious as to where this is going.

"On that day you were a child and you came home from school. You saw something that you shouldn't have and you tortured our father later you couldn't remember what you did. So I had decided not to tell you anything," said Ishizu looking down.

"I did that?"

_**((Actually I did that. You came home from school and saw your father raping your sister))**_ said a voice in Malik's head making him jump.

_'What?'_ thought Malik frowning.

_**((It's been a long time, Malik. The last time we talked was when you were a child. Have you forgotten how to talk to me, Malik? Have you forgotten my name?))**_

_/Vladimir/_ said Malik his eyes widening.

"Malik, what's wrong?" asked Ishizu worriedly.

"It wasn't me that tortured dad it was Vladimir. He took control of my body," said Malik truthfully.

"Who is Vladimir?" asked Marik from his position on the floor with the three remaining babies who were on top of a thick blanket.

"A demon who was sealed within my body. He can be a bit protective of me," replied Malik absent mindedly. "I haven't heard from him for years till now."

"He's talking to you? Now?" asked Ishizu believing Malik.

Malik nodded. "Vladimir can be dangerous when he thinks I or someone I love is in danger," said Malik sighing heavily. "I will tell you everything."

Before he could start he felt an emptiness in his heart and he knew that Alex had died in the next room. He sighed again and began to tell Ishizu and Marik everything about the eight or at least what he could remember. When Malik finished they stared at him in shock before they snapped out of it.

"So Alexandria is your leader?" asked Marik seeing if he got that right.

"Yes, but not because she is the most powerful one of us all it is simply because of her intelligence and instincts. The truth is that we are all equal, but she is I guess what you would call the High Queen," replied Malik.

"But in order for any of you to reach your full power you have to die first and it not only brings your full power but your immortality and memories from your past lives," said Ishizu worried that she would have to see her brother die soon.

Malik nodded. "Yes, but there are special cases where we can reach our full power without having died though there is a limit to it," said Malik thoughtfully.

"What about Andrea?" asked Marik tilting his head.

"She is the innocent part of Alexandria's soul and in four days' time when she comes out of that room Andrea will no longer be the same," replied Malik glancing over at the bedroom door.

"Andrea's dead?" asked Ishizu standing up in surprise. The baby in her arms started to cry and so she busied herself to quieting their crying.

"Andrea will be back in four days, but she has ordered me to go to Yugi on the third day of her death," said Malik looking at the ground not knowing what Ishizu would say.

"We need to get your tickets to Japan first then we need to get your luggage together," said Ishizu.

"I'll go with you," said Marik standing up.

Malik nodded watching as Ishizu placed the baby in her arms down on the blanket with the others. She walked up to the surface and did not turn back.

It was already the third day of Andrea's death and Malik along with Marik were at the airport wanting for their plane. It was not long before their plane was called and they boarded the plane getting ready for the long ride.

Darkness. Complete darkness. There were others around him he could feel them there. Someone was in the middle of this darkness floating like he was. There was a feminine voice talking to them calling them her children, but whoever it was never called the one in the middle that. They hissed at them calling them a hateful child. Why is she calling them that? What had they done? Were they not just created? No, this one was not created like them they were born, but why hate someone born from yourself?

Someone was screaming in the darkness. Why were they screaming? There was no time here so he did not know how long it was when there was suddenly an explosion of different colored lights so bright that if he had eyes it would have blinded him. He could feel the light die down, but suddenly he had eyes and he could see too. He found it unusual, but a wonderful sight with all the colors and life on a small planet it was so blue and green. He looked down at himself to see that he now had a body and he was moving towards that blue and green planet with the others following him except the one in the middle.

He looked towards that spot their long black hair flowing around her because now he could see it was a female. The others were looking at her too. She was unconscious and she had something leaking out of her eyes as she lay there. Ah, so she was the one screaming. Did that mean she created that beautiful planet? Was it a part of herself? They all moved towards her.

Malik opened his eyes slowly, frowning, confused about the dream he just had. What could that dream mean? Was it some kind of memory? None of them remembered anything past 12,000 years. Though if someone asked how old they were all of them would say they were 5,000 years old.

"Oh, you're awake," said Marik next to him. "We are already here. You were asleep for the whole way here."

"Was I?" asked Malik looking out the window. "I didn't realize that. Are we getting off the plane already?"

Marik nodded, but realized that Malik could not see him. "Yes, I was about to wake you," said Marik getting up.

Both teens got their luggage and got off the plane going through security once more which Marik bitterly complained about. When they were outside the airport they felt this really strong killing intent coming from the city.

"What was that?" asked Marik wanting to know what it was he felt.

_**((That would be Yusuke))**_ said Vladimir in an amusing tone.

"That's Yusuke's killing intent," said Malik out loud.

"Who is Yusuke?"

"The demon sealed inside of Yugi," replied Malik moving to get a taxi. "Someone must have pissed him off to cause this much killing intent to be released. I wouldn't doubt if other supernatural beings sensed it too."

Marik just nodded not knowing what to say about that. He was still getting used to the fact that shadow magic was not the only thing in the world.

"It should be around here somewhere," mumbled Malik looking out the window trying to pinpoint exactly where the killing intent came from. He saw as Bakura came out from a building just ahead of them.

"Ah, stop here!" said Malik jumping out of the taxi and quickly going to the trunk and taking out his luggage. Luckily, they only brought one luggage each or else this would be a problem.

Marik got out of the taxi paying the driver since Malik forgot to do so in his hurry who Marik had lost only for Malik to come out a few minutes later with a plastic bag in his hand.

"You go help Bakura," ordered Malik as he went into the building with both luggage and the plastic bag.

Marik sighed and went after Bakura. He was too tired to argue with Malik right now or to ask any questions.

Malik placed his luggage in the lobby and went down the hall where he could smell blood. When he was close to the door he saw two babies outside while Ryou and Yugi were looking at the blood.

"So what do we use to clean this up?" asked Ryou.

"Well, I heard bleach works wonders," he said making them turn to him as he stared down at the twins.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" asked Ryou happily.

"Well, I came because she sent me to make sure if Yugi was okay and to help him with anything he needed," answered Malik stepping into the room. "When I get here I did not think that I would feel Yusuke's killing intent all the way from the airport."

"I didn't think it was that bad," said Yugi flinching at the implications that would surely come.

"Every supernatural being in town must have felt it. I wouldn't doubt that humans with special abilities felt it too," said Malik shrugging.

"Impossible," said Ryou shaking his head. "Bakura didn't feel it and that was because he was here."

"He probably didn't know what he was feeling," said Malik reaching into the plastic bag in his hand. "I thought that you might need these."

Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik's hand to see bleach and in the bag was more bottles of it along with some towels. Without further ado they all got to work making sure to scrub several times on the same spot. They made sure to open the windows so that the twins would not smell the bleach and to keep it on the other side of the room for now.

Malik and Marik transferred to Domino High pretty quickly thanks to Ishizu always being prepared. It was a few days after being transferred that Malik called Ishizu to ask her how Andrea was doing only for Ishizu to say that it was now Alexandria not Andrea and she also told him something else that bothered him.

"What do you mean that you two are in America instead of Japan? Yugi needs her now! I don't know how much longer he can last without her," said Malik trying to keep his voice down as he looked around nervously from the side of the building he was at.

"I know but she said that she felt someone calling out to her," said Ishizu in a calm tone on the other end of the line.

"Calling out to her?" whispered Malik to himself then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, I understand. Tell her that we will wait for her and I won't tell any of the others of this development," he said opening his eyes.

"You know who she is searching for?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"Yeah, let's just say that there is only one person who can make the great and powerful Alexandria Thanatos drop everything so quickly," said Malik glancing off to the side to Ryou and Yugi laughing together with Bakura and Marik.

"Who is it?"

"I have a feeling you will meet them soon. Just tell her what I said and another thing, tell her that try to come as soon as possible," said Malik making sure no one was near to hear him.

"I don't think I have to remind her of that."

"You're right. Bye, Ishizu, I have to get back to the others," said Malik hanging up and sighing heavily as he leaned against the wall.

"Who were you talking to?" asked a voice in front of Malik making him jump.

"Oh, Ryou, it was just Ishizu," replied Malik.

"How is Alexandria?" asked Ryou curiously.

"Huh?"

"You told us that you left Alex with Ishizu in Egypt right?"

"Oh yeah, they said they were heading over here as soon as they can," said Malik being cautious with his wording. "Alex is still running some errands before she comes to Domino City."

Ryou nodded accepting what Malik said without questions and both went to the others with Malik trying to forget for at least a day that all of them were not exactly human.

It was the next day at school that Malik was approached by Yami.

"Kaiba said he found Yugi's twin sister," said Yami not looking at him.

Malik's eyes widened. _'He found Kagome,' _he thought privately.

"I can only presume that Ryou told you everything about Yugi's past," said Yami finally looking over at Malik.

"Yes, but I think it's stupid for gramps to think of such a thing," said Malik looking through his phone.

"It is," said Yami again looking away from Malik.

Malik smirked, "You don't trust me much, do you?" he asked glancing up at Yami.

"Should I?" asked Yami instead of answering.

"That's up to you," said Malik shrugging and putting his phone to his ear.

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Malik turning away from Yami.

"That was quick so you should be heading here soon?" asked Malik making Yami wonder who he was talking to.

"Ok, see you when you get here. Bye," said Malik hanging up the phone and turning back to Yami. "Was there something else that you needed?"

"No, just that we are planning to head over to her after school so meet us at the school gates," said Yami walking away.

Malik stared after him and frowned. So they were going to meet Kagome he smirked this should prove to be interesting. He looked down at his phone and put it back in his pocket walking back to class since lunch was over.

When school was over he walked over to the school gates meeting up with the others there and he saw Ryou walking over to their direction. They all went into the limo waiting for them and when they entered Malik tried to keep the disgust off his face when he saw Tea all over Yami. He wanted to kill her and when he shared a glance with Ryou he knew that Ryou felt the same way. Ah, the things he can come up to torture Tea would be so much fun.

_**((That would be fun, King of Torture))**_ said Vladimir to Malik mentally.

_/I haven't been called that in such a long time/_

Vladimir laughed then he stopped, _**((I checked on the status of the fetus just now))**_

Malik tensed remaining quiet.

_**((It is a healthy baby))**_

_/Do you know the sex?/_

_**((Not yet. You are only six weeks pregnant, but the question is why haven't you told your mate and yet you told Ryou and Yugi))**_

_/I don't know how Marik will handle it. I mean it was only one time/_

_**((That's all it takes))**_

_/I'm afraid that he can't handle this right now with all the information I have given him now/_

_**((So you will wait?))**_

_/For now? Yes/_

_**((Very well then I will not push you to tell him quite yet, but I do warn you that it is better if he hears it from your lips))**_

_/I know/_

"It's a demon," said Joey's voice making Malik snap to attention.

Malik could feel Vladimir's interest in what was being said. When Malik heard about the Hunters and what they thought of demons he heard Vladimir laugh.

_**((How stupid these humans are. Thinking that Yusuke is a second class demon))**_

Malik could not help but agree with Vladimir. What those Hunters knew was limited compared to what is really going on in the supernatural world. He bet that the Hunters had no idea about the hierarchy in the supernatural community, but then again they all went to great pains to hide who the leaders are.

Malik heard Kaiba's explanation of a crossroad demon and briefly wondered how he knew that since they all knew that Kaiba hated anything that was not logical. Still he could have found it online everything could be found on the internet.

"There is one thing you forgot to mention," said Malik deciding to put in his own two cents and gaining their attention. "You see when you make a deal with a crossroad demon ten years later a hellhound comes after you to tear you apart and to drag your soul to hell where you will be tortured for all eternity."

He almost smiled when he saw that they were freaking out about how Yugi was going to die. Malik could see that Ryou was kind of shocked that he would release that kind of information but then again it was common knowledge amongst Hunters so there was no point in keeping it from anyone.

By the time they reached the shrine where Kagome lived Malik was annoyed by Tea that he found great satisfaction in dragging her up the stairs by her neck. And if she died in the process well then it was not that big of a loss. When they were leaving and he had to drag her down the stairs by her neck again. Malik had to restrain himself from actually killing her because Ryou was right. She was not worth a murder charge.

When they got back to Ryou's apartment they sat next to Yugi who was watching Bakura and Marik playing with Heba and Atemu. It warmed Malik's heart to see Marik playing with the twins because that could mean that Marik would not be angry about the child he was carrying. Malik placed a hand on his belly gently before turning his attention back to Yugi after Ryou told him that the Hunters were in town.

"So the hunters have finally come," said Yugi staring down at the ground.

"Yugi, the hunters don't know what they really are. They think that Yusuke is a crossroad demon," said Ryou frowning in worry. "Not only that, but Yami saw Kagome's eyes turn red when we were leaving the shrine. If he tells the hunters than Kagome would also be in danger."

"Ryou is right, Yugi," said Malik worriedly. "Yami could tell them where Kagome lives. You know that hunters kill anything that isn't human and Kagome is a powerful priestess with one of the two Demon Queens sealed inside of her."

"They won't get to her I swear they won't," said Yugi leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands thoughtfully.

"Well, if you three are done talking about depressing things I'm going to see what there is to eat," said Bakura standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Yugi got on the floor to play with his children when suddenly all three of them jerked their heads up.

"Did you feel that Ryou, Malik?" asked Yugi looking out the window.

"Yes," said Ryou also looking out the window.

"It seems Alphonse has finally given birth," said Malik closing his eyes.

"Which means we are one step closer to being together again," said Yugi as he glanced at the other two.

"There is only one problem," said Malik opening his eyes slowly.

"And what would that be, hikari?" asked Marik

"He means that even if the three of us are together and the other three come we are still missing the girls," said Ryou in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but I sense that my sister will soon come to us," said Yugi seriously. "And if the timeline is correct as it was 300 years ago then she should be with child now."

"Why must we share everything with each other," said Malik causing the others to laugh.

"But why would you be missing the girls if two of you met this Kagome who is Yugi's twin sister," said Marik confused.

"Kagome might have some unfinished business to do so it could take her a while to come to us," explained Ryou since it looked like both Malik and Yugi got distracted with the twins.

"Yeah, Ryou gave her our numbers so she might be in contact soon," said Malik starting to do raspberries on Heba's stomach causing him to laugh.

It was not long before Yugi left the room coming back minutes later to give them Edward's number. Malik pouted when he was told not call Ed to bother him because he was extremely busy. He would not have thought to call Ed anyways unless it was an emergency. They did not get along that well even though they loved each other like brothers.

Malik got up to go to his room only for Marik to follow him. Once they entered the room Malik turned to Marik wondering what he wanted. Marik looked at him then looked away almost like he was embarrassed.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Marik in an uncertain tone.

"What?" asked Malik shocked.

"I mean Yugi gave birth and so did this Alphonse, right? We only had sex once and we did not use protection so are you pregnant?"

"What makes you ask that?" asked Malik nervously.

"I just gave you the reason why I'm asking and also you are wearing looser clothes when you usually wear tight clothing," said Marik in a confident tone.

_**((This one is very perceptive)) **_said Vladimir chuckling.

Malik sighed heavily. "Yes, I am," said Malik softly.

"And why didn't you say anything before?" asked Marik.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. What with everything that was going on it didn't seem right to add another worry to all that is going on," said Malik sitting down on the bed.

"How far along are you?" asked Marik sitting next to Malik.

"About six weeks," said Malik placing his hand on his stomach once more.

"Alright then, you should be more careful," said Marik seriously.

"I know," replied Malik looking away. "The thing is I can't disobey my orders."

"From her?"

"Yeah, she is the leader."

"Yugi and Ryou don't have her number like you do, do they?" asked Marik curiously.

"No, I have kept that from them," said Malik looking down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because her arrival will be a surprise to them with the Hunters here we can't afford to have anyone know about the supernatural hierarchy," replied Malik getting up to start pacing.

"You mean to tell me that not even the supernatural world knows who their leaders are," said Marik surprised.

"Not by name or face simply by our presence," answered Malik honestly. "Our presence is overwhelming to them more powerful than any other supernatural being."

"Then why can't I feel it?" asked Marik curiously.

"Because we hide it and the only way it comes out is if you give birth or die," answered Malik easily stopping his pacing to get out his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Marik seeing Malik dialing.

"Calling her," replied Malik putting the phone to his ear. "She has to know about the Hunters."

The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. Malik hanged up the phone and tried again only for the same thing to happen again.

"Calm down. Maybe she's on a plane and she can't answer the phone," said Marik reasonably.

"Fine," said Malik sitting back down heavily on the bed.

"What do we do now?" asked Marik looking over at Malik.

"We just have to be careful and watch ourselves. We can't have them suspecting us," said Malik tiredly.

"That would be a problem," said Marik nodding his head in agreement then he got up and left the room.

Malik stared at the door then sighed. He had not been completely honest to Marik as to why he had not given Alexandria's number to the others. The truth was that Malik wanted to keep her to himself for as long as he could because once they all gathered everything would be different.

Over the course of the next few days Lust had come to Domino City to take care of the twins. Marik and Bakura got beaten up by her when they decided to skip while Ryou kept disappearing to the museum and Yugi was paying visits to Ikebukuro.

On this specific day Yugi had gone to his grandpa's house. Malik was bored in the room that he shared with Marik and it was during his boredom that he got a call.

"Hello Malik," said an emotionless voice on the phone.

Malik's eyes widened when he realized who it was talking to him.

"Alexandria, how have you been?" asked Malik suddenly feeling like something was missing.

"I presume that you felt Yugi's death just now?" she said instead of answering his question.

"Yes," said Malik in an uncertain tone.

"I need you to head to Kagome and get her. Go through the well that is on the shrine she lives in."

"Ok, but where are you?" asked Malik curiously having heard some whispering in the background.

"I am in Konoha at the moment. I will be in Domino City soon just do as I say," said Alex before she hanged up.

Malik stared at his phone then put it away sighing heavily.

"Was that Alexandria?" asked Marik having woken up from his nap.

"Yeah, we have to head to Tokyo and pick up Kagome," said Malik walking out of the room with Marik following him.

They left the apartment without being seen by Ryou and Bakura and headed straight to the train station.

"Why does she want us to pick up Kagome?" asked Marik curiously.

"Something must be happening," said Malik seriously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Marik when they reached the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Tokyo, please," said Malik to the ticket person paying for the tickets then turning his attention to Marik. "Alexandria is the leader for a reason."

"Yeah, I know because she is great and powerful," said Marik sarcastically.

"There are many reasons, but Alexandria has the ability to see what is going on around the world no matter what time it is. This ability is called crystal eye she can see what her enemies are doing from across the world and if she concentrates enough she can see what anyone is doing at that exact moment," said Malik getting on the train.

"So she knows when she is needed?"

"Pretty much," said Malik taking a seat.

"And what her enemies are doing?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why nobody could catch any of you 3,000 years ago," said Marik sitting next to Malik.

"It kind of helped that Yugi had the power of premonition," said Malik absentmindedly.

"That explains a few things," said Marik in wonder.

"Yeah, but Yugi always hated it."

"Why?"

"Imagine seeing how the ones you love are going to die through a touch and you can't say anything because then they will think that you are insane and put you in a mental asylum," said Malik looking around.

"That doesn't sound good," said Marik thoughtfully.

"You think," said Malik glancing over at him.

When they reached Tokyo they got off the train and headed out looking for the Higurashi Shrine. It was obvious that they were lost so Malik went up to a couple of school girls wearing the same uniform that he had seen Kagome wear. Malik asked for directions and they were more than happy to give him directions to the Higurashi Shrine. When Malik saw the stairs he knew it was the right place. They climbed up the stairs and headed to the well house off to the side of the shrine.

Malik and Marik looked down at the well feeling some power coming from it. They looked at each other and nodded. Malik got on the well while Marik turned his back to be on the lookout. Malik jumped into the well with lights surrounding him as he was transported to the Feudal Era where Kagome was.

When Malik jumped out of the well he saw Kagome about to fall with two swords in her hands. He grabbed her before she hit the ground knowing full well what she had done as he looked down at her in worry. Kagome simply stared up at him through half lidded eyes and smiled at him.

"Malik, it's been a long time," she whispered.

"Hush now, you are exhausted. What were you thinking using your full power when you haven't even died yet?" said Malik shaking his head. "It's time to return. We are gathering already. It would seem that we need to go into hiding."

Kagome nodded and mumbled, "Take Rin," before she went unconscious.

Malik looked down at the little girl. "I presume that you are Rin," he said watching the girl nod shyly. "Let's go."

Rin walked over to the well nervously glancing back at Malik who jumped onto the rail. "Grab my leg," he said and she did so.

Before Sesshoumaru could stop them Malik jumped into the well with not only Kagome and Rin, but with Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. When they jumped out of the well from the other side it was only to meet up with Marik. Malik turned around to see that the well had disappeared from sight.

"What just happened?" asked Marik looking down at where the Bone Eater's well used to be.

"It looks like the portal closed. There's no going back to the Feudal Era now," said Malik looking down at a sleeping Kagome.

"So what happens next?" asked Marik curiously glancing over at the little girl hiding behind Malik.

"First things first," said Malik walking to the door. "We need a place to hide until Kagome wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before the gathering of the eight is close just about a few more chapters should do it. Creative criticism is appreciated and if anybody knows where I could get a Beta tell me. Sorry that it took so long to update this story but I have been busy with school and work, but now that school is over I might have more time to work on this story. Like I said tell me what you think so far of this story. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Samuel Winchester

**All characters belong to their respective owners the only one I own is Alexandria. **

_. . .blah blah blah. . ._ a dream sequence

_'. . .blah blah blah . . .'_ private thoughts

**Chapter 9: Samuel Winchester**

It was just a regular day in school where his older brother dropped him off at school and now he was in class bored out of his mind. He already knew what the History teacher was talking about.

"Now what happened to Joan of Arc after she helped the French win the Hundreds' Year War?" asked the teacher looking around his eyes finally resting on a 13-year-old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Sam, answer the question."

"The English captured her and accused her of being a witch because she said that she talked to God and they burned her alive over the simple notion that she was a woman wearing men's clothing," answered Sam seeing the look of anger on the teacher's face.

For some reason this teacher did not like him very much. Sam was made fun of because he skipped a grade but really it was nothing to get angry about. It was enough that his brother teased him about it and his father said nothing. Sam simply wanted to graduate early to get out of the life his father wanted him to live with all the moving around he was surprised that he was even allowed to skip a grade in the first place.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the sounds of students putting their things away sounded throughout the classroom. Sam got his bag and left the classroom as quickly as he could, not wanting to give the teacher an excuse to call him back. When Sam reached the front of the school he saw his brother walking off with some guys and a few girls. Sam ran after him catching up to him quickly.

"Hey, Dean, wait!" he shouted grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean pulled his arm away from Sam's light grip making Sam frown slightly. What was up with Dean? It almost felt like Dean was avoiding him.

"What is it?" asked Dean coldly as his emerald eyes stared down at Sam.

"Dad wants us to go back together," said Sam feeling a bit shy with all those eyes on him.

"Yeah so?" asked Dean rudely.

Sam sighed heavily. "At least tell me when you are not going back with me so that way if dad comes back before you we have our story straight," said Sam in smart tone.

"Huh?" was the only thing Dean could get out.

"I'll just tell dad that you went over to a friend's house to do a project, alright? Try to remember that so we both don't end up in trouble," said Sam before he turned around and left.

"Wow! Your brother lies for you. Mine just tells on me," said one of the guys with Dean.

"I wouldn't mind having a pretty brother like him," said another guy.

"That's gross," said one girl in a disgusted tone.

Sam heard this but did not turn around instead he continued to walk away crossing the street to head to the hotel that they were staying at in this town. Sam had to cross a small wooded area in order to get to the hotel and so he did without a second thought. He stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him making him turn quickly to check what made the sound.

Behind a tree was an older woman looking straight at him and Sam stared right back at her. She smiled and walked over to him standing right in front of him looking down into his hazel eyes. She knelt down to be on eye level with him as he backed up a bit cautiously.

"You have nothing to fear with me," she said softly showing her hands to show that she was unarmed.

"What is it that you want?" asked Sam curiously.

"Do you know what I am?" asked the woman ignoring his question for now.

Sam just stared at her then the word appeared in his head. "Druid," he said before he covered his mouth his eyes wide.

The woman nodded. "That's right. I am a Druid," she said patiently.

"I don't understand how I knew that," mumbled Sam more to himself than to the woman in front of him.

"You have an old soul," she replied in an understanding tone.

"An old soul?" asked Sam confused.

"Yes, you have been reborn more than once. Someone has been making sure that your soul gets reborn for a very long time and the person doing such a thing feels like a very powerful being," said the woman staring at him intensely. "They appear to have left a mark on your soul. You are close to awakening."

"Awakening? Does that have anything to do with my dreams?" asked Sam in a hopeful tone. He hoped this woman could answer his questions about his dreams.

"Dreams?"

"Yes, I have dreams of a girl and it feels like I love her," said Sam tilting his head to the side.

"Those must be your past lives," said the woman calmly as she stood up.

"So I'm not going crazy?" asked Sam curiously.

"No, it simply means that you have a destiny to fulfill that requires you to remember your past lives," she said staring down at him sadly with her emerald eyes. "And yet I sense a great sadness coming from you."

"It's nothing important," said Sam waving it off. "But you did not answer me earlier what is it that you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see the boy who holds the love of the most powerful being in the world," she said staring curiously down at Sam.

Sam frowned. "What is your name?" he asked trying to be polite.

"My name is unimportant at the moment. I have come to warn you that you are in danger."

"In danger of what?" asked Sam frowning.

"I could not see what it was, but I know that it involves your family. A choice must be made and when it is a heart will be broken and innocence will be shattered. This choice will lead you to two paths. One path will lead to a life filled with pain and misery while another path will lead to a life filled with love though . . . it will be brief."

"You are a seer," said Sam in awe.

The woman nodded her black hair following the movement.

"Then I will not take your words lightly, but I do have to get back," said Sam turning back to head to the hotel.

"Be careful, Samuel, for there is more than one danger in your life. You bear the mark of the Queen!" the woman said making Sam pause for a second before he continued walking.

_'The mark of the Queen?'_ thought Sam confused as he walked into the hotel room they were staying at.

Sam placed his bag on the floor next to the bed farthest from the door and laid on the bed feeling tired. He stared at the ceiling feeling sluggish as everything went black and he finally fell asleep.

_Sam was standing on top of a waterfall looking down cautiously as another figure appeared next to him. This did not surprise him as he had sensed the person coming. He stepped back from the edge and turned his head to stare at the figure next to him. It was a girl with black hair a red streak from her right bang and sapphire blue eyes. She stared back at him with those eyes and he felt like he was getting lost in her endless gaze._

_ "Who are you? Why do I dream about you?" he asked grabbing her hand._

_ "I am the Queen," she said with an emotionless voice. "The Queen of the Supernaturals."_

_ "There's a Queen?"_

_ "There's a whole hierarchy that no one knows about. I will tell you about it if you promise to keep it a secret," she said placing a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion._

_ "I promise I won't tell anyone," he said excitedly._

_ A small smile tugged at her lips and he wanted to see her smile more thinking it would make her more beautiful than she already was. She told him everything there was to know about the supernatural world things that even he did not know and he was pretty sure that not even the other hunters truly knew the supernatural world as much as they thought they did._

_ "Why tell me all these things then if they are secret?" he asked curiously._

_ "Because I have been searching for you for over 500 years," she said stroking his cheek._

_ "What?" _

_ "I have always chosen you to stand by my side."_

_ "Do you mean reincarnation?" asked Sam tilting his head in thought._

_ "Yes, you see from the first moment I saw you I chose you. So I will give you a choice whether to be with me or not?"_

_ "You want me?"_

_ "Yes, you are special even though you do not see that."_

_ "But I don't know what exactly it is that I want."_

_ "Then I will make my mark visible so that no supernatural being may harm you until you make a choice," she said grabbing his left arm and placing her hand over it._

_ When she removed her hand a symbol was there the symbol of the triquetra. He stared down at it then up at her._

_ "This has many meanings and you may choose what it means to you," she said letting go of his arm. "Once you have made your choice call out to me."_

_ "How?"_

_ "You will know how," she said mysteriously._

_ She leaned down and whispered in his ear._

Dean came into the hotel room and seeing Sam asleep he smiled softly at the sight Sam made. He stood next to Sam staring down at him moving a strand of hair from Sam's face as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Sam frowned then whispered a female name.

Dean looked down at him angrily then without a second thought he shook Sam awake. Sam's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his brother's arms confused as to why Dean would wake him so violently.

"Dean, stop!" shouted Sam breathlessly.

Dean stopped, panting heavily as he stared down at Sam. He could not believe he just lost control like that and hurt his precious baby brother.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam softly watching Dean wearily.

"Nothing, Sammy," said Dean trying to act like nothing happened. "Would you like something to drink?"

Sam nodded slowly still feeling confused.

Dean went to grab two cups pouring coke in both after putting some ice in them making sure that Sam could not see what he was doing. When he turned back around he had two glass cups in his hands. Sam took the cup Dean handed him and took a sip.

"Drink it all, Sam," said Dean watching Sam intently.

Sam frowned feeling like something was wrong again, but all the same he did what Dean wanted. He drank all the coke and stood up to head to the kitchen. As Sam was washing his cup he started feeling tired. Sam leaned against the counter trying to get a hold of himself having the same feeling he has had for the past few months.

"Dean, I don't feel so good," said Sam hearing footsteps behind him. The last thing Sam saw was his brother's face and the feeling of Dean's arms catching him before he fell.

Dean carried Sam to the bed laying him down gently. He reached down to Sam's pants undoing them and pulling them down along with his boxers. He grabbed Sam's penis massaging it to full erect while Sam moaned and moved his hips seeking friction even in his deep sleep. Dean got on the bed moving his head in between Sam's legs and licked Sam's erection.

Sam groaned at the feeling causing Dean to glance up to see Sam's pleasured expression and groaned with Sam in his mouth. Sam moaned causing Dean's grip on his hips to tighten as he sucked him off. It was not long before Sam came in Dean's mouth who swallowed everything Sam had to offer. Dean pulled away wiping his mouth as he looked down at Sam whose face was flushed and still sleeping.

Dean stared down at Sam feeling guilty for having to give Sam that drug and doing this to him again, but he could not control himself especially when his friends kept talking about how pretty Sam was. The last straw was when Sam called out that name so lovingly. Dean looked down at his own erection behind his jeans before he took it out glancing over at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully. Dean moved Sam's body like a rag doll so that Sam was sitting on his lap legs wrapped around his waist. Sam's head leaned against Dean's shoulder as Dean started to rub himself against Sam groaning softly in his ear as he enjoyed himself.

Dean knew he should not be doing this to Sam, but Dean has always loved Sam ever since he was in their mother's womb. Dean pushed a finger into Sam to feel if he was relaxed enough to have him. Dean pulled his finger out and moved Sam above his erection groaning lowly at how tight Sam always seemed to be when he did this to him. Sam's expression remained peaceful never for one second showing signs that he felt something inside of him. Dean held on tightly to Sam as he thrusted up into Sam's body wishing not for the first time that Sam was awake so he could hear what kind of sounds Sam would make. Dean was starting to get frantic wanting to reach his climax before the drug started to wear off. Dean grunted when he finally did spilling his seed into Sam's unresisting body. Dean pulled out with some of his seed spilling out from between Sam's legs. Dean moved Sam back to the bed gently, getting up to zip up his jeans and heading to the bathroom.

Dean looked down at Sam with a wet towel in hand and started cleaning him up. Sam did not move at all not even when Dean put his clothes back on and tucked him into bed.

A few hours later Sam started silently crying with his eyes closed almost like he knew something had happened. Dean came up next to him worried about him.

"Sam! What is it?! What's wrong?" asked Dean shaking Sam softly forcing his eyes open.

"Nothing," said Sam wiping his eyes. "I don't know why I was crying."

Dean grabbed Sam holding him to his chest. Sam tensed but did not move from that position hoping that Dean did not notice how at this moment he felt uncomfortable with Dean touching him. That was the way their father found them getting angry at the sight before him.

"What is going on here?!" he shouted gaining their attention.

Sam wiped his eyes again trying to get rid of the tears as Dean jumped and stared at their dad.

"Nothing, dad. Sam was just upset about something," replied Dean trying to calm down their father.

"I'm going to take a shower," mumbled Sam getting up and heading to the bathroom. When he locked the bathroom door behind him he took off his clothes and stepped under the hot water curling into the fetal position crying silently. Sam tried not to cry out loud for fear that his brother and father would hear him and to them showing such emotions was a weakness. He did not even know the reason why he was feeling so disgusted with himself in the first place, but this was not the first time that he felt like this.

"C'mon dad, Sam was just upset," said Dean seeing his father's angry face.

"He's thirteen, Dean. He's too old for you to be coddling him," he said after making sure that Sam would not hear them.

"Sam is just having a hard time right now," replied Dean.

"Just don't let me catch you in that position again," he said placing his bag of weapons on the table.

It felt like hours had passed with John cleaning his weapons and it was only when the weapons were put away did Dean dare talk to his father again.

"What did you find?" asked Dean in an interested tone.

"There's a witch here," replied John as Sam came out of the shower.

"A witch? Are you sure?" asked Sam dressed up.

John glanced at his youngest. "I have been hunting for a while now, Sam. I'm pretty sure that it's a witch," he said trying to control his anger.

"But you don't even know if it's a good or bad witch," said Sam worrying for the woman he met in the woods.

"There is no such thing as a good witch, Sammy," said Dean laughing.

"Then what are Wiccans," retorted Sam angrily.

Dean and John said nothing until John caught sight of something on Sam's left arm. John moved forward and grabbed Sam's arm surprising him. Sam tried to get his arm back but John proved to be too strong and he turned Sam's arm to see what caught his attention.

"Where did you get this?" asked John looking at the symbol on Sam's arm.

Sam looked down to see the triquetra on his arm. Why did he not see it before his father did? Now they were going to think that he was involved with the witch which was sort of true if it was the one he was thinking about.

"I don't know. I didn't even notice it before," said Sam fearing for his life with the way his father was staring at him.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Dean seeing how scared Sam looked.

"It looks familiar," said John letting go of Sam's arm. "We will go to Bobby's house after I wrap up this case."

Sam massaged his arm where John had grabbed him.

"Get some sleep, boys," said John going over to the table.

"Yes sir," said Dean following orders like he usually does.

Sam said nothing as he went to his own bed pretending that he was going to sleep. He did not know how long he faked being asleep before it became real. The next morning he got up and got dressed quickly leaving before Dean and his dad woke up.

Sam walked through the wooded area again before school started hoping to meet that woman again. He did not run into her, but it was odd it almost felt like he could feel her. Sam followed the feeling to a small house and he knocked. He was going to feel stupid if it was not even the right house. It did not take long before the door opened and the same woman he met in the woods answered the door.

"Hello, Sam," she said smoothly.

"You have to leave," said Sam urgently.

The woman frowned moving to the side to let him in. Sam walked into the house and turned to her.

"My dad said he is hunting for a witch. You have to leave before he finds you," said Sam worriedly.

"What makes you think it's me?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"I don't know if it is you, but I don't want to risk it," said Sam drawing up his sleeve. "Before you leave tell me about this," he showed her the triquetra on his arm.

She gasped and grabbed his arm. "This is the mark of the Queen," she said looking at him. "But why appear when you are so young?"

"By the Queen do you mean the Supernatural Queen?" asked Sam curiously.

"You know of her?"

"I had another dream about her. She told me everything about the supernatural world and its hierarchy."

"Then she will come for you soon," she said dropping his arm.

"We can't discuss this now. For now you have to leave and find a safe place to go," said Sam looking around the small house.

"Very well, I have been wanting to go back to Britannia," she said going into another room and coming back with a suitcase.

"You're from Britain?"

"Yes, the reason I was here was simply because I have been waiting for you," she answered as she packed.

"Why me?"

"You are more powerful than you think, Samuel."

"I don't feel that powerful."

"It will come in due time. I have seen your future and you will stand at the top with the title of king."

"King?"

"Soon you will see," said the woman as they had already finished packing her clothes and they now stood at the doorway of her house. They stared at each other silently and the woman grabbed Sam's hand. "Thank you for the warning."

Sam nodded. "What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Morgana La Fey," she said chuckling when she saw his surprise.

"You mean THE Morgana La Fey?"

"Yes, that one."

"But how?"

"I have been reborn to seek redemption of what I had done in my past life," said Morgana sadly.

"Then I hope that you do gain that redemption," said Sam.

"You are too kind just like he said."

"Who is he?"

"You will meet him one day I know this for sure and when you do he will be your greatest ally."

Sam nodded and watched her leave. Sam looked at his watch and realized that he was late for school. He did not want to go today, but he knew that he had to so he made his way to school. All day he had not seen Dean which in Sam's mind was not good. Dean could be overprotective and if he had not seen Sam at least once all day at school he would start to get worried.

When he got to the hotel room after school Dean was waiting for him outside of their room and he knew at that moment that he was in trouble. Dean looked angry and before Sam could react Dean had punched him. Sam fell to the ground holding onto his eye where Dean had punched him looking up at Dean in shock. He could not believe that the brother who raised him would use those same hands to hurt him.

"Where were you this morning?! I was so worried!" shouted Dean angrily as Sam continued to look up at him.

Sam said nothing. Dean felt so guilty that he reached out to Sam only for Sam to continue to stare at him. Dean did not expect Sam to grab his hand when he hit him? Sam got up by himself and passed Dean without looking back at him. Dean felt so guilty for hitting Sam that he stayed outside for a while before he followed Sam in. Sam was in bed turned away from Dean not wanting to see him now.

"Sammy," whispered Dean, but Sam made no motion that he heard him. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

Sam said nothing instead he fingered the triquetra. It was on this day that Sam realized that if the Queen truly did want him it was most likely that he would leave with her. What he wanted more than anything was for her to love him as he loved her. Sam's eyes widened when he realized what it was he just thought. Could he love someone he had never met face to face only met in dreams?

It was later in the day that John came back angry. The witch he was hunting had left so they were going to South Dakota to Bobby's house next. He had already got them out of school and this time Sam did not complain about moving again. What was the point really? It would be the same song and dance all over again.

They were in some hotel when Sam was woken up. Sam opened his eyes to see his father above him and a cloth around his mouth along with his hands and feet tied to the bed. Sam looked around to see that Dean was sound asleep and in his father's hand was a knife steaming hot making Sam's eyes widen in fear.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but that symbol is evil," said John before he put the heated knife on the triquetra.

Sam screamed in pain but it was muffled because of the cloth on his mouth and when the knife was removed he glared at John. John placed the knife on the table and looked over at Sam pouring alcohol on the wound making Sam scream again.

"Don't tell Dean about this," said John before Sam passed out.

When Sam woke up he noticed that his arm hurt and he turned his head to see that his arm was bandaged up. He looked around to see that he was the only one in the room so he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom looking at his reflection. In the mirror he saw that he was too pale to look healthy and now he had a black eye along with some bruises on his wrists and ankles. Sam sighed heavily and did his business before he stepped outside to see that Dean and John were putting the bags in the impala.

"Oh hello sleepyhead," said Dean in a good mood. "It's about time you got up. We were about to leave without you."

_'I wouldn't doubt that dad would try,'_ thought Sam glancing over at his father.

"I couldn't sleep last night," was all Sam said before he got into the backseat of the impala trying to cover the black eye.

It was at another hotel in another town when they stopped to rest both John and Dean tired from driving, but that did not stop John from wanting to go to a bar.

"You coming, Dean?" asked John only staring at his oldest son.

"Nah, dad, I'll stay here with Sammy," said Dean smiling his charming smile. "I don't want to leave Sam alone."

John glanced over at Sam to see his back turned to them busy going through his bag not listening to their conversation. "Alright, you boys be careful," said John leaving the room.

Dean looked over at Sam to see that he was now holding onto his arm. "Are you alright, Sammy?" asked Dean concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sam distractingly trying to ignore the pain.

Dean frowned and went to the fridge getting out two bottles of beer handing one over to Sam. Sam looked down at it then up at Dean frowning.

"Drink up, Sammy," said Dean smiling down at him.

"Dean, you do realize that I am 13 right?" said Sam watching Dean wearily.

"So," said Dean shrugging taking a swing of his beer.

Sam just sighed heavily knowing that this was just Dean's way of saying sorry for hitting him. Sam started to put the beer down when Dean reached out to him grabbing the beer. Sam tasted the bitter taste of the beer going down his throat as Dean forced the beer down Sam's throat. Sam coughed when Dean let him go he could hear Dean laughing at him.

"That wasn't funny, Dean," said Sam making a face as he suddenly felt hot.

"Come on, lighten up, Sammy," said Dean forcing his own beer down Sam's throat as Sam struggled against him trying to hide the pain he was in from Dean.

Sam finally pushed Dean away from him wiping his mouth as the taste got to him. "Stop that!" shouted Sam panting heavily as his body got even hotter.

"You are such a light weight, Sammy," said Dean laughing. "You only had two bottles of beer and you are already drunk."

Sam felt a bit tipsy now that Dean had mentioned it. Why was Dean even giving him beer? Dean always made sure that Sam did not get any alcohol and now he was not only giving it to him, but was forcing it down his throat. Dean was up to something, but Sam could not figure it out through his foggy mind.

Dean went to fetch another beer and this time Sam drank it without fighting even as Dean held onto his chin to give him the drink. Sam giggled after the third bottle was done and Dean smiled down at him tracing his pink lips leaning down to kiss the black eye that Sam had. Sam turned away from Dean only for Dean to hold onto him from behind.

"Let me go, Dean," said Sam giggling.

Dean held onto Sam's hips rubbing himself against Sam's butt and turned him around again to face him. Sam groaned lowly when he felt something poking him and even in his drunken mind he knew what it was.

"No," said Sam pushing Dean lightly ignoring the pain that shot through his burned arm.

Dean ignored him and picked up Sam so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. Sam held on to Dean so that he would not fall down only to be carried and dumped on the bed. Sam laid there in a sort of daze even when Dean got on top of him.

Dean started kissing Sam's neck still holding onto Sam so tightly that Sam was weakly trying to get Dean to let him go. Dean's hand went down to Sam's pants unzipping them and reaching underneath Sam's boxers to grab a hold of him. Sam groaned too drunk to realize that it was his own brother touching him in places that he should not be touching in the first place. Dean looked down at Sam's pleasured face as his other hand started to take off Sam's shirt.

Sam let him feeling too hot to have his shirt on. Dean kissed Sam's small chest wanting to leave marks, but controlled himself to not do such a thing or else Sam would know that something was up. Dean went lower to Sam's erection taking off Sam's pants and boxers licking until he came to Sam's entrance. He hardened his tongue then entered Sam's body causing Sam's eyes to widen and to grab a hold of Dean's head as he moaned in pleasure. Seeing this reaction Dean groaned sticking a finger into Sam.

Sam shook his head no as he vainly tried to push Dean away from him, but again he was too drunk and drugged up to actually do much to defend himself. Dean started to move his finger in and out of Sam pulling out his tongue and adding a second finger scissoring them. Sam groaned still shaking his head as his body betrayed him. Dean could not wait any longer as he added a third finger wanting to get to the good part.

When Dean thought Sam was stretched enough he took out his fingers leaving Sam breathless. Sam laid there trying to catch his breath glancing over at his bandaged arm to see that it was still covered. Sam could hear movement but ignored it until he felt something close to his lips.

"Drink this," said Dean holding out another bottle.

Sam easily drank it having no strength left to fight what Dean was giving him. Dean moved the bottle of tequila away from Sam placing the half empty bottle on the nightstand to stare down at Sam's flushed body. He groaned as his body flushed against Sam's feeling every inch of Sam's body. He dreamed about having Sam like this for once awake to feel everything that Dean was going to do and completely naked beneath him. Never once had Dean ever taken Sam completely naked he always had a shirt on or some form of clothing. Dean was happy for this moment and Sam was not even fighting him off. Sam did not move instead he stared up at the ceiling as he felt his legs being lifted up.

Dean grabbed Sam's hips as he slowly started to enter Sam. Sam tensed feeling the intrusion only for Dean to shush him kissing him as Dean finally filled him causing tears to come to Sam's eyes. Dean licked the tears away staying still for Sam to get used to the feeling enjoying the tightness that surrounded his length.

"No, please, no, De," said Sam weakly pushing against Dean's chest.

"Shh, just enjoy this," said Dean as he slowly started to move.

"Stop," whispered Sam shaking his head as Dean thrust in again to the hilt.

Dean groaned as he gave another experimental thrust. He loved the feeling of being inside Sam it was better than he had imagined even if he had to get Sam drunk enough with a bit of help with some drugs to get Sam to be this submissive.

"Just relax, Sammy," said Dean getting on his knees as he held on tightly to Sam's hips lifting them to get a better angle.

"Don't," whimpered Sam crying.

"Just hold on to me," said Dean lifting up Sam so that he was now sitting on his lap. Sam did what he was told flinching when he felt Dean move inside of him into a deeper angle.

"It's too deep," mumbled Sam trying to get Dean's erection out of him but he instead fell back down. Sam gave a silent scream the pain so unbearable that he could not voice it.

Dean groaned at the pleasure coursing through his body as he moved Sam up and down his erection. He tried to go slow for Sam's sake, but he could not control himself as his thrusts went faster trying to find that one spot that would give his baby boy pleasure.

Sam moaned loudly and Dean smirked knowing that he had found that spot.

"It's too big," said Sam looking at Dean through half lidded eyes.

"I told you you would enjoy yourself," said Dean grunting as he thrust into Sam's now willing body.

Sam arched his back as the thrusts started to get faster and rougher. The next thing Sam knew he was on his back again with Dean on top of him thrusting as Sam's nails dig into Dean's back. Dean groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure as he spread Sam's legs wider to get in deeper. Sam blushed as he tried to cover himself.

Dean chuckled. "Too late for that," he said grabbing a hold of Sam's erection and jerking him off in tune with his thrusts.

Sam moaned glancing to the side only to see a figure at the door through his hazy vision but he could not be sure because at that moment he came. Dean moaned at the feeling of this tight heat getting even tighter and after a few more thrusts he came inside of Sam. Sam flinched at the uncomfortable feeling inside of him as Dean leaned heavily on him.

"I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now," admitted Dean as he pulled out of Sam.

Sam stayed absolutely still as his eyes felt heavy and before he knew it the darkness was surrounding him and he knew no more. Dean looked down at Sam frowning as he noticed not only the black eye, but the bruises on Sam's wrists and ankles. Dean wondered about them, but then he decided now was not the time so he picked Sam up taking him to the shower to clean him up. Dean managed to not take advantage of Sam again while they were in the shower, but he did put Sam in his pajamas and in his own bed.

The next morning they finally reached South Dakota Sam's arm was aching and he knew that he needed to clean it quickly not only that but he had woken up sore. Last night was a total blank he had no idea what happened after Dean forced him to drink those beers not only that but his father has been glaring at him since the morning usually the man ignores him most of the time. Sam had woken up sick the first thing he did was run to the bathroom to throw up and did that stop his old man from wanting to leave . . . no he forced them to leave with Sam having to tell him to pull over so that he could throw up multiple times annoying the man even further.

Once they pulled up to the driveway they got their stuff out of the impala and got the usual tests from Bobby before they were able to get into his house. Sam's arm was throbbing and he had a limp that he tried not to show along with a sore throat with all the throwing up he did on the way over here. His black eye was not so black, but it looked like it was healing nicely and he had the other bruises covered up with a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Glad you could make it," said Bobby looking at each of them and frowning when he saw the state Sam was in.

"Well, you said that you had a job for us here," said John as Sam tried to become invisible.

"Yeah, but before I give you the details I did more research on what you said appeared on Sam's arm. You said it had a circle right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked John annoyed.

"It turns out that it's a triquetra it means unity. It's supposed to be protection against evil," said Bobby turning his attention to Sam. "Can I see it, Sam?"

John suddenly paled and glanced over at Sam.

"No," mumbled Sam looking away from everyone.

"Come on, Sam. There's no harm in letting Bobby see it," said Dean grabbing Sam's arm making him flinch in pain.

"I said NO!" shouted Sam and then all the glass broke.

Everyone got down while Sam looked surprised at what happened. Every single glass in the house broke. After a few seconds everyone got up checking themselves over except for Bobby who saw blood dripping from Sam's arm. Sam grabbed his arm and turned.

"I'm going upstairs," said Sam grabbing his bag and going up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you go settle in your room while I talk to your father," said Bobby glaring at John.

"Yeah, sure," said Dean grabbing his things and leaving.

Once he was sure that Dean was gone Bobby turned his attention to John. "What did you do to Sam, John?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," said John nonchalantly.

"I don't believe that. I saw Sam bleeding from his arm and he has a black eye. You had to have something to do with it because Sam is not the type of person who would hurt himself. Did you do something to that mark?" said Bobby.

"I just took off the mark as for the black eye that was there before I got home."

"So what you're saying that Dean did that?" asked Bobby in a disbelieving tone as John shrugged. Bobby just sighed heavily deciding to drop that for now. "How did you take off the mark?"

"With a sterilized knife," said John casually.

"You did that to your own son?! Have you no shame harming your own child?!"

"That thing couldn't possibly be my son," said John angrily.

"What is your problem with Sam?" asked Bobby curiously. "The boy is smart and caring any other father would be proud to have him as a son."

"After what I saw him do last night I can't even look at him as if he is my son," said John disgustingly.

"What did Sam do that you would deny him? Is that why you burned that mark off of him?"

"It had to be done, Bobby."

"John, you just can't—"

"It's okay, Bobby," said Sam entering the room with a new bandage on his arm. "This pain is nothing."

"Sam don't you go defending him," said Bobby still angry.

"It's alright, Bobby, truly it is," said Sam looking away. "Just don't tell Dean about this." Sam held onto his injured arm silently showing Bobby what not to tell Dean.

_'Then why do you look like you want to cry?'_ thought Bobby staring at Sam. _'How much pain do you keep inside? How much do you hide from Dean?'_

"Fine, but only because you asked me to Sam," said Bobby calming down a bit.

"So what was the job you wanted us to do, Bobby?" asked John trying to change the subject.

Bobby sighed heavily after one more glance to Sam. "There are some vampires in the area," he said following the flow of the conversation.

"And you can't get rid of them yourself?" asked John.

"I need help on this one, John," said Bobby still angry at John. "I'm close to finding out where their nest is so you just have to wait for a while."

"Alright, we can stay for a few days until you find out where their nest is," said John in a reasonable tone.

Sam looked out from the bedroom window on the second floor watching as Dean and his dad worked on the impala. Sam looked down at his book and decided to take a break so he went downstairs and outside.

"Hey, can I help?" asked Sam walking over to them.

"Nah, it's okay, Sam. Go back upstairs," said John not looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah Sammy, we got it. We don't want your delicate hands to be hurt," said Dean laughing at his own joke.

Both father and brother ignored Sam not seeing his sad expression. Sam saw as their father made a joke and Dean laughed and how proud their father looked when Dean did something right. Sam turned and went back to the house passing by Bobby.

"Hey, Sam, don't take it the wrong way," said Bobby having seen what happened.

"It's fine, Bobby. I am used to this treatment," said Sam looking down then he stared up at Bobby. "I know I will never have my father's love or acceptance."

"Sam, he does love you," said Bobby in a comforting tone.

"No, he doesn't love me. He blames me," said Sam softly.

"Blames you for what, Sam?" asked Bobby curiously.

Sam shook his head sadly. "The sad thing is that I know given the opportunity my own father would kill me, and Bobby, in the future if I am different don't blame me for it. We create our own monsters."

Bobby watched as Sam went back upstairs. He sighed heavily as Sam's figure disappeared. He was going to have to make a few calls.

Sam had fallen asleep sometime after he came back up and as he slept he dreamt of her again.

_They were in the water this time with the waterfall behind them and she was next to him staring at the beautiful rainbow that they could see above them. She turned her head to him frowning slightly when she saw his arm bandaged and the black eye. She reached out to his arm, but Sam pulled it away from her not wanting her to see._

_ "What is wrong?" she asked staring at him with some concern. _

_ "It's nothing," he replied softly._

_ "You are lying to me," she said making another grab for his arm and this time he let her._

_ Her pale hands gently undid the bandaging and she hissed when she saw his burned flesh where her mark was._

_ "Who has done this to you?" she hissed out angrily._

_ Sam could see that the clouds had darkened and he could hear thunder and he knew that she was causing it. Sam pulled his arm gently out of her grip and she let him, but they both knew that no matter what Sam could not avoid the question._

_ "My father," he said softly looking at her waiting for her reaction._

_ "If you were of age I would have killed him for hurting you, but at the moment he is needed," she said glancing over to the side and taking a deep breath. The dark clouds and thunder started to recede as she calmed down._

_ "Thank you for caring for me," said Sam shyly._

_ "You should not thank me after all I loved you once and I still love you," she said caressing his cheek lovingly._

_ "I am not used to someone telling me that," admitted Sam looking away._

_ She leaned in kissing him. "Do not get used to it for it is not often that I admit my feelings to anyone," she said placing her hand on her swollen belly._

_ "You are pregnant?" asked Sam and she nodded. "But the last time I saw you, you were not pregnant."_

_ "This child is not human actually this child is neither human, demon, nor god, but he will have the divine powers of a god," she said patiently._

_ "Who is the father?" asked Sam curiously._

_ "No one for I am both. This child has no father."_

_ "Then how was it conceived?"_

_ "This child is simply mine, a child of the earth, born from a rock."_

_ Sam placed his hand gently on her belly feeling the baby kick._

_ "Do you want to be its father?" she asked gently._

_ "What?" asked Sam surprised that she would ask that of him. "But I am still young."_

_ "What is your point? From what I have seen of this world that does not seem to be a problem for you humans."_

_ Sam had to admit that she had a point there. Sam stared at her and nodded. "What do I have to do?" he asked._

_ She led him to the shore and brought him close to her body which was enough for his inexperienced body to go into full erection as she gently laid him down and sat on him after unzipping his pants and moving the dress she was wearing around. He felt himself slowly enter her body feeling the heat and wetness surrounding his length. She rode him mumbling about how she had longed to do this with him again. He had to be honest with himself that he did have a feeling of déjà vu as he held onto her hips thrusting up into her body. When he finally came inside of her he felt so complete that he knew that no feeling would ever compare to being one with her. In the back of his mind he had a feeling that this was going to be one of the few times that they might actually do this. _

Sam woke up sitting up abruptly feeling quite sticky between his legs and his whole body covered in sweat. He sat there breathing heavily when he realized that he was not the only one in the room. Sam stared up straight into Dean's green eyes and froze when he saw his older brother's blank expression.

"Dean?" questioned Sam in a frightened tone. Something in Dean's gaze scared him and he wanted to get out of the room. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sam quickly got his clothes and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him leaving Dean to stare after him. He could not have been making noises in his sleep could he? But with the way Dean was staring at him Sam knew that he was most likely making noises and he hoped that Bobby and his father did not hear him.

The dream this time felt so real that he actually felt like he was having sex with her in real life. If it truly was just a dream it was very vivid because he could remember how she smelled and how she felt when he entered her. Sam's face went red at the memory and he stopped himself from thinking about it anymore before he got turned on.

When he finished his shower he went back to the room to find Dean gone which he was glad for so he got his sheets and went downstairs to wash them. It was the next morning and Sam had no idea where everybody was so instead Sam headed to Bobby's study. He went to the bookcases looking for an interesting book and one caught his eye.

Sam looked at the title and pulled it out opening it. "Neither human, demon, nor god, but the divine powers of one," he mumbled to himself.

Sam snapped the book shut and looked around before he sat down and started reading the book. A book that was in Chinese and Bobby had not translated to English yet, a book called Gensomaden Saiyuki. Sam did not even think about how he could read a different language, a language that he had never studied.

When Sam decided to rest his eyes from reading he walked out of the study to see if anybody was here. Sam looked all over but found no one so Sam just shrugged it off until he bumped into someone dropping the book he was reading. Sam looked up to see that the person he had bumped into was Dean.

"Oh sorry, Dean," said Sam bending to pick up his book. "Where is everybody?"

"They went out," said Dean staring down at Sam intently.

Sam frowned feeling like he should get away from Dean so he headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made himself a sandwich chewing it absentmindedly as he continued to read his book. It was interesting to say the least, but Sam was under the impression that something was wrong. Sam jerked his hand back when he touched something cold realizing that it was a drink and that Dean was standing beside him.

Sam looked up at Dean then at the drink getting the feeling that he should not drink it. Every time he accepted a drink that Dean had given him he had blackouts so he looked at the drink suspiciously.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be thirsty," said Dean smiling that charming smile of his.

Sam now felt guilty for doubting Dean when all Dean has done his whole life was take care of him. Sam picked up the drink and drank some going back to his book and sandwich. When Sam was more than halfway done with the drink he suddenly started feeling weak and tired the same feeling he felt days ago. Sam stood up hurriedly causing the chair he was sitting on to fall back and making himself feel dizzy. Dean was there behind him holding him steady until he carried Sam bridal style up the stairs. Sam started to struggle blushing when he found that he was being treated like a girl.

Dean took Sam to their room placing Sam in his bed as Sam started breathing heavily looking all flushed. Dean looked down at Sam taking off Sam's clothes slowly and once Sam was naked before him Dean started taking off his own clothes. Sam's eyes widened when he saw his brother in all his naked glory.

"No," whimpered Sam shaking his head as he tried to get away from Dean.

Dean moved fast holding onto Sam and turning him around so that Sam was on his hands and knees. Sam tried to crawl away but Dean held onto his hips not allowing him to move as he started to enter Sam's body. Sam tensed trying to force Dean out, but Dean kept on moving till he was in to the hilt.

Dean breathed heavily groaning lowly when he felt that Sam was even tighter than before. He was so desperate to be in Sam again that he could not wait enough time to prepare Sam for him.

"It hurts, De," whimpered Sam clawing at the sheets beneath him until his hand touched something.

"You should have thought of that before you called out someone else's name," said Dean leaning down to bite Sam's shoulder to mark him.

Sam cried out in pain especially when Dean started thrusting into his body in a rough pace and all the while Sam clinged to the pillow he had found. Somewhere in the middle of it Sam passed out and afterwards he did not remember a thing that had happened. All he remembered was painfully going downstairs to grab his book in the kitchen and going back upstairs clinging to the book and crying, but why he was crying he had no idea.

It was days later when Sam was able to get out of bed without feeling pain the majority of his bruises were healed and so was the bite mark that he found on his shoulder, but he still felt some soreness. Sam had no idea where they came from or why he was feeling sick the next day. The blackouts were starting to worry Sam so he did some research on his symptoms and he did not like what he found. Sam hoped that what he was suspecting was not true because then he would not know what to do then.

On the plus side Sam's dreams of her was so frequent after he fell asleep that now he could not wait to go to sleep to see her again. The last time that he saw her she said something that worried him. She said that he seemed different than when she first saw him and that made him worry. What could she have sensed? Could it be possible that she knew something was happening but could not be sure about it? Sam shook his head not wanting to think about it.

Later in the day an older black lady came by Bobby's house and from the way that his father and Bobby greeted her Sam knew she was a friend. Sam stared down out the window as the woman was introduced to Dean then suddenly the woman looked up at him.

"Great. More people," mumbled Sam to himself before going back to his book.

Sam saw at the corner of his eye as the woman turned back to Bobby. He quickly lost interest, wanting to go to sleep to see her again. Of course if he did that then Dean would tease him and John just might beat him again for being too lazy. At least the wound his dear old dad gave him was healing nicely and the black eye he had was fading too. She had offered to heal him, but he refused. There was no need for his dad to get even more suspicious.

Sam closed his book and stepped away from the window.

"Is someone up there with Sam?" asked the older black woman who was introduced to Dean as Missouri. "A young girl, perhaps."

"No, Sam's upstairs alone," replied Dean confused.

"There's a girl up there with him," said Missouri looking up at the window.

Dean turned and saw only Sam there. Sam turned from the window and out of sight.

"Bobby, tell me why Missouri is here to see Sam?" asked John suspiciously.

"Well, you see," said Bobby not sure how to put this. "You remember when all the glass broke in the house, well, I think it was Sam who did that."

"Sam isn't a psychic. I would have known if he was," said John in a harsh tone.

"Would you, really?" asked Bobby curious as to what John would say. "You haven't been paying attention to him since you got here. Sam has been upstairs for days. Did you even notice that your own son hasn't been eating in those days, but sleeping and that he has a lot of bruises? John, Sam couldn't get out of bed for days."

John said nothing to that.

"Sam hasn't been eating?" said Dean not knowing if that was true. He felt guilty now for not paying attention to Sam these past days. Dean was just keeping his distance after what had happened a few days before he still felt guilty about that.

Missouri's head snapped towards Dean and he stopped thinking about it knowing that Missouri probably heard the beginning of where his thoughts were heading. Sam came out of the house standing in front of Missouri.

"Hello," said Sam politely.

"Oh, you must be Samuel," said Missouri extending her hand.

"It's Sam. Nobody calls me Samuel," said Sam looking down at Missouri's hand before he shook it.

Missouri saw images of a beautiful waterfall and of Sam with a girl becoming one with her as he touched her swollen belly gently, lovingly. Missouri stared at Sam as he stared back at her then he smiled as if he knew what she saw.

"It was nice meeting you, Missouri," said Sam politely. "But I'm busy at the moment so hopefully we can talk later." Sam left them there as he walked off into the junk yard with a book in his hand.

"I don't recall giving him my name," mumbled Missouri to herself seemingly confused. "But I did get some images of a waterfall and of him with a girl."

"Sam with a girl?" said Dean laughing trying to cover up his jealously. "Sam wouldn't know what to do with a girl."

"Apparently he does cause the images I got were of him being very intimate with this girl," said Missouri effectively stopping Dean from laughing. "And whoever she is, she's looking for him and she's not human."

"Let's talk more inside," said Bobby looking around.

They all nodded and went inside Bobby's house sitting down in the kitchen.

"Okay, so what makes you think that Sam's a psychic?" asked John not believing it for one second. "Other than the broken windows that happened when we first got here and the girl you say is looking for him."

"Bobby called curious about Sam having psychic power so I called up a friend of mine who reads the tarot cards," said Missouri in a serious tone. "She said that Sam was at a crossroad and the choice he made would change his life. She also said that Sam was very well protected by someone or something."

Missouri knew she had everyone's attention by now.

"After hearing the reading I decided to see what I could find out from my end. I was able to listen in on a voice calling out to Sam and they knew I was listening because they kept repeating the same thing. It was a girl that much I know and she knew my name, where I lived and what I looked like," said Missouri as she looked around nervously.

"What does she say?" asked Bobby curiously.

"She says to stay out of it. Sam is hers. Whoever is looking for Sam wants him so badly they are willing to kill anyone who gets in their way even if it's his own flesh and blood," said Missouri trying to explain the seriousness of the situation.

"So this person wants to kill us?" asked Dean.

"No, not you, Dean, they want to kill John," said Missouri glancing over at John.

"Why me?" asked John confused.

"I don't know. Did you do something to Sam?" asked Missouri.

"No, of course not," said John lying.

Bobby frowned when he heard that and so did Missouri they knew he was lying except for Dean. They heard Sam come back into the house and they saw as he passed the kitchen book still in hand.

"Sam, come here for a moment," said John loudly so that Sam could hear him.

Sam came into the kitchen staring at John wearily before he turned his attention to Missouri. Missouri stared at Sam intently while the three other men looked between them wondering what was going to happen next.

"What do you want?" asked Sam harshly.

"Sam, I only came to help you," said Missouri soothingly.

"Help me with what?" asked Sam glancing over at John.

Missouri got images of John standing over Sam with a sterilized knife burning it into Sam's flesh. John beating Sam as Sam later tries to hide them from Dean with long sleeved shirts and sweaters. Missouri covered her mouth when she saw it. Sam has been going through mental and physical abuse by his father's hands without telling anyone about it.

_'If they don't stop this then dad is going to kick me out to the streets. He already tried,' _thought Sam glancing over at John. _'Dad's already suspicious about me warning Morgana about him.'_

"Something big is coming, Sam. Do you know what it is?" asked Missouri seriously having heard Sam's thoughts.

Sam just stared at her.

"Sam, just answer the question," said Missouri in a motherly tone.

"I don't know what's happening. I don't even know why you are here," said Sam shrugging.

"I think you do," said Missouri softly.

"No, I don't," said Sam shaking his head no. "Why do you keep questioning me about it?"

"Because you know what is going on," said Missouri standing up to tower over Sam.

"Don't try to intimidate me, you stupid bitch," said Sam angrily making everything in the room shake.

"Sam!" shouted Dean surprised making the shaking stop.

Missouri stared at Sam with wide eyes until the phone rang. Bobby got up to answer it leaving them to it.

"Do you know how you did that, Sam?" asked Missouri calmly.

Sam shook his head no. "That was the first time it happened."

Missouri nodded at his answer.

"Himoko! What's wrong? Answer me!" shouted Bobby from the next room.

Everybody got up and ran to the study to see what was wrong except for Sam who followed slowly after them clinging to his book. He walked into the study hearing a scream from the phone and laughing since Bobby had put the phone on speaker. Whatever was happening sounded terrible as gurgling was now heard.

"That was not a nice thing to do," said a male voice quietly though he was still heard clearly over the phone.

"Himoko! Himoko!" shouted Bobby into the phone.

"I am sorry, but Himoko cannot come to the phone right now she is taking a journey to the Underworld," said the same male voice coolly.

Bobby started shouting profanities at the phone and only stopped when he heard a dial tone. Sam stared at them all then Bobby turned to Sam and shook him frightening Sam since he has never seen Bobby like this.

"What is going on, Sam?!" asked Bobby shaking Sam and in turn the room started to shake with books falling off from the bookcases.

"Bobby!" shouted Dean pulling Bobby off of Sam who hid behind Dean.

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to," said Bobby breathlessly when he realized what he had done. "It's just that Himoko was an old friend to hear her die like that was just . . . ."

"What did she call you about?" asked John being watchful over Dean and Sam as Dean started fussing over Sam.

"Ten years ago there was a case in Japan a pair of twins who had survived a fire and Himoko was in charge of looking over their mental health," started off Bobby.

"You mean just like Mary?" asked John eagerly.

"No, because these twins mother committed suicide and a few days later their father set himself on fire," replied Bobby to John's question. "The twins were found chained to a basement while the house was on fire. Himoko had noticed that these twins were different. When they were alone they would talk to someone and she thought it was a ghost so she exorcised the place only for one of the twins to be crawling on the ceiling the day after. After that she realized that it was a demon they were talking to so she wanted to see which one was being possessed and she placed them under hypnosis."

"That's a dangerous technique to do especially when the host takes the back seat and the demon has free reign without them," said Missouri seriously.

"That's what I told her," said Bobby nodding over to Missouri. "But she said that she wanted to try and free them."

"What happened after she placed them under hypnosis, Bobby?" asked John curiously.

"It turned out not to be one demon, but two and powerful ones at that. When she threw holy water at them they just shrugged it off and laughed at her. Those demons told her that the kids were their property and for her to stop interfering. They would not harm the children since they were gifts to them for their parent's greed," said Bobby saying the last part in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah right, I bet they killed the parents," said Dean arrogantly.

"She asked them that and they said that they did do that so she asked why, but their answer was odd," said Bobby frowning.

"What did they say?" asked Missouri in an interested tone.

"They said mommy had to die because she didn't do her duty and daddy had to go because he was bad," said Bobby remembering what Himoko told him years ago. "Realizing that she didn't have the strength to cast them out or risk the lives of those kids she instead decided to seal them away deep within the subconscious. It seemed to work until now."

"So what do we do now?" asked John curiously.

"You can't be seriously considering going to Japan," said Sam in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, yeah," said Dean in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay, then how are you going to get there?" asked Sam in a smart tone.

"Sam's right," said Bobby. "We have to plan this, but first off we have to get rid of the vampires that are close by."

John nodded. "Did you find the nest?" asked John in an eager tone.

"I sure did," said Bobby giving John the coordinates to the nest.

_'How did it come to this?'_ thought Sam as he was held by a vampire and Dean was right next to him. Both were being held by vampires as their father stood in front of them staring down at the vampire leader. Bobby was knocked out not far from them unknown to what was going on around him.

"How about a deal, John Winchester?" asked the vampire leader cockily.

"I don't make deals with beings like you," said John angrily.

"Ah, but I hold your son's lives in my hands," said the vampire shaking his finger in front of his face. "How about choosing one? You have to choose between your two sons. Who lives and who stays with us? If you don't choose then they both die."

Sam leaned heavily against the vampire holding him already knowing who would be chosen. The vampire leader glanced back at Sam having smelled his despair and sadness.

"Choose Sam, dad! Choose Sam!" shouted Dean beside him.

_'No, Dean he won't choose me,'_ thought Sam looking over at his father resigned in his fate.

"Dean," said John looking only at the vampire in front of him. "I choose Dean."

"NO! What do you think you're doing? Save Sam!" shouted Dean as the vampire holding him started to led him out.

Sam closed his eyes his heart breaking when he heard Dean's shouts. Even out of sight he could hear Dean calling out to him. John simply turned picked up Bobby and left without once looking back at his youngest son who he was leaving in the hands of vampires. Sam said nothing as the vampire holding him let him go and he fell to the floor.

"You knew didn't you?" asked the vampire leader. "You knew he was going to choose your older brother."

"It doesn't matter, right? He made his choice so what are you going to do with me now?" asked Sam getting up to face the vampires.

"You are going to be our food supply."

"I should have figured as much," mumbled Sam looking down at the ground.

The vampires were getting closer to him until they cornered him. Suddenly four vampires jumped him digging their fangs into his flesh and Sam screamed in pain. It was then that without thinking he said a name that was whispered to him in a dream.

"Alexandria," whispered Sam and suddenly the vampire closest to him was decapitated.

It was so quick that before Sam knew it; all twenty three vampires were down and in front of him stood a young girl wearing a Lolita outfit covered in blood holding the decapitated head of the vampire leader. Sam stared at the girl recognizing her from his dream.

"Hello, Samael," she said in an emotionless voice.

"You are . . . Alexandria?" he said in a hesitating tone.

Alex nodded stretching a hand towards him since he had fallen to the ground when she started her attack.

"You can come with me or I can take you back to your family. Which one do you choose?"

Sam stared at her hand and remembered what Morgana had told him.

"I choose to go with you," he said grabbing her hand.

That day no trace of Sam was found though when Dean went back he saw the dead bodies of the vampires. He also saw two tracks leading outside of the vampire hideout, but when he tried to follow it the tracks disappeared. Dean knew that Sam was still alive despite what others might tell him someone had saved Sam when he could not. He just hoped that he could find Sam soon. It was his job as the oldest to take care of his younger brother after all.

Dean went back to Bobby's house to tell his dad the news that the vampires were dead and that Sam was still alive. He never noticed the two figures in the trees looking down at him before they turned and left the area.


	11. Chapter 10: Alexandria Thanatos

**All characters belong to their respective owners I own nothing except Alexandria.**

_. . .blah blah blah. . _a dream sequence

**Chapter 10: Alexandria Thanatos**

Sapphire blue eyes slowly opened looking up at the ceiling as she blinked trying to get used to the light. Her hands twitched as she tried to move them but found she could barely even do that. She moved her eyes looking around the room seeing that she was still in the same place.

A few minutes later she found she could move her toes. She closed her eyes again and relaxed.

It was three minutes before she was able to move her body completely. She sat up, slowly putting her feet to the floor. She stood up her hair going to the side noticing that her hair was now black. She slowly walked over to the room to see her reflection. She saw that her blonde hair had turned black with a red streak on her right bang and it was longer going to her knees. Her tanned skin turned pale and her emerald green eyes had turned to sapphire blue.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention so she turned to see Ishizu there with four one-year-olds. "Andrea," she said shocked.

"It is Alexandria now . . . Alexandria Thanatos," said Alex in an emotionless voice.

Ishizu nodded not daring to go against her. "What about the bracelet?" she asked instead looking at Alex's right wrist.

Alex looked down at it. "It has held a piece of my soul for 3,000 years and it is a key to the other millennium items. This bracelet gives me the ability to control shadow magic so I will keep it on," said Alex fingering it.

"Ma!" said one of the girls walking to her with wobbly legs.

"Ah, it seems my children have grown," said Alex holding out her hands as her daughter walked over to her slowly.

"They have been growing up fast," said Ishizu.

"That does not surprise me," replied Alex picking up her daughter. "It is not like they are completely human."

"They're not?" asked Ishizu surprised.

Alex glanced over at her. "I need some plane tickets to America," she said ignoring Ishizu's question for now.

"Why?" aked Ishizu curiously.

"There is someone who needs me at this moment in America," said Alex rocking her daughter.

"I will see when a plane for America leaves," said Ishizu leaving the room as the other three started to walk to their mother on wobbly legs.

"Bth," said one of the boys trying to reach up to Alex's stomach.

"Aw, so quickly already," said Alex placing a hand on her belly. "He really wants to be born again. It was foolish of the Gods to think that he could be killed when I am still alive and he is completely my child."

"Bth," said the second boy also trying to reach up to her belly.

"I guess I can't leave here just yet," mumbled Alex to herself.

It was three weeks later that Alex felt a power wave.

"Ah, it seems Alphonse has given birth," said Alex as she rubbed her left hand on her swollen belly.

"Alphonse?" asked Ishizu standing before Alex as she helped dress the quadruplets who were now four years old.

"He is one of us. An immortal," replied Alex casually.

"He? How is he able to get pregnant?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"Within the Thanatos Clan the males have the ability of fertility. When it is time to give birth the body makes another hole where the baby will come out in other words it is like when a woman gives birth just a few extra parts," said Alex as she put a shirt over one of the girls.

"Alexandria, are you not going to go to them?"

"When the time is right I will," replied Alexandria kiss her daughter on the forehead.

"Brothur," said one of the boys placing his hand on Alex's belly.

"Now, now, Madara, be patient," said Alex removing his hand. "Go play with your siblings."

Madara nodded and went to play with his siblings leaving only Ishizu and Alex in the room.

Alex stared after him before she looked down at her swollen belly. Over the past three weeks Alex had been visiting her Samael in the dream world and she could not wait to see him face to face again. She waited 500 years for him to be born again and this time her brother was not going to ruin her happiness again though to be honest with herself she would still like to see her brother again.

"I am going to take a nap for a moment, Ishizu," said Alex laying down on the bed and closing her eyes.

_Alex stood on top of the waterfall staring down at the bottom placing her hand gently on her swollen belly. She felt arms wrap around her resting gently over her hands and laying his head on her shoulder. Alex relaxed in his arms as she stared out at the scenery that was Sam's mind._

_ "Your mind has always been beautiful," said Alex quietly._

_ "I still can't believe that this is my mind," mumbled Sam close to Alex's ear. _

_ "When will you call out to me and allow me to take you away from there," said Alex turning in his arms to look at him._

_ "Not now, but soon," replied Sam letting her go._

_ Alex nodded. "Then I will wait for as long as it is necessary," said Alex in a way to end any arguments that might have started._

_ Sam smiled at her and held her. That was all they did they just held onto each other enjoying the other's company looking at the beautiful image before them._

Alex woke up to Ishizu waking her up. She stared up at her with sleepy eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your water broke!" said Ishizu in a urgent tone.

Alex sat up and looked down between her legs to see that her water did indeed break. "Oh, I guess he wants to come out now," said Alex calmly spreading her legs.

"How can you be so calm?!" asked Ishizu.

"I have done this before . . . four times," said Alex in a monotone voice.

"Right sorry," said Ishizu kneeling down between Alex's legs to see how dilated she was. "You don't seem to be that dilated at the moment."

"No, the contractions have not started unless I stopped feeling pain which is not unusual considering that I have long stopped feeling pain in my past lives," said Alex with a thoughtful tone.

It was a few hours later that Alex was actually dilated enough to push.

"I think it's time," said Ishizu seeing Alex dilated now. "Push!"

Alex stared at her before sighing and starting to push. Alex's eyes widened as she realized that she felt pain. "Aaaahhhhhh!" screamed Alex the whole room shaking.

Outside in the surface Egypt shook as if there was an earthquake.

"Push!" said Ishizu again ignoring the shaking room.

Alex pushed again.

"You're almost there! I can see the head!" said Ishizu reaching down to help the baby.

Alex pushed again and laid back down on the bed as a baby's cry filled the room. Ishizu laughed as she handed Alex her baby.

"It's a boy," said Ishizu staring as Alex smiled down at her baby. "What are you going to name him?"

"I am going to give him the name a god gave my son a long time ago in heaven," said Alex caressing her son. "His name is Son Goku. Seiten Taisei Son Goku, the Monkey King, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, and the God of Destruction."

"Is that who you gave birth to?" asked Ishizu looking down at the baby.

"Yes," said Alex softly. "The gods thought they could kill him, but my son left his body in heaven and has gained a new one. The body sealed in heaven is nothing but an empty shell and when that body starts to rot the gods will know that he has been released."

"How was he released?" asked Ishizu curiously.

Alex smirked, "Because I let him sense me when I came back from the dead," said Alex glancing over at Ishizu. "He needs to be cleaned."

"I'll do it right away," said Ishizu reaching out for the baby.

"Oh, and Ishizu we needs those tickets to America now," said Alex when Ishizu went to go clean Goku.

Alex got off the plane with Ishizu landing in America with the quadruplets and baby Goku in her arms. Alex went through the usually procedures needed in an airport before she found herself outside.

"What are we doing in South Dakota?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"We came to pick someone up. Someone who has been calling me," said Alex just as Ishizu's phone started to ring.

"Hello," replied Ishizu answering the phone. "We are in America."

"What do you mean that you two are in America instead of Japan? Yugi needs her now! I don't know how much longer he can last without her," said Malik over the phone.

Alex heard it, but ignored it instead heading out to find the car that she had rented.

"I know but she said that she felt someone calling out to her," said Ishizu in a calm tone.

"Calling out to her?" whispered Malik.

Ishizu stayed quiet hearing Malik sigh.

"Alright, I understand. Tell her that we will wait for her and I won't tell any of the others of this development," he said sounding kind of tired.

"You know who she is searching for?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"Yeah, let's just say that there is only one person who can make the great and powerful Alexandria Thanatos drop everything so quickly," said Malik.

"Who is it?"

"I have a feeling you will meet them soon. Just tell her what I said and another thing, tell her to try to come as soon as possible."

"I don't think I have to remind her of that," said Ishizu going after Alex and the kids when Alex waved her over.

"You're right. Bye, Ishizu, I have to get back to the others," said Malik.

"Bye Malik," said Ishizu as she hanged up.

"You will have to drive because I cannot," said Alex putting the kids in the car seats. "I presume that you know how to drive."

"Yeah, I do," said Ishizu getting in the driver's seat.

Alex slipped into the passenger side as the car was started up and they drove to a hotel. When they reached the hotel Alex went to the bed and laid down on it.

"I am going to sleep. I need to contact the one I am looking for," said Alex closing her eyes. Soon her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

Alex found herself in a house with Sam looking out a window so she looked out. She saw as an older black woman talked to the three men outside then she looked up to the window. Alex could hear the conversation going on outside so she astral projected out.

_'It seems that woman could see me,'_ thought Alex as her eyes opened in the physical world. _'A psychic? Why would a psychic be where Samael is? I specially warned her to stay away.'_

Alex stayed where she was on the bed thinking. It was times like these that she loved being an immortal. Alex knew that it was the same woman who was listening in on her calling out to Samael. She could not kill that woman when she could communicate with her that Sam was off limits.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing Alex asked when she saw Ishizu standing over her with Goku.

"He's hungry," said Ishizu handing Goku over to Alex.

Alex nodded and started breast feeding Goku.

"Did you do what you wanted?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"Yes."

"Who is it that you have been visiting these past weeks?"

"Someone that I have been waiting for," replied Alex glancing up at Ishizu. "It will not be long now that he will call me to get him."

"You are quite sure about that?"

"Why would I not be? I have seen what they do to him and if this is the way to save him then so be it. I will take him away from his family and give him the love that he has always wanted," said Alex in an honest tone.

"All this for one boy?"

"A boy that I have loved for over 5,000 years," said Alex glancing over to the side. "Can you see if there are any plane tickets to a place called Konoha?"

"Sure," said Ishizu going off to do what Alex wanted as the children played around Alex.

It was early in the morning about close to dawn. Alex was staring out the window no longer able to sleep anymore when she heard it.

"Alexandria," was the whisper she heard in the wind.

Alex smirked and ran out of the room in a blur knowing exactly where Sam was. She ran into a warehouse and seeing some vampires feeding off of her Samael sent her into a rage as she easily decapitated the heads of the vampires with her bare hands. Alex stood there corpses surrounding her leaving her covered in blood as she held the decapitated head of the vampire leader staring at Sam.

"Hello, Samael," she said in an emotionless voice.

"You are . . . Alexandria?" he said in a hesitating tone.

Alex nodded stretching a hand towards him from his position of sitting on the floor.

"You can come with me or I can take you back to your family. Which one do you choose?"

Sam stared at her hand. "I choose to go with you," he said grabbing her hand.

Alex led Sam out of the warehouse and when they reached a certain distance she jumped into the trees with Sam holding onto her. They turned back and stood outside the warehouse in the trees.

"Why are we still here?" asked Sam curiously.

"To see if anyone will come back," replied Alex watching intently.

Both stood outside waiting for a moment after the sun had risen before Dean appeared and went into the warehouse with a machete. Alex and Sam watched as Dean came out and followed their tracks only for them to disappear. When Dean left they both left the area going back to the hotel that Alex was staying at. Before they reached civilization again Alex went up to a rock and caressed it gently only for water to come out so she washed her bloody feet drying them on some leaves.

When they entered the hotel Ishizu was pacing the room worriedly. Ishizu saw Alex and hugged her before she quickly let her go.

"Where were you? I was so worried," said Ishizu glancing over at Sam.

"I was simply picking up someone. Ishizu meet Sam Winchester," said Alex introducing the two.

Ishizu nodded at Sam who glanced down shyly.

"I believe our business in America is done. We now need to head to Konoha. There is someone there that I must speak with," said Alex walking over to the bed.

"Alright, I'll get right on it," said Ishizu reaching for the phone to make the arrangements.

"Samael, come here," said Alex picking up Goku.

Sam went over to her and looked down to see golden eyes looking up at him sleepily and brown hair poking out of the blanket he was wrapped in. Sam reached out for the baby and Alex let him hold him.

"This is our son," said Alex softly.

"What is his name?" asked Sam gently.

"I have named him Seiten Taisei Son Goku," said Alex watching for Sam's reaction.

"So it was the Monkey King," mumbled Sam to himself before he smiled down at Goku. "Alright then, I will be your father."

Alex smiled slightly at the sight before her with Sam holding Goku in his arms.

"I must warn you though," said Alex gaining Sam's attention. "He will grow up fast."

"I expected as much," said Sam turning his eyes back to Goku. "I did not expect for any child of yours to be normal when you are far from normal yourself."

"I will take that as a compliment then."

"You should because it was one," said Sam grinning at her before a tug on his shirt caught his attention. Sam looked down to see a four year old girl with raven hair was tugging on his shirt looking up at him with three other four year olds looking at him curiously.

"Are you daddy?" asked the little girl.

"Tsukiyomi, behave yourself," said Alex gently as Sam handed Goku over to her.

"No, it's fine," said Sam getting on his knees to be on eye level with Tsukiyomi. "Do you want me to be your daddy?" asked Sam softly.

Tsukiyomi nodded. "Can you be our daddy like with Go-chan?" asked Tsukiyomi tilting her head cutely to the side.

"If that is what you want then I will be your daddy too," said Sam opening his arms and Tsukiyomi hurriedly rushed into them hugging Sam happily.

The other three looked at each other before they all jumped on Sam making him fall flat on his back. They all giggled while Sam just blinked then started laughing. Alex watched her children play with Sam as she gently rocked Goku who was staring up at Alex with adult looking golden eyes.

"Do not worry, my son. This time I will not allow anything to happen to you," whispered Alex as she pressed a kiss to Goku's forehead.

Goku smiled up at her as if he believed her words before he closed his eyes to sleep once more.

Ishizu came back into the room smiling at the sight of the quadruplets playing with Sam. She had to admit that Sam was pretty and he was good with the kids, but she had a feeling that Alex had plans for him.

"Everything has been arranged," said Ishizu walking over to Alex.

"That is good. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Ishizu showing Alex the tickets.

"Good. The sooner we get to Konoha the better," said Alex grabbing the tickets.

"What's in Konoha?" asked Sam curiously feeling a bit queasy.

"Two more sons of mine," replied Alex looking out the window. "They are older, teenagers I think."

"How is that possible?" asked Ishizu shocked.

"Something that happened when we were kids," said Alex and she began to tell them what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

Alex was an eight year old holding onto her teddy bear with Kagome who was twelve at the time braiding her long hair as she hummed a soft tone. Edward was eleven and Al was ten and they were reading books that were far too advanced for kids their age. Naruto nine years old and was fast asleep with a little fox curled up next to him making a very cute picture. Ryou and Malik along with Yugi were twelve and they were looking at what Yugi was doing who was meditating on something.

"What are you trying to do anyways?" asked Ryou curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe see the past," said Yugi shyly.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Malik frowning.

"Because you can learn from the past," said Ryou in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't use that tone with me," said Malik snapping his head to Ryou.

"Well then, don't ask such an obvious question," said Ryou rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," said Yugi trying to glare at them. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Malik covered his mouth while Ryou stared wide-eyed at Yugi then he got up and walked over to Naruto poking his cheek. Naruto swatted at Ryou's finger, waking up, and sitting up rubbing his eyes. The little fox next to Naruto picked up its head to stare at Ryou before it decided he was not a threat and went back to sleep.

"Aw, Naru-chan looks so cute," said Ryou giggling at Naruto.

"Stop saying that," said Naruto blushing. "Why did you wake me up?"

Alex glanced over at them.

"There done," said Kagome standing up. "Alexandria has such beautiful hair."

Alex shook her head to feel what the braid felt like. She briefly thought that it felt weird and she would like to have her hair loose, but she did not want to hurt Kagome's feelings when she spent time doing the braid. So Alex kept her mouth shut and crawled over to Yugi instead having felt a power shift.

Alex gently rested her hand on Yugi's arm whose eyes snapped open revealing that his amethyst eyes were glowing. Before she could say anything she felt a pull and Yugi along with the room disappeared. The last thing she saw was Yugi's wide eyes staring at her in shock reaching out to her.

Alex fell on her knees her long black hair still in the braid as she stood up her small scrapes healing as she tried to get dirt off of her hands. Alex looked around to see a mansion in front of her and since she did not know where she was she decided to ask the people in the mansion. She walked up to the front door and knocked waiting for someone to answer the door. Alex was about to knock again when the front door opened revealing an older man wearing a butler suit staring down at her.

"I am lost," said Alex simply. "I was wondering where I was."

The butler's gaze softened glancing behind him. "You are at the Uchiha mansion," he said nervously glancing behind him again.

Alex nodded. "Let me rephrase that. I want to know the city I am in," said Alex calmly. She knew that she could not be in the same place she was in earlier because nothing smelled the same.

"You are in Konoha," said the butler.

Alex nodded. "Thank you. Do you know where I can use a phone?" asked Alex politely.

"There's a police station more into town just go down this road for two blocks take a left turn and continue on for at least four blocks and you should be there," said the butler giving her directions.

Alex nodded and turned.

"Who is at the door?" asked a male voice appearing behind the butler and staring down at Alex who had turned back to see who had talked.

Alex stared up at him emotionlessly. She did not like the way he was staring at her, but she stayed absolutely still glancing over at the butler to see that he looked fearful.

"I am Alexandria," said Alex politely.

"Are you lost?" asked the man.

"No, I was about to go to the police station to use their phone," replied Alex cautiously having sensed something bad about this man.

"Nonsense we have a phone here you can use," said the man moving aside to let her through.

Alex tilted her head to the right thoughtfully before she slowly entered the mansion. She looked around feeling quite uneasy. The man led her to the kitchen talking to her.

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku," he said going to the door that led to the basement opening it. "Through here is the phone."

Alex stared at the door then at the phone that was behind Fugaku then back at the door. She stayed where she was not moving an inch. "Tell me, Uchiha, how many little girls have you lured down there?" asked Alex emotionlessly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Fugaku trying to keep calm.

"Really? Then why can I not use the phone that is behind you?" asked Alex calmly.

Fugaku suddenly made a grab for her and she dodged it to the side running down the hall only for the butler to stop her escape. Alex stared up at him seeing his regret in his eyes as he kept a good grip on her. Alex looked around and saw a wedding photo and a young woman coming down the stairs.

"Ah, I see how it is," said Alex glancing behind her at Fugaku. "What is the point of this that your own wife would condone this as well?"

"My wife is unable to bear me a child," replied Fugaku calmly.

"And so you use little girls to try to get what you want. How idiotic of you," said Alex facing Fugaku. "I am quite used to men taking advantage of my body so how about a deal?"

"A deal?" asked Fugaku curiously.

"I will give you a son and in exchange for this you will have to release me and your wife has to treat them as her own. If she does not then I will know and I will come back and let's just say that you don't want to feel my wrath," said Alex glancing over at his wife.

"What do I get in exchange for releasing you?" asked Fugaku

"Is it not enough that you will have the child that you want? I will give you a son that will far surpass any other child," replied Alex in a wistful tone. "He will be your pride and joy, but be warned he can also be your downfall if the circumstances call for it."

"How can you be sure that you will give me a son? One that will surpass anyone else's child," said Fugaku curious about this deal.

"I might look human, but do I seem human to you," said Alex with a small smirk as she stared straight at Fugaku. She had the sense that she had made this deal before but she did not know where or when.

Fugaku simply stared at her.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Alex tilting her head to look up at Fugaku.

"We have a deal," said Fugaku nodding.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"After that I fulfilled my end of the bargain. I gave birth to a boy that I named Uchiha Itachi then Yugi found me and I was able to return home where I was told that a few hours had past. Of course that is when we figured out that Kagome had that same ability and I was sent back to the same place just a few years later. If I remember correctly it was five years later when I gave birth to my second son," said Alex thoughtfully.

"So you want to go to Konoha to pick them up?" said Sam seeing if he got that right.

"Yes. Mikoto has not been keeping her end of the bargain. She has been hurting my second son and ignoring my first son so I will pay them a visit and let her and Fugaku feel the full extent of my wrath," said Alex smirking at the thought of it.

"To Konoha it is," said Sam looking over at Ishizu. "When is the plane leaving?"

"At 6 in the morning," said Ishizu watching them both wearily.

"Let's prepare for our departure," said Alex in a commanding tone. "But first we have to steal some blood since those vampires took quite a lot from my Samael."

"What?" asked Ishizu confused.

It was already the afternoon when they arrived in Konoha and it was not that long before they were out of the airport. A car was waiting for them in the parking lot and when Ishizu drove into town Alex suddenly told her to stop. Ishizu stopped the car and watched as Alex got out walking at a distance before she disappeared from view. Ishizu looked over at Sam to see if he would know anything about what Alex was planning on doing, but he simply shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt she will get into any trouble and if she does she can take care of herself," said Sam before he started playing with Goku.

Alex walked down the streets looking around and suddenly the TVs turned on from electronic stores. Alex ignored it as she continued walking reaching the Uchiha mansion sensing that Naruto and Edward were in there along with her sons. Without any prompting she reached the front door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a 13-year-old boy with raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello, my son," she said with a slight smile.

"What?" he asked not believing that this girl from the portrait was here standing before him.

Alex glanced behind him having sensed that Naruto and Edward had made it out of the house through the back. She walked past Sasuke and stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up to see Itachi at the top of the stairs. Alex tilted her head while Sasuke came up behind her looking between her and Itachi.

"It has been so long, Itachi. You have grown quite well like I knew you would," said Alex looking intensely at him. "How have your studies been?"

"How did you—" started Itachi his eyes widening.

"Know? I know everything. Just like I know you have not been keeping your promise to me," said Alex turning her attention away from Itachi to look around. "Where is Mikoto?"

"I don't know," said Itachi coming down the stairs. "Do you need to speak with her?"

"I had warned her to treat my sons as if they were her own and she has not done so. She has hurt one child of mine and ignored the other therefore I have come to settle the score," said Alex walking into the living room to see that the TV was on.

"Who is she?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"She is our real mother," replied Itachi absentmindedly as he watched Alex.

"How is that possible? She is younger than us," said Sasuke back to Itachi to see that Itachi only had eyes on Alex.

"Ah, so that tape did survive," said Alex ignoring their comments as she watched the TV.

"What?" asked Itachi moving to stand beside her.

"Did you know that Kushina used to have a nanny cam in Naruto's room?" said Alex smirking as she watched the screen. "To think that after all these years Naruto was able to hide it from them and at such a young age too."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke looking at the TV.

Alex raised a finger to her lips in the silent motion to keep quiet then she pointed at the TV. Itachi and Sasuke turned to the TV and watched what was being shown.

An eight year old Naruto was in his room laughing as he looked at something that was not shown on the camera. He giggled again his blue eyes moving like they were following someone. Something started floating towards Naruto and the camera caught that it was a necklace with what looked like a crystal and it fell right around Naruto's neck.

"For me?" asked Naruto happily. "You remembered my birthday, Kyu-chan?"

"No, I didn't doubt you," said Naruto laughing then he suddenly looked sad. "Mom and dad have been busy a lot lately. You are the only one who pays attention to me anymore. They forgot my birthday, but you didn't and that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much, Kyuubi."

Suddenly the scream of a woman was heard along with some banging from the next room. Naruto turned his head to the door only for Kushina to run in closing the door behind her locking it as she turned towards her son.

"Hide, Naruto," whispered Kushina urgently.

Naruto stared at her then at the door she was leaning against as the banging started. "Kyuubi says that he can get rid of them if I tell him too," said Naruto shaking.

"Kyuubi is not real, Naruto," hissed out Kushina. "He's in your head. Just do as I say and hide."

Naruto ran to the closet and he was not seen from the position of the camera just Kushina trying to keep the intruders out. The door banged open and Kushina backed away from it trying to keep some distance between her and the intruders. The intruders turned out to be none other than Uchiha Fugaku, the Hyuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi, and Gaara's father.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kushina looking around for an escape route. "Wasn't Minato your friend? Why did you murder him?"

"We can't have your family gaining more power than it already has," said Fugaku with a blank stare.

"This is about your own greed?" asked Kushina shocked. "You murdered my husband because of your own lust for power!"

"You can live, Kushina. Just tell us where Minato's son is," said Hiashi in a calm tone.

"Why should I turn over my son to you bastards?" asked Kushina angrily.

"You have never cared for him before," said Fugaku casually. "If you did then you wouldn't have left him alone for long periods of time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kushina frowning.

"It is odd that nobody has seen the face or know the name of yours and Minato's son," said Gaara's father.

"Are you ashamed of your own son, Kushina?" asked Hizashi.

"No," said Kushina with no hesitation. "It was just best to keep him away from everyone."

"Just tell us where he is and we will let you live," said Fugaku calmly.

"I will never tell you," hissed out Kushina. "I know why you want him. You think that if you get rid of Minato's heir then you four can divide the company amongst you. I will never allow you four monsters to harm my son."

All four remained quiet until Fugaku turned his head slightly. "Look all over the house. He has to be around here somewhere," he said and the other three scattered out of the room.

It was minutes later that the other three came back into the room shaking their heads then all four suddenly turned their heads to the closet door. Kushina realized where they were looking and got nervous though she tried to keep her composure. Fugaku moved towards the closet and very slowly opened it. When he opened it Kushina looked worried only for Fugaku to look confused when he found nobody there.

What they did not see, but the camera caught was Naruto crawling on the ceiling out of the closet. Nobody in the room noticed, but when Fugaku turned his back to the closet Naruto quickly crawled back into the closet before it was closed.

"Where could that boy be?" asked Fugaku even Kushina looked surprised that Naruto was not in the closet.

Kushina did not reply choosing to keep quiet.

"Hold her down," said Fugaku as the other three moved.

Kushina tried to run but the other three were faster and they pinned her down on the bed. "You can never touch my son!" shouted Kushina trying to escape the three men's grip on her.

"We will see about that Namikage Kushina," said Fugaku getting closer to her.

All four men started brutally torturing and raping Kushina and all the while Naruto was hidden in the closet. When it was over all four men left and a few minutes later Naruto came out of the closet and walked over to his bed where Kushina was having a hard time breathing. Naruto stared down at her touching her cheek gently.

"Naruto," said Kushina softly turning her head to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

Naruto just stared at her then down between her legs with wide eyes before his azure eyes went back to stare at Kushina's face. "Some humans are not worthy of my love," he said in an older tone.

"Naruto?" asked Kushina in a confused tone.

"Rest," said Naruto in a gentle tone. "You have been through a lot, child. Thank you for giving birth to me. Don't worry about me. I will make the ones who have done this to you pay."

"Who are you?" asked Kushina weakly.

"I am your son or at least the part of him that does not come out that often," said Naruto smoothly as he combed her red hair.

"Who is that standing behind you?" asked Kushina seeing someone that the camera did not see.

"That is Kyuubi," answered Naruto calmly. "He hid me when they came. He has protected me since the day I was in your womb and he was there when you and your friends did the ritual. That ritual just made him more attached to me; he is the one you gave my soul to."

Kushina's eyes widened. "A demon," she said in shock.

"He might be a demon, but all the same I love him for he is my father, my mother, my brother, and my friend," said Naruto frowning at Kushina. "I need to call an ambulance."

Naruto left the room leaving Kushina alone with Kyuubi who the camera had not caught sight of.

"What do you want with my son?" asked Kushina fearfully.

There was silence and Kushina's eyes widened and along with that a dip was shown on the bed.

"I don't believe you," said Kushina breathing heavily. "Why would a demon want the love of a human?"

"What? A king? A king of what?" asked Kushina shocked.

Silence again and it looked like she was listening to someone. Whatever the answer was caused her to scream in misery.

It was soon after that the room was crawling with paramedics, but by the time they had arrived Kushina was reported dead on the scene. Naruto went up close to the camera and picked up whatever it was that the camera was hiding in.

The scene to appear was of a white wall and a police officer standing in front of the camera. The policeman stared at Naruto, who was the one obviously holding the teddy bear that the camera was hidden in. There was obvious dislike in the policemen's face as he stared at Naruto.

"Okay, kid, what happened?" asked the policemen.

"I don't know. I don't remember," mumbled Naruto from off camera.

"How can you not remember what happened to your parents?" asked the policemen with frustration in his tone.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"Did you murder your parents?"

Again Naruto remained silent not saying a word.

The policemen sighed. "Look, kid, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened," he said trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

"I don't remember," said Naruto softly.

The policemen slammed his hands on his desk in frustration making Naruto jump which in turn made the camera move as well. A growl was heard throughout the room making the policeman freeze as he stared at Naruto. Naruto did not move as what sounded like claws were heard.

"Demon," hissed out the policemen backing away from Naruto. "Murderer! Monster!" was the last thing he shouted before he left the room in a hurry.

A purr was heard and the camera caught the sight of Naruto's hand petting something.

Static was heard throughout the living room then the TV turned off. Alex turned around and behind her standing at the doorway was Uchiha Fugaku himself. Alex simply stared at him as he walked more into the room standing before her. Sasuke and Itachi stared between the two of them waiting to see what would happen next.

Fugaku smiled at Alex. "You have aged since I last saw you," was all that Fugaku said to her.

"I was eight when you last saw me. Did I give you the impression that I would stay that age forever?" said Alex staring up at him. "Darling, how naïve you are for a human adult," she said reaching up to touch Fugaku's cheek in a mocking way.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fugaku touching her hand with his.

"Your end of the deal was not met," said Alex calmly moving her hand back.

"We have done everything that you have asked," said Fugaku in a small tone.

For the first time Sasuke saw Uchiha Fugaku afraid of someone and that fascinated him. The fact that a mere girl could cause such fear in the man he thought could never be broken by such simple words.

"Have you really?" asked Alex in a fake curious tone. "Where is Mikoto? I do wish to speak with her."

"Why do you need to speak with her?" asked Fugaku in a fearful tone.

"Ah, there it is. The same tone that Namikage Kushina used when you asked for her son," said Alex tilting her head.

Fugaku's eyes widened at hearing that. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard then the sound of running footsteps.

"Fugaku! You have no idea what—" started a woman who entered the room suddenly stopping mid-sentence when she caught sight of who was in the room. She stared at Alex in fear looking paler than she already was.

"It has been a while, Mikoto," said Alex smirking lightly.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Mikoto trying to be strong but her body betrayed her as she shook in fear.

"As I have already told Fugaku, here, you two have not kept your end of the deal we made," said Alex calmly.

"What are you talking about? Of course we have," said Mikoto desperately.

"No, you have not," said Alex causing the room to shake for a few seconds before it stopped.

Everyone looked at Alex with wide eyes knowing it was her who did that. Mikoto opened her mouth to say something when Alex suddenly raised her forefinger to her lips.

"Be quiet. Quite frankly, I do not want to hear your voice," said Alex placing her finger against her mouth and effectively shutting Mikoto up. "You think I do not know that you have ignored my first son because he reminds you too much of me or the fact that you have been entering my second son's room at night."

Sasuke turned his head to stare at Alex wondering how she knew that. Was this girl really his mother like she said she was?

"Disobedient children must be punished," said Alex calmly.

"We have done everything you have asked," said Mikoto desperately.

"Do you think me a fool?" said Alex walking up to Mikoto. "I can see anything I want if I will it. I have been checking up on my sons since I came back and I did not like what has been going on. I could also get revenge for what your husband did to Namikage Kushina when Naruto was in the room."

"How do you know that demon?" asked Fugaku shocked.

"What do you mean? I have known Naruto for a very long time you could say that we are childhood friends. His parents and my parents were old friends before they died," said Alex turning her head to stare out the window. "It seems that we have some guests."

The sound of a door opening and footsteps were heard then standing in the room was Hizashi and Hiashi with Neji and Hinata and Gaara's father with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and finally Shukaku. Shukaku stared at Alex and his eyes widened before he moved in front of her bowing. Alex simply stared at him before she raised her hand acknowledging him.

"You are a friend of Alphonse and Naruto, correct?" asked Alex as Shukaku stood up.

"Yes, my Queen," said Shukaku ignoring everyone in the room and only paying attention to her.

"Then no need to bow to me or to call me your Queen," said Alex watching Shukaku. "You smell like Alphonse. You met with him?"

"I bumped into him . . . literally."

"Then go to them and tell them to wait for me. I will be going with them," said Alex emotionlessly. "Go quickly."

Shukaku did not need to be told twice before he left the mansion and the door slamming behind him was heard. Alex simply turned her head to stare at Fugaku.

"Fugaku, what is going on?" asked Hiashi watching Alex.

"What are you doing here?" hissed out Fugaku not taking his eyes off of Alex.

"Did you not see the footage that was shown on TV?" asked Gaara's father frowning at Fugaku.

"You gotta hand it to Naruto," said Alex chuckling lightly. "He always knew how to reveal the truth in such a dramatic way."

"Who are you?" asked Gaara's father.

"She's the girl in the portrait hanging in Fugaku's study," said Hizashi staring at Alex curiously.

Alex smirked lightly. "Ah, so you still have that portrait. I remember when you had that portrait done," said Alex looking thoughtful. "I hated having a reminder of my time with you, but at least I gave birth to two prodigal sons that will hopefully be better men than you. Though I do know what my second son has been up to." When she said this Alex glanced at Sasuke who turned red and looked away from her.

"Don't say another word!" said Mikoto running towards Alex only for her to fly away into the wall.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at what she did not believing their eyes. Alex suddenly started floating a few inches off the floor moving over to Mikoto.

"Stay there for a moment, will you?" said Alex watching her intently. "I need to take care of the men first before I start on you. I am going to make your death slow and painful just like I am going to make theirs. I am going to make their children watch as I kill them the way that Naruto watched his mother get raped and murdered."

Mikoto's eyes widened when she realized what it was Alex was planning to do. Alex turned her back to Mikoto as she floated over to the men their children backing up. Alex glanced behind them only for the doors to the living room to slam shut allowing no one to leave. A few seconds later screams were heard outside the Uchiha mansion.

Alex stood in front of the men with a bloody dagger in her hand as she stared at them. "I barely started and you are screaming like little girls. It is no fun if this is easy," said Alex looking away from them. "I guess I will let you four live so that you can live with the humiliation that the truth has caused."

Alex turned her back on the men and walked over to Mikoto the dagger raised. "As much as I would like to torture you it seems I do not have the time to do so. At this exact moment the police are coming, but do not think you are being let off easy. I think I will take control of hell just to make sure that you are tortured for all eternity," said Alex her sapphire orbs staring coldly at Mikoto.

"What are you?" whispered Mikoto in fear.

"Darling, I am the air you breathe, the water you drink, the fire you use and the earth you walk on," said Alex as she brought the dagger down into Mikoto's chest. "And I am also the Queen."

Mikoto slumped against the wall her last breath leaving her body. Alex stared at her blankly before she pulled out the dagger from Mikoto's body. Once Mikoto took her last breath Alex left the room and came back minutes later with salt and gasoline. She quickly put it on the body before she raised her hand again and this time flames came up setting Mikoto's body on fire. Alex turned her back staring at the dagger in her hands before she shrugged and made it disappear with a motion of her hand. A tug on her dress made her look down and she saw Fugaku there glaring up at her.

"We did everything that you asked," said Fugaku coughing up blood.

"Darling, are you still in denial," said Alex watching him coldly. "I gave you not one but two sons that I promised would surpass anyone else's child and you repaid me by making them suffer. Do you think that Itachi or Sasuke are truly happy?"

Fugaku said nothing and that was enough of an answer for Alex.

"How blind you are," said Alex shaking her head. "Do tell me is the money still hidden behind the portrait of me in your study?"

"Yes, it is," said Sasuke hurriedly.

"Sasuke," hissed out Neji in surprise.

Sasuke said nothing as he stared at Alex who stared at him before she looked in the direction of the study. "I will get it. If you boys want to come with me then I suggest that you pack up what you need. I will be leaving today."

Itachi ran up the stairs with Sasuke not far behind him. Alex left Fugaku there ignoring everyone else in the room since she did not consider them a threat and it was not like they could go anywhere the doors and windows were still telekinetically locked. Alex walked into the study moving the portrait of her as she looked around for something to put it in. Next to the desk was a briefcase so she dumped out what was in it before she started putting the money in it.

Once Alex was done she walked out of the study and back into the hall only for a punch to be aimed at her head that she dodged by simply moving her head to the side. Alex just stared at Kankuro unconcerned before he went flying to a wall and Alex continued to walk to the front door. Sasuke and Itachi came down the stairs hurriedly having heard the sirens coming closer.

"Let's go," said Alex opening the door. "Itachi get the car and take your brother. Meet me at the airport."

Itachi quickly did what she said.

"Sasuke, are you really going with your mother's murderer?" asked Gaara getting back up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke confused. "She is my real mother," with that said Sasuke stepped out and went to the garage.

Alex walked down the side walk quickly spotting the car exactly where she left it. When she got to it Ishizu gave her a questioning look while Sam stared at the blood on her.

"Do I even have to ask?" said Sam raising an eyebrow.

Alex turned her head to stare at him.

Sam sighed, "I thought as much," he said in a confident tone. "I guess your business here is done."

"Yes, it is," said Alex turning to Ishizu. "Let us go back to the airport."

"But we don't have tickets," said Ishizu.

"This time we do not need them. Our ride is waiting for us," said Alex confidently.

Ishizu did not question it anymore before she started up the car and headed for the airport.

When they got there Alex looked around and waited as Itachi and Saskue walked up to her. "I would introduce all of you, but we are short on time," said Alex glancing at Itachi and Sasuke then at Sam.

"Then when we have time we will do the introductions," said Sam walking into the airport.

Alex nodded and led them to an isolated part of the airport where one lone jet was waiting. When they all entered they noticed that they were not the only ones on this jet. There were three blondes one with a swollen belly and two babies along with four other people and Shukaku was even there.

"It has been a while, Edward," said Alex looking at the golden blonde with a braid. "Alphonse," at this she looked at the blonde that was with the babies. "Naruto," she said looking at the blonde with a swollen belly.

Naruto stood up and stared at Alex before he hugged her. "It has been a long time, my Queen," he said letting her go.

Alex placed her hand on Naruto's belly. "My grandchildren grow within you," she said staring up into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked away. "Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"I have a question," said Ed gaining their attention. "Why is Uchiha Sasuke here? After what he did to Naruto I say we kick him off."

"You will do no such thing since he is my son," said Alex turning her gaze to Ed.

"Fine, but if he does one thing wrong I'm kicking him off my private jet no matter how far up in the air we are," said Ed threateningly.

"Be nice, brother," said Al handing over one of the twins to Ed.

"I don't want to be nice to him," said Ed childishly as he rocked the baby.

Greed came in from the cockpit leaning against the wall. "Where to, Prime Minister?" he asked curiously.

"I am not the Prime Minister yet," mumbled Ed before he turned his golden gaze to Alexandria. "Where to, Alexandria?"

Alex smirked. "To Domino City, of course, we do have to pick up the others," said Alex sitting down next to Al.

"It's about damn time we are going to be together again," said Naruto also sitting down in the back far from Sasuke.

"Yes, and oh the fun we will have," said Alex making the others laugh.


	12. Chapter 11: John and Dean Winchester

**All characters belong to their respective owners I own only Alexandria.  
><strong>

_'. . . blah blah blah . . .'_ private thoughts

_. . .blah blah blah . . ._ a passage read

**Chapter 11: John and Dean Winchester**

"Where the hell is Sam?" asked Bobby angrily having seen only John and Dean when he came to in his house.

"He's with them," said Dean lowly.

"What?" asked Bobby confused.

"They made John choose," said Missouri patiently. "He chose Dean and left Sam with the vampires."

"You did what?" asked Bobby shocked.

"I had no choice, Bobby," said John trying to get them to understand.

"There is always a choice!" said Bobby angrily. "You could have chosen to save them both. You could have fought tooth and nail to get all three of you out."

"Then all three of us would be dead!" shouted John back. "At least this way there would be no further casualties."

"Except for Sam!" shouted Bobby sounding frustrated.

"No, Sam is still alive at the moment," said Missouri confidently. "I can sense him."

"What does that mean?" asked Dean in a hopeful tone.

"It means that we can still get him back," said Missouri confidently.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go get Sam back," said Dean looking ready to head out again.

"Not now, Dean," said Bobby reasonably. "As much as I want to save Sam now we can't not until we get more help."

"I'm not waiting that long," said Dean running out but John stopped him.

"I will not lose my son," said John in a deadly voice.

Dean stared at John for a moment. "You know Sam always said that I was the favorite. I'm beginning to think that he was right," said Dean watching his father closely.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean," said John evenly.

"How am I being ridiculous? Sam is alone with those vampires and god knows what they are doing to him at this exact moment," said Dean sounding almost hysterical.

"We know how you feel Dean, but right not we won't be any help to Sam if we get ourselves killed," said Bobby trying to calm Dean even though he did not feel calm at all.

"I can't live without him," said Dean softly.

John got an angry expression on his face and looked ready to yell at Dean. Bobby saw it and shook his head while Missouri frowned.

"I raised that boy," mumbled Dean covering half his face with his hand.

"We know you did, Dean," said Bobby softly putting a hand on Dean's shoulder as a silent form of comfort.

"We have to save him," said Dean looking defeated.

"We will," said Missouri watching Dean with a slight frown on her face.

"I'll make a few calls," said Bobby leaving the room.

"Dean, don't do anything stupid. I order you to stay in this house," said John also leaving the room and Dean to his misery.

Dean left the room too and went upstairs to the room he shared with Sam locking the door to not be disturbed.

It was hours later when Dean was sure that he would not be noticed he sneaked out of Bobby's house and ran off. He found a car that was far enough from the house and hotwired it driving off to where the vampire hideout was. Dean hoped that his dad would not get mad at him for disobeying his orders, but like he said he could not live without Sam.

Dean parked far enough away so that the vampires would not hear the car. Dean took out a machete and entered the abandoned warehouse where the vampires had been hiding out. Once he opened the door the smell of blood hit his nose and he prayed to a God he did not believe in that it would not be Sam's body he found deprived of blood and unmoving.

Dean saw the scattered bodies of the vampires all of them decapitated, but no sign of Sam. He looked all over the warehouse and nothing. Dean looked down and saw bloody footprints. He knew it was not Sam because for one thing the person was barefooted and Sam was not. Another thing was that the footprints were smaller than Sam's.

Whoever the person was had originally come in barefooted from the back of the warehouse, but when they left they were covered in blood and they did not leave alone. Dean saw another set of footprints alongside the bloody footprints and he recognized them as Sam's. Dean followed them outside, but then the footprints disappeared . . . both of them.

"Where could they have gone?" said Dean to himself as he looked around then up. "The only way would be up."

Dean saw nothing, but he did feel like he was being watched. He still looked around, but when he found nothing to track he went back the way he came. At least he had hope that Sam was still alive. Someone had saved him when he could not and he only wished that Sam would return to him. When Dean finally reached the car he saw his dad and Bobby parked next to him barely getting out of their cars.

"What did you think you were doing coming out here alone?!" asked John angrily. "You disobeyed a direct order."

"I was looking for Sammy," said Dean as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But he's not here anymore."

"He's not here?" asked Bobby frowning. "That can't be right. The four of us attacked at dawn. They couldn't have gone anywhere with the sun this high."

"They didn't," said Dean glancing back.

"You're not making much sense, son," said John worriedly.

"They didn't go anywhere because they are all dead," said Dean seriously.

"What?!" said Bobby jogging over to the now abandoned warehouse. When he got there he found out that Dean was right. "Who could have done this?" he asked himself.

"That's what I would like to know," said John behind Bobby as he glanced at the bodies.

Bobby kneeled down to further inspect the bodies. "It looks like someone ripped their heads off with their bare hands."

"Yeah," mumbled John looking at all the blood. "Could Sam have done this?"

"Why do you keep thinking the worst about that boy?" said Bobby glaring angrily at John.

"There's no trace of Sam except for the footprints," said Dean barely walking through the warehouse door.

"Footprints?" questioned Bobby as Dean nodded. "Where?"

Dean led them to the back of the warehouse. Bobby kneeled down to get a closer look.

"Looks like female, maybe her preteens. She came in alone, barefoot. She killed the vampires then she left her feet covered in their blood, but not alone. She took Sam with her. He went willingly, but his footprints look sluggish as he keeps walking," said Bobby following the trail. "The vampires might have drank from him that would explain why he went with her."

"So we check the local hospitals," said Dean sounding hopeful.

"No, hold on," said Bobby coming to the end of the trail. "Whoever this was knew how to fly. That is the only explanation for the trail to have ended so suddenly, but they also had super strength to have done such a thing to the vampires and leave alive."

"Yeah, so I don't think we will find Sam at the local hospitals," said John staring at a tree. "Does that tree look odd to you?"

Bobby went over to the tree John pointed out to. "She was standing here some blood stayed behind on the tree. So she didn't fly, but she went to the trees."

"Like a monkey?" asked Dean frowning.

"No, I think she knew parkour that would be the only explanation to it," answered Bobby coming to a small stream. "I don't remember this being here," he mumbled to himself.

"You are looking for human explanations when it's obvious that this girl is not human," said John looking around to notice some leaves. "Come look at this."

"She dried her feet on these leaves before they left but then after that there is no more trace of them," said Bobby looking at the leaves carefully.

"So we lost them?" asked Dean sounding frustrated.

"It seems like it," said Bobby getting back up. "We should head back."

"I'm not leaving without Sam," said Dean stubbornly.

"Sam is a tough kid, Dean," said Bobby quickly once he saw John's angry expression. "He'll be fine."

Dean nodded slowly wanting to believe those last words more than anything in the world. All three turned back and headed to Bobby's house once more. Once there Missouri took one look at Dean's heartbroken expression and knew that they had not found Sam.

"What happened?" she asked dreading the worst.

"The vampires were all dead, but there is no trace of Sam anywhere," answered Bobby sitting down on a chair exhausted. "From what we could gather a girl saved him and he left with her."

"How do you know it was a girl?" asked Missouri curiously.

"The footprints that were left behind indicated that it was a girl and she killed the vampires with her bare hands," replied Bobby.

"A girl?" said Missouri thoughtfully. "What if the girl who saved him was the same one who has been looking for Sam?"

"If that is true then we can only hope that Sam is safe with her because if she took down twenty three vampires by herself then I don't know who is more dangerous her or the vampires she killed," said Bobby worriedly.

"Sam will be alright," said Dean confidently. "If he had died I would have felt it somehow."

"Don't say such ridiculous things, Dean," said John glaring at his oldest son.

"But it's true I always felt when Sam was in trouble," said Dean staring at the floor sadly.

"First things first we need to see if there has been any unusual activity here then we would likely find out where they are," said Bobby going into his study.

Dean went upstairs to the room he shared with Sam looking at the bed that Sam slept in and remembered the night they shared a few days ago. Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Missouri standing behind him staring at him intently.

"Dean, we need to talk," she said stepping into the room and looking around.

Dean blushed and hoped that she did not catch what he was remembering about.

"Dean, you need to stop," said Missouri seriously turning to stare at him again.

"Stop what?" asked Dean frowning.

"I know you have been drugging Sam to get him to be more willing with you," said Missouri watching as Dean's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Dean trying to deny it.

"Don't lie to me, boy," said Missouri angrily. "I saw what you were remembering just a few seconds ago!"

Dean stayed quiet not sure what to say to that.

"I'm not going to lecture you because you love your brother more than you should, but I'm going to tell you this. If you really love Sam then let him choose to be with you. Don't resort to drugs to get him to agree to have sex with you," said Missouri as she calmed down.

"I don't know how to live without him," mumbled Dean sadly as he looked anywhere but at Missouri.

"I know and you are going to find him no matter how long it takes," said Missouri in a comforting tone.

Dean nodded walking over to the book that Sam always had on him. Dean frowned as he stared down at the book.

"What is it?" asked Missouri having seen Dean's expression.

"I can't understand what this book says," said Dean handing the book over to Missouri.

Missouri touched the book and once she did she saw Sam in Bobby's study looking at it.

_"Neither human, demon, nor god, but the divine powers of one." _

Images of Sam reading this book appeared in her head then Sam holding onto it crying, but not knowing the reason why. Reading it for days even though he had already finished it loving how energetic the Monkey King was and how powerful. The feeling of anticipation that the child would be the Monkey King; wanting to meet him as soon as he was born and the desire to fall asleep again to see her in his dreams again.

_ "I wish you a life better than the one you had previously," said Sam as he looked down at the pages lovingly. "If it is what I suspect then I will be a better father to you than mine was to me."_

And just like that the images and voices disappeared.

"Missouri, are you alright?" asked Dean worriedly.

"Does Sam know another language other than English?" asked Missouri looking at Dean.

Dean shook his head no. "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"Because Sam was able to read it and if he doesn't know another language then how was he able to understand it," said Missouri thoughtfully.

"We have to talk to Bobby," she said after a moment.

Missouri walked out of the room with the book in her hand with Dean following behind her. Once they reached the study Bobby was on the phone talking to someone and John was sitting in front of him. Missouri placed the book in front of Bobby making him pause in his conversation before he quickly hanged up. Bobby just stared at the book then he looked up at Missouri silently asking her what about it.

"Sam was reading this book," was the only answer Missouri gave him.

"That's impossible last I checked Sam couldn't read Chinese," said Bobby frowning at her. "His only known language is English."

"Exactly," said Missouri taking a seat. "Sam was able to read a language he never studied before. I know he could read it because I saw flashes of him doing that. What is this book about?"

"It's called Journey to the West. It's a Chinese legend about a Buddhist priest and his three traveling companions gathering the sutras," replied Bobby not knowing where this was going.

"Who were his three traveling companions?" asked Missouri. "Was one of them the Monkey King?"

"If I remember correctly, yes, they were demons and the Monkey King went on this journey to India as a way to redeem himself," said Bobby in thought as he tried to remember. "He rebelled against heaven and was sealed away in a mountain for 500 years until a Buddhist monk freed him."

"The Monkey King?" whispered Missouri to herself. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Dean not understanding anything.

"Sam wanted to meet the Monkey King he liked how energetic and powerful he was," answered Missouri.

"But it's just a story," said John frowning.

"Not to Sam," said Missouri trying to explain herself. "Sam was thinking about him being born and he was sleeping so much because he wanted to see _her_. This was just the perfect opportunity for her to get to Sam. She was close by watching us. Not only that, Bobby, but Sam was thinking about a child the he suspected was the Monkey King. A child from a girl he was dreaming about. He even said he would be a better father than his own was to him."

"What?!" shouted Dean in disbelief. "Dad isn't bad."

Bobby watched John who had a blank expression.

"So what are you saying, Missouri?" asked Bobby.

"She was visiting him in dreams. I think she couldn't just take him. Sam had to agree to go with her. She wants Sam to be the father figure for her new child," answered Missouri getting nothing but silence.

"But Sam is too young!" said Dean breaking the silence.

"I don't think she cares," said Missouri dryly.

"But why would a supernatural want a human to be the father figure in the first place?" asked Dean angrily not wanting to believe what Missouri said.

"I don't know maybe she wants her child to learn humanity," said Missouri shrugging.

"This is serious stop joking," said Dean trying to calm down.

"I was being serious," said Missouri evenly.

Missouri and Dean simply stared at each other not saying anything. Dean did not want to believe what Missouri said because that meant he had a rival that had possibly won for now, but Dean was not going to give up so quickly on Sam.

Bobby sighed not wanting to see an argument at this time. "I was able to listen in on a dispatch call. Someone broke into a hospital and stole several pints of blood. They left no trace and the security cameras broke down at that exact moment. I was thinking that maybe this girl stole blood to help Sam if the vampires did drink from him," said Bobby deciding that changing the subject was what was needed right now.

"Are we going to look into it?" asked Dean hopefully forgetting the subject they were discussing earlier.

"No, Dean, we will be heading to Japan to see what happened to Himoko. Bobby will be looking for any trace of Sam here. If he is injured it is unlikely that he left the state," said John standing up.

"But Sammy—"

"That is an order, Dean," said John crossly. He could not believe that his eldest son was disobeying him twice in one day.

Dean looked at the floor and nodded obeying his father like he always has.

"What can you tell us about this case?" asked John turning his attention back to Bobby.

Bobby sighed heavily. "The case is in Domino City, Japan the boy is a sixteen year old named Yugi Motou and he lives on top of a shop called the Kame Shop. He's quite famous there as the King of Games so be discreet in this case. Himoko didn't know where the girl was since the two were separated when they were children so the girl is going to be harder to find," explained Bobby.

"Great," said John sounding exhausted.

"When do we leave?" asked Dean quietly.

"Once we get the tickets," answered John not noticing how pale Dean went.

"Not plane tickets right," said Dean shakily.

"Of course they are plane tickets," said John turning his head to stare at Dean. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," said Dean trying to control his fear.

"Good, now go pack," ordered John turning away from Dean once more.

Dean walked out of the study to obey his father's order.

Bobby and Missouri looked at John.

"What?" asked John frustrated.

"You do know that Dean is afraid of planes, right?" asked Bobby staring at John to see John's shocked face.

_'How could he not have known that?'_ thought Bobby surprised at how much John did not know about his own sons.

By this time Dean had already finished packing not having much to begin with and leaving the guns behind. Dean looked over to where Sam slept and went towards it laying down on the bed to smell Sam's scent. Without further thought Dean fell asleep in Sam's bed missing his precious baby brother. That night he dreamt of what Sam might be going through at this very moment while he had to go to Japan to exorcise a demon from a sixteen year old.

The next morning Dean woke up to find his dad in the kitchen drinking a beer. Once Dean sat down his father looked at him.

"Change of plans we are taking a ferry to Japan. Bobby has taken care of everything. It will take longer to reach our destination but at least it's better than a plane," said John in an understanding tone.

Dean was grateful for the thought, but now he felt guilty that the job was going to take longer to get to because of his fear of planes.

"You didn't have to do that, dad," said Dean looking away.

"I should have known about this. I'm sorry about that," said John getting up and leaving the room.

_'Sam would have known,'_ thought Dean not being able to help himself from thinking that. Sam always knew when something was bothering him the same way that he always knew when something was bothering Sam. God, he missed Sam. He wanted nothing more than to go out and search for him, but he had to obey his father. Hopefully, Bobby could find something on Sam and Sam would be fine wherever he was. When Sam came back he would talk to Sam and tell him everything. What he had done to him his feelings and hopefully Sam could forgive him and love him like he loved Sam.

"Dean! We're leaving!" shouted John from the front door.

Dean got up and ran up the stairs to get his bag meeting his father at the door. They walked to the car and drove off to get on the ferry that would take them to their next case. Dean stared out the window getting the feeling that this case was going to be different than any of the other cases they had so far.

Above them a plane flew over the car high up in the sky. Dean glanced up at it, but thought nothing of it. What he did not know was that in that plane was Sam leaving not only the state, but the country as well. What Dean could not know was that it would be years before he saw Sam again and by that time Sam would never be the same again.

It did take longer than expected to finally reach Domino City's dock and by that time Dean was always calling Bobby to see if there was any update on Sam. So far there was nothing after the hospital break in and Dean could not help but worry about Sam. Though he forgot about his worry for a bit from being in a different country and hearing a different language it was at this time that he wished Bobby was here. Dean could not understand Japanese, but lucky for them English seemed to be a mandatory thing to learn here.

It was fairly easy to find the Kame Shop because people knew where the King of Games lived. It looked like Bobby was right about Yugi Motou being famous here so they really had to be careful. Some of the people they asked got defensive asking why they wanted to know only to calm down once Dean used his charm. Now they were heading in the direction of the Kame Shop their weapons concealed.

Once they entered the Kame Shop they saw an old man behind the counter talking to a blonde teenager both looking worried about something.

"Excuse me," said John gaining their attention. "Can we speak with Yugi Motou?"

"Why do you want to speak with Yug'?" said the blonde teenager suspiciously.

"We are coworkers of Dr. Himoko," said John calmly. "She called another friend of ours before she died."

"I don't believe that," said Solomon looking directly into John's eyes. "I know what Himoko did behind the scenes."

John and Solomon simply stared at each other before John nodded in understanding.

"My name is John and this is my son Dean we are Hunters from America," said John patiently.

"Dad?!"

"Hunters?" questioned the blonde.

Solomon nodded. "This is Joey, a friend of Yugi's," said Solomon introducing Joey to them.

John nodded at Joey in greeting while Joey looked confused.

"What's going on, gramps?" asked Joey looking at Solomon.

"You know those things you feared as a child . . . they're real," said John seriously.

Joey just stared at him. "What?" was all Joey said as he paled.

"Joey, just listen to them," said Solomon calmly. "After all the things you have seen do you really find this hard to believe."

Joey turned his gaze to Solomon. "I'll listen if it means saving Yug' whatever that thing is I have a feeling it's not going to let him go," said Joey thinking back on those red eyes.

"You saw it?" asked Dean curiously.

"Yeah, only its eyes though," said Joey suddenly shivering when he remembered those eyes glaring at him.

"What color were they?" asked Dean cautiously.

"When it took control of Yug' it was red. They were glaring at me when I tried to touch Yug'," replied Joey thinking back.

"A crossroads demon usually has red eyes, but why would one of them possess someone nowhere near a crossroad," said Dean confused.

"That's a good question," said John frowning.

"That's what I wanted to know," said Solomon thoughtfully.

"What's going on?" asked Joey looking confused by the whole thing.

"Demons usually have black eyes at least from where we come from, but demons can also have different eye colors which usually tell other demons their rank in hell. The thing is we Hunters don't even know what those ranks are," answered Dean.

"Himoko had told our mutual friend that this demon has been in Yugi since he was a child. She called him wanting some help because she had Yugi subdued in her office we heard her dying on the other end of the line as that thing killed her," said John angrily.

"So it was Yugi," said Solomon in shock.

"Can you take the demon out?" asked Joey worriedly.

"We can do an exorcism, but considering that it's a high level demon he might not survive it," said Dean gently.

Joey paled at the thought. "I have to go to school," said Joey quietly getting his bag. "Oh, by the way Yug' isn't here. He left the house and nobody knows where he is now."

Joey left the Kame shop looking to be in some sort of daze. Solomon sighed heavily knowing what Joey was going through because he was going through it as well.

"I'm afraid that he's right," said Solomon sadly. "Yugi left the house and by the time we realized it it was too late to stop him. He didn't say where he was going to live, but he's still in town since he still goes to school."

John nodded. "Dean will be following him to see where he goes so we can get a better idea on where he is living," said John glancing Dean's way when it looked like he was going to protest.

Solomon nodded looking very sad. "How long is it going to take?"

"We have to find where the girl is. She might hold another demon in her that could prove to be dangerous for the ones with her," said John directing his attention to Solomon who looked upset at what he was going to say next.

"I know where she is," said Solomon sighing heavily. "She's living with her aunt, but she doesn't know that. Kagome thinks that it's her mom they both have no memory of what happened when they were children."

"Something must have happened to trigger the demon in your grandson," said Dean seriously. "I mean it was sealed away for years only to come out now."

"Yugi's friends suspect that he was raped," confessed Solomon running a hand through his grey hair. "I'm not sure myself, but the signs point to it. Yugi hates being touched and he freaks out when people he doesn't know get close to him. Not only that but he seems to have blocked the incident from his mind so he can't really tell us if our suspicions are right or not. It took a while for him to go back to school so we really didn't want to push him with our questions."

"We understand," said John with an understanding tone. "We will start once we settle in. Can you tell us where the nearest hotel is?"

"You can just stay here now that we have an extra room thanks to Yugi moving out," said Solomon coming out from behind the counter. "It may be small but it's good enough and I think that Yugi might have left some stuff behind."

"If you wouldn't mind that would be nice," said John following Solomon up the stairs and down the hall into a room.

"This used to be your grandson's room?" asked John surprised.

"He didn't take anything with him," said Dean looking around the room to see some games, a few pictures, and other things that were normal for a sixteen year old boy.

"No, Yugi only took his clothes," said Solomon opening the closet to show them that it was empty. "I'll let you two settle in."

"Does anybody else live here?" asked Dean curiously.

"Ah, yes, Yami, a dear friend of Yugi's. He lives here too, but right now he's at school too. I'll go get what you need since there is only one bed," said Solomon leaving the room.

"So, dad, what do you think about this?" asked Dean curiously.

"I think the kid was in too much of a hurry to get out of here," said John looking around. "He left everything behind and told no one where he was going."

"Yeah, it's almost like he was running from something," said Dean putting his bag down on the floor.

"But the question is what was he running from?" asked John looking out the window.

Dean shrugged not knowing the answer to that question, but he had a feeling that it was from someone living in this house. Solomon came back with a futon apologizing for the small room once more. They waved it off saying that it was fine they had stayed in much smaller places before. It was later in the day that they met Yami who seemed to be uneasy that they were there, but he remained polite.

Dean laid his head down on the pillow of his futon since John won the coin toss for the bed when he turned his head and saw a journal under the bed. Dean reached out and grabbed it frowning when he saw the title. It simply read, _'Yugi's Diary'_. Dean just opened it randomly and read what it said.

_ Sometimes I dream. I dream a lot. They feel so real, but what scares me the most isn't what the dreams are about, but the fact that they come true. At first that is what scared me the most, but then my dreams took a dark turn I see such terrible things that I'm afraid to go to sleep. I don't want the others to worry so I keep it to myself. It all started when Yami was set free from the Millennium Puzzle and we no longer shared a body._

Dean frowned not understanding that last part, but he got the feeling that Yugi had the ability of premonition. He could see the future in his dreams, but it seemed like Yugi's ability was barely starting to be active. Dean again turned to a random page.

_I have no memory of what happened last night, but I woke up to blood between my legs and bruising around my wrists and hips. I don't want to think about what they could mean so I was happy when they were healed pretty quickly. Not only that but I hear two voices in my head and I've seen them when I enter my soul room. Heba is a child he says that he is my innocence and that he holds all of my memories from my past lives. The other is called Yusuke and he is always behind this gate with some kind of seal on it. He tells me that he is a demon that my parents sold me to him for their own greed, but he didn't like them. Yusuke said that he loved my soul because it was so bright and pure and that's why he chose to come when he was summoned. I remembered what happened the night that my parents died. Yusuke protected me that night he healed my wounds, but Himoko took away the only comfort I had by erasing my memory of him. I felt so guilty for forgetting about Yusuke when he was always there when I needed him as a child. I love Yusuke no matter what he is even if no one understands it I will always love him. How can I ever hate someone who was always there?_

Dean stopped reading rereading it to be sure he read it right. So what he found out was that Yugi was indeed raped, but he was traumatized that he erased the memory from his own mind which made not only the demon to appear but another part of Yugi. It was obvious that Yugi had remembered what Himoko had done to him as a child and he felt guilt for forgetting the one constant thing in his life even if it was a demon. What was wrong with this kid that even knowing that it was a demon he was talking to he still loved him still wanted him around? It was pretty sad in Dean's mind that Yugi only had a demon to turn to for comfort. Dean shook his head and turned to another random page.

_I had a dream about one of my past lives. I know people say that Ancient Egypt was beautiful in its glory days, but I could never imagine it was that beautiful. There are no words to describe the pyramids and the palace. I dreamt that I was walking down the hall of the palace a few servants bowing to me as they got their jobs done and I could feel that I hated that. As I was walking I saw Edward with his brother Alphonse walking a bit too close. I knew about their incestuous relationship, heck, the whole kingdom knew, but everybody feared Edward to say anything about it. They saw me and waved me over which I happily obeyed. Edward asked how was my relationship with the Pharaoh going which made me blush and I was grateful when Alphonse smacked Ed for that comment. Ed rubbed his head and said sorry, but then he looked serious and asked if I could feel the darkness coming. I told him that I foresaw it every time the Pharaoh touched me, but the image wasn't very clear. Al said that the demons were worried about the darkness. The humans were messing with things that they did not fully understand. Shadow magic comes at a price just like everything else and the humans were being careless with this power. I told them that our job was to protect humans until we have decided otherwise. We are the originals and that really it's up to our leader to decide what we should do. They nodded in agreement, but Ed said to keep my guard up and to warn my precious Pharaoh about the approaching darkness before it's too late because he could see the numbers going down over Atemu's head. I expected nothing less from the King of the Underworld and the God of Death._

Dean turned the page.

_ I can feel myself dying. The only thing keeping me alive is Yusuke. He says it's because my soul mate is with another and I see them together every day. He also says that to a being like me a soul mate is everything and they are the one slowly killing me. My only hope is that __she__ comes for me. I have to leave now. Yusuke says that Hunters are coming and they are going to kill me. He says I'm not an Uzumaki who can survive when a tailed beast is pulled out of them so I have to hide. Though I wouldn't call where I am going hiding, but it should be enough. I can't tell anyone where I am. If Yusuke is taken from me than I will die because he is attached to my soul it's the whole if I die then he dies too and it works the other way too. I have to find a way to weaken the seal like Naruto did over 300 years ago so that if the Hunters kill me Yusuke would be free. Last night I saw how I was going to die. Yusuke was right so I made preparations. I know I can't hide forever. They will find me it is inevitable, but I can stall until I find what I'm looking for. _

Dean closed the journal not wanting to read anymore for now. This kid knew they were coming had seen it weeks before and left out of fear for his life. Dean could not understand half of what the kid was talking about but he knew that it must have terrified the kid to see how he was going to die. And what was this about his soul mate killing him slowly? Dean was confused about what Yugi was talking about, but he did have to show the others what he found. Dean got up and headed down the hall to the living room.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" asked John curiously. "I thought you were going to rest."

Dean looked around and saw more people here than when he left the room. "Dad, I found something. I think the kid had the power of premonition," said Dean looking down at the journal in his hand.

John sighed heavily. "What makes you think that, Dean? You know the ability to see the future is not possible," said John in a tone that sounded like he was scolding a child for getting the wrong answer.

"Because he knew we were coming weeks before we did that's why he left," said Dean seriously.

"How do you know that?" asked John curiously.

"I read it in his diary," said Dean picking up the journal in his hand.

Two boys jumped at him to get the journal one of them being the boy he meet this morning Joey.

"That's private property," said a young boy who looked like he was younger than everyone in the room.

"You actually read Yugi's diary?" asked Yami surprised.

"I didn't even know that Yugi had a diary," said Solomon with wide eyes.

"Neither did I," answered Yami before turning his attention to the two boys and Dean. "Joey, Tristan, leave him alone."

Joey and Tristan stopped getting off of Dean but still glaring at Dean for daring to read Yugi's diary.

"Where did you find that?" asked Yami with such a tone that it was obvious that he was used to being obeyed.

"It was under the bed," replied Dean getting up journal still in hand. "I was going to go to sleep and there it was."

"What did you find out?" asked Yami cautiously.

"I didn't read the whole thing, but the first entry says that he has been having a lot of dreams and what terrified him wasn't the fact that he had them, but the fact that they came true. He goes on to say that they took a dark turn and that he was scared to go to sleep, but then the last part confused me. He says that it started when you were sent free and you two no longer shared a body," replied Dean seriously staring straight at Yami.

"So in other words Yami was keeping Yugi from gaining this power," said another teenager who had kept quiet till now. "You were keeping the demon at bay."

"Kaiba that is sort of unbelievable," said the only female in the room crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up, Tea!" shouted Joey angrily. "Of all the things we've been through you find _that _unbelievable!"

"The two of you stop arguing now!" shouted Yami angrily at the two which effectively shut them up.

"Other than me being set free what else did you read?" asked Yami calming down quite quickly.

Dean hesitated not sure if he should mention that Yugi was indeed raped, but he blocked the memory. In the end Dean decided not to since it was Yugi's personal business.

"He hears voices two of them one is a child and the other is the demon. He says that even though he knows who Yusuke is he will always love him because he was always there. He felt guilty for forgetting Yusuke," said Dean looking down. "He loves a demon more than anything in the world."

"Who is Yusuke?" asked Joey confused.

"The demon possessing Yugi obviously," said Mokuba rolling his eyes.

Dean nodded. "The thing is this demon loves his soul, it's attached to him so if Yugi dies than so does Yusuke," said Dean then he looked at Solomon. "Was a relative of yours into the occult?"

"Not that I know of," said Solomon shaking his head.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kaiba suspiciously.

"Because it says here," Dean picked up the journal, "that Yusuke was summoned by his parents and the only reason Yusuke chose Yugi was because of his pure soul and he hated his parents. Every wound he got Yusuke would heal and when Himoko took Yusuke away there was no one there to take the pain away."

"So my daughter and her husband summoned this demon," said Solomon in a shocked tone.

"From what we were told there were two demons," said John speaking up after silently listening to them.

"Oh my god, Kagome," whispered Solomon as he realized where the second demon could be.

John nodded in agreement.

"But they know nothing of each other," explained Solomon.

"Are you sure?" asked John seriously.

Solomon nodded, but everybody else looked guilty not that anybody caught it.

"If your grandson remembers what happened the night those demons were summoned then he remembers his sister," said John calmly.

"I'll contact their aunt," said Solomon heading towards the phone. Solomon dialed a number and waited a moment. "Nobody is answering."

"Do you know where she lives?" asked John taking charge.

"Yes," replied Solomon.

"We will deal with her after we deal with your grandson. It's hard enough to exorcise one demon it's harder to exorcise two," said John as a way to explain. "We just have to hope that they have not been in contact with each other."

"So what do we do?" asked Yami curiously.

"Like I said before Dean will be following Yugi to see if he does anything suspicious and when we are ready we will act," said John.

Everyone nodded, but when Yami reached out for Yugi's diary Dean pulled it out of his reach.

"I need to learn about him since he seems to be in constant contact with this demon," said Dean staring straight into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami stared at him for a moment before he nodded though he seemed uncomfortable with the thought of leaving such a personal thing with Dean.

It was days later and Dean only found out that Yugi only went to school and to the apartment where he was living with a friend and did not come out for anything. Though this friend seemed to be part of his inner circle it made no sense why he would not tell the others about where the kid was.

It was early in the morning when Dean saw Yugi suddenly come out of the building in quite a rush putting on his leather jacket as he ran down the sidewalk. Dean followed him to a train staring at his phone and looking up continuously, anxiously waiting for the train to stop. The doors opened with the speaker mentioning the destination . . . Ikebukuro.

Dean followed as Yugi stepped out of the train making sure to keep a safe distance from him. Suddenly Yugi's head jerked up and he raised his head like he was sniffing something until he finally turned his head to the right. Yugi walked in that direction coming up behind a woman with navy blue hair and the air suddenly felt heavy. Dean saw as Yugi's eyes turned red and his shadow took on the form of some type of bird wings spread and across the tracks a girl with black hair stared in their direction her eyes also red. Dean looked behind her to see that her shadow had also changed to that of a dog crouched low and growling. The woman with navy blue hair suddenly fell to the ground and Dean knew immediately that she was dead.

Yugi slowly and calmly walked away from the scene and Dean had no choice but to follow him. To his surprise Yugi walked up to a girl who looked like she was anxiously waiting for him. So this is why Yugi was in quite a rush to get here. Dean watched them as they talked and from the girl's body language she was telling him something important. She seemed upset and yet Yugi did nothing, but listen to her. Dean got as close as he could to hear what they were saying after seeing Yugi's eyes flash red and the girl tried to calm him down.

"There are times that I wish you were not my brother," she said placing a hand on his cheek.

Dean saw as Yugi leaned into her touch, "Kagome," he whispered and Dean saw as Yugi's eyes turned back to their beautiful amethyst color.

_'Wait, did he say Kagome?'_ thought Dean watching them. _'That's his twin sister?'_

"I wouldn't have minded fallen in love with someone like you. You are the one man that has not disappointed me," said Kagome and Dean watched as she leaned closer to Yugi and kissed him right on the lips.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched them and he saw as Yugi whispered something to her placing his hand on her cheek. Whatever Yugi whispered to her she replied back and both suddenly looked sad.

"Once the final battle with Naraku is over let's run away where nobody can find us," said Kagome moving away from Yugi allowing Dean to hear them again.

_'Who is Naraku?'_ thought Dean curiously.

"That would be cowardly. I don't want the Hunters to come after you so if I have to die for you to be safe then so be it," said Yugi and Dean actually felt sorry for them.

After that Dean could not hear them anymore as they started whispering again, but he did see Kagome nod at something Yugi said. Suddenly the two of them pulled out pieces of paper and started whispering to each other occasionally writing something down on another piece of paper. Dean saw Yugi lean into Kagome's ear and whisper something and whatever it was shocked her. She whispered back to him and both looked like they were trying to not be overheard.

"No, but where there is a lot of people gathering there are many distractions and many things can go unseen," said Yugi moving away from her.

Kagome stared at him and nodded.

Finally Yugi stood up dusting off imaginary dirt. "Well, I got to get going hopefully I make it to school in time" said Yugi stretching out a hand to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his offered hand and said something that Dean could not catch. Both teens let the other go and walked off to different directions with Dean still following Yugi to see him catch a train to Domino City.

Dean walked into the Kame Shop going up the stairs to the apartment above and went to the room him and his dad were sleeping in. Dean saw that his father was not in the room so he sat down on the futon to wait for him. It only took a moment for John to come into the room running a towel through his hair.

"What's wrong?" asked John getting serious instantly. He knew something had happened due to the expression on Dean's face.

"Dad, they killed someone without laying a finger on them," replied Dean blankly. He still could not believe what he saw at the train station.

"They?" asked John curiously.

"They know about each other, dad. I saw them . . . kiss," said Dean turning his head to look at his father. "She said that she wished he wasn't her brother so that they could be together. She even wanted to run away with him."

"Where did you hear this?"

"At a train station, they met up there. He felt the apartment in quite a hurry and when he arrived at their meeting spot the demon took control. It killed a woman both of them did she was across the tracks and he was behind her. They are powerful demons, dad, powerful enough to kill someone without touching them."

"I think we have to tell Solomon about this. We also have to call Bobby and see if he can come up with anything to help us," said John pulling out his phone.

Dean nodded silently and stared down at Yugi's diary wondering what preparations Yugi has done. Dean felt uneasy knowing that most likely Yugi knew that they were after him the conversation he had with his sister suggested that Yugi was willing to die for her.

For the first time in his life Dean withheld information from his dad that not only did Yugi know they were here already, but that his sister also knew and was probably on the run. Yugi had warned her and told her the plan, but when Dean saw them together like that especially after they kissed he was reminded once more of his Sammy.

Dean wanted his Sammy back to hold him in his arms again. There were times that Dean did wish that Sam was not his brother just so that he could be with him. Not that he cared what anyone thought of them, but Sam was always the more emotional one out of the two of them.

"I think we are going to have to make a move earlier than we expected," said John gaining Dean's attention.

Dean just nodded as his father made a plan to trap Yugi.


	13. Chapter 12: Death

**All characters belong to their respective owners except Alexandria.**

_'. . .blah blah blah . . .'_ a private thought

**_(( . . . blah blah . . .))_** demon speaking mentally

_/. . .blah blah . . ./_ Yugi speaking mentally

**Chapter 12: Death  
><strong>

In Domino City it was a cloudy day once Yugi stepped out of the apartment building to walk to the Kame Shop to visit his grandpa.

_'How very fitting,'_ he thought as he glanced up at the sky.

Yugi remembered the conversation with his grandpa on the phone and he could not help but smile. The stupid old man had no idea that he could hear what they were saying in the background and what he heard concerned him a bit.

_**((If it is strangers they will show you no pity))**_ said Yusuke.

_/I know, but we will see what they have planned for us./_ said Yugi with certainly. _/Heba has already gathered the necessary energy for us to merge all I have to do is find a way to die/_

_**((Yes, and I will make sure to find you after you die.))**_

_/I believe in you Yusuke/_ said Yugi looking up at the Kame Shop. _/Let's get this over with/_

Yugi saw the closed sign on the door so he took out his set of keys to unlock the door. He stepped in and locked the door behind him sensing a familiar presence in the room. He looked around going over to the counter having sensed it there. Yugi got closer and just as he was going to look over it he heard a sound somewhere behind him making him turn in that direction.

"Yugi? Is that you?" asked Solomon his voice sounding a bit distant, but Yugi still heard him clearly.

"Yes, grandpa," answered Yugi looking at the stairs that lead to where he used to live.

Yugi looked around again then went to the stairs and stopped staring up. "I'll be up in a minute," he said then he went back to the counter to grab the phone.

Yugi dialed a number he knew from memory, counting the rings as he waited for someone to pick up. He heard the click as someone picked up the other end.

"Hello, Edward," said Yugi calmly. "Have you found him yet?"

Yugi paused and tilted his head as he listened to the answer.

"You are waiting for the perfect opportunity? Okay then, but don't take too long I have a feeling that I'm going to need you soon," said Yugi looking around nervously.

Yugi smiled sadly. "I need a favor," he said suddenly talking in German so that nobody would understand what he was saying.

In the middle of his conversation he suddenly jerked his head up and turned his head to the stairs as he hanged up the phone gently. Yugi went to the staircase and climbed it slowly as to not make so much noise. When he got to the top he saw his grandpa returning to the couch and all of his friends there along with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca which surprised him greatly, but he made sure not to show it on his face.

"What is this? An intervention?" he asked jokingly, smiling slightly as he walked to them.

Yugi suddenly stopped and frowned, looking down slowly to see something under the carpet. Yugi did not have to see it completely to know what it was. Nobody lived with Naruto for the past 5000 years and not know what the beginning of a seal looked like. And he was standing in the middle of it.

_**((A Devil's trap))**_

_/How can you tell?/_

_**((I can feel it))**_

_/Will it work on us?/_

_**((On you? No, but if I take control of your body it will trap me because in a way I am possessing your body. If I was in my own body I could just walk right through it since these seals were made for the third class demons.))**_

_/So there's no getting out of this?/_

_**((No))**_

_/It is just like I have foreseen/_ said Yugi ending the conversation.

"Grandpa, what is that weird marking there," said Yugi innocently.

"It's nothing important, Yugi. Come closer," said Solomon trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"Oh, but grandpa there is a problem and I am pretty sure you know what it is," said Yugi but his voice came out in two voices and when he looked up at them his eyes were red.

Yugi tsked, shaking his head. "You silly, silly old man," he said his eyes moving to the side as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "From the smell of blood and gun powder I can only presume that someone called in some Hunters. Bad choice, old man, Hunters kill they do not save. Poor Yugi, he just might die today."

Yugi was suddenly splashed with water and he blinked slowly as he just as slowly turned his head to look at the person who splashed him. "Was that holy water? I am sorry but holy water does not work on me," he said when he saw their surprised expressions.

"Holy water only works on the third class demons. I, on the other hand, am a first class demon. My name is Yusuke. May I ask for the name of my captors?"

"You're a polite one. I have never heard of a polite demon before," said John aiming his gun at him.

"Yugi has insisted that I at least try to be polite to you humans," said Yusuke, but then he frowned when he saw Dean. "Are you not a bit young to be a hunter?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Dean, don't talk to it."

"It? The least you can do is call me by my name! Geez, you try to be polite and you get repaid with rudeness," said Yusuke turning away and looking around the room. "What is that child doing here in the first place? Should he not be in school? You are a very bad father introducing your son to the world of the supernatural."

"Who are you to judge me?! You are nothing but a demon!" shouted John angrily.

Yusuke smirked. "Well, that boy is close to the age of my vessel and despite what you might believe I do love Yugi. I mean I have been in his body for the past 10 years it is only natural to have come to love him. After all I have known him long before he was born over and over again in so many different lifetimes. I have always stood by his side and I have always protected him from those who wish to do him harm," said Yusuke thinking back to those days of old.

"You love him so much that you kill for him," said Dean in surprise.

"Wouldn't you for your precious baby boy?" said Yusuke smirking when he saw Dean's shocked expression. "But you are talking about that therapist, Himoko. Sorry, but the bitch had to go. I did not like her messing around with Yugi's head that is why when she put him into hypnosis I attacked her. She not only called a Hunter, but she gave away my vessel's name and where he lived along with revealing that he had a sister. But you should know all about that after all you followed him to her in the train station, did you not?"

Dean said nothing as he stared at Yusuke. Yusuke smiled as he knew that what he said was the truth.

"Did you enjoy our demonstration of power?" asked Yusuke laughing a bit. "You see, I have lived in his body in peace never once have I ever come out. The only thing I had ever done was heal his wounds and if he died I brought him back, but a certain incident," at this point Yusuke turned his head to stare at Yami, "forced me to appear before him to erase his memories and I gladly did it. At least when I am protecting Yugi I show mercy instead of driving them insane like a certain Pharaoh over there did."

"But he didn't kill them," said Solomon stepping forward, but stopping when he remembered the warning the Hunters gave them about stepping to close to the Devil's Trap.

"What you are trying to do is erase what your child did! Your daughter was weak! Her and her friends summoned us and sacrificed their own flesh and blood to gain our power. They have all paid the consequences for their own foolishness, for their greed!" shouted Yusuke angrily at Solomon.

"Us? How many of you are there?" asked Dean not believing his ears.

"There are eight of us spread out around the world sealed within the children that were sacrificed to us."

"Sacrificed?" said John to himself. "Exactly what did your daughter do?" he asked Solomon.

Solomon shrugged while Yusuke chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" said Yusuke and without waiting for a reply he reached up to the choker Yugi always wore taking it off. Yusuke tilted Yugi's head back and showed everyone present in the room a scar that went horizontal on Yugi's neck.

"I brought him back that night," said Yusuke touching the scar gently.

"In exchange for what?" asked John suspiciously.

"For nothing," replied Yusuke.

"Bullshit! Demons don't do anything for nothing. There is always a bigger plan," said John angrily.

"Then you are obviously stupid," said Yusuke in a monotone voice that Tristan and Joey chuckled a bit before they controlled themselves. "You are human so I do not blame you that you cannot see what I see. I thought that your son read Yugi's diary the answer was there."

"You knew?" asked Dean shocked.

"Of course we did," said Yusuke looking over at Dean. "Yugi foresaw you two coming and left his diary in a place where he knew you would find it Dean."

Dean stared at him wide eyed.

"Why me?" asked Dean curiously.

"Because you are not as cold hearted as your dear old daddy," said Yusuke smirking and the way it made Yugi look made everyone uncomfortable.

"You wanted sympathy?" asked Dean frowning in confusion.

Yusuke shook his head. "No, but Yugi does deserve some sympathy. He does not deserve the pain he has gone through in the many times he has been reborn," said Yusuke looking sad before his expression quickly became neutral.

"And how many times has Yugi been reborn?" asked Kaiba watching Yusuke carefully. "You mentioned before that you have known Yugi long before he was born in his many different lifetimes."

Yusuke looked at Kaiba then down at his fingers starting to count. Finally Yusuke raised both hands to show the number surprising everyone at the amount.

"You mean that Yug' has been reborn seven times!" shouted Joey in shock.

"And I have found him in each and every single life. This is the seventh life that I have found him and to think it was because of some greedy humans who killed their own flesh and blood for power," said Yusuke laughing at the thought.

"What happened on the night that my daughter died?" asked Solomon.

"And the night that my son died?" asked Professor Hawkins for once speaking up throughout this entire conversation.

Yusuke smiled. "Just like we told Himoko when she first brought us out," said Yusuke calmly.

"All you said was that mommy had to die because she didn't do her duty and daddy had to go because he was bad," said John remembering what Bobby had said.

"If you did not get that blunt statement then you are stupid," said Yusuke in that monotone voice again.

John pulled out his gun aiming it at Yugi making everyone jump and shout at him.

Yusuke just stared blankly at the gun and suddenly smirked. Yugi's shadow turned to that bird shape figure again and went against the Devil's Trap only for nothing to happen but what sounded like a loud clash of thunder was heard throughout the room. The smirk disappeared as Yusuke looked more closely at the Devil's Trap and realized that there was another rune added to it.

"So you finally realized it," said John smirking to himself when he saw fear cross Yugi's face and the red eyes flashed back to amethyst before going back to red again.

"What is it?" asked Yami curiously.

"It's a power damper. We took extra precautions after Dean saw him kill that woman without laying a finger on her," said John smugly.

"I would not call her a woman she was a demon threatening Kagome and Senna can be quite overprotective of her too so we simply used our killing intent to get rid of her," said Yusuke calmly.

"Senna?" asked Tristan confused.

"The other demon, boy, keep up," said Yusuke not looking at him but still staring at John and the gun.

"You didn't answer my question about my son," said Professor Hawkins stepping closer to the Devil's Trap. "What happened on the night that my son died?"

"Nor did you answer mine," said Solomon.

"One question at a time," said Yusuke patiently before he sighed heavily turning to Solomon. "Your son-in-law came home one night drunk and he tried to rape Kagome but Yugi came in and told him to leave her alone. Daddy's attention then turned to the son who looked so much like his mother. The attack was brutal and your daughter stood at the door and did not stop the sexual assault on her own son. Due to this a piece of Yugi's soul died that night and it took up the name Yugi had in a past life . . . Heba." At the name Heba, Yami gasped softly recognizing that name.

"Kagome was angry that their mother did nothing but watch, Senna took control and killed her making it look like a suicide," continued Yusuke.

"That's why Yugi wasn't at his mother's funeral," said Solomon taking a seat as shocked silence filled the room.

"It took me a few days to heal him, but we still had to get rid of daddy," said Yusuke continuing on like Solomon did not say anything. "He did love to drink and his smokes so I took control and gave dear old daddy Moonshine he got so drunk that he was spilling it on himself than when he asked for a light I 'accidentally' dropped the lighter into his lap and he was set on fire. We told Kagome and Yugi to go to the basement and to tie themselves up on the chains there that daddy had for them."

"You killed his parents to protect him," said Rebecca her green eyes wide.

"We did," said Yusuke glancing her way.

"And my son?" asked Professor Hawkins wanting an answer.

"You suspect your granddaughter," said Yusuke.

"She's not my granddaughter!" shouted Professor Hawkins angrily.

Yusuke just chuckled. "Éclair chose her and she is the most brutal demon out of all of us. I can only imagine what she did to your son, but he must have done something really terrible to have incurred Éclair's wrath," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"I knew she did it," mumbled Professor Hawkins.

"I remember your son being there. He slit his own daughter's neck I believe she was two at the time. The youngest and the most purest of them all and her fall into darkness was all that much sweeter," said Yusuke in a low tone with half lidded eyes.

"Get in contact with your granddaughter now!" shouted John at Professor Hawkins putting his gun down.

"I can't! No one has been in contact with her for years," said Professor Hawkins desperately.

"Then who has been looking after her?" asked Dean.

Professor Hawkins shrugged.

Dean could not believe that no one has kept track of a little girl especially if she was family.

Yusuke laughed at them. "Éclair has been looking after her. It's pathetic when a demon pities a human. It just shows how bad their life was," said Yusuke tilting his head to the right.

"That girl was evil incarnate," said Professor Hawkins.

"Arthur!" shouted Solomon shocked.

"No, she was a little girl who realized that family meant nothing. The one time she reached out for help you turned your back and walked away. It was at that point she began to fall. You turned her into what she is now and the reality is that you can't run away. You knew what your son was doing to his three year old daughter and in the end Éclair will show you no mercy," said Yusuke staring straight at Arthur.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to scare you," said John not taking his eyes off of Yusuke.

"And you," said Yusuke turning to John again. "Poor little Sammy. He tries so hard to make you proud and nothing he does works. You blame him for everything that goes wrong in your family."

"Shut up," whispered John his hand holding the gun shaking.

"Dad," said Dean looking over at his father.

"All the endless studying your little boy did and daddy never once acknowledged it only his older brother," said Yusuke with a small smile. "He thought that if he was not that good of a Hunter than he could be useful as a researcher, but daddy just ignored him. I bet you did not know that Sam was number one in his school or that he skipped a grade. Any normal parent would have been happy about that, but you find it distasteful, right, John?"

"Shut up," said John a bit louder.

"Poor Sammy, when he realized that everything he tried to do to gain your attention was not going to work he retreated into himself and stopped trying."

"Sam didn't need to try he's perfect the way he is now," said Dean frowning at Yusuke.

"To you he is, but to daddy Sam was a disappointment because he was not a soldier like you were, Dean Winchester. And the sad thing is that kids can feel when they are not wanted," said Yusuke glancing over at Dean. "It was not Sam's fault that your wife died and it surely is not Sam's fault that Dean lo—"

"Shut up!" shouted John angrily pointing the gun at Yusuke and firing one shot.

Red eyes went back to amethyst in shock falling to the floor placing a hand over his gunshot wound as everybody else screamed.

"Dad, what did you do?" shouted Dean over the screaming.

"You shot him?!" shouted Joey in shock.

"You said you were going to exorcise the demon not kill Yugi!" shouted Tristan angrily.

Tea was the only one who remained calm watching as Yugi lay dying. Yami tried to go to Yugi but Kaiba held him back while Mokuba hid behind the couch.

"It's not healing," said Yugi in shock looking down at the wound finding it hard to breathe.

Everyone looked at Yugi having heard him even through all the screaming that was going on.

"Why isn't it healing, Yusuke?" asked Yugi then he looked over at the trap. "The power damper is preventing you?"

_**((Don't move it has pierced your lung))**_

"I don't care," said Yugi crawling over to the power damper or at least trying to since he could not go any farther than the edge of the Devil's Trap.

_**((You must say the spell!))**_ said Yusuke urgently. _**((Kagome could die along with you is that what you want!))**_

"No," said Yugi sadly than he said the spell him and Kagome made.

"The bond of twins

Since birth was done

Give us the power to see it undone

This blood that we share in our veins

Please don't allow us to share our pain

Break, shatter this bond."

"What was that?" asked Joey confused as to what it was Yugi did.

"That was a spell," said Dean blankly then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, the bond of twins?"

Yugi started to laugh weakly. "You may have killed me, but you will never find my sister. I warned her that you were here and at this exact moment she should be far away," said Yugi weakly.

"That's why she wanted to run away with you," said Dean kneeling down to be eye level with Yugi. "You saw all this and warned her."

Yugi nodded. "I knew your father would kill me, but it's alright at least she would be safe with the twins."

"The twins?" asked Solomon.

"The twins growing inside her," replied Yugi trying to ignore Yusuke's screaming. "This was the only way I could think of to give her time to escape."

"You were the distraction," said John realizing why Yusuke kept on talking. He was trying to keep them there with the information he had.

Yugi nodded again then he started to laugh a bit airily. "I was wondering when you would appear before me . . . Heba," said Yugi looking at something behind Yami.

Everyone looked to where Yugi was staring at and saw a younger version of Yugi staring at him blankly.

"It is time," whispered Heba walking closer to the Devil's Trap. "Yusuke cannot keep me out anymore."

Yugi almost wanted to laugh again. This was all part of the plan.

Heba got to the Devil's Trap and with a kitchen knife he scratched off the runes and the trap. Power filled the room, but Heba merely raised his right hand and pointed to the window.

"Tuo teg," said Heba with a calm voice. "Return to your human form."

"NO!" shouted a voice that everybody recognized as Yusuke's. "You cannot do this! He will die!"

"And you will find us again like you always have," said Heba in that calm voice again. "Right now I must return that which he has lost . . . the memories that you have erased."

A bird like figure appeared above Yugi trying to get to him but whatever Heba was doing was stronger. Yusuke went out the window and once that was done Heba walked towards Yugi kneeling down next to him. Yugi looked at him and shook his head no, but all Heba did was touch Yugi's cheek gently.

"All things that are lost are eventually returned," said Heba patiently.

Yugi just stared at him closing his eyes slowly.

The sound of claws on hardwood floors was heard and Heba turned his head slightly to the sound.

"Edward has sent a hell hound to guard your body. Though you may die today the King of the Underworld will surely not allow you to remain dead for long," said Heba rubbing his cheek against Yugi's.

Heba's body started disappearing into Yugi's body who gasped at the feeling. The darkness surrounded him and the last thing he heard were footsteps running towards him until it suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" asked Mokuba coming out from behind the couch. He had seen what happened by peeking over the couch he had hidden behind.

"I don't know," said Joey staring at empty air. "But I know that something is there. I can feel it."

"A hell hound," said Dean calmly.

"A what?" asked Tristan not moving an inch. He had a feeling that if he moved then whatever it was was going to attack.

"That's what he said it was," said Solomon as everybody heard the faint growling of an animal.

"Was it the demon who sent it?" asked John more to himself than to anyone else.

"No," said Dean slowly. "He said Edward. That name sounds familiar."

Suddenly Dean's eyes widened and he ran down the hall coming back a few seconds later with Yugi's diary. He opened it and read a passage out loud.

_"Edward is a hot head that is true, but he is also a prodigy even among prodigies. People fear and respect him and the girls just fall head over heels for him, but Edward will only pay attention to one person . . . his younger brother. He is overprotective of his family which is bad for anybody who crosses him. Ed told me that he found me because of a magazine that was talking about me being the King of Games. He called me one day and when I heard his voice I knew who it was immediately. Ed asked how I was, but since I didn't want to tell him anything other than that I couldn't sleep because of dreams I asked about him. He said that they were training him to be the Prime Minister in Germany that he was going to be the youngest that they ever had. I was proud of him he's only 14 years old and already he had his life set."_

Dean turned another page trying to remember where else he read about Edward and he found something that he had already read himself.

_ ". . . . As I was walking I saw Edward with his brother Alphonse walking a bit too close. I knew about their incestuous relationship, heck, the whole kingdom knew, but everybody feared Edward to say anything about it. They saw me and waved me over which I happily obeyed. Edward asked how was my relationship with the Pharaoh going which made me blush and I was grateful when Alphonse smacked Ed for that comment. Ed rubbed his head and said sorry, but then he looked serious and asked if I could feel the darkness coming. I told him that I foresaw it every time the Pharaoh touched me, but the image wasn't very clear. Al said that the demons were worried about the darkness. The humans were messing with things that they did not fully understand. Shadow magic comes at a price just like everything else and the humans were being careless with this power. I told them that our job was to protect humans until we have decided otherwise. We are the originals and that really it's up to our leader to decide what we should do. They nodded in agreement, but Ed said to keep my guard up and to warn my precious Pharaoh about the approaching darkness before it's too late because he could see the numbers going down over Atemu's head. I expected nothing less from the King of the Underworld and the God of Death."_

Everyone turned to Yami who looked confused.

"I don't remember Yugi being there in Ancient Egypt," said Yami lowly looking down in thought.

"He obviously was," said Kaiba thinking it over. "Remember what Yusuke said. Yugi has been reborn seven times and it even mentioned that the demons were getting worried with the use of Shadow magic."

"When a demon starts getting worried than that's when you should start worrying," said Tristan seriously.

"For all we know they could be lying," said Tea causing some few to glare at her. "What?" she asked angrily. "Demons lie and Yugi foresaw all this so we don't know if he wrote that just to throw us off track."

"What did he mean by 'we are the originals'?" asked Mokuba still stuck on that part.

Everybody looked at each and shrugged not sure what that meant. Dean just turned pages looking for another passage that mentioned Edward.

"Shouldn't we be more worried that he mentioned the King of the Underworld and the God of Death?" asked Rebecca worriedly.

Before anyone could say anything Dean said, "Here it is," and started reading again.

_"Edward and I have been exchanging calls and text messages for a few months now. He told me that he is going to be a father. I wasn't that surprised considering that we have a tendency of having kids young since we die young. I wonder sometimes if the Hunters even know what they are doing when they kill us, but that's a different story. I simply told Ed congratulations, but then it got quiet on the phone and I knew that Ed had sensed something. Sure enough Ed asked why did it feel like I was dying. I told him it was nothing that __she__ can't fix. All I have to do is hold on till she gets here. Ed remained silent then he said that if anything happened to me he would come to me immediately after all he is the King of the Underworld so he would know when I die even if he was halfway across the world."_

Dean stopped reading a very tense silence followed as everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Yugi's body.

"Oh shit," said Joey breaking the silence. "I think the King of the Underworld might be heading this way."

"You think!" shouted Tristan worriedly looking around.

"He did call someone named Edward downstairs," said Dean blankly not believing that he forgot that detail. "But I couldn't understand what they were saying because it was a different language."

"So if Yugi foresaw all this and then called this Edward downstairs then shouldn't we be worried that he might be halfway here," said Rebecca looking out the window to see if she could see any suspicious people.

"Ok, nobody panic," said John speaking up after getting over the shock of shooting and killing a teenager.

"Panic? You're the one who caused all this!" shouted Joey angrily.

"Joey!" shouted Solomon causing Joey to whip his head towards him. "He's right. We need to calm down and think."

"Right now we need to head over to where your granddaughter is and hope that demon was lying or else we might have lost her and the demon inside of her," said John taking charge again.

Solomon nodded in agreement. "I'll take you to her," he said getting up.

"We're coming too," said Yami seriously.

"Someone needs to stay here and guard the boy," said John frowning at him.

"His name is Yugi and what the hell for?!" shouted Joey pointing at Yugi's body. "That thing won't let anyone get close to him."

"What if this Edward comes when nobody is here? He could easily come in and take the body," said John in a reasonable tone.

"Me and grandpa will stay," said Rebecca looking away from the window. "All of you can go see Yugi's sister."

Everybody nodded agreeing to what she said. Dean went up to Rebecca and told her to put salt on the windows and entrances in case this Edward also had a demon in him then he could not get in. Dean also redid the Devil's Trap and covered it up with the rug telling them that if they got him to walk into it then he would be trapped. Rebecca nodded showing that she understood what Dean was saying. Everybody left down the stairs leaving Rebecca and Professor Hawkins alone in the room with Yugi's dead body and a hell hound.

"Grandpa?" said Rebecca going back to looking out the window.

"What is it, Rebecca?"

"I don't think the others really paid attention, but why did Yugi write down that he was dying?"

"I don't know, Rebecca. I just don't know," said Professor Hawkins shaking his head.

"I get the feeling that Yugi's sister knows about it and so does the Edward guy he wrote about," said Rebecca solemnly.

When everybody else reached the shrine that Kagome lived at, they found that it was empty. They looked all over the grounds and yet there was no trace of her. Kagome's family arrived and when they explained the situation to her mother she quickly unlocked the door and opened the door with everybody spreading out to search for Kagome.

Sota cried out to his mother and they all ran upstairs to find the reason why Sota had cried out the way he did. Kagome's room was empty or at least her closet was. Her mother opened her drawers to find that was also empty.

"Did anybody check the well house?" she asked urgently.

Everybody looked at each other then slowly shook their heads no. She ran out of the house and into the well house to see that the well was gone.

"How did this happen?" she asked falling to her knees. "I raised her as my own daughter and she left without a word even sealing the well away."

"What?" asked Sota confused. "Kagome isn't really my sister."

"I adopted her after my brother died," she explained to Sota softly hoping it would not affect his view of Kagome.

"So she is my cousin instead," said Sota tilting his head then shrugging. "She's still my sister though."

She smiled gently at Sota.

"So what Yugi said was true," said Yami softly.

"Yugi?" asked the old man next to Sota. "We adopted her so that she would not be in contact with him."

"Apparently they found each other," said Dean thinking back to what he saw that morning in the train station. "And she's pregnant."

"What?" asked her mother or her biological aunt. "I have to see Yugi."

"You can't," said Solomon sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because Yugi is dead," answered Solomon looking down at the ground. "From the sounds of it Yugi made himself a decoy so that Kagome could get away."

"But if Yugi's dead then so is Kagome! Have you forgotten Solomon that they feel the others pain!" she said urgently.

"The spell," whispered Kaiba.

"What was that Seto?" asked Joey.

"The spell Yugi said when he was dying. It was to break a bond of twins since birth was done. He was breaking the bond with his sister so that she could continue on living. In other words she's still alive, hiding," said Kaiba thoughtfully.

"So she couldn't have gone far," said Mokuba.

"We have to search for her," said John then he turned to Kagome's mother. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I could call her friends," with that said she went back into the house to make a few calls.

They spent the whole night and the next day searching for Kagome to find no trace of her even her friends came to help them search, but still they came up with nothing. Kagome had enough of a heads up to probably get out of town by now. Yugi had all this planned out and apparently it all worked out for the two because now Yugi was dead, Kagome was missing, and the King of the Underworld was on his way. This day just could not get any weirder especially since there were eight children who were sacrificed and they only knew about four and suspected a fifth.

Back at the Kame Shop Rebecca had done what Dean had said and now her and her grandfather waited to see if anyone would come. The others still had not come back so she knew that the situation was serious. It was already morning on the third day when they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a tanned hand came out of the darkness holding onto the railing. 

**The reunion between them is close. Three guesses as to who it is coming up the stairs.**


End file.
